Sarah Vs The Strong Swimmer
by jaytoyz
Summary: Sarah accepts a mission in Burbank that will lead to a drastic change in her life. AU after season 1,ep.1.I'm shite at summaries. Can promise-NO SHAW! Can't promise-THIS STORY WILL ROCK YOUR WORLD! Definitely Charah. See what you think and tell me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to everyone who decided to check this out because of 'the walkabout'. To those who don't know what I'm babbling about , no problem. You don't have to be familiar with that story to follow this one. The only connection between that story and this is...TA..Da...me. And the crowd goes wild...or not. I'm posting this because the idea for the story just wouldn't leave me alone. I figured that if I punched out a quick intro type chapter I could see if the story had any legs...and by legs I of course mean , people who might actually be interested in the story's continuation. I'm not walking away from walkabout, I just had to get this goo out of my head, you know, clean the firing mechanism so I could get back to pushing Chuck around.

Please feel free to be as honest as you like.I can take it. I've already had my cry for the day(damn those geico commercials) and I'm wearing my big boy pants so fire away.

Psssttt...wanna hear a secret?...lean closer to the screen...right there...I DON'T OWN CHUCK...and I'm noting making a penny from this mental mas...heynow...sorry..won't say that. Really, not making any money from this which explains my haircut...trust me, it's quite hideous. There I go again..., I'll stop if you let me know what you think of this. It's a small price to pay to be babble free. Go ahead, you know you wanna...touch...that review thingie.

Chuck and Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer

"…don't puke on the C4!" Agent John Casey said, looking at the pale face of Chuck Bartowski.

'don't puke on the C4, don't puke on the C4, don't puke on the C4...' Chuck kept repeating to himself as he tried to get his heart rate to slow down. After standing up and backing slowly away, Chuck tried to lighten the mood.

"So…stopping a 'bomb' bomb with a 'sex' bomb, something you do everyday?"

John Casey frowned in Chuck's general direction and then grunted before he turned away as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

Turning to the other side, he thought he caught a hint of a smile on Sarah's face. "No, not everyday" Sarah said as she took his elbow in her hand. "C'mon Chuck" Sarah said as she headed towards a service bar that was located on the far side of the room. "Have a seat, Chuck. Casey and I have to file quick reports and make sure everything is under control here. After that, I'll take you home."

"Ok, Sarah. Whatever you say." Chuck replied as Sarah turned and walked back towards the center of the room, pulling her phone form her pocket as she went.

Chuck had been sitting with his head in his hands for almost twenty minutes when an unfamiliar woman's voice caught his attention.

"So, what did I miss?"

"I'm sorry…what?" Chuck asked, looking confused.

"I left to take my break and I get back to find this…so, what happened?"

"Sorry…I can't really say…Katie" Chuck said after noticing the bartender's name tag.

"Oh… ok. How about a shot? You really look like you could use one."

"A Jager would be great, thank you. I'm Chuck, by the way."

"Well Chuck, nice to meet you. Here's a double. Cheers!"

"Thanks Katie. Cheers!"

Putting the empty shot glass on the bar, Chuck turned to his side and caught sight of Sarah, walking towards him. Reaching into his pocket, Chuck pulled out a couple of dollars and tossed them on the bar. Chuck stood up just as Sarah stepped to the bar.

"Ready to go home, Chuck?"

"Actually, Sarah, I think I'm going to use my soaking wet feet carry me to the hotel bar and have a couple of cocktails. Care to join me?" Chuck asked as he started walking towards the exit.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll use my wet feet to join you. Please, no shortcuts through fountains."

"Not a problem. I never do two fountain shortcuts in one night" he answered with a big smile as he offered his arm for Sarah to take, which she happily did.

-00-00-00-

Chuck and Sarah had been sitting at a small table, talking quietly for almost an hour when a striking brunette, who looked familiar to Sarah, approached their table and sat a full shot glass in front of Chuck. Sarah looked up, trying to remember where she had seen the woman before. Chuck looked up and smiled.

"Hey Katie, you off duty?"

"Yeah…I just got finished and figured I'd have a cocktail. Imagine my surprise when I spotted you sitting here. Would you like to dance?"

"Well…I'm here with Sarah and …."

"I understand, Chuck. Your girlfriend is a very lucky Girl."

"Sarah isn't my…uh.. she's just a friend."

"Well then, she won't mind if I borrow you for a dance, will she. Drink your shot and then we'll dance."

"Ok, Katie" Chuck said before draining his shot, "one dance. I'll be right back Sarah, ok?"

"Sure Chuck" Sarah said through clenched teeth, "I'll order us another round while you go dance."

"Thanks" Chuck said as Katie pulled him towards the dance floor.

'Yeah right' Sarah growled to herself as she signaled for the waitress to bring another round of drinks. Sarah noted that the music had slowed down just as Chuck and Katie got to the dance floor and she found herself growling when she saw Katie pull Chuck into a close embrace. The waitress delivered the drinks and Sarah thanked her before returning to her observation of Chuck and that…that…girl who was holding him, much too tightly as far as she was concerned.

Sarah reached for the shot in front of her and tossed it back when she saw Katie whispering into Chuck's ear. Slamming the empty shot glass down, Sarah grabbed the second shot when she saw Katie reaching for and then squeezing Chuck's ass. Just as Sarah was about to reach for one of her knives, the song ended and Chuck stepped away from Katie. By the time Chuck had retuned to the table, Sarah had two more shots of Jager sitting in front of her.

"Are you planning on sharing those?" Chuck asked with a smile.

"Of course I was, Chuck. I was just waiting for you to get your ass out of her hands."

"You noticed that, did you? "

"Of course I did. I'm a spy, noticing things is what I do. And speaking of miss 'handsey', her she comes now" Sarah said in a low voice.

Chuck turned to find Katie standing right at his shoulder. After clearing her throat, Katie thanked Chuck for the dance and looked like she might ask him again but decided not to after seeing the look that Sarah was shooting her way. After giving Chuck a quick kiss on the cheek, Katie beat a hasty retreat to the table she was sharing with a couple of her friends. Seeing the glare in Sarah's eyes, Chuck decides that it's time to drink.

"Here's to saving the day" Chuck says, raising his shot in Sarah's direction.

"To saving the day" Sarah echoes before making her shot disappear. "Smooth" she gasps out, slamming her glass onto the table.

"Yeah, you gotta love the Jager. Two more?"

"Sure, sounds good."

Chuck stood and after picking up the empty shot glasses, headed towards the bar. Sarah watched Chuck as he made his way to the bar and came to the conclusion that Katie had the right idea. 'He definitely has an ass made for grabbing' Sarah said to herself and then chided herself for her improper thoughts about her future asset. Moments later, Sarah was roughly pulled from her internal debate on the merits of Chuck's butt versus the proper aspects of handler/asset relations by the sight of the 'ass-grabber' making her way to Chuck's location at the bar. Sarah was almost ready to get to her feet as she watched the 'grabber' whisper into Chuck's ear, again. Five seconds later, Sarah was on her feet when she saw the 'grabber' squeeze Chuck's ass, again! Sarah had taken her second step towards the bar when the 'grabber' slipped a piece of paper into Chuck's back pocket and then turned and left.

'Calm down, Walker' Sarah said to herself as she turned around and sat back down at the table.

Chuck sat the two shots down on the table and looked at Sarah, curious about the look on her face.

"So, Sarah. It's your turn for the toast."

"Here's to skanky brunettes grabbing your ass!" Sarah hissed, raising her shot.

"What?…Sarah, what?…"

"Never mind Chuck, forget I said anything. Here's to a nice night" Sarah mumbled before tossing the shot down her throat. Chuck quickly followed her example, putting his empty glass right next to hers. As soon as Chuck set his glass on the table Sarah noticed that a slow song had started and that the 'grabber' was making her way towards their table.

"C'mon Chuck, let's dance" Sarah said as she grabbed his hand.

"Oh…ok.." Chuck stammered as Sarah pulled him towards the dance floor, asking himself what had gotten into Sarah and answering himself with one word, 'Jager'!

Sarah had an arm looped around Chuck's waist and was silently laughing, realizing that she had beaten the 'grabber' to the punch. Upon reaching the dance floor, Sarah pulled Chuck into a tight embrace and let the music lead them. It took less than thirty seconds for her to realize that being in Chuck's arms was a wonderful place to be and that being there for the rest of the night was her new mission. Letting the 'Jager' help with the mission parameters, Sarah let her hands drop and soon had two handfuls of Chuck's ass.

As soon as he felt Sarah's hands on his butt, Chuck looked at her in shock and tried to take a step backwards. Sarah's mission had a different objective and she pulled him in tighter.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, the confusion evident on his face.

"Hey… what's good for the brunette is better for the blonde" Sarah said with a snort. "I can feel why she came back for seconds! Chuck Bartowski, you definitely put the 'ass' in asset!" Sarah finished, giggling to herself.

"Sarah…Agent Walker. Are you drunk?"

"Chuck…agents don't get drunk! I'm…I'm glowing"

"Yes…yes you are! I think I'd better take you home."

"I couldn't agree with you more" Sarah said, "this works perfectly with my mission.". Looping her arm through his , Sarah lead Chuck towards the exit. Catching sight of the 'grabber', Sarah smiled a self-satisfied smile and snuggled closer to Chuck, glad that her plans were coming together so nicely.

-000-00-00-

The next morning found Agent Sarah Walker smiling and wrapped tightly in the arms of Chuck Bartowski. The sun had been up for several hours but Sarah just didn't want to move. It felt too good, basking in the afterglow of a successful 'mission'. She knew that she'd have to wake Chuck up soon and have 'the talk' and after that she would have to report to Arthur Graham about the future plans for the intersect. She already knew that she would recommend staying here in Burbank so she could keep a close eye on Chuck . Looking down at their nakedness, she remembered what she said to him last night and smiled. 'yep, he really does put the 'ass' in asset' she told herself as a big smile lit up her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Team Intersect had been up and running for close to six weeks and their success rate was unbelievable. Chuck was proving to be a huge help with their missions and both General Beckman and Arthur Graham were happy with his performance. Even John Casey seemed pleased with the way things were going, although he would never say that to Chuck.

Sarah was , of course, very happy and spent as much time as she could with Chuck. She had met his family and friends and seemed to be fitting in well with all of them. She wasn't looking forward to the next week because she had to report back to Washington for her annual physical which would include updating her birth control implant. She had been telling herself that being two weeks late was nothing to worry about and that her doctor would confirm that. After all, the implant was almost the perfect birth control and so what if she had put off replacing it by the recommended date. She was still under the five years that the implants were good for.

-00-00-00-

Chuck and Sarah were standing together, waiting for the call for the boarding of Sarah's flight.

"I'm gonna miss you , Sarah. Are you sure that I can't go with you?"

"I'm sure, Chuck. I'll only be gone a week and then we'll see about taking a couple of days of and going out to Lake Mead. Now, promise me you won't make Casey's head explode while I'm gone."

"I promise that I'll try to keep the head exploding to a minimum" Chuck said with a smile. Pulling her close, Chuck whispered into her ear, "See you soon. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too" Sarah whispered before she turned and headed for the plane.

A/N part 2: Here's your chance...stop the babbling...leave a review...you can do it. It doesn't pay much but think of all the kharma points you're racking up. JT


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there...how you doin? Having fun? Not Yet? Well let's keep our fingers crossed and hope I can change that...if only for a few moments. Here's some more of that story that a few of you expressed an interest in seeing more of. I actually have another chapter almost ready so if this one generates enough interest, I might get another update for you all before the end of the weekend. Yes...you caught me...fishing for compliments...I should have known that I couldn't fool you guys...I'm sorry...I won't try that again...you can punish me by leaving a review...a nice review is the best form of punishment!...what's that?...dammit...you caught me again...boy is my face red...go ahead and punish me...you know how...the nice reviews just make me cry...

Enough of the frivolity. Hope you like this. Let me know if you'ld like to see more.

Hey...I just remembered...I don't own Chuck or anyone in NBC's Chuckverse. And, having checked my bank account I can definitely say that I'm not making any money from this experience!

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 2

Sarah was sitting in a small, sterile smelling exam room, waiting for the doctor to finally find the time to talk to her. The shapeless, paper gown

she was wearing only served to remind her that Dr. Trevor Hale kept his office just a few degrees warmer than would be required to hang meat. Glancing around at the four walls, she once again fought the urge to study the anatomy diagrams…again. Just as she was about to get up and look through the drawers that were underneath the only counter in the room, she heard someone begin opening the door. Wearing his obviously well practiced smile and carrying his usual clipboard, her doctor of close to six years stepped into the room.

"Good afternoon, Agent Walker. It's been a while…how've you been? Anything I need to know about?" he asked, glancing up from the paperwork in his hand.

"I know it hasn't been five years but I figured that since I was in town for a briefing and to get re-certified as an instructor for several weapons and martial arts courses, I'd use the time to get my birth control implant replaced."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Agent Walker. Anything else that I should be aware of before I send my assistant in to remove the implant and draw some blood so we can update your records?"

"Well…I'm about two weeks late…"

"Say no more. The blood work will tell us if there is anything that needs to be looked into. I make sure the receptionist sets up another appointment for you. It'll take forty-eight hours to get all of the results back, when you come back in we'll take care of your new implant, until then…have fun with all of your 're-certs', just try not to break anything…either something of yours …or something belonging to anyone else."

"Ok doc…see you in two days."

-00—00-0—00

Sarah had been very busy for the two days that her doctor had said he needed to get her test results back. She had re-qualified in everything that needed to be brought up to date. She had also talked to Chuck every night because he insisted on calling and wishing her pleasant dreams before she went to bed. And last night the dreams had been very pleasant indeed. The cold shower she had taken this morning only served to remind her how much she really missed him…which was much more that she had ever missed anyone.

Arriving at the doctor's office right on time, she was sent back to the same exam room she had been in just two days prior. Dr Hale appeared in less than five minutes which surprised her quite a bit. She couldn't remember having such a short wait…for any doctor…ever. The surprise must have shown on her face because the doctor chuckled.

"Sorry that I didn't keep you waiting…sometimes I just like to see the look of shock on a patients face when they aren't kept waiting. I see it worked on you."

"It sure did! Well doc, how did the tests all turn out? Anything I need to worry about?"

"Well…nothing out of the norm… for someone in your condition."

"What condition?" Sarah asked as a huge sinking feeling suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Well, let's just say that you don't have to worry about the implant right away."

"And why is that?" she asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

"Because, Agent Walker, you're pregnant…I'd say maybe three or four weeks."

Sarah was dumbstruck and struggled to catch her breath. After a few moments she realized that the doctor was still speaking and tried to catch up.

"…and I'd be happy to have the receptionist schedule an appointment for the procedure, as early as tomorrow if you wish."

"Procedure?"

Well, yes…or I can write you a prescription for the CIA's new, extra strength, 'morning after' pill."

Sarah Walker is shaken and tries to make sure that her doctor doesn't notice. After telling him that she'd get back to him about the appointment, she got to her feet, shook his hand and left the office. She failed to see her doctor making notes on the paperwork attached to his clipboard

"Have a good day Agent Walker. Just give us a call when you decide how you want to handle this."

'Handle this' she asked herself, wondering why the question had seemed so impersonal. 'I need some air…maybe a walk will clear my head' she told herself as she left the doctor's office.

Several hours later she found herself sitting at a small café, slowly sipping form a bottle of water. The ringing of her phone snapped her back to reality and she realized that she was late for her briefing with her boss and General Beckman. By the time she made it to the general's office, she was almost twenty minutes late and it was easy to see that her tardiness wasn't appreciated. Taking a seat in front of the general's desk, she tried to regain her composure as the general activated the video link that would allow the Director of the CIA, her boss, to join the briefing.

"Glad you could make it" Langstrom Graham said, obviously upset.

"Yes, thanks so much for your prompt arrival" general Diane Beckman added, plainly in the same mood as her boss. "Let's get this started…what is your opinion of the asset's job performance, so far? Is he adjusting to the fieldwork? How is your cover working out? Any problems there that we should know about? Do you have any suggestions for making this easier for all concerned?"

'Where do I start and how much do they know?' Sarah asked herself. "Well, ma'am…sir, I believe that Chu…the asset has a tremendous amount of potential. In order to better tap into that, he needs training…both physical and mental. With the proper training, which I believe Agent Casey and I could provide, I think that the asset could be a large benefit in our fight with Fulcrum."

"Alright, Agent Walker, get together with Agent Casey and set up a training program. Let us know the details and we'll add or change anything that we see that need to be corrected." Director Graham said.

"What about your cover, Agent Walker?" the general asked. "Are there any problems we should know about?"

"No ma'am…everything is fine." She said as wondered how much her bosses actually knew. "It might be time, however, for the asset and I to consider moving in together. It would make surveillance easier… and also it would also make the training program seem more natural. The asset doesn't really exercise much now, but if we move in together, his sudden desire to 'get in shape' would be easier to work within the cover."

"That sounds solid." The director said, adding "go ahead with the plan and keep me up to date." Before cutting the video link.

Thinking that the meeting was finished, Sarah began to get up, intending to leave.

"Just a minute, Agent Walker" the general said in a voice that clearly indicated that the meeting wasn't over. Sitting back down, Sarah waited to hear what else the general had to add. "When are you planning to schedule the procedure" she asked, looking up from the paperwork that had suddenly appeared in her hand.

"I'm sorry…what was that general?"

"The pregnancy…when are you planning to terminate it?"

"I'm sorry General…I haven't decided if I'm going to terminate it. I need to speak to the father first."

"Agent Walker…Sarah…I know that Agent Larkin is not the father. That being said, I hope that you haven't become involved with your asset. Sex as a control method, while not encouraged, is sometimes used. The problem with that method is that it can lead to an agent being compromised. Have you compromised yourself with your asset?"

"Ma'am…I'm in control of the situation! After I speak with the 'donor', I'll inform you of my decision concerning the termination procedure" Sarah said with as much professionalism as she could manage.

"Very well, Agent Walker. I'll be waiting to hear your decision. I agree with the director about the asset and your plans…go ahead and implement them. Dismissed"

"Yes ma'am" she said as she got up and left the office as quickly as she could without appearing to be running.

-00-0-0-0-

Sarah spent the entire flight back to Burbank trying to decide how and what she would tell Chuck. He deserved to know about the pregnancy but how much would his opinion really matter in her decision making. She realizes that three months ago she wouldn't have had any doubts about terminating the pregnancy and that Chuck, somehow or other, had come to mean so much to her that she was actually considering keeping this child... his child. 'What the hell has happened to you?' she asked herself, repeatedly. And each time the answer was simple...Chuck!

After landing at LAX and collecting her luggage, Sarah made her way to short term parking to retrieve her beloved Porsche. As she reached to unlock the door, a stray thought almost made her knees buckle. 'I wonder if they make baby seats for a Porsche...and where would Chuck sit?'she caught herself wondering before banishing the thought. 'Get a grip Walker, you haven't even told him yet...you don't know how he'll react...you don't know if he would even want a kid...with you' and that was the thought that scared her the most...would he want her? 'Only one way to find out, put up or shut up' she told herself as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Chuck's number.

"Hey Chuck, I just got back in...yes, I've missed you too. How would you like to go out on a date tonight?...no it's not a cover date...yes , I know that a real date is the opposite of a cover date and that's what I mean...of course I'm a very forward modern woman, that's why I not only asked you out...I'm also going to pick you up. Be ready at seven...I'm going to take you to dinner and then I thought we might go for a walk on the beach...yes I know that sounds romantic, that's why they call it a date...and Chuck?...ther's some things I have to talk to you about...no, not a bunker you big goofball...these are things that I think you'll like. Yes, I'll see you at seven." she finished the call, silently adding, 'I really do hope you like them!'

-00-0-0-00-

Chuck finished the phone call and put his pkone back into his pocket. Sarah was back and she had asked him out on a real date. The huge smile on his face would blinded any mere mortal who happened to see it so he toned it down so no one could possibly see how happy he was and try to bring him down. Looking around to make sure that his smile went unobserved, he noticed that he was the only 'nerd' at the Nerd Merd desk. Further extending his observations, he saw only green-shirts on the sales floor. Checking the off-site work sheet he discovered that Anna was the only nerd who shouldn't be on counter duty. Worry began to nibble at Chuck's calm. Jeff and Lester were missing and after checking the stores video surviellance system and finding no sign of the gruesome twosome, the worry began to take even bigger bites. He was sure that he'd seen them just a short time ago but knew that they could cause trouble faster than a five year old on a sugar rush, something he had learned from bitter experience. Scanning the store again, he caught sight of Casey and signaled him over.

"What is it , Bartowski?"

"We could be in for a lot of trouble!"

"What, did you flash on something?"

"No...Jeff and Lester are missing and un-supervised!"

"Shit...did you check the surviellance cameras?"

"Checked the cameras...no luck. They're not on an install...no herder is checked out..." Chuck rambled on before ...

"BARTOWSKI...MY OFFICE...NOW!" Big Mike said over the in store system.

Chuck looked at Casey and then turned and headed towards the office. 'What have those two idiots done this time?' Chuck asked himself as he opened Big Mike's office door. Surprised that Jeff and/or Lester were not present, he looked at Mike and after closing the door,sat down when he was directed to do so.

"Shit" Casey grunted as he watched the door close. He was about to pull up the bugs in the office when he noticed a potential customer eyeing a 'Beast Master' grill and got ready to head over to what he hoped would be his seventh grill sale this month. 'How bad can it be? It's Bartowski' he said to himself. Just as he was about to leave the counter he noticed Jeff and Lester come slinking out of the back.

"Well, I guess Chuck's gonna get what's coming to him!" Lester said with a smirk and a toss of his bangs.

"Yeah..." Jeff added before losing the thought and going to his default appearence...confused.

Deciding not to damage the idiots, Casey simply grunted and walked away. 'It can't be too bad...after all, the moron does practically run the place' he said to himself as he prepared to make some un-suspecting customer the new owner of the world's best grill.

"Yeah, Big Mike...you wanted to see me?"

"Sit down Bartowski. I just got a ten minute ass chewing from corporate. It seems that someone, using your account and your password, sent a company wide e-mail that proclaimed..."CHUCK IS GOD!". Attached to the email was a virus that just crashed BuyMore's entire system. I tried to explain that you would never do something like this but those fat cats at corporate don't give a shit about my opinion.I'm really sorry to say this Chuck but...you're fired!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Happenin'? Yup, it's me again. As i said last a/n here's some more...hope it's tolerable. Of course I'm sure that you'll let me know...right?...right? Oh I see, you're gonna make me beg again , aren't you? Well no...not gonna do it...I'm not gonna break...nope...I may bend , like the willow but I won't snap, like the kitkat bar...ah, who am I kidding...I give...please, please, please...review...good or bad(but good is much better for my fragile ego...really...do you want me weeping? well, do you?)

I hope that I'll have another chapter of 'walkabout' up tomorrow, fingers crossed.

I say it almost everytime so this time I'm only going to speak to the mindreaders out there. you heard me, didn't you? Man, how cool is it that we share this bond...oh, you're right...it really isn't fair to not share with the rest of ...THEM...so, for those of you who can't read minds...I'll repeat what I said to the cool, mind readers out there...I don't own Chuck or anything Chuck related!

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 3

"WHAT? You can't be serious! You know I would never pull something like this!"

"I know Chuck, but corporate won't budge. They had threatened to prosecute but I think they knew they couldn't make it stick. They insisted that I let you go…I'm really sorry but my hands are tied. They said that without absolute proof that someone stole your password and caused this, you had to go."

"Big Mike, we both know that it was probably Lester and Jeff who somehow tricked Morgan into giving them my password. Those idiots seem to think that they need to get even with me for making them work the last four weekends…which you were responsible for."

"I think you're right but I can't do anything unless you can prove they did it. I really am sorry…I just don't know what else to do."

"How about you stand up to corporate…never mind…we both know that's not going to happen. I've been here for five years and covering your ass for four and half of those. You couldn't repay my loyalty by standing up to those douche bags? Well, you can go…go… ah, GFY, Big mike. Good luck with everything. I'm outta here!" he finished as he tossed his employee ID card onto the desk.

It took Chuck less than five minutes to clean out his locker, throwing his possessions into his nap sack and heading towards the front door. Half way to the door, Morgan caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"What's up, Chuck? You taking off early? Got a hot date with Sarah? Don't worry buddy, I'll cover for you."

"Morgan…we've been friends for a long time and that's why I'm asking you nicely…Take your hand off me and walk away. I really don't want to talk to you right now!" he quietly said as he shook his arm loose from Morgan's grip. Turning away he continued towards the front door and stepped out into the afternoon sun. Looking very confused, Morgan watched his oldest, and some might say only, friend walk across the parking lot.

Reaching the bench for the local bus line, Chuck sat down and pulled his phone from his pocket. Hitting the speed dial, he waited for Sarah's voice, knowing that it would help calm him down. Trying to hide his disappointment when he got her voice-mail, he decided that spending time with his 'sort-of' girlfriend might not be the best idea right now.

"Sarah, I'm really sorry but something happened at work and I have to cancel our date. I really was looking forward to tonight but right now I'm afraid I'd be shitty company and I would hate to inflict that on you. I'll call you tomorrow and explain everything, promise."

After finishing his call to Sarah he turned off his phone, knowing that there wasn't anyone else he really wanted to talk with about what had just happened. Pocketing his phone he stood up and boarded the bus that had just pulled to a stop in front of him. Not knowing where he would end up, Chuck made his way to a seat and flopped down.

-00—00—0—0—

Casey had just finished selling another 'Beast Master' and was feeling pretty good with himself. This sale had officially made him the number one salesman at the Buymore and, as trivial as it was compared to flying a stealth fighter, it still gave him a small sense of accomplishment. Looking around, he hoped to catch sight of the asset so he could find out what Big Mike had wanted. Not seeing the nerd, he decided to check with Chuck's short, bearded shadow. He had no sooner looked towards the Nerd Herd counter that he was shocked to see Morgan Grimes cold-cock Lester Patel. He never thought that the troll had a violent bone in his body but Lester's bloody lip proved that he was wrong, very wrong. He began to walk faster as he saw Morgan getting ready to swing and made it to the counter just in time to stop Morgan from hitting Lester , again.

"What the hell, Grimes?"

"Let me go, Casey. These two assholes got Chuck fired!"

"We did no such thing…" Lester said, trying to look shocked by the accusation.

"You tricked me into giving you Chuck's password and you launched that virus using his account…and corporate forced Bug Mike to fire him." Morgan sputtered, looking like he might burst into tears at any moment.

"That's a lie…and if Chuck hadn't made us work those weekends this probably wouldn't have happened to him…if that's actually what happened…I'm just saying…" Lester finished, clearly realizing that he may have said to much.

"Yeah…" Jeff added, "besides, it was done with Chuck's account so only Chuck could have done it…isn't that right , Lester?"

"That's right Jeff…now shut up!"

John Casey couldn't believe what he was hearing. These two idiots had gotten the asset fired, from a job that he didn't believe anyone could get fired from…and somehow that had involved the moron's best friend. "Well, I guess you two didn't bother checking the bottom of the schedule, did you? If you had you would have seen the note that said that all schedule changes were made by Big Mike. Now, where is Chuck?" he asked, looking at Morgan.

"He cleaned out his locker and left about fifteen minutes ago. I saw him climb on a city bus…I can't believe Big Mike fired him…what are we going to do? This place is gonna fall apart."

"Man up, Grimes." Lester hissed, "now, Big Mike will have no choice but to give me the Assistant Manager position…and then you'll be sorry for hitting me…"

"Yeah…" Jeff added, "You'll be sorry."

"Oh yeah, well…"

Casey grunted and walked away before he had to listen to anymore of the battle of the Buymore Nitwits. Heading for the front door, he pulled his phone from his back pocket and hit the speed dial. "Walker…we've got a problem…the moron just got fired…because of the nitwits and the troll…yeah, I know …he cleaned out his locker and left about twenty minutes ago…no, I don't have a clue where he was headed, the troll just said he got on a city bus…well, maybe you should call him, he is supposed to be your 'boyfriend'…hey, don't yell at me Walker. It's not my fault he got fired. Yeah…yeah, I'll check the bus schedules and see if I can get some idea where the bus might end up. Call me if you learn anything."

Putting the phone back in his pocket, Casey briefly considered doing some damage to the 'Buymorons' but decide to just check out and go home instead. Making his way to the back, Casey was surprised to be flagged down by a desperate looking Big Mike.

"Uh…hey, John…could you help me with some of this paper work?"

"You have got to be kidding me…Bartowski's been gone for twenty minutes and you're panicking already? Maybe you should have thought of that before you fired him. Sorry but I can't help. I'm off the clock and outta here. See you tomorrow. Good Luck."

Casey turned and walked away leaving a very worried Big Mike standing in the middle of the hall, looking lost and wondering how his day had turned too shit so rapidly.

-0—0-0-0-0—0

Chuck looked up and realized that he was in downtown LA and as he looked around he recognized the hotel where he had helped defuse a bomb with internet porn. That night had so many good memories…his first date with Sarah, a date that had started out as a fake but had grown into something so real that he smiled every time he thought about it. He wondered how Sarah would react when she found out that he had been fired from the Buymore. Would she be pissed that she and Casey would have to find some other way to keep an eye on him? He really hoped not…he didn't like doing anything that upset her.

Getting off the bus, he decided to go on into the hotel bar and get a cocktail. After he had a drink, maybe he'd figure out what to do…well, maybe after few cocktails he could tackle his future plans. Walking into the lounge he noticed that the bartender looked familiar. Taking a seat at the bar, he realized that the bartender was the same one he'd met the night of the 'sexbomb' as he'd come to refer to the incident.

"Hey Katie, how've you been?" Chuck asked, recalling her name and remembering dancing with her the first night they'd met.

"Hey Chuck…been a while. How's life been treating you?...What can I get for you?"

I'd love a draft and…a Jager. Life's been pretty good…at least it was until about an hour ago."

"So what happened an hour ago?" she said as she put a cold draft in front of Chuck and turned back to the bar to get him the shot of Jager.

Well…I got fired, that's what happened."

"I'm sorry to hear that. This first round's on me."

"You don't have to do that, Katie. I appreciate it but …"

"Don't say anything else…it's done. Maybe this time you'll remember to call me."

"What…was I supposed to call you? I'm sorry if I forgot…"

"No Chuck…I slipped my number in your pocket that night, hoping you'd find it and give me a call."

Remembering something from that night, Chuck asked…"was that why you grabbed my butt, too slip me your number?"

"Well, that was part of the reason…"

Oh…um…I see." Chuck choked out as he felt himself start to blush.

"That's so cute, Chuck. You blushed that night too, if I remember."

"Yeah, I usually blush when a woman grabs my…uh…butt."

"I'll keep that in mind. If you need anything else, just give a shout. I'll check back with you in a few minutes, after I take care of these other customers."

-00—0-000-00-0-

Sarah had been sitting with Ellie for the last four hours, trying to figure out where Chuck might have gone. Ellie had suggested a few of the bars that she knew Chuck frequented but Sarah hadn't had any luck so far. Chuck's phone was still turned off and since Casey hadn't gotten around to 'chipping' Chuck's phone or watch, they couldn't track him using GPS.

Ellie had been shocked when she found out that her little brother had been fired from the Buymore. She'd been telling him for years that he should move on but was surprised that life had taken such a strange way too help with the move. When Morgan had called, almost in tears , telling her that he didn't mean for Chuck to get fired, she had spent almost fifteen minutes trying to get the whole story out of him. She had still been on the phone with him when Sarah had knocked at the door, giving her the perfect excuse to finish the phone call, promising to call back as soon as she heard anything from Chuck.

Inviting Sarah in and directing her to the couch, she stepped into the kitchen and got a bottle of wine from the refrigerator. Grabbing two glasses from the cupboard, she went back into the living room and offered to pour Sarah a glass.

"No thanks…none for me, at least not right now…maybe later." Sarah said, trying to act casual. "I was just hoping you might be able to help me find Chuck…"

Four hours had passed, during which time she and Ellie had talked about Chuck and the fact that he was no longer a Buymore 'lifer', as Ellie had called him with a smile.

"He has so much potential, I just kept hoping he'd move on and, now, maybe he will. I mean, after the whole Bryce and Jill fiasco, I just kept waiting for him to snap out of it and get back to his life. Then he met you and I hoped that, maybe he was going to start moving on, and it seems like he has been. I watch him when he's around you and I see that look…like he's found happiness again…and I see you with the same look…"

The sound of Ellie's phone interrupted whatever she was about to say. "Hello…yes this is Ellie Bartowski, who's this…well, hello Katie. How can I help… Yes, Chuck is my brother…he's where? Oh…ok, yes I'll be there as soon as I can…thanks for calling, we were starting to get a little worried…yeah, he is…yes, we'll be there shortly." Ellie looked at Sarah as she punched the end button on her phone and stood up. "That was Katie, she's a bartender downtown and she thinks I should come and pick Chuck up. It seems that he's had a few Jagers and is singing a little too loud."

"Chuck's at a karaoke bar? I didn't know he likes to sing so much."

"Um…Sarah, he's not at a karaoke bar…and evidently, according to 'Katie', he's not a very good singer. Will you come and give me a hand…I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course I will. Why don't I drive since you've had a little wine tonight."

"Thanks Sarah, that would be great. Here's the address…it's downtown."

"Yeah…I know the place and …I think I know this Katie person. She better be behind the bar because if she's not, and she's grabbing Chuck's ass like the last time I saw her, there may be a problem!" Sarah said through clenched teeth as she grabbed Ellie's keys and headed out the door.

"Slow down, Sarah. What do you mean, if she's grabbing Chuck's ass?"

"I'll tell you about it in the car. Let's go."

-00—00—0-0—0-0-

Walking in the front door of the bar, the first thing Sarah heard was a terrible version of Meatloaf's 'Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad'. Following the sound of the off-key singer she caught sight of Chuck, standing in front of the jukebox, swaying. His swaying and his singing were both out of time and most of the customers in the place were trying to ignore him. Walking up behind him, Sarah gently put her arm, around his waist and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Chuck…let's go home. I think you've had enough to drink and I'm sure that these people won't mind if you stop serenading them. What do you say…wanna come home and snuggle for a while?" she finished with a light nip at his earlobe.

"Sarah…how'd you find me?...Oh, there's Ellie, I guess Katie called her, huh? I'm sorry I broke our date…I really wanted to go but I got fired and I figured you would be mad at me …and I knew I'd be shitty company…and…and…Sarah?"

"Yeah Chuck."

"I think I love you…is that weird? I guess you hear that all the times from assets, huh? Can we go know? I want to get home while there's still two of you…" he slurred, trying to focus his eyes. "…twice the pretty…yeah, I've had enough Jager…let's go home…please."

"Sure Chuck…let's go. Ellie took care of your tab and I've got you. Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everybody...whew! As promised, here's another update...check this out...being a dinosaur, I write a lot of my notes, quotes and even some paragraphs out...long hand. Then using the amazing, two- fingered hunt and peck method, I transfer all of this amazing goodness to the electronic page...wow, how cool and tremendously old school can I possibly be? I don't have the answer to that...anyway, where was I ...oh yeah...I had the first five pages of this chapter written when I realized that the story had taken a turn I didn't like and ...back to the begining of the chapter I went...oh, no crying, brave readers...I suffer for my art...yeah, art, that's what I'll call it...for now. Anyway, went back because I believe you deserve the best or at the very least...not the worst...and still managed to get it up...the chapter...you know what i mean...oh..where was I again...crap...truly lost...must go to fallback manouver...Thanks for sticking with me and these stories( of course I'm including 'Walkabout', aren't you?), yoursupport means a lot and I really do appreciate any and all reviews...so, please leave them...tell me what you love...or hate...but mostly love, I hope.

Wow...that was an epic ramble. As many have said before me and many will say after me...I don't own Chuck or anyhting in the Chuckverse.

Wow # 2...Can you believe that I manage to produce this without the aid of a beta...or half of my brain cells? Don't ask...we just stopped getting along and they moved out...now they don't write or call...I do believe that they may be behind all of the spam I get but I can't prove it...damn brain cells...leave me alone!

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer

Chuck awoke to a sound unlike any he had ever heard before. Looking around for the source of the noise, he looked down and realized that Sarah was asleep with her head on his chest and…oh god…the sound was emanating from her. He tried to analyze the sound and thought it was almost like a snore but not quite. Looking at her face he was enthralled by how peaceful and serene she appeared…nothing like the world-class, kickin'-ass spy she was. As he watched her sleep and sorta-snore, he remembered what he had said to her last night as they stood in front of the juke-box. He had told her that he thought he was falling in love with her and that had been a lie because, if he was being truthful with himself, he had fallen in love with her weeks before. In fact, he had fallen in love with her that first night.

Watching her sleep as she lay snuggled into his side, Chuck started thinking about what he would with his life. With no Buymore, he really needed to fast-track his five year plan…yup, he definitely needed to choose more than just the font.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Sarah asked, startling him out of his 'five-year plan' thoughts.

"Surprisingly good, all things considered" he answered, looking down at the angel who was resting on his chest. "I'm guessing that those pills you had me take last night have something to do with that?"

"That…and the shot of B-12 that your sister had me give you. You really do have a cute as, you know?" she said with a grin.

With a look of confusion on his face, he lifted the sheet and took note of the lack of clothing they both were 'suffering' from. "Miss Walker…did you take advantage of me last night?"

"Why Mr. Bartowski, exactly what kind of girl do you think I am?" Sarah giggled, "I thought about it though. I decided to wait until this morning" she added as Chuck felt her hand begin to drift down his chest and across his stomach before arriving at it's destination…and driving the last bit of last night's sleep from his mind. "Ah…good to see that getting fired hasn't left you to depressed to 'work." She said as she started to nibble at his ear.

"Sarah…I…uh…I forgot what I was gonna say. I'll try to remember after…"

"You do that, honey…now…uh…" she mumbled as she positioned herself so she was looking down into his eyes.

"I'm glad that you're one of those agents who believes in taking control of the situation…so to speak."

"Chuck" Sarah said as she did, indeed, 'take control of the situation', "don't expect this every time…I expect you to 'take control' sometimes, but right now…"she said breathlessly as she bent down so their foreheads touched, "…shut up and kiss me!"

And he did…and did.

-00—00-0-0-0

Chuck was enjoying his shower when he heard the bathroom door open and close. Placing his head under the nozzle so he could wash the shampoo out of his eyes, he felt the brief draft that told him that someone had joined him in the shower.

"After you're done with yours, would you shampoo mine?" Sarah whispered as she stepped up closer behind and wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course…and I'd be happy to wash anything else you want washed…"

"We'll see…I'm sure that we'll both be very clean when we get out. Oh yeah…we've got a briefing later…have you come up with any ideas about what you want to do? I'm guessing that you don't want to go back to work for Buymore…right?" she asked as she reached for his body soap. "Hope you don't mind me using your body wash."

"I don't mind at all but…if your reaction is any example, you might find yourself being mauled by beautiful, sexy, blonde, female spies." He answered, trying to look and sound serious.

"Are you saying that the only reason I want your body is because of the body wash you use?" she said as she lightly grabbed a handful of 'Chuck'.

"Well, of course not. I'm sure that you find me charming and , as evidenced by your grip, there is something else…besides my dashing good looks, that you enjoy."

"And don't you forget it!" she replied with a giggle. Releasing her grip, she reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss. Breaking the kiss minutes later, she looked into his eyes. "After you get done with my hair, would you mind washing my back?"

"Your back…your front…I'll wash anything you ask me to wash!"

-00—00-0—0-0

Sarah walked into the room, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. Seeing Chuck sitting at his desk, busy writing something on a yellow legal pad, she walked over and draped her arms around his shoulders. "What you working on…that five year plan of yours?"

Chuck turned the pad over and turned around to look into Sarah's eyes. "Well…yeah…kinda. I know, great command of the English language…but trust me, this definitely has something to do with the plan."

"Well, why don't you let me take a look so I can see how I figure into this 'plan' of yours. I do figure in, don't I?"

"Of course you do…very heavily. I'm just not sure if you should see this before the briefing. Please, trust me. I think you'll be happy…and if you're not, well there's always plausible deniability."

"Okay, Chuck…I trust you." she said as she leaned in and planted a kiss on his neck. "The briefing is scheduled for five o'clock. Could I take you out for dinner after that? You know…that date, date that I tried to get you on last night before…"

"Yeah…that would be great…either way, after the briefing, we'll either be celebrating or…well, let's just plan on celebrating."

"That sounds great, Chuck. I've got some things I really need to talk to you about. Tonight?"

"Of course…after the briefing, I'm all yours" Chuck said as he got ready to go back to work on his plan.

Releasing his neck, Sarah placed a kiss on the top of his head and then turned to leave. "I'll see you later" she said over her shoulder. "I can't wait to hear this plan of yours."

"I'll see you later." Chuck said as he went back to making notes.

-00—0—0-000—

Chuck made it over to Casey's five minutes before the briefing was scheduled to start and found he and Sarah already seated in front of the monitor. Chuck let himself in and pulled a chair up behind his two 'partners'.

Right on time, the video conference started with the split-screen appearance of General Diane Beckman and CIA Director Langstrom Graham. The General got the ball rolling and seemed to set the mood for the rest of the briefing…"So, how did the asset manage to get himself fired from the Buymore…something that I had assumed was impossible to do…I mean…isn't his troll-like friend still employed there?"

"Maybe, Mr. Bartowski is just a more accomplished idiot than his friend." Director Graham suggested, which was all it took for Chuck to reach his breaking point.

"You know what?" Chuck said before either the general or the director could say anymore, "I had planned to present the powers that be with a well thought out, workable plan for me to continue working with you…however, since you seem to think so little of me, that plan's out the window…" and Chuck emphasized the point by tearing the top sheet off of the legal pad that he was holding, "…and now we're on to plan B. First, the government will start paying me for allowing them access to their secrets…"

"WHAT?" was heard from both sides of the video conference.

"…if you don't mind, please let me finish before you start threatening me. Sure, you could 'bunker' me or threaten my family or friends but I'm fairly certain that an intersect that doesn't want to co-operate, would be next to worthless. So, you'll start paying me whatever the going rate is for someone with my…abilities. Oh, that's right…there is no one like me, is there? Guess that makes me kinda valuable, doesn't it?"

"Next…director…since it was one of yours, namely,one Bryce Larkin, who sent all of your secrets to me…and it was this same special kinda douche who got me kicked out of Stanford for something I didn't do…I think it's up to the CIA to clean up his mess. Since you can't get this crap out of my head, I want you to clear things up with Stanford. I want to be able to complete my degree…online…and then get my diploma so I can put my education to use!" Chuck showed no signs of slowing down and everybody present was too shocked to say anything. "Finally, for now, after you take the time to check with the Buymore, you'll find out that I was wrongfully terminated. I see the question and NO…and I mean HELL NO…I don't want my job back. I'm thinking that the government should make a small business investment and help me open a computer repair business. I'd handle all of the work, repairs, installations, etc. The business would make it easier for me to perform whatever missions come our way and maybe it might even make some money! Any questions?"

Everyone was struck silent, not believing the outburst from the normally quiet Chuck. The General was the first to recover.

"Mr. Bartowski…I don't think that…"

"Wrong answer! You have nothing to threaten me with. You need me and you need to keep me happy. If you take the time to think over my proposal, you'll see that it's fair and…surprise, surprise…it'll work in your favor."

Director Graham spoke up. "Mr. Bartowski, I believe that we'll need a little time to review your proposal…say twenty-four hours. Would that be alright with you?"

Stunned silence greeted the directors statement until Chuck answered. "That will be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Now, what else do you have for us?"

General Beckman was still stunned into silence so the director continued. "Agent Walker."

"Yes sir." Sarah answered, still a little in shock from Chuck's 'bomb'.

"The payroll office has finally cleared all the paperwork and you'll be receiving your spousal benefits from Agent Larkin's insurance policy within forty-eight hours…"

"What?" both Sarah and Chuck said at almost the same time.

"You were married to Bryce Larkin?" Chuck asked with confusion, hurt and betrayal all making an appearance in his eyes as he looked at Sarah.

Sarah was staring at the monitor with her mouth hanging wide open, "What was that, Director…did you say spousal benefits? I don't understand…we weren't married, we were in a relationship…sure, but we weren't married…what the hell is going on…"

The sound of a slamming door caught Sarah's attention and she looked behind her to find that Chuck was gone. 'Oh crap' she said to herself as she realized that Chuck now knew that Bryce had been more than a partner to her.

"Agent Walker" Director Graham said, causing her to turn back around and stare at the monitor. "Is there a problem, Agent Walker?"

"No sir" she answered, 'at least I hope not' she added to herself, wondering how she would explain this to Chuck. She had been planning to tell him tonight, when they went out for their 'date-date' but now she would have to seriously rethink her strategy. "Is there anything else, Sir? Ma'am?"

General Diane Beckman was still fuming because of Bartowski's demands and couldn't think of anything to say so the Director stepped in again and answered for both of them. "Agents, I believe it would be for the best if we table this briefing for twenty-four hours. This time tomorrow, we'll meet again. Dismissed." And just like that the video link disappeared, leaving a stunned Casey and a panicked Sarah Walker, sitting side by side, unsure what to do next.

"Walker!" "Walker!" "SARAH! What the hell is going on here? The asset suddenly finds a pair...a huge pair and 'threatens' the general and the ,director? And you were married to, what did the moron call him...oh yeah, a 'special kind of douche' Larkin?"

"God dammit Casey, I was never married to Bryce...but now Chuck thinks I was. I was afraid before to tell him that we dated but now...what am I gonna do? He hates Bryce with a passion and now he probably hates me. Now I know how Chuck felt yesterday...what a shit day, all of a sudden! I guess I better go and find him and try to explain everything to him."

"Explain everything? What the hell, Walker. You tell him that you dated but you weren't married...what's so tough about that?" Casey asked with a snort.

"There's more Casey, trust me, there's more and I really hope we can straighten this out...he and I, not you and I. I'm going to go and find him and tell him everything...and hope it doesn't all go to shit." Getting up from the sofa, Sarah makes her way to the door, deciding to start with Casa Bartowski first, not sure where she would look after that. She got lucky, finding him last night...tonight might be tougher. "Wish me luck, Casey"

"Yeah...whatever" he said to a suddenly empty apartment. 'Well, tomorrow should be fun" he said to himself as he went in search of scotch and a hot pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everybody...great to see all of you again...and you new ones...don't be shy...you don't have to stay in the back...you can come up to the front and join the rest of the class...yeah...thanks to everyone for your reviews...it really makes an author's day...yeh...i called myself an author...what ya gonna do about it...review and refute it...go ahead, I dare you...review and tell me what a hack I am...review and tell me that my ego is the size of Shaw's forehead...review and tell me that you'd rather be reading 'walkabout'(hint hint...more 'walkabout' goodness coming soon)... review and... ah, the hell with it...you don't need a reason to review...just do it because all of the people who post for your entertainment would really appreciate it...that's right...I'm asking you to hit the review for all of those who have helped put a smile on your face...thanks.

It should be noted that no betas were injured in the construction of this chapter...hell no betas were used...period...but I bet you people already figured that out...there I go again...saying nice things about you, hoping that you'll review...which I'm sure you will... because only extremely cool and inteligent people leave reviews..asshats and nimrods don't leave reviews...wait...that's not fair...I shouldn't be trying to coerce you into leaving reviews...that's just not right...this isn't a story you want to ignore(my fingers wiggle), you want to leave a review(my fingers wiggle, again), you want to tell all your friends about me(fingers wiggle, again)...wait...no fair using Jedi mind tricks...I promised my mom I wouldn't do that anymore...the jedi mind trick finger wiggling...not the other finger wiggling...what?...you don't know what I'm talking about?...never mind then...go away...pay no attention to the idiot behind the curtain...who probably spelled curtain wrong...dammit...I should have just said wall hanging...ah, wait...time for my medication...ah, sweet, sweet Jager...

Back to the serious stuff...I know it may be hard to believe but I don't make any money writing this stunningly fantastic Chuckverse based prose because: 1- I don't own Chuck and 2- ah...that first thing explains it all... JT (that's me)

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 5

Sarah slammed Casey's door and had taken three steps towards Casa Bartowski when she noticed that Chuck was sitting on the fountains edge. Skidding to a halt, she looked at Chuck while she tried to figure out what she should say.

"So…Mrs. Larkin…" Chuck said, the hurt and betrayal evident in his voice, "…are we still going on this 'date-date' or do you have some other important mission?"

"Chuck, I'm not married to Bryce…I never was. I don't know why the CIA are trying to give me a spousal benefit check but I intend to get to the bottom of this."

Sarah slowly made her way to the fountain and sat down next to Chuck. She reached for his hand, intending to make a connection but he clearly didn't want any contact between them.

"So, you were just Bryce's partner?"

"Well…yes. We were partners and…uh…" she stammered, clearly not sure what to say next. "…Chuck, can we please go somewhere quiet, somewhere that has less listeners" she looked towards Casey's door, hoping that he caught on to her hint about the surveillance. "There are some things that I have to tell you and I'd rather not do it here in the courtyard. Please?"

"Alright, Agent Walker" Chuck replied, clearly still very upset. "We'll do this your way." Getting to his feet, he started towards the street, not bothering to look back too see if Sarah was following him.

Not sure how she would bring herself to tell Chuck everything that she felt he needed to know, she got to her feet and followed after him. "Chuck" she said as she caught up with him, "why don't you decide where we can go and have our talk." Handing her keys to him, she couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on his face.

"You want me to drive your baby?" he choked out, wanting to make sure that he hadn't misinterpreted her actions.

"Chuck…it's just a car. I know that I might seem over protective of it but, really, it's just a car. I'm sure that you can handle it."

"Okay…I'll try to not scratch it, Agent Walker" he said as he walked to the passenger side door and held it open for her.

"Would you please stop calling me Agent Walker. I would prefer it if you called me Sarah."

"Is Sarah your real name?" he asked as he climbed in behind the wheel.

"Well…uh…I…"

"Until you trust me enough to tell me your real name, I'll stick with Agent Walker or, if you'd prefer, I can switch to 'ma'am'.

Sarah chose to keep quiet, promising herself that once they got to where ever they were headed, she'd give Chuck all the answers he wanted…and then some. They rode on in silence, Sarah amazed at how well Chuck was handling the Porsche. He drove like he had owned the car for years and she promised herself that she wouldn't underestimate him again…about anything.

About fifteen minutes later Chuck pulled into a parking space at 'their' beach. After pulling the keys from the ignition, Chuck reached for the door, ready to get out. Sarah reached across and gently grabbed his arm.

"Chuck, before we start, I want you to take a few of these" she said, handing him a bottle of extra strength pain relievers. Seeing the question in his eyes, she added "I've got a feeling that you're going to need them for the headache that's coming your way. Please, just trust me on this."

"Yes ma'am" he said as he dry swallowed four of the pills. He was reaching for the door when Sarah grabbed his arm again.

"While you're still sitting, I'll get this started. I hope you don't hate me after this…"

"I don't think I could ever hate you…"

"Sarah Lisa Walter…" she said, softly. She watched as the flash took Chuck and she waited for it to end. It seemed to take longer than any flash she'd witnessed before and she found herself gripping his arm, scared about what he was learning of her past. The moments seemed to stretch on forever and then, suddenly, Chuck groaned and grabbed at his temples.

"God damn that hurt!" he said as he began massaging his temples. "I wish you would have warned me you were going to do that. Thanks for the pain relievers, bv the way." Having not heard a sound from Sarah, he looked to his right and saw her staring at him with tears pooling in her eyes. He dropped his hands from his temples and reached over to place them on either side of her head. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then kissed away a tear that had begun to work it's way down her cheek. "Sarah…what's wrong?"

"You hate me now, don't you?" she said, trying to keep the tears in check. "You found out all of my dirty secrets and now you hate me" she said as she shifted her line of sight to the floor.

"Sarah…Sarah, look at me" he said as he placed on of his hands under her chin and raised it up so they were making eye contact again. "I told you that I could never hate you and I meant it. I promised you that I wouldn't , intentionally, look at your files and I meant it. The fact that you trusted me enough to tell me your real name says so much…so much that I needed to hear." Leaning in, he kissed away another errant tear that had begun it's slow fall.

"Chuck…do you think we could get out of the car and go sit on the beach? I'd really like to get some fresh air and…there's some other things I need to tell you…things that weren't in the Intersect. Would that be okay?"

"Of course Sarah. I wish I'd thought ahead and brought a blanket so we…"

"I did…there's a blanket in the back seat. If you hadn't picked the beach, I was going to suggest it for our date-date" she said with a small grin.

"Well, it's good that one of us was thinking ahead" he said as he reached behind the seat, groping for the blanket that she had placed back there. His hand brushed up against a bottle neck and he grabbed it, pulling out a bottle of wine. "Planning to get me drunk and take advantage of me?"

"No Chuck…it's non-alcoholic sparkling cider. It was for later. It kinda goes along with something I have to tell you."

"Alright Sarah, you carry the bottle and I'll grab the blanket."

A few minutes later they had found a place on the beach and Chuck had spread out the blanket. After sitting down, he pulled Sarah into his lap. "Okay, Sarah…I'm all ears."

Taking a deep breath, Sarah got started, mentally checking the list of things she felt that she needed to tell him. "First things first…you already know that Bryce and I were partners. What I never told you was that we were together for over two years." she felt him tense up and she rushed on, "I thought that I was in love with him and , I guess, it took meeting you to make me realize that what he and I shared wasn't love at all. I think we just used each other to fill the voids in our lives that being a spy didn't fill. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I do. Please, go on."

"Well, a few months ago I began to realize that he wasn't giving me everything that I needed and then, when I met you, I realized just what I had been missing…what Bryce just couldn't give me. A sense of being cared for… a sense of being needed, for something other than sex. That's what I've found with you…and I don't think I even knew that I needed it until you gave it to me. God…how sappy do I sound right now?" she said as she rolled her eyes, looking like she couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Sarah…I don't think you sound sappy…well maybe a little, but it's the good kind of sappy." Chuck reached up a hand and pulled her in for what he intended to be a light kiss but which rapidly escalated into a very passionate kiss with some mild groping thrown in for good measure.

"Chuck…wait" she managed to say after pulling back from a kiss that had taken her breath away. "There's more that I have to say…please let me finish. After I get it all out, if you still want, we'll get right back to that great kiss…okay?"

"Yeah, Sarah…let's hear the rest of it."

"Alright…here's for your plan" she said as she punched him in the shoulder…hard!

"Ow…hey, national treasure here…go easy on the merchandise! OW! No more hitting, ok?"

"Alright, Mr. 'national treasure', no more hitting. Just listen…I can't believe that you dropped that bomb on the director and the general…do you have any idea how dangerous that was…hell, still is? I think they were too shocked to get pissed and I hope that the twenty-four hour cool down manages to get them to realize that your plan would work!" she said with a smile as she looked into his eyes. "I really think it's a great idea…what was the first one like, the one you threw out?"

"I didn't throw one out…that plan was the only one…I just changed the delivery method after the bitch and the asshat started giving me shit."

"You what?" Sarah yelled as she drew back her fist, obviously planning to break her own 'no hitting' promise from moments earlier.

"Hey…no hitting! Remember?" Chuck yelped as he tried to wiggle away, only to realize that having a dangerous spy, sitting in your lap, leaves you open to easy torment.

"Alright, Chuck…no hitting but, there's some kind of punishment coming soon. We'll wait until after the briefing tomorrow to see what that punishment will be. Now…I'm hoping that your little business proposal has an opening for me."

"What…are you telling me that you don't love working at Wienerlicious?"

"No, Chuck…I don't love it there. My hair always smells of grease and those little pervs are always trying to get pictures, with their cel-phones, every time I bend over to refill the condiment vats. Tell me you'll need a clerk/secretary at your computer business."

"I don't see why not, let's wait and see what the powers that be have to say. I, personally, like the sound of it. Of course I'll be the one taking cel-phone pictures…Ow! No Hitting…remember?"

Chuck…there's something else I have to tell you…last night, you said something at the bar. I need to know…did you mean it?"

"Actually, Sarah…I was lying…"

"What?" Sarah said, her eyes showing the hurt that suddenly hit her. Struggling to get up from Chuck's lap, she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Sarah…SARAH…calm down. I was lying because I had already fallen in love with you…I just wasn't sure that then was the best time to say it."

"You love me, Chuck?"

"Yes…yes I do!"

"You have no idea how much that means to me! I needed to hear that. There's one more thing that I have to tell you. Please promise me that you won't freak out…ok?"

"Sarah…after all that's happened in the last twenty-four hours, I'm pretty sure that nothing could freak me out. Let me have it."

"Chuck…we're going to have a baby...I'm pregnant."..."Chuck?"... "Chuck?" "Wake up, Chuck...wake up. No fair fainting on me." Sarah said as she looked down at her boyfriend who was laying on his back, out cold. Lightly slapping his cheeks finally got a response. She watched as he eyes slowly opened and tried to focus. Moments later a look of wonder and shock spread across his face.

"Sarah...what did you just say? Did I hear correctly?"

"Yeah...you heard correctly. I'm pregnant."

"But how?...I mean, I know how but...you said you had a birth control implant...I thought those were 100% effective."

"No...not 100%. When I was In DC I went in for my annual and to have the implant updated and the doctor told me not to bother. Well? What do you think?" Sarah watched as a smile began to form on his face.

"Wow...definitely unexpected, but...wow. I guess the important question is, what do you think, Sarah?"

"Six months ago...hell, three months ago I would have terminated but now...I want to keep it, Chuck. I had already decided before I told you, I just need to know how much you want to be involved...if at all?"

Sarah...of course I want to be involved. It's just...wow. A lot to process in the last twenty-four hours. What about your job?"

"I've been encouraged to terminate but , ultimately, it's up to me...and you. I'm going to be a mom...and you're...?"

"...going to be a dad!" he said as he pulled Sarah into a tight embrace, which he quickly released with a confused look on his face. "That wasn't to tight, was it?"

"Chuck, don't be silly...you can hug me all you want...until I say otherwise."

He pulled her back into the embrace and his lips sought hers, looking to continue the kiss that they had stopped earlier. "What about the sparkling cider...should we open it now?"

"That's up to you Chuck...if you want to, we can."

"Sarah...would you mind if we wait and open it with Ellie and Devon. She's gonna come unglued and we both might get hugged within an inch of our lives...but it'll be worth it. Would that be ok?"

"Of course, Chuck. Let's go tell Ellie and Devon..."

Chuck pulled her back into the kiss and decided to add some groping..."or we could wait for a little while..." he whispered into her ear before going back to nibbling in her neck.

"...a little while would be fine with me, Chuck..." Sarah responded breathlessly, "...or maybe a little longer than that..."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello to everyone...thanks for your patience...been sorta busy with Walkabout. Getting sorta tight there so wanted to take a break and get back here. I might get another chapter or two before the weekend or maybe...it's right back to Walkabout...I just don't know...just follow where the pen leads...oops...sorry about that...showing my old age...still write longhand and then use notes to work this magic...ta dah...this chapter ends without a hard ..or even soft note...sorta just there, waiting for more to be added and it will be...soon. As everyone who posts here says...or is it just me?...nope, I'm pretty sure ir's all the posters...please leave a review...for or against...love it or hate it...just let the author know...sure you could not do it and save yourself a few minutes...but what then...you leave your computer a few minutes earlier...and walk out the door a few minutes earlier...and the piano falls from a great height and crushes you...just because you didn't review...hey, I'm just trying to save your life...you're important to me...I mean it, you really are...so...today's lesson...leave a review and you won't be crushed by a falling piano...or safe...or...some other really heavy thing...just saying..,.the life you save by leaving a review could be your own.

Jim...keep getting better...you, not your writing...your writing is good enough(as in GREAT)...my inferiority complex is big enough, thank you.

I bought a box of crackerjacks and got a cool prize...it wasn't Chuck so I still don't own Chuck...but I know own Shaw...and those crackerjacks left a funny taste in my mouth...i wonder if that's from the Shaw...yeah, that's got to be it...blecccchhh. Stupid bad tasting crackerjacks...never again.

No living betas were harmed in the writing of this chapter...or the entire story for that matter...dead betas...well those were abused a lot...mostly name calling and such...who cares...zombies, although a threat up close and personal, are downright silly when placed in front of a computer and challenged to beta a story...don't belive me...try it for yourself... you'll laugh until you wet yourself...trust me...i just did...gotta go...enjoy...and review...remember...piano, crush...review, no smush... JT

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 6

Chuck awoke in what was rapidly becoming his favorite position, his arm wrapped around a blonde super-spy who had her head tucked into the nook between his neck and shoulder. Her warm breath caressed his skin and one of her legs was draped over his thigh, making him very aware of her lack of clothing. He glanced down and found Sarah awake and staring up at him.

"Good morning beautiful" he said after planting a kiss on her forehead, "what are your plans for the day?"

"Me…what about you? What are your plans?"

"Plans?…I'm unemployed, remember. I could spend the entire day with a beautiful woman, trying to keep a smile on her face." he finished, adding the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Chuck…seriously." she said before rolling over so she was straddling his waist and looking down into his eyes.

"Sarah…I honestly have no plans…if I can't find a beautiful spy to ravish, I guess I'll get started on the plan for the business that I pitched to 'him and her'. I figure I should have something ready for this afternoon's briefing.

"Chuck, what do you mean…'have something ready'? I thought you had something ready yesterday. You didn't?"

"Well…not exactly. I was sorta winging it."

"Winging it? Are you crazy?"

"Hey, calm down. I figured that they'd either table the suggestion, say yes or find me a nice bunker. It seemed like good odds."

Sarah cuffed him gently on the head. "Chuck, weren't you even thinking about our…uh…uh…"

"Kid…child…baby in waiting…spawnlet…"

"Yeah…spawnlet…really?"

"Sarah, I didn't know yesterday…I didn't find out until last night…remember, I took that quick nap when you told me?"

"Chuck" Sarah said with a big smile, "you fainted…luckily I was there to administer mouth to mouth."

"Agent Walker…I'm so glad you were there to help…in fact, I'm feeling a little faint right now…"

"Chuck, you may have the day off but I have a shift at…you know what, the hell with it…Scooter can find someone to cover for me" she said before leaning down to whisper into his ear. " I believe you said you had some ravishing you wanted to do? Well, get started."

"Yes ma'am" he said as his lips found hers. "Whatever you want."

-00-00-0-00-

The sound of Chuck's cel phone brought them back to reality. Untangling himself from Sarah's sweaty grasp, he looked at the phone's display and grimaced. "Yeah, Big Mike…what do you want?…Oh really?…you don't say?…well, isn't that interesting…now, let me see if I've got this right…Lester has confessed and you're giving him a two week suspension…after firing me for the same thing…oh, affirmative action…that makes it right…and now you want me to come back to work for you…like nothing happened. Well, I'll tell you what…I've decided to open my own business. I'm gonna do repairs and installations and…whenever possible, I'm going to take clients away from you. You're right, this doesn't sound like me. I spent five years covering for you and when you had the chance to stand up for me, you didn't! Yeah, I'm sorry too…sorry it took me so long to finally stand up for myself… Well, good luck to you too…and believe me, with Lester and Jeff now being your best 'Nerd-herders', you're gonna need it. I'll be in to pick up my final check on Friday…see you then."

As soon as Chuck disconnected the call, Sarah wrapped her arms around him from behind and whispered into his ear. "I'm so proud of you. I have to be honest…hearing you stand up for yourself really gets me hot. Why don't you take me to the shower so we can get each other cleaned up for this afternoon's meeting."

"But the briefing isn't for five hours."

"Well Chuck…you have to get something together for the briefing and I'm feeling pretty dirty so, after you get me 'clean'…you might have a little time left to get your business idea together…"

"Yes ma'am" Chuck said as he stood and took her hand. "Let's see if I can make you happy."

"I know you can, Chuck…I know you can!"

-00-0-0000-00-0-0

Chuck had headed back to Casa Bartowski about two hours before the briefing, planning to have something actually written down before he talked to Graham and Beckman. He was busy filling up the second page of his proposal when he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. Spinning around in his chair, he watched in awe as Sarah silently entered through the Morgan door, moving with a grace that bordered on feline. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he watched her glide over to his chair and take a seat in his lap.

"So, Mr. Bartowski, are you ready to make your presentation?"

"I really think I am, Sarah. If the powers that be will give me the chance, I think I'll be able to make it work. I might even have to hire a 'hottie' to work as a receptionist slash secretary. OW! What was that for? I never said that the 'hottie' wouldn't be you…although if you're going to be this violent in the work place, I may have to reconsider…OW!"

Twisting her hand through the curls at the back of his head, Sarah made sure she had Chuck's attention. "Because I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to kick your ass up until and probably through the epidural, you should really consider, very carefully, who you hire as your secretary."

"You have to know that you will be the first one I interview for the position…"

"Chuck…I'll be the only one you interview…unless there are some other positions you want to give up! Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Chuck said with a smile, "have you noticed how often I seem to be saying 'yes ma'am' to you…a lot?

"Now that you mention it, I have…and I'm quite happy with it. Now…" she said, getting up from his lap and grabbing his hand, "gather up your plans and let's go to Casey's so we can see what we're going to be doing with our business."

"Our?"

"Yes…at least I hope it's ours."

"I think I can work with that. One question…will your secretarial outfit be as 'interesting' as your Weinerlicious uniform…Ow! What was that for?"

-00-0-0-0-

The briefing had barely begun and already Sarah could see that the Director and the General seemed less that enthused. The general had started the meeting by offering to put Chuck on the payroll as an analyst and he didn't seem to like the idea.

"Ok General…you're saying that I won't be doing any fieldwork, correct?"

"Well, if you won't be paying me for fieldwork…then I guess you don't want me doing any."

"Mr. Bartowski…you have no formal training so why should I pay you for field work…which is what a trained agent does?"

"General…and Director…I'm fairly certain that I was never consulted before one of your employees sent me this 'gift'. Since I didn't ask for it, you can't expect me to work for you for nothing. You have offered analyst pay and that's fine as long as that is all I'm doing…however, if you want me to take part in field work, you'll have to up the ante."

"We'll what?…" General Diane Beckman sputtered, clearly struggling to maintain her self control.

"Mr. Bartowski…If the NSA doesn't wish to make use of your …uh…talents, the CIA would be happy to have you sign an exclusive contract with us…and then we can decide how and when you'll help the NSA."

"Director Graham! You will not be signing and contracts…"

"And why not?" Langstrom Graham asked, clearly wanting to take control of Chuck and the Intersect. "Agent Walker is already in place and would be happy to step in and supply twenty-four/seven surveillance plus we would assign an other agent for back-up. Major Casey could go back to doing what he does best…killing people."

"I don't think so, Director…the NSA won't allow you to take control of the asset like that. Perhaps a controlled environment would be for the best. Mr. Bartowski, would you like to add…Mr. Bartowski?…Major Casey…Agent Walker, where is the asset? He was sitting there just a moment ago…where is he?"

"Um…General…ma'am…it appears that the asset has walked out of the room…just a moment." Casey replied before getting up from his seat and walking towards his kitchen. "Hey…numb nuts, what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to piss off the General…because if so, bang up job."

Chuck walked past Casey without saying a word and returned to his spot on the couch. After twisting off the top on the bottle of beer in his hand, he looked back at the video monitor. Seeing the shocked looks of the General and the Director, he looked at Sarah who was staring at him with wide eyes. "What? They didn't seem to want to talk to me…just at, over or around me…so I went and got a beer. I was thirsty…they're lucky I wasn't hungry because all Casey's got are hot pockets and I hate those things. I would have had to order some take out and I know it's rude to eat in front of people. So, where were we?"

"Mr. Bartowski" the Director started, " I have to agree with you that since you are being asked to do more than traditional analyst work, you should be compensated for it. I can assure you that the General and I will work out a fair pay grade for you. Next…would you please tell us what exactly you have planned for your cover business"

"Director…uh, General, I don't want this to be a cover business…I want to start a business that actually makes money. I believe that I have the knowledge and skill to make a go of it. I actually made contacts during the five years I worked for the Buymore and with the help of a few 'bones' from the government, our business could be making money within six months."

"Our' business, Mr. Bartowski? Do you have another partner we are not aware of…please tell me that you're not considering bringing Mr. Grimes into this."

"No general…no Morgan. I plan to have Agent Walker working with me…after all…" Chuck winked as he glanced at Sarah, "Mrs. Larkin is going to be investing her death benefits into the business." Chuck said with a smirk. Sarah snorted and Casey snickered under his breath.

"Is this true, Agent Walker? I thought that you said that you and Agent Larkin were never married." Director Graham asked, clearly puzzled by the development.

"That's right. I'm going to use that check to help Chuck get our business started. I figured it would help with the cover if Chuck had an investor who wasn't the government…directly anyway." she glanced at Chuck and saw him nod, briefly. "Since I'll be a partner I'll be able to spend more time with the asset, keeping him safe while helping build the business."

"I guess that makes sense" the general said, adding "what else do you have in mind, Mr. Bartowski?"

"Well, for now, I don't see the need for a store front…I'll just work out of my apartment until we actually need the extra room."

"You are going to start your business by working out of the bedroom you rent from your sister? Really, I thought you had a plan?" General Beckman said, the disdain evident in her voice.

"You know General, you can be a real…"

"Chuck…maybe you should tell her about the apartment…you know, the one across the courtyard that just became vacant and you plan to rent?" Sarah said, clearly trying to keep Chuck calm…and off of the General's bad side.

"You're right Sarah…how nice of you to remind me" he said through clenched teeth. "Yes, it seems that a three bedroom, two bath apartment just opened and I plan to take it…with my new 'job', I'm sure I can afford it and until things really get going, I can work out of it. It'll also make surveillance easier for Casey…he can watch the outside of the apartment…unless you want to send him somewhere else?"

"No…no, that sounds fine…for now." the general answered with a scowl, "is there anything else that you want to tell us or…"

"Well, yes ma'am. When I said government bones earlier, I assume you understand that I meant work from government sources?"

"Of course I understood. What else do you suppose I might have thought?"

"Well, General…when the IRS throws someone a 'bone', it's not always pleasant."

"How very droll, Bartowski. Anything else."

"Not that I can think of…once the apartment is rented, I'll need to set up a monitor there…for 'work' purposes, and I'll need a vehicle of some sort…maybe I can check your impound lot and find something that can be made functional, for both of my jobs?"

" Mr. Bartowski" Langstrom Graham decided to jump in, 'the General and I will get together and iron out all of the details. We'll send you the details as soon as we can agree on everything…"

"Oh crap…that'll take forever…"

"Mr. Bartowski!" the general snapped, "you will have the information by noon tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse us, Director Graham and I need to speak with Agent Walker and Major Casey."

"Oh…okay. I'll…uh, just be going then." he replied as he slowly started making his way to the front door. Glancing at Sarah, he saw her nod briefly towards Ellie's and figured she would catch up to him there.

As soon as Chuck had closed the door behind him, the general let loose. "Agent Walker, I know that the CIA does things a little differently from the NSA but, really, is this anyway to control an asset? Just who the hell is in control there in Burbank. If Mr. Bartowski wasn't so valuable, he'd be chained to a desk somewhere….I know, I know…he's to emotional and would be next to worthless if pushed too hard…but really?"

"I'm sorry Agent Walker but I must agree…why don't you have him under better control. You're training should have him groveling…after all, you're supposed to be one of our best…"

Director…General, with all due respect…if you're unhappy with my job performance, I would understand if you re-assign me…however, I believe that Chuck Bartowski is a work in progress. He's had an incredible amount of stuff dumped in his life in the last six weeks and he has adapted, quite well. I hope that you'll give me the chance to see if I can steer him along and get Chuck…and the Intersect, working to the best of his abilities."

"Agent Walker…I'll leave you in place, for now. You do seem to have a calming effect on the asset. Now, what about the other matter…have you reached a decision?"

"No sir…but I will let you know by the end of the week. Is there anything else? Then goodnight."

After Sarah had left and Director Graham had disconnected the video feed, Major John Casey waited for the explosion.

"God dammit, John! What the hell is going on out there? If that information wasn't so incredibly valuable I'd have you plant that pain in the ass right now…however…until the new Intersect is up and running, we need him. Keep him safe and I'll let you know when that is no longer necessary…and the you'll do what you do best."

"Yes ma'am" Casey answered and then realized that the monitor was already blank. "Damn, she never says goodbye. Well, this just keeps getting better and better." he said to an empty apartment. "Non-stop fun."

-000-00-0-0-

Chuck was lying back on his bed when Sarah wandered in through the door. Sitting up quickly, he was about to ask what was wrong when Ellie appeared behind her, smiling. "Sarah volunteered to help me make dinner…isn't that great?" Ellie was beaming and Sarah looked terrified.

"It's ok Sarah…my sister has never killed anyone in the kitchen…that I know of. Have fun"

"I will…Chuck, after dinner, can we go for a walk …there's some things I want to talk to you about."

"Of course…now go help Ellie…have fun. I'm gonna work some more on the business plan."

Sarah wandered over to the bed and Chuck stood up and gave her a big hug. "I really needed that Chuck…thank you."

"Any time Sarah…any time."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Happy thursday and thanks for reading. I don't know how but here's another one...just for you...and you know who you are...thanks for helping me change that tire...wait...that was someone else...dang nabbit...where was I?...oh yeah...thanks for reading...can't promise but maybe another chapter or two before the weekend is shot in the ass...and maybe we'll see what's going on in Sturgis...yeah...that's right...that other story I'm...oh never mind...if you know...hooray!...if not...well...I really think that you might like it...go on...give The Walkabout a try...I promise...it won't bite...just nibble a little...you know you like that...yes you do...oh yeah...back to the ramble...this chapter just wouldn't let me put it down but then left me hanging...yeah...the end wasn't strong...could have been better...I promise I'll try to do better ...next chapter...see ya.

I say it because I mean it...Jim, keep getting better!

So what if I don't own Chuck...you wanna make something of it? what was that? That's what I thought...you heard me right...I don't own Chuck and there's nothing you can do about it...unless you own Chuck and are just tired of that burden...that's right...I'll take it off your shoulders if I must...you don't want thet mantle...I'll take it...just let me know when...I'm ready to carry it for you.

No beta...surprise surprise...what, you aren't surprised?...hey, that's just not nice to say...I can't help it if I'm beta-less...that's just the way it is...and I'll try and carry on...without one...a beta that is...you know what I mean...you don't...crap, neither do I! JT

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 7

Dinner had been a success despite Sarah's fears about her involvement. Everyone had raved about the meal…well, Chuck and Devon raved while Ellie tried to downplay the work involved and Sarah tried to take as little credit as she possibly could, claiming that Ellie did all the important work and her own involvement was limited to handing ingredients to her when needed. As Sarah started serving out the dessert, Chuck decided that it was time for some news.

"Ellie, Captain…I…uh, we have some news. Don't freak out but Sarah and I have decided to go into business together." Chuck watched as Ellie almost vibrated off of her chair. "And, I'm going to be moving into a place of my own." And that was all it took to get Ellie upright and yelling.

"Chuck…What?…When?…How?"

"Ellie…calm down" Chuck wheezed, trying to slip out of the arms that were threatening to squeeze the air from his lungs.

"Ellie, please don't damage him…I need him intact for all the plans I have for him."

"Plans?…What plans?" Ellie asked, releasing her hold on him and turning her attention to the blond standing next to her. "Spill it…what's going on with you two?"

Giving Sarah a quick wink, Chuck used Ellie's shoulders to guide her back to her seat at the table. "Well, Ellie, Sarah and I are going to open our own computer repair and installation business. Her aunt Diane has some government contacts and we might…no, we will be getting her help getting work from some local government agencies. I expect we'll be busy…actually, as busy as we want to be. That's why I've decided to rent that big apartment across the courtyard…you know, the one that just opened up?…that way Sarah and I won't disturb anyone else with us coming and going all the time."

"Wait…you and Sarah…you're moving in… together?" Ellie asked, clearly already making connections.

"Slow down, El. We're just going to be roommates…"

"Chuck…roommates don't make the noises that the two of you have been making…no offense, Sarah."

"None taken" Sarah replied, a blush rising to her cheeks, "but, yeah…we're starting out as roommates…for now."

"But Chuck…what about start up money…I know you have some saved up but is it enough?"

"Well, Sarah's uncle Graham left her a bunch of money and she's decided to invest some of it…in us." he said as he walked over and slipped an arm around Sarah's waist.

"Chuck, that sounds great…I really hope everything works out. I promise that I'll send any work your way that I can." Ellie said as she pulled the two of them into a hug.

"Yeah Chuck, that's awesome, bro." Devon added, "When are you going to start moving?…If I'm off duty, I'll be happy to lend a hand."

"Thanks Devon…that would be great. El…can you let us go now?…We're gonna take a walk…after we help clean up, of course."

"You guys go ahead" Ellie said, finally releasing her hug. "Devon and I will handle the clean up. You guys have a nice walk…we'll see you later."

"Alright guys" Chuck said, taking Sarah's hand in his and leading her towards the door. "We'll be back in a little while."

-00-00-00-0-0-

They had been walking for almost half an hour when they stumbled across a small, neighborhood park. Leading Chuck over to a bench, Sarah waited until Chuck sat down and then made herself comfortable in his lap. Looking into his eyes, she decided that he needed to know everything that was on her mind.

"Chuck" she started, "after you left the briefing, the director asked if I'd decided if I was going to keep the child and I told him that I hadn't decided yet."

"But, I thought you said that you were going to keep it…the child, I mean."

"I did say that…and I am. I was just afraid…afraid that he might re-assign me or…that they might try and hold it over our heads if they were to find out that you're the father…I'm just not sure how to handle it."

"Sarah…it's easy…tell 'em. I won't let you be re-assigned. I need you and once we get the business up and running…well, we'll show them what a great team we can be. After that, we'll be ok. So, tell them you're going to keep the child and if you want, tell them it's mine…or you can wait a little on that news. Sooner or later we'll have to tell Ellie…why not wait and tell the powers that be at the same time…if you think that they really need to know.

"You're right Chuck. We'll do that. I'll wait on telling them that it's your child…until we both agree that they need to know. The same with Ellie…now, let's go back to your room. I'll try and keep the noises down to a minimum."

"Maybe, if I put in a little less effort…OW! What the hell was that for?" Chuck said, rubbing his shoulder.

"To remind you that I won't tolerate less than your best, Mr. Bartowski" Sarah said with a stern look before laughing after seeing the look on Chuck's face.

"Well…in that case, maybe I should get you a gag…OW! Sarah, please stop hitting me…if my shoulder hurts too much I won't be able to do that little twist that you like so much."

"Chuck" she whispered into his ear, "don't ever give me less that your best…because I'll know…and you won't like the results" she finished, sucking his earlobe between her teeth and giving it a nip. "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" he said, torn between fear and desire…with desire winning out. :Let's go home."

-00-0-000-00-0-

The briefing the next day went fairly smoothly. General Beckman and Director Graham had reached their own accord and offered Chuck a joint CIA/NSA contract with terms that he found acceptable. They even created a job description to cover his unique skill set…analyst/operative with a pay rate that left a smile on his face.

When the briefing seemed to end and both the General and the Director excused Chuck, saying they needed to speak to Agent Walker separately, Sarah spoke up, saying she didn't mind her partners hearing what she had to say.

"Well then, Agent Walker" the director said, obviously not happy to have the extra ears in attendance, "what have you decided to do about your situation?"

"I'm going to keep the child…my child." she said, almost daring anyone to object.

"Ok" Director Graham answered, "I'll arrange for an agent to replace you…"

"That won't be necessary…sir…at least not right away. I'll be able to do my job…until I can't…and I will be happy to step aside when that happens."

"Agent Walker…" the director started before Chuck cut him off.

"Director…General…I need Sarah here. The business, and the cover, require her. So, I would appreciate it if we could work this out."

Before the director or General Beckman could say anything, everyone was surprised by John Casey, who suddenly joined the conversation. "General…Director…do either of you have an agent with the skill level of Agent Walker? I could be wrong but I don't believe that you do. I think it would be in everyone's best interest to leave Agent Walker in her current position until such time as her job performance slips below it's current level."

"Major Casey" the general began, "are you willing to take responsibility for evaluating Agent Walker's performance and keeping us appraised of it?"

"Yes ma'am" he answered, never looking at his partner.

"Agent Walker…Mr. Bartowski…is this arrangement satisfactory to both of you?"

"Yes ma'am" they both answered.

"Alright…I suppose that will be acceptable…for now."

"I agree" added the director before the monitor went dark…the briefing evidently over, leaving Chuck, Sarah and Casey…shocked and speechless

"So Walker…is it Bryce's little troll?" Casey asked, obviously the first to recover.

"Not that it's any of your business but…no, it's not Bryce's child…" she said, clearly unhappy with Casey's question. Before she could add anything else, Casey spoke again.

"Oh great…moron spawn…this assignment just keeps getting better." Casey grunted before walking over to the front door. "Well, enough chit chat…get out." he said as he threw the door open. "I have something I really want to do."

As they made their way out the door, Chuck just had to ask, "so, Casey…what's so important?…"

"Ronald Reagan movie marathon…now get out!"

Sarah followed Chuck out and then turned back…"Casey, thanks a lot, I won't let you down."

"Ok…whatever…bye" and just like that the door was closed.

-000-000-0-00-

By the end of the week the CIA/NSA tech wizards had set up everything in Chuck and Sarah's new apartment. Chuck had surprised Sarah by offering her first choice of a bedroom.

"Chuck…I thought we would be sharing a room…aren't we?"

"Well, I'd hoped so but…honestly, we're sorta new as a couple and I didn't want to make assumptions…"

"Chuck, That's sweet…but we are going to have a kid. I think that sharing a room would sort of be implied…don't you?"

"I wasn't sure. It makes sense though…that leaves a room for my work area and , I guess, a nursery?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking as well." she said as she leaned in and gave him a light shoulder bump. "Want to go shopping for a new bed with me? Maybe we can scandalize some poor salesperson with our wildly inappropriate behavior?"

"I like the way you think, Agent Walker…plus, it might help me with my aversion to PDA's."

"Oh yeah…we'll have you over that in no time. Let's go…time for some PDA therapy."

After their shopping adventure, during which several salespersons were scandalized, they retuned home to find Devon standing out on the sidewalk, admiring a 1957 Chevrolet Station wagon. Chuck walked up and stood beside the 'Captain' and admired the beautiful piece of work. Chuck honestly wasn't much of a car guy but he knew a work of art when he saw one.

"So, Devon…buy a new ride…er, an old ride…you know what I mean."

"No, I didn't…evidently, Sarah's aunt Diane did. She had it delivered this afternoon with instructions to give the keys to you…something about it being a great work vehicle. Here's the keys and here's…" and Devon paused to pick up a thick notebook from the ground at his feet, "the owner's manual. I'm guessing that this baby isn't quite original."

"Devon…knowing Sarah's aunt Diane like I do…you're probably right. Hey, after I skim through the manual tonight, we'll take her out for drive tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome, bro. Just let me know. Oh yeah, Ellie wants you two to come over for dinner and a movie…Ok?"

"Let me check with Sarah but I'm guessing it won't be a problem. Unless I call, tell El to plan on us being there."

"Ok bro, got to go."

Sarah had gone inside to drop off the few bags of supplies that she had picked up while shopping. Having accomplished her mission she had returned and was standing behind her boyfriend.

"Hey Chuck" She said and had to giggle when the keys in Chuck's hand were suddenly airborne with Chuck struggling to catch them.

"Sarah…please stop sneaking up on me…it just doesn't seem manly when I screech like that."

"Sorry Chuck…but I am a spy…sneaking is part of the job. But I promise to try and cut back. So, did I hear Devon say something about aunt Diane having this thing delivered…for you?"

Chuck let the keys, which he had miraculously caught before the hit the ground, dangle from his finger. "Yes…it seems that she sent along this 'owner's' manual and the suggestion that this might make a great 'work' vehicle. Seems sorta flashy to me but it would certainly make a memorable advertisement for the business. Plus, I'm sure it's got a lot of extra features…you know how those techs get…that 'herder' sure was loaded. I can't wait to read the manual…wanna go for a ride later?" he asked, giving a little wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Chuck…you just want to check out the back seat…right?"

"Well…Yeah!…I mean look at all that room…just look at it."

"I heard Devon mention dinner and a movie…that's what's on deck for tonight…tomorrow night?…as long as you've gone through the manual and there's no surveillance inside the car…we'll see. But you're right…there sure is a lot of room." she finished, giving Chuck a little taste of her own eyebrow dance. "Now, come on and give me a hand getting all that stuff I bought, put away." She said turning and starting to walk away. Turning back, she reached out and grabbed Chuck's hand. "C'mon…it'll still be there tomorrow. Time to help me put our stuff away." she said, putting the emphasis on our…liking the way it sounded to her and smiling as she lead Chuck back to their apartment.

-00-0-0-0-0-

By midweek, Chuck was reviewing the dailes from his 'office' in their apartment and also starting to get some actual work for the business. Sarah was happy to see Chuck starting to really open up...both to her and to customers. His years at the Buymore had left an impression on quite a few people and slowly but surely, he did just what he told Big Mike he was going to do...he took people away from the Buymore. Big Mike noticed it right away...calls for tech service and repairs that suddenly lost interest when they were informed that Chuck wasn't available for the job. His first step , after Chuck refused his first offer, was to go to Morgan and ask him to talk to Chuck...which led to his second failure. Morgan informed him that although he and Chuck were talking again and he was pretty sure that Chuck had forgiven him...he had also been informed that, under no circumstances, was he to talk to Chuck about returning to the Buymore. Besides, his new business had really taken off and maybe, just maybe...Chuck might hire him, part time, to run errands and make deliveries.

Sarah was also happy to see the business taking off...it helped keep her busy and teenage boys weren't constantly trying to look up..or down her dress. Nope...Sarah walker didn't miss the Weinerlicious at all. Scooter missed her...a lot...after all, her shifts were the busiest ones and, although he didn't see it himself, he had to admit that Sarah had her followers. He'd tried once to get her to come back to work but evidently she laughed at what he considered a more than generous offer of one dollar more per hour. Scooter wasn't going to grovel and that was the end of Sarah, the 'Weinerlicous Babe', as far as he was concerned.

Casey didn't care how the business was doing as long as it worked in conjunction with their real job, which he was pleased to note it did quite well. The General still hadn't decided on a new cover job for him so he continued to work at the Buymore...moving BeastMasters and other appliances. He watched with some humor as Big Mike sweated the loss of the moron and slowly came to the realization that Bartowski had been the backbone of the Buymore and slowly, but surely...Big Mike was finally realizing just how badly he'd screwed up when he let corporate convince him to fire the nerd. Haryy Tang just wasn't going to cut it and if he didn't find some way to get Chuck Bartowski back...Big Mike was in a world of trouble.

A/N: duex - I can't believe I forgot to say...Please review...I'd really appreciate it. JT


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey there...guess who's back...besides Leon Russel...that's right...it's me...well, the swimmer me...not the walkabout me...actually, the walkabout me was back yesterday...what? you haven't read the latest chapter?...well, what are you waiting for?...go ahead...we'll wait here while you go and read that...no, really, I don't mind...have a good time...just not too much fun...after all, you have to leave a little room for fun here...Yeah, I know...it's been a little while...hope you haven't forgotten me...or grown to hate me because I been a bad updater...I'm sorry...just been busy...you know...with that other thing...I really shouldn't say it out loud...this thing might get jealous of that other thing...you know how that goes...two stories...both starved for my love...fighting over my affections...and then one of them gets a pencil...don't ask me how...it could happen...and the next thing you know...I'm floating face down...in some rich old dames pool...done in by an overly jealous story...a story not willing to share me with another story...another senseless tragedy...oh, the humanity...

Get better Jim...Seriously, get better!

No Beta...no beta...no beta...no matter how many times I say it...it just doesn't matter. Does it? As I am so fond of saying...I don't own Chuck! No...that's a lie...I'm not fond of saying that...there, now I've said it...and having said it, it's been said... and so it goes...Jager and brain cells...locked in a bitter battle for dominance...place your bets now...I'm not sure but i believe that Jager may be favored to win...and it's definitely flavored to win...

Please leave a review...your reviews can help end incoherant, senseless, babbling...maybe...ah, who knows...give it a try and we'll find out together... JT

Sarah Vs The Strong Swimmer Chapter 8

After helping Sarah put away everything that they'd picked up while on their shopping expedition, Chuck went into his 'office' and started reviewing the latest batch of dailies that 'aunt' Diane had forwarded to him. After almost thirty minutes he was interrupted by the alert signal, letting him know that the 'bosses' were requesting a video conference.

"Hey Sarah" he shouted out the door, " our 'aunt' and 'uncle' want to talk to us."

"I'll be right there. Just throwing on some clothes for movie night with Ellie and Devon."

"Need some help?"

"Chuck…stop doing the eyebrow dance…maybe later."

'How did she know?' Chuck asked himself.

"Because I'm a spy, that's how I knew what you were doing" she said as she stepped into the room, pulling a new t-shirt over her head. Reaching out, she snagged the extra chair and pulled it up next to him. "What?" she asked, noticing his open-mouthed stare. Before he could reply, General Beckman's and Director Graham's faces filled the monitor mounted on the wall above Chuck's desk. Seeming not to notice, he continued to stare.

"Mr. Bartowski!" the General said. "MR. BARTOWSKI!" she repeated, with a little more emphasis, finally getting Chuck's attention. "While I'm sure you find Agent Walker's breasts spellbinding, perhaps you could postpone your study of them until after we complete this briefing?"

"I wasn't…I…um…I…yes, ma'am" he stammered after whipping his head around so he would be facing forward. Sarah hid a smile behind her hand as she watched the blush creep up Chuck's neck.

"Now that you are both paying attention…let's begin. We were contacted by the Director of the DEA about a troubling development that seems to be centered in the Los Angeles area. A new designer drug has been appearing with an alarmingly jump in frequency. Normally the NSA and the CIA wouldn't be involving themselves but the origins of this drug appear to be in the middle-east and, shockingly, before that with our own research program." General Beckman paused to catch her breath.

"General" Chuck asked, "terrorists are now involving themselves with designer drugs?"

"No…at least, not in the way you might think. It appears that a rogue intelligence agency, calling themselves FULCRUM, are the ones behind the drug."

Sarah watched as the flash hit Chuck. After almost thirty seconds, Chuck seemed to regain his composure and looked back at the monitor. "General…have that many agents and scientists really switched sides?"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Bartowski. Now, since the DEA's top agent is currently in Los Angeles investigating this drug and it's makers and distributors, who seem to be building a nation wide distribution system, we have been asked to offer what assistance we can."

"How can we help?" Sarah asked as she handed Chuck some aspirin, knowing that he would soon have a massive headache.

"Well, Major Casey is currently being briefed by Agent Hansen and…"

"I'm sorry General…do you mean Agent Carina Hansen?" Sarah asked with a concerned look.

"That's correct" replied Director Graham, finally joining in on the briefing. "Agent Hansen is on top of this investigation…"

"I'll bet she's on top of something" Sarah muttered under her breath.

"…what was that, Agent Walker?" the director asked.

"Nothing sir…please continue."

"As I was saying, Agent Hansen is heading up this investigation and after she finishes with Major Casey, she will be visiting the two of you so she can bring you both up to date."

Chuck hoped that Sarah's snort wasn't obvious to the Director or the General and after a quick sideways glance at her, he was about to ask a follow up question when the doorbell rang.

"That is Agent Hansen now." General Beckman said.

"How do you know that?" Chuck asked before noticing the small video display in the lower right hand corner of the monitor which clearly showed an outside shot of their front door. He recognized Casey and standing next to him was a very tall woman. "I'll go and let them in" he volunteered as he started to get to his feet.

"Mr. Bartowski" the general snapped, "Agent Hansen is not cleared for the Intersect so be very careful what you do and say around her."

"Yes ma'am" he answered before leaving the room.

"Director…General…may I say something?"

"Of course Agent Walker."

"Sir…Ma'am…while Agent Hansen is a superb agent, she is unpredictable and has been known to stare from the rule book…often making things up as she goes along…"

"Said the pregnant, probably compromised agent, who got knocked up by her partner…the same partner who turned out to be a rogue agent, who started the chain of events that has left us all in this position." General Beckman said, making no effort to hide her feelings about the situation.

"Agent Larkin is not the father of my child…" Sarah blurted out, "Bryce and I had stopped seeing each other before he went rogue. The father is…"

"Sarah…" came Chuck's voice from behind her, "company's here!"

"What was that, Walker? You're knocked up? Said the agent standing next to Chuck.

"Carina…so nice to see you…" Sarah managed to get out from between clenched teeth, "why don't you and Casey come on in and make your selves at home."

"Agent Walker, Major Casey and Mr. Bartowski…please go over the intel and plans that Agent Hansen has. If there is anything urgent, please feel free to contact me…if not, we'll have a briefing tomorrow morning at eleven hundred hours…" and before anyone could object, the General reached out a hand and the video feed was disconnected.

"So Sarah, who's the hunk who answered the door?" Carina asked as she turned towards Chuck and looked him up and down, like a lollipop that she couldn't wait to taste.

"Carina…this is Chuck…he's my …room mate."

"Oh, so he's available?" Carina shot back, already knowing Sarah's answer and just waiting to push her buttons, "…he looks yummy…mind if I take a lick…or two?"

"Carina…" Sarah hissed in a voice that Chuck had never heard before and, quite frankly, it scared him a little, "…there will be no licking, no touching…NO NOTHING! Do we understand each other?"

"Well, that could make tomorrow night problematic" she answered with a smirk.

"Tomorrow night?" Sarah asked, her voice still sounding very dangerous.

"Yeah…he's going to be my date…my very affectionate date…to a private party we will be attending in an effort to get information on the people who are responsible for putting this new 'shit' into circulation.

"Carina…Chuck's an analyst…not a agent. He doesn't have any experience with this sort of thing. Who's brilliant idea was this, anyway…yours?"

"No…Agent Walker" Carina started, suddenly acting very business like, "the powers that be believe that Mr. Bartowski can handle this. They first suggested I take Major Casey but I convinced them that he wouldn't seem like a player and definitely, not my arm candy…no offense Casey…and the General and the Director agreed with me."

"Alright , Carina..." Sarah said as she slowly took a step backwards, "walk us through the intel you have and your 'plan' for the party. Afterwards, Chuck and I will be going over to his sister's place for a few hours." Reaching out her hand, she grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled him towards her. Using her other hand, she guided him to his chair and waited until he had taken his seat before pulling her chair up next to his. She placed both of her hands in her lap and waited, with exaggerated patience, for Carina to start explaining.

"First things first, Walker…what's up with that t-shirt…"FUCK CLYDE…YORRICK RULES!...and the pictures of the monkeys?...I don't get it."

"Since I doubt that you've read any Y:The Last Man…I don't expect you to get it. I didn't wear it for you."

"Sarah…when did you…"Chuck started.

"Shhh…Chuck. We'll talk later. Anything else, Carina?"

"Yes…you're pregnant?" she asked as she pulled a thumb-drive from her pocket and handed it to Chuck.

"Yes."

"And Bryce isn't the father?" she continued as she watched Chuck inserting the thumb-drive into the side of the laptop he had balanced on his knees.

"No."

"So…do I know the donor?"

"No…and that's the end of those questions." She finished as re=positioned herself so she could look over Chuck's shoulder.

"Ok…Chuck, is it?...pull up the menu and open the file named 'FANTASIA'. Chuck looked up, a question in his eyes. "I know…I didn't name the shit. Now, this is really nasty stuff…at first it feels great…a huge euphoric high and a marked increase in brain activity. Users have reported that they actually feel 'smarter'. They also report that they immediately begin having incredibly vivid, pleasant dreams. That doesn't last…after a few months, the dreams turn nasty…really horrible nightmares. The 'eggheads' say drug slowly builds up deposits in the brain that they believe will lead to a wide variety of mental problems…increased paranoia, violent behavior and eventually, irreversible brain damage. The stuff is five times as addictive as crack or meth and , here's the really scary part…our techs are afraid that some middle eastern researchers may be working on a way to weaponize this stuff…that's why we have to go after these douche bags…now."

"Christ" Casey grunted.

"And this party…how is it tied in?" Sarah had to ask.

"The host…he seems to be the main source. We're hoping we can set Chuck up as an out of town buyer who's looking to set up his own network on the east coast, starting in Florida. I'll be his 'party girl' date who's hoping to make a little side money by brokering the deal."

"And after you set up the deal…you bust everyone?"

No…we set up the deal and try to work our way into more information…trace this shit back to it's roots."

"Carina…this worries me…Chuck has never done anything…"

"Sarah, it's Ok. I really want to do this. I'm sure that Carina knows what she's doing and she'll be able to keep me out of trouble…"

"Plus, we've arranged to have Casey working inside the party as well…as back up. And, you'll be running surveillance from the 'ops' van."

Sarah looked worried but forced a smile to her face. "Alright…we'll do it. Chuck…why don't you go to our room and put on that shirt I picked out for you this afternoon while we were shopping…Ok? I'll be right behind you."

Closing his laptop, Chuck set it aside and got up from his chair to make his way out of the room. Once he had stepped out of the room. Sarah was immediately at Carina's side. "You better be damn sure about this…because if you screw around and go off book…and that gets Chuck hurt…I'll end you!" she finished before leaving the room.

Carina looked over at Casey who just nodded his head, answering her unasked question. "So, that's the baby's daddy" she said quietly.

"Yep…welcome to my mission from hell."

-000—00—00—0—0

Chuck thought back to the previous night and remembered how great the food had been. Sarah and he had raved because the food was just that good. Chuck even convinced Sarah to pick out the first movie and had been pleasantly surprised when she selected "The Goonies", saying that she'd never heard of it and hoped it wasn't to scary. Ellie and Devon both chuckled but Chuck just smiled, happy to have his arm around her as she discovered…'The Goonies'.

The next day had gone smoothly with Sarah and Carina, and to a smaller degree, Casey, spending time going over the plans for the night. Sarah Had picked out his outfit for the party, including one of the new dress shirts that she'd just bought for him.

After arriving at the party, he allowed himself to be 'guided' around by Carina…which enabled her to introduce him to host who he ended up talking to for almost twenty minutes. He seemed, to Chuck, like a nice guy. As he started to walk away he noticed three guys walking in the back door and started to flash. He reached his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose…which caused Carina to ask if he was ok.

"What's up, Chuckles? I've noticed that you've been rubbing the bridge of your nose a lot…really bad headache?"

"Yeah…that's it." Chuck answered, glad that Carina had offered him his cover. He had Been flashing half of the night and his head was really starting to pound. He whispered in the general direction of his watch that Sarah and Casey needed to be aware that the trio who had just shown up were wanted gang members and drug dealers. Before he had a chance to say anything else, Carina was pushing him towards the bar where Casey was poring drinks.

"Chuck" Carina said quietly, "go hang out by the bar…the bangers that just walked in are looking for those other guys that are standing over against the far wall and things could get ugly. I'm going to go and say goodnight to our host and try to set something up for later…I'll be right back to get you…now go!"

Chuck was just a couple of steps from the bar when the sound of shouted threats made it's way to his ears. He turned back to make sure that Carina was ok and he noticed that two of the guys that had just showed up had pulled guns from their jackets. Turning back to the bar to get Casey's attention, the sound of silenced gunfire suddenly became noticeable. He had a sudden bout of dizziness and reached a hand out to grab the edge of the bar to steady himself. He looked down and wondered what the red stuff on the floor was.

"Hey…Casey" Chuck said, much quieter than he had planned. Of course, Casey had heard the sound as well and looked around before catching sight of Chuck, swaying at the bar. He hurried down to where Chuck was standing, wondering why Chuck seemed so pale. "Casey…Sarah's gonna be so pissed…this is a brand new shirt that she just bought…" he managed to say before pulling the edge of his jacket back a little bit. Casey caught sight of the blood just before Chuck collapsed.

"Walker…get a med team here…NOW!" Casey yelled into his watch

"What is it Casey…is there some problem?"

"Get the god damn med team …right god damn now! Chuck's been shot!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Boy am I happy to see all of you...no, really...my head hurts...two chapters in less than 34 hours...sure, there's lots of fluff and stuff but, still...anyway...heres some more...my fingers are killing me...one fingered typing...not as cool as I'd imagined it would be...all those years ago...when i was young and keyboards only had 27 keys...that's right...twenty seven keys...you kids these days have it so easy...hell, when I was your age...we had no 3's or 8's...that's right...and no letters F, J, M, Q, R, U ,W or Y's...so don't tell me how rough you have it...sissy's...that's right...I'd walk 37 miles to school, uphill, balancing an anvil on my head...on a unicycle...wait...it's actually been 3 chapters...two stories...help me! I'm losing it...and not in that John Cusack...'Sure Thing' kinda way...I need sleep...and chunky monkey...and Jager.

Hey Jim...Get Better.

Yes, we have no bananas...or betas...and i don't own Chuck. Hooray...all the disclaimers out of the way...now i can grovel...please oh please oh please oh please...would you be so kind as to review...not just for me...oh no...do it for everyone who posts here...go on...tell them how cool they are...tell them how much you love/loathe their stories...we just want that most basic of needs...human contact...and not that creepy, 'after school special' human contact...no, we want to know that our labor of love isn't going unappreciated...CRAP!...what a whining cry baby I've become...please review...because it's the right thing to do. More soon and maybe...just maybe...walkabout before monday morning. JT

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 9

"_Chuck…Chuck…wake up, sleepyhead…I know that you were out late with Casey and Carina but you did promise to make all of us breakfast before taking the twins to the beach…wake up" Sarah whispered the last words into his ear._

_Opening his eyes, he reached up and pulled Sarah down to him, finding her lips and quickly deepening the kiss. Moments later he felt Sarah place her hand on his chest as she pushed herself away. "mmmmm…more…please" he mumbled as he struggled to sit up. Looking at Sarah, he did an almost comical double-take. "Sarah…you're as big as a house…"_

_Reaching out her hand, she grabbed his ear lobe and gave it a pinch. "And who's fault is that? You and that damn eyebrow dance…" she said with a bright smile before releasing his ear and straightening back up. "I know I keep saying it but, really, a second set of twins? You really do have strong swimmers…and I really do love your delivery method but maybe we should consider stopping after this…not the 'delivery' part…just the 'knocking' me up part, ok?" she said with a snort while performing her own eyebrow dance. "Get up…stop looking so confused and get your sleepy ass out of bed…did you forget that you promised Jim and Nicky blueberry pancakes?...if you're not in the kitchen in ten minutes, I'm gonna let them activate their 'wonder twin powers' on your ass…now get moving. I'll go start the prep work but you better hurry up." She said over her shoulder as she waddled towards the door._

'_What the hell?' he asked himself as he swung his legs to the side of the bed. Wandering into the bathroom, he hit the light switch and looked into the mirror. "Sarah is going to have twins…again" he mumbled to himself with wonder. Reaching out and turning the faucet on, he splashed cold water into his face before reaching for his toothbrush. Looking into the mirror again, he noticed all of the gray hairs that were prominent at his temples. 'What the hell?' he wondered to himself, squinting his eyes at the sudden brightness of the bathroom lights._

"_Chuck" he heard Sarah call out to him. "Chuck…I really need you…I can't do this by myself…not in this condition." He closed his eyes, trying to block out the increasing brightness of the bathroom lights. "Chuck…I need you…really, I can't do this without you." Chuck blinked his eyes, not believing how much the lights were starting to hurt him. 'Why does she sound so distant?' he asked himself. 'Is something wrong?' he wondered._

"_Sarah…" he tried to yell back to her, wanting to let her know that everything would be fine if he could just find that damned dimmer switch for the lights. "Sarah…" he called again, "…please help me with these damn…er, sorry kids…darn lights…where is the dimmer switch?"_

"Sarah…" Chuck croaked, "…lights…switch…ouch"

Immediately on her feet and leaning over the hospital bed, Sarah looked down into the brown eyes that she'd been so worried about. "Chuck…oh, Chuck…stay with me…I need you…we…we need you" she pleaded, tears starting to find their way down her cheeks.

"S'kay, Sarah…blueberry pancakes…the twins…be right there" he mumbled before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Sarah…what is it?" Ellie asked as she pushed off of the wall where she had been leaning and rushed to the bedside, concern evident in her eyes.

Obviously startled, Sarah jumped a little and then calmed right down. "Oh…Ellie…I didn't see you there. Chuck was awake…he had his eyes open and he talked to me…well sorta talked…to me." she answered, a small smile on her face.

"Well…what did he say?" she asked, giving Sarah a slight nudge.

"He said 'Sarah', and something about the lights. He also said 'blueberry pancakes' and something about 'the twins', she finished, looking into Ellie's eyes.

"He was talking about your…?" Ellie asked, confused.

"No…at least I don't think so…but if he was…so what? As long as he comes back to me, he can talk about anything he wants…" she replied as she gazed down at him, the tears still racing each other down her cheeks.

Ellie pulled her into a hug and spoke softly, "Sarah, he's asleep now…that's normal…after being in a coma for ten days he's going to be tired and sleep . You should go home and get cleaned up…after you get a few hours rest. He's going to be out for a few hours, at least. I promise I'll call if anything changes."

"But Ellie…I want to be here for him…"

"Sarah, you've been here for the entire ten days…you need to get some sleep."

"Oh…ok Ellie…I'll go home…but only for a few hours and then I'll be right back!"

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, Ellie"

"Who's 'we'?"

"What?"

"I heard you talking to Chuck…who's 'we'?"

"Ellie…I…uh…I'm…"

"Oh my god…you're pregnant…aren't you?" she asked, already pretty sure that she knew the answer. "That's why you didn't drink at the last 'movie night' at our place…and that's why you haven't been drinking coffee?"

"Yes…you're right…I'm pregnant" she said, almost seeming to be relieved that Ellie finally knew.

"Does Chuck know?"

"Yeah, he does." She answered with a smile, "we just couldn't figure out how to tell you."

"Alright…" Ellie said, having come to a decision, "…you're coming with me! First we're going to the cafeteria for some juice and real food. After that, we're going to the doctor's lounge so you can get cleaned up and then take a nap…for a few hours."

"But Ellie…what about Chuck?"

"Sarah…he's asleep and he'll be that way for a while. Do you think that he'd be happy, knowing that you've been neglecting your self…and my little niece or nephew? No, he wouldn't! After the nap, we'll check back in here and then you're going to see a friend of mine…she's one of the best pediatricians in the city."

"Yes ma'am" she said meekly, allowing Ellie to wrap an arm around her shoulders and guide her out of the room.

-0—0—0—0—0-

"Major Casey, what is the latest news concerning the asset?" General Beckman asked.

"Ma'am…I just got a call from the hospital informing me that it appears that Chuck has pulled out of the coma. He is now sleeping soundly."

"Major…as soon as possible, we want you to test him and find out if he can still 'flash'…report back to us once that question has been answered and we will decide where to go from there. Dis…"

"Excuse me, General…what about the mission we were running at the time of the incident?"

"What about it…I was under the impression that it was blown to hell." The Director asked, "Is there something that you failed to put in your report?"

"No…in fact, this is a recent development. Yesterday, the host of the party visited the hospital to check up on Chuck. He seemed concerned for his health…maybe worried about getting sued. Anyway, he left a contact number and I was wondering if we should have Agent Hansen make contact…play the concerned girlfriend…maybe we can salvage something…if it hasn't been too long already."

"Great idea, Major." General Beckman said, a faint smile playing around her lips. "I'll contact the DEA and have the director send Agent Hansen by the hospital to 'check' up on Chuck. Make sure that you give her the contact information and tell her to proceed ahead, acting as the 'concerned girlfriend'. Maybe we can salvage something after all. We weren't looking forward to trying some other way to get in. Those damn gang bangers really f'ed things up…I'm assuming that you've handled that problem?"

"Oh yes…that has most definitely been handled."

"Was there anything else, Major? No? Good. Carry on." The General said before disconnecting the feed from her end.

"Major?" Director Graham surprised Casey by remaining connected.

"Yes sir?"

"How is Agent Walker handling the 'situation'?"

"I believe that she's doing fine, sir."

"Good…well if there are any problems with her job performance, please be sure to let me know. Good day."

Casey was left staring at an empty monitor. "I really hope I was right, Walker" he mumbled to himself, knowing that his partner was compromised but hoping that her professionalism would allow her to continue doing her job. Walking away from the monitor, he yelled towards the back bedroom. "Carina…you're going to be getting a call from your boss shortly…they went for your idea…time to play up the upset girlfriend angle. Here's the number for that tool who threw the party. Remember…Chuck's going to be ok but you're worried that his partners back in Florida might be getting nervous. Let's see if we can salvage anything."

"But what if he wants to talk to Chuck? What are we going to do then?"

"Not sure yet…I'm going to go down to the hospital and talk to Walker…I'll be in touch as soon as I have anything for you."

"Maybe I should go with you…help out? I mean, after all, it's been ten days…she can't still be pissed, can she?"

"Carina…you've known her longer than I have…did what happened that night give you impression that she'd be in a forgiving mood…as far as you were concerned…any time soon?"

Carina wandered out into the kitchen and Casey caught sight of the two black eyes that were finally starting to show signs of fading. The doctor had done a great job of straightening out her nose and she was finding it easier to breath through it as the swelling continued to go down. "You're probably right…you should definitely talk to her first…yeah, that would be best." She agreed after catching her reflection on the front of the refrigerator door.

-00—00-0-0-0-0—

Sarah awoke with a start and immediately wonder where she was. It took her a few moments to remember that she was sacked out in the doctor's lounge where Ellie had left her. Throwing off the blanket that was covering her, she got to her feet and headed for the door. Reaching for the door handle, she realized that something was missing…namely, her clothes. Not all of them were gone, she was still wearing her bra and panties but that wasn't enough to wear for roaming through the halls of the hospital. Looking back at the cot she had been sleeping on, she caught sight of a set of scrubs that Ellie had left for her. Having dressed in less than two minutes, Sarah walked into Chuck's room less than five minutes later.

Walking into the room, Sarah noticed right away that there seemed to be too many people present…far too many for her taste. Chuck was awake and as soon as he caught sight of her, everyone else in the room vanished, as far as he was concerned. The crowd at his bedside turned around at the sound of her entrance and after seeing who the new guest was, turned right back to Chuck. Morgan was holding a thick stack of comic books and, surprise surprise, Big Mike was holding a box of donuts, half of which, Sarah would be willing to bet, were gone. Thankfully, none of the other 'buymorons' had shown up and Sarah was fairly confident she'd have the room to herself momentarily.

"Morgan, it's great to see you…you can just stack the comics on the tray there next to the bed…that's it" she said as she began to guide him towards the door. Thinking he would out slick Sarah, Morgan tried to twist from under her arm and go back to the bedside. Seconds later he found himself twisted like a pretzel, his arm suddenly taking up a painful position behind his back as he exited Chuck's room.

"You can stop by later, Morgan…I need some time with my boyfriend…I'm sure you understand." Sarah said.

Before he could turn back to say that ,no, he didn't understand, Sarah was already back in the room and preparing to show Big Mike to the door.

"How very nice of you to stop by" Sarah said to Chuck's former boss, obviously not meaning her sentiment one bit, "sorry you have to eat and run…but you have to eat and run…have a nice day." Sarah said as she led Big Mike out into the hallway to stand next to Morgan, leaving them both wondering what had just happened. Walking back into the room, she paused at the door and did a quick head count. Finding only Ellie and Devon inside, she stepped in and closed the door behind her. Walking over to the bed, she looked into Chuck's eyes and sighed at how good it felt to see herself reflected in them. "Chuck…I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up…again. Is everything ok? Do you need anything? Would you like a donut?" she asked, holding up the box that had been in Big Mike's hand when she hustled him out into the hallway.

"No, Sarah…all I want is you" he said in a quiet voice as he held his hand out to her. Taking the cue, she walked over to the bed and placed her hand into his, feeling his grip as he tried to pull her closer. Looking into her eyes, Chuck got worried. "Sarah, you look so tired…are you alright? Is everything…you know…is the…"

"It's ok Chuck, Ellie knows."

"And so does Devon..." Ellie said with a smile, "I hope you guys don't mind but I had to tell him."

Exchanging glances, Sarah merely shook her head while Chuck spoke for them. "Yeah, that's fine Ellie. Now Sarah…you look so tired…are you sure you're alright?"

"Chuck…I'm fine. I'm not the one who was shot and just woke up from a ten day coma."

"Ten days?" he asked, shocked by Sarah's statement. Before he could say anything else, first Ellie's, and then Devon's pagers started to beep. They both looked down and then, almost as one, they started to move towards the door.

"We'll check in on you later, little brother" Ellie said with a smile, "it's just so great to see you awake again. You'll tell me later all about that party you went to" she said as she left and Chuck knew she was right…he would tell her…if he wanted to or not.

"Later bro" Devon added on his way out. "It's so cool that you guys have a little one on the way. That's awesome!" he said, not surprising Chuck or Sarah at all with his choice of words.

"Ah…alone at last, Miss Walker. Tell me what happened. I don't seem to recall anything."

"Well…you flashed on three gang bangers who crashed the party looking for some members of a rival gang. Before anyone knew what was happening, they pulled their weapons and just started blasting. From what I heard, no more than twenty shots were fired, most of them directed at the rival gang members. Case's pretty sure your were hit by a ricochet. He was looking right at you when you collapsed in front of the bar…Chuck…I was so afraid when Casey told me to call for medical help…when he told me it was you who got hit…I got the med team there and then I rushed in to make sure that you were alright."

"Was anyone else hurt…Casey…Carina…are they ok?"

"Yeah, they're both fine…for the most part." Sarah finished in an almost hushed voice.

"Alright Sarah…what's wrong…talk to me."

"Well…somehow…Carina's nose got broken…twice." She said quietly, refusing to look Chuck in the eye.

"Give me your hand Sarah…no, the other one" he said with his palm held out. Taking her right hand in his, he looked at the back of her hand. "Mmmmm…so how did these knuckles get bruised?" he asked as he looked her hand over.

"Well…um…I…uh…"

"Sarah…you broke her nose? Twice?"

"I warned her to keep you safe Chuck. I'm sorry, but I did warn her. Plus, she let that new shirt I bought you get ruined. I really liked that shirt."

"Sarah…we can always get another shirt. Well, at least you didn't cut her or shoot her…that's something, I guess." Looking at Sarah he noticed that her head was still hanging down and she appeared to be muttering something. "What was that Sarah…out with it!"

"I said…Casey made me give him my blades and guns before he'd let me talk to her."

"Did you beat up Casey as well?"

"No, of course not. He didn't promise me to keep you safe and he….."

"You're mumbling again, Sarah."

"I said…he wasn't looking at your ass whenever he thought I wasn't looking…"

Chuck started to laugh, softly at first and then harder until he stopped suddenly, wincing from the sudden pain in his side. "please don't make me laugh anymore…at least not right away"

"I won't" she said, obviously feeling bad for Chuck's discomfort. "I'm so sorry Chuck…you shouldn't be here…it's all my fault…"

"Sarah…Sarah, stop it. It's not your fault. C'mere he said, holding out his arm so he could pull her into a hug. "It just happened. You couldn't have stopped it. It could have Casey who caught the ricochet, just a easily as me…so stop trying to blame yourself. Now listen…I'm tired and I think I'm about ready to take another nap…" and he did. Sarah looked down in surprise and then smiled. Pulling up a chair, she leaned her head onto his shoulder and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well...hello everyone...i'm back again...no, please, hold the applause until the end...what, you weren't going to applaud...yeah, I get that a lot...anywho...great to get this chapter finished...almost published it this morning but while reading it over, I decided that I just didn't like what i was reading and ...ta dah...I re-did the whole thing...hope you all enjoy it...and if you do(or don't) please leave a review...I know, I know...doesn't this guy ever give up with the 'oh please,please,please review' stuff?...well, ok...just this once...I promise I won't say 'please review' again...see, don't you feel better now?...I sure do...or it that the Jager...not sure...I've got more Swimmer and more Walkabout battling for dominance in the melon...not sure what's coming next...I'll be just a surprised as you...I'll put the pen to paper and then it'll happen...the magic...hey!...stop that laughing!...I'm serious...knock it off...that wasn't meant to be funny...you take that back, smartyboots...oh yeah?...well your haircut's funnier than mine...pfffftttt...just for that, maybe I'll go back to writing GLEE torture porn...oh, not so funny now, is it?...I guess the shoe's on the other hand now...wait, that's not right...what the hell just happened?...my head hurts... JT

Hey Jim...get better you cranky old bas...guy...yeah, that's it.

As you may have guessed, I don't own Chuck...if I did, I bet you'd find me imposing...go ahead...say it...I'm going for imposing. Oh yeah...this amazing chapter...or did I post the other one...just can't remember which one you're getting...either way...they're both completely beta free...and now the audience swoons, unable to believe their great good fortune. See ya soon. JT

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 10

Chuck awoke to find a blonde vision curled up next to him. Looking over, he noticed that she had drooled in her sleep, his shoulder now a wet testament to the newest piece of the puzzle that he was slowly putting together. As he took further stock of his surroundings, he was pleasantly surprised to find that, at sometime during the night, Sarah's hand had 'wandered' south and was now holding him in a gentle grasp. The smile that appeared on Chuck's face as a direct result of her hand placement evaporated at the sound of a grunt coming from the direction of the doorway.

"So moron, Walker's keeping your little boy parts warm for you?" Casey asked with a smirk.

The sudden intake of breath and the gentle squeeze and release let Chuck know that Sarah was now awake. The slight movement he felt at his side and the knife that suddenly appeared in the door, two inches from Casey's head, told him that Agent Walker was also now awake…and not happy with Casey.

"Jesus, Walker…what the hell is wrong with you? I was only joking." Casey asked as he pulled the knife from the door.

"I was joking as well…" Sarah replied, not sounding amused. "…after all, I hit the door."

Stepping cautiously to the bed, Casey extended his arm so he could hand the knife back to Sarah. With the exchange completed, he stepped back and watched as the blade in Sarah's hand seemed to vanish, transported by her 'magic' back to where ever she had been hiding it.

"Listen, there's someone outside who needs to talk to the asset…without bloodshed" Casey said as he watched Sarah closely. "This is about the mission the other night so…num…Chuck…you need to keep the 'nerdling incubator' calm…think you can do that?"

"What did you just call me, Casey?" Sarah hissed, the knife suddenly in her hand again.

'God damn…how does she do that?' Casey wondered as he admitted to himself that she was faster with a blade than anyone he had ever seen before.

"Sarah…calm down" Chuck said, he hand finding it's way into hers. "At least he didn't call you a 'playdoh fun factory of life'…" he added with a grin.

"What does that even mean, Chuck?" she asked, turning her attention to him. After he leaned in and whispered into her ear, she actually giggled a little bit. "That's just not right…" she whispered through a smile, "…and you better never call me that…in public."

Still ignoring Casey, Chuck watched in amazement while Agent Sarah Walker actually blushed. "I think it's safe to bring her in now, Casey." Chuck said watched his bedmate, waiting to see her reaction. As Carina slowly made her way into the room, Chuck fely Sarah tense up and then slowly relax.

"Hey Chuckles…how ya doing?" Carina asked, clearly trying to keep things light.

"Hey Rocky…" Chuck answered which got a snort from both Casey and Sarah. "…maybe you should try some makeup."

"Very funny, Chuck" she replied, clearly not amused.

"Listen up" Casey barked, taking control of the conversation. "the host of the party the other night is planning on stopping by this afternoon. He wants to make sure that Chuck is ok…probably just wants to see if Chuck is thinking about suing him."

"And?" Sarah asked, her eyes still watching Carina.

"And his 'girlfriend', who is trying to set up a pretty big drug deal on the side, needs to be sitting here, appearing to be …well…a girlfriend."

"Casey?…who's gonna be backing the bit…er, Carina up?" Sarah asked, clearly torn between her desire to protect Chuck herself and her desire to act like a professional.

"I'll be in the next room, running surveillance. We'll also have two other agents placed nearby."

"Alright…" Sarah said, surprising Chuck with her quick acceptance of the situation. "…but I'll be in the room with you…and if Carina doesn't act like a total professional…which means, no un-necessary touching…Carina!…or else I'll break your nose…again! Understand?" Sarah finished, her eyes never leaving hers.

"Alright" Casey barked, stepping in and breaking the staring contest. "Carina…go get ready and be back here in sixty minutes. Walker, be next door in forty-five. Bartowski…your job will be the easiest…and the hardest." Seeing Chuck's questioning look, he added "play stupid and…don't screw this up!"

Chuck felt Sarah tense up and gently squeezed her hand, hoping that it would get her to calm down. "Casey…Carina…" Chuck said, hoping that the two agents might catch the hint and leave. Surprisingly, they both backed out of the room without another word. After Casey had closed the door, he turned to Sarah, watching as she slowly relaxed. Leaning in, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Sarah…I need to get up…so I can…uh…use the facilities…"

"Yeah…I noticed that they removed the catheter" she said with a slight smile as she watched a blush start up Chuck's neck. Getting out of the bed, she walked around to the other side. "Give me you arm…I'll help you…"

"Sarah, please…" he replied as he gingerly swung one of his legs over the side of the bed. "…I think I can go to the bathroom by myself…" he almost pleaded as he settled his feet onto the floor.

"OK Chuck," she agreed, taking a small step backwards but looking anxious, "…just remember, you've been in that bed for twelve days so…" she stopped talking and stepped back to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Thanks" he said, surprised at how weak he was and grateful for her support. The few steps to the bathroom left him breathless and really glad that he hadn't tried it on his own. "Uh…Sarah…um…could you…" he stammered, clearly a little embarrassed about something.

"Chuck…don't be silly…I'm not going to leave you alone so you can fall down. I know that you can be a little shy, but really…we've seen all of each other's bits…and who do you think has been handling your sponge baths?" Sarah almost laughed at the blush that crept up Chuck's neck and didn't stop until it reached his hairline.

"You what?" he choked out.

"Well…Ellie volunteered when she caught me 'eyeing' that nurse who seemed to be enjoying her job too much but I told her that I'd be 'handling' you from then on."

"Oh my god!" Chuck blurted out and Sarah actually laughed when she noticed his blush actually getting darker. "Sarah…please let me do this…I promise to call you if I need help…please."

"Oh…alright…you big baby. I'll stand outside the...open…door. Plus, with that hospital gown, I'll be able to stare at that cute ass of yours…"

"Sarah…please"

"I was just kidding you. I promise not to peek" she said with a warm smile.

Realizing that he was being a little silly, he went about his business and after finishing, he was actually glad when he felt Sarah's arm find it's way back around his waist. The short walk back left him very tired and it was only with Sarah's help that he managed to get back into the bed. After fussing over him, making sure that he was comfortable, Sarah looked into his eyes and he saw the concern in them. "Thank you…" he said, feeling a little guilty about being such burden.

"Stop it, Chuck…" Sarah said after looking into his eyes and seeing the guilt there. Moving closer, she placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "…you have nothing to feel guilty about…nothing. You got shot and I…we almost lost you. All you have to do is get better…" she said with a quiver in her voice. Chuck reached his hand up and brushed a tear from the corner of her eye. "…and I'll do anything I can to help you…because I love you." she whispered as she climbed into the bed and snuggled close to his side.

"Sarah…I love you too." He said as he lightly kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry for being so…well…silly. I promise that I'll try to be more comfortable with you staring at my ass…" he said as looked down into her eyes. Seeing her smile at his permission for 'ass staring', he smiled back and pulled her closer. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to find that Sarah was no longer next to him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Carina said from the side of his bed. "…I was afraid that Sarah had 'handled' you back into a coma." she added with a smirk, somehow making the word 'handled' sound like the naughtiest thing in the world. "You timed it just right. One of the agents downstairs just said that the mark just arrived so he should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Um…ok…I should?"

"Just be yourself. I already told him that you don't know what I'm really doing so please…just play along. Being a little loopy is ok…just watch what you say…follow my lead…ok?"

"Ok" he said as Carina took his hand into hers and pulled her chair a little closer to his bed. Moments later the 'mark' knocked at the door frame before walking into the room. Chuck listened as 'Mark' talked …telling him how sorry he was about what had happened and how he didn't have a clue why the 'gang bangers' had shown up at the party. Chuck honestly said that he didn't remember much about that night. 'Mark' had gone on to explain that his insurance would take care of everything and he hoped that they wouldn't have to get any lawyers involved. Chuck assured him that he didn't see any reason for lawyers and nodded his head when asked if his 'girlfriend' could step outside for a few minutes so they could exchange information so 'Mark' could pass it on to his insurance company.

Carina leaned in and whispered into his ear, letting him know that he'd been great and that she would be back in a little bit. Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, she followed 'Mark' out the door, leaving him alone. Feeling proud that he hadn't 'screwed' up as Casey had thought he might, he allowed himself a brief smile and then closed his eyes for a moment.

-0-0-0-00-0-

"Wake up Chuck…" Sarah said as she watched the hospital worker wheel in the food cart. "C'mon Chuck…time for some more of the delicious food."

"Oh goodie" Chuck mumbled, "jello and soup…yum, yum."

Sarah smiled at him before answering. "I promise that as soon as Ellie says it's ok, I'll bring you a pizza."

"And a beer?" he asked, hopefully.

"Not on my watch…" Ellie said as she walked into the room, She smiled at the pout that Chuck flashed her way. "How are you feeling, Chuck?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good, El. When are you gonna spring me from this place?"

"Well, that's one of the reasons for the visit. They want to keep you one more night but I'm told that you can go home tomorrow afternoon."

"That's great news…I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. What was the other reason for your visit?"

"Well, curiosity, mostly. When you woke up the other day, Sarah said you were mumbling about pancakes and the 'twins'. What were you talking about…if you don't mind me asking?"

Chuck looked at his sister and then at his girlfriend…they both seemed curious but didn't look like they would push him too hard for an answer. After thinking about it for a few moments, he decided to tell them about the dream, figuring that it couldn't hurt. "Well, just before I woke up, I was dreaming about Sarah and I. She was pregnant with our second set of twins and she was reminding me that I promised to make pancakes for the kids before taking them to the beach."

"Second set of twins?" Sarah asked, a smile on her face.

"Well, twins do run in the Bartowski side of the family." Ellie said, a smile playing on her lips.

"What?" Sarah asked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, that's true" Chuck said, "Dad had a twin brother and there were seven sets of twins in the extended family."

Sarah suddenly had the classic 'dog who's been shown a card trick' look. Moments later Ellie and Chuck both burst out laughing, and they high-fived each other.

"Oh…ha-ha…very funny. You guys should take your show on the road." Sarah said with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Sarah" Chuck said, suddenly concerned that he'd upset his girlfriend. "It was just a joke."

"Yeah…we were just kidding" Ellie added.

Sarah suddenly smiled, "Gotcha!" she said as she snorted.

Ellie and Chuck exchanged looks before starting to laugh. Ellie wandered around to the other side of the bed and pulled Sarah into a bone crushing hug. After letting go, she turned to her brother and smiled. "I like her, Chuck. I guess I'll let you keep her…although she seems to have a thing for giving you sponge baths."

"What?" Chuck asked, looking from his sister to Sarah and then back again.

"Yeah" Ellie said, "…after she scared off the regular nurse, she was giving you seven or eight sponge baths…every day…I was a little worried."

"WHAT?" Chuck said again.

"Gotcha!" both Sarah and Ellie said at the same time before exchanging high-fives. Moments later all of them were laughing again.

"Well guys…I've got to get back to work. I'll stop by later."

"Bye El" they both said as they watched her leave. Sarah gently sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as Chuck slowly ate his soup. Reaching out her hand, she grebbed the TV remote. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked

"Sure…your choice." Chuck replied.

"How about 'Lord of the Rings?…it's available on demand."

"Really?" Chuck asked, clearly surprised.

"Really…I've heard you and Morgan mention it like a million times so I thought that maybe I should see what all the fuss was about." Seeing that the surprised look was still on Chuck's face, she added "what can I say…you must be rubbing off on me".

"Well…not until I'm feeling better" he answered, giving her a little of the Bartowski eyebrow dance. "Ow…I don't think you're supposed to hit people who are in the hospital. OW…no pinching either."

"Quit complaining. Now, eat your jello while I get the movie started" Sarah said as she handed the bowl to Chuck.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next afternoon found Chuck waiting for Sarah to show up so that he could go home. Ellie had been by earlier and taken care of all of the paperwork, promising him that she had talked to Sarah and that she would be there to pick him up soon. The sound of a grunt at the doorway caused him to look up, only to find John Casey standing in the doorway, a wheelchair sitting in front of him.

"C'mon moron, I don't have all afternoon."

"Casey…what are you doing here?"

"Walker asked me to pick you up…said she had some important errand to run."

"But what…?" he started but the grunt told him that he had all the information he was going to get and if he wasn't in the wheelchair in seconds, Casey would just leave him there. Chuck was amazed at how good he was becoming at reading Casey's grunts and quickly moved to take the offered seat. The next grunt let him know that Casey wasn't gonna push the chair for him so he better get started if he didn't want to get left behind. Chuck worked hard to keep up and once through the front doors was surprised to see his '57 station wagon sitting there. Looking to Casey, he wasn't surprised when Casey gave him an almost feral smile.

"I told Walker that I'd only pick you up if she gave me the keys to this. She argued at first but then gave in." Opening the driver's door, Casey climbed in and fired the wagon up. Chuck managed to get out of the wheelchair and open the passenger door. Climbing in, he was greeted with a grunt that told him to hold on because Casey wanted to see what the old 'beast' could do with a 'motorhead' behind the wheel. Making sure that his door was locked, Chuck had barely buckled himself into the bucket seat when Casey took off, clearly not concerned with the posted five mile an hour speed limit. Minutes later Casey was headed onto the freeway on-ramp. After merging into the traffic flow, Casey checked all his mirrors and made a quick lane change.

"Well now…let's see what 'auntie' Diane's tech crew did under the hood" Casey said before stomping the gas pedal to the floor. Chuck was shocked to feel himself being pushed back into the seat while Casey let out a growl that sounded like pleasure, approval and desire…all rolled into one. Looking over, he wasn't at all shocked to see the huge smile on Casey's face. "Too bad that our exit's coming up…I'd love to see how the nitrous system would kick 'her' in the ass…well, maybe next time" he said, almost sounding sad that they were exiting the highway.

About five minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot for the apartment complex and Chuck was surprised to see Devon standing off to the side with a wheelchair sitting in front of him. After unlocking the door, un-buckling himself, Chuck opened the door and stepped out just as the 'Captain" pushed the chair up to the car.

"Yo Chuckster…welcome home, dude. It's great to see you. John, good to see you too." Devon said as he guided the wheelchair right up to Chuck. "Grab a seat, dude. I'll handle the driving from here" he said as he began to push the freshly seated Chuck in the direction of the apartments.

"Devon…I think I can handle it" Chuck said, hoping that he wasn't planning to push him all the way to his apartment.

"Relax, bro…I'll get you as far as the courtyard…from there, you're on your own."

Chuck had been looking up at Devon and when he turned his attention back to the front he saw that the courtyard was full of people and hanging over the door to his and Sarah's apartment was a big 'Welcome Home' banner. Chuck was shocked by the number of people who were crowded into the courtyard and then smiled when he saw Ellie and Sarah making their way towards him. Walking up and taking a seat in his lap, Sarah planted a big kiss on his lips before giving him a big smile.

"So…this was the errand you just had to run?" he asked with a smirk. Seeing her nod her head, he continued, "please …please…please, don't let Casey drive me anywhere in the wagon…ever again!"

"Why Chuck?" Sarah asked, clearly curious. After Chuck leaned in and whispered into her ear, she glanced at Casey and started to laugh.

"What!" Casey growled.

"Nothing , Casey…Chuck just thought you almost had an 'Oh' face on when you found out how fast the wagon was." Sarah said with a chuckle.

"What the hell is an 'oh' face…ah, I get it now. Hey…I can't help it if I think that wagon is a sweet ride…anyhow…here's the moron…I'm going to my apartment to watch the history channel. Keep the noise down or I'll call the cops" he said with a grunt as he walked away.

"Thanks for the ride, Casey." Chuck called to his back before turning his attention back to the beautiful blonde in his lap. "So, was this your idea?"

"No…well, maybe a little…mostly it was Ellie but I may have helped a little. You just stay in this chair and tell me if you need anything…ok?"

"Sarah…I can honestly say that the thing I want the most is already in the chair with me."

Leaning in, Sarah whispered into his ear, "I love you, Chuck Bartowski."

A/N: again - I just couldn't do it...that's right, I said it again...liar liar, pants on fire...PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: BOO-YAH...Wow…how does I do it?…I have absolutely no f***ing idea…really…totally clueless…anywho…on to the really important ramble…wait…what was I gonna say?…oh yeah…hope you like this chapter…I think I may have stretched…a little, maybe…let me know what you think…havn't decided where to go next…more swimmer…walkabout…the scary thing I stated called 'Last(ish)'…decisions, decisions…screw it…I'm gonna declare myself pope of the world…screw the elections…I know you all would have voted for me anyway…seriously though…I'm now accepting applications…cardinals, deacons, priests(but not the creepy kind) and…of course…my backup singers…the pope etts…give them all a big round of applause…aren't they bitchin'?…I know, I know…so, back to reality…crap, this place is boring…except for all of you, of course…you guys(and gals) keep me grounded…sorta…so, back to the earlier ramble…are you liking the story so far?…not?…well then, tell me about it…I promise to read all reviews…and respond to some…hey, just being honest…I think this pope gig is gonna take up a bunch of my time…no, don't worry…I promise to make time to write…see…a kind and benevolent pope…who'd a thunk it…talk to ya soon…..JT aka Pope JT da first aka that ramblin moron._

_Hey Jim…yeah, I'm saying it again…get better…I'm holding a very high position in my inner Pope circle for you…hey Nic…inner circle or Pope ett? Inquiring minds want to know._

_Sure…I'm now the pope of the known universe but I still don't own Chuck…crap…I really thought that this gig would offer that perk…should've read the fine print…stupid Pope fine print…and now(that pope idiot waves his hand around) go forth and review…for me and of course for all the other writers here…hey, don't discriminate…just because none of them are Pope, they still deserve your love and adoration…that's right…C-ya soon….JT_

_Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 11_

_The party had lasted until almost ten o'clock but Chuck had napped, off and on, for the last two hours. Despite his threats to call the police, Casey had actually joined the party for a couple of hours. At one point, he walked over to Chuck and almost complimented him, telling him that he was glad he hadn't screwed up the meeting the day before. The highlight of the party, as far as Chuck was concerned, was the appearance of Big Mike. His former boss had arrived with Jeff and Lester in tow. After forcing the two 'Buy Morons' to apologize to Chuck, Big Mike had actually embarrassed Chuck by getting down on his knees and begging him to come back to work. The tears almost caused Chuck to burst out laughing and thankfully, Casey chose that moment to appear and help the rotund man back to his feet. Shaking his head, he led the three away and, even though he'd deny it, spent the rest of the night on guard duty._

_Sarah spent the entire time either in Chuck's lap or standing at his side, making sure he always had something to drink and feeding him when she thought he was looking hungry. A couple of times when she had to take care of something, Ellie seemed to appear and take her place, clearly looking out for her little brother. Morgan had even appeared and spent about a half an hour talking to Chuck about nothing…and everything. Chuck had to admit to himself that he'd missed talking with Morgan and decided that it was time to put what happened behind them._

"_Morgan…buddy, listen…I know you weren't trying to help those idiots with that prank and…I'm sorry for being such a big jerk to you."_

"_Chuck…you had every right to be pissed off…I did give them the password and I'm really sorry. We both know that I can't guarantee it won't happen again but I promise I'll try to not screw up again."_

"_That's fine, buddy. I was planning to call you before this happened…we actually are getting a little busy and we might be able to throw a little work your way…but, that would involve you doing…work."_

"_Say no more, Chuck. For you, I'll put aside my mad work avoidance skills. Now, I saw Big Mike earlier…let me find him so I can tell him I'm quitting…"_

"_Morgan…Morgan, buddy…calm down. Don't quit your job…" Chuck had told him, already a little worried about the wisdom of telling Morgan about possible work._

"_Yeah…good call, Chuck." he'd answered, clearly a little disappointed._

_Sarah chose that moment to join the conversation, telling Chuck that she thought that maybe they should start saying their 'goodnights' so they could head to their apartment. Morgan surprised her by catching the hint and saying goodnight after promising to call him the next day. Chuck smiled at Sarah as she began pushing him around so he could thank everyone for showing up. About a half hour later, they arrived at the front door of their apartment and Chuck insisted on walking in. Sarah had just smiled and , after helping him to his feet, wrapped her arm around his waist and walked with him. Once through the door, Chuck noticed the exercise bike that was now set up in their living room. _

"_What?" he questioned, looking from the bike to Sarah and then back again._

"_You are going to start exercising …and we are going to be walking together every day. I need to stay fit during my pregnancy and I need you to get back into shape…and maybe a little more."_

"_Ok" he said, wondering just how much exercise he'd be getting. "Can we go to bed now? I'm a little tired."_

"_Tired?" she'd asked, giving him a little bit of her very own eyebrow dance. "Maybe we can start some of the exercise tonight?"_

"_We'll see…first I want to take a shower."_

"_No…no shower tonight." she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "You're gonna get a sponge bath…don't you say a word, Mr. Bartowski…this sponge bath will be very different from the ones I gave you in the hospital." Sarah said as she pulled herself into his arms and attacked his lips. After breaking the kiss, Sarah grabbed the waistband of the scrubs that Chuck had worn home and began pulling him towards their bedroom._

"_Sarah…what about…" Chuck started before Sarah stopped and turned to look him in the eyes._

"_Shhhh" she said after placing a finger to his lips. "I meant what I said…I'm taking charge tonight and I want you to stop talking…unless I ask you something…got it?"_

"_But what about…"_

"_Didn't you hear me? No talking. You'll be fine. I asked Ellie and she said that…"_

"_What? You talked to my sister about our sex life?" Chuck blurted out, the blush already starting to climb up his neck._

"_No, Chuck, I didn't talk about our sex life. I asked one question and she answered…that's all. Now, shut up…and follow me." Sarah said as she turned around and resumed dragging him towards their room. Once through the door, she guided Chuck to the bed and helped him take his shirt off. As he began to reach for the waist band of the scrubs he was wearing, Sarah slapped his hands away. "NO! If I want your help, I'll ask for it…otherwise, just stand there and look cute. It's been fourteen days and I'm going to do this my way…understand? Just nod your head unless you want me to stop. That's what I thought."_

_After Sarah had removed the slippers from Chuck's feet and pulled the scrubs off, she stood back up and leaned in, lightly nipping at his neck. Chuck reached his arms around her back and started to pull her in closer._

"_No…I meant it Chuck…I'm in charge…tonight anyway. I want you to lie down while I go to the bathroom and get my 'supplies', ok?" Seeing Chuck nod his head, she turned around and walked away, starting to remove her own clothes as she went. A few minutes later, Chuck watched in amazement as Sarah walked back into the room. The sight of her naked body making him realize just what a lucky man he was. _

"_Well" Sarah said huskily, "it appears that you're not too tired, after all"_

_Chuck remembered Sarah's instructions and stayed quiet while she gave him the most amazing 'bath' he had ever experienced. After she had finished drying him, she climbed atop his waist and slowly bent down to whisper in his ear. "Fourteen days, Chuck…fourteen days! Don't you ever make me go that long again…" Chuck almost whimpered as Sarah licked and nibbled at his ear lobe while grinding herself against him. "I even tried taking care of things myself with you asleep next to me…it just wasn't enough." Seeing the question in his eyes, she leaned down and told him to go ahead and ask. After listening to him whisper into her ear and loving the feel of his warm breath against her neck, she leaned back so she could look into his eyes. "Yeah…one night I will…as long as you do it for me too…now, I'm going to finish using you…and then we're going to get a good nights sleep."_

_-000-00-00-00-0-_

_Chuck awoke to the sound of a blender running. Glancing to the side, he found that Sarah was already up and gone. Stretching his arms above his head, he slowly rolled over and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Glancing down he realized with a start that he'd slept in the nude, something that he couldn't recall ever doing. Seeing the scrubs that Sarah had pulled off of him last night, he found himself smiling as he reached for them. Having pulled the scrubs on, he slowly stood up and started to make his way towards the bathroom. After walking through the door, Chuck looked into the bathroom mirror and noticed the huge smile on his face, a smile he hadn't realized was there. After finishing of his morning routine, he returned to the bedroom to find Sarah sitting on their bed, a tray balanced on her thighs._

"_Morning, beautiful…what have you got there?"_

"_Morning Chuck…how are you feeling this morning? Tired? Sore?"_

"_No…I actually feel great. Last night was just what I needed…thank you."_

_Sarah just smiled and patted the bed beside her. "Sit down, silly…if anyone should be thanking anyone…it's me. Last night was so special for me…I can honestly say that I've never had a night like that before. You were wonderful…twice."_

_Letting his smile answer for him, he nodded his head towards the tray. "What's that?"_

"_It's our breakfast…cereal, fresh fruit and a protein shake for you. Now, sit your cute butt down and let's eat. Afterwards, we'll go for a short walk and then we'll see about getting caught up on work for 'aunt' and 'uncle'." _

_Reaching out, Chuck snagged the glass that Sarah had told him was a protein shake and, lifting it to his lips, took a couple of big swallows. The taste wasn't too bad and Chuck put the glass back down before reaching for a bowl of fruit. Sarah watched in amazement as chuck seemed to inhale the fruit and the bowl of cereal as well. After finishing the protein shake, he reached for her bowl of fruit and that got him a smack on the wrist._

"_Hey…piggy…if you're so hungry, go out to the kitchen and get some more food. This is ours" Sarah said as she placed a hand on her stomach. Chuck smiled and slowly reached his hand out, gently placing it on top of hers. "That's right…daddy…I'm eating for both of us. I can't believe you were going to take food away from the 'incubator'." Seeing the sudden look of concern and guilt that swept over his face, Sarah had to laugh. "I was only teasing you, Chuck. I'm sorry if I wore you out last night and you can't walk to the kitchen on your own…" Seeing him slowly get to his feet, she held out her glass, "Yes, I would love some more milk, please"_

"_How did you know what I was going to ask" he said with a smile as he reached to take her glass._

"_I'll never tell." she answered with a smile. "Remember, we're going for a walk after breakfast…well, hurry up…we're waiting for our milk." She smiled as he turned and walked out towards the kitchen, "Hey Chuck…you really do have a cute butt" she yelled after him, adding a wolf whistle. The blush that crept up his neck caused her to smile. "Hurry up…I've decided that we're gonna work off a few calories…before we go for our walk."_

"_Damn, woman…I'm not a machine. I just got shot." he mumbled._

"_What was that?"_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

"_That's what I thought you said…now hurry up!"_

_-00-000-0-0-000_

_The next two weeks passed quickly with them settling into a comfortable routine. Mornings would start with breakfast, exercise and a walk. Afterwards, Sarah would leave Chuck to go through the dailies while she scheduled any installation or repair calls. Every morning, Casey would join them for a video conference with General Beckman and Director Graham, during which they would go over anything that was deemed pertinent. After lunch, Sarah would make Chuck spend thirty minutes on the stationary bike…insisting that he work up a good sweat, after which she would usually drag him off to the shower. The afternoons were for service calls and it looked like their business was really starting to pick up. She made sure that she didn't overwork Chuck because, despite his improving stamina, he was still a little weak from the hospital stay. Chuck had flashed on several reports and she and Casey had run four ops in the last ten days…all of them successful._

_Casey had volunteered to take Sarah's place in the afternoon walks and had slowly been picking up the pace until, by the end of the second week, Chuck was actually jogging. No one was more surprised by this development than Chuck. Even Sarah was proud of his increased activity and would usually have a reward waiting for him when he returned from his afternoon session with the growling Major. The reward was almost always a shower and Chuck was becoming convinced that he had the cleanest skin in Burbank…not that he was complaining._

_The beginning of the third week found Chuck and Sarah discussing the need for a third person to help with the business. Chuck had suggested they hire Morgan and Sarah just wasn't sure._

"_I'm telling you…Morgan would do a good job. I know that you don't like him…"_

"_Chuck…that's just not true. I like Morgan just fine…I just don't know why you think we should hire a salesman…"_

"_Sarah…Morgan just does sales because it's less work than Nerd Herding…he really does have 'mad work avoidance skills' as he is so fond of saying."_

"_So, you want us to hire someone who actively avoids work? Does he even know about computers…besides his x-box, of course."_

"_Sarah…Morgan knows almost as much as me. All we would have to do is offer him the job…"_

"_Would we have to pay him more than the BuyMore does?"_

"_No…that's the beauty. We offer the same amount and then throw in a official sounding title…like assistant manager of outside sales and service, and then…boom, we got him…and with his new title will come a desire to work…so he doesn't lose that title."_

"_And that's all it will take?"_

"_Well…no…you'll have to find him a smoking' hot girlfriend…"_

"_What? Really?"_

"_No…not really…just kidding…OW! I thought we discussed the no pinching policy."_

"_No Chuck…you discussed it and I ignored you."_

"_Just wait…in a few months you won't be able to outrun me and then…OW!"_

_-000-00-0-0-000-_

_That night Chuck invited Morgan over for dinner and he and Sarah offered him the job with the shiny title. As predicted, Morgan jumped at the opportunity, telling them that he had vacation time saved up with BuyMore and he'd take part of it as his two week notice. Chuck smiled at the thought of Big Mike's face when Morgan told him he was leaving to go to work for him, almost wishing he could be there to see it happen…almost._

_The next morning, Casey almost grunted a cow when he found out that the, as referred to him, moron's moron would be coming to work for Chuck and Sarah. "Don't worry, Casey…you still have Jeff and Lester…" Chuck managed to say before Casey had his hand around his throat._

"_Let him go…" Sarah said, her 'magical knife already in her hand and against Casey's neck._

"_Jesus, Walker…I was only kidding" he said after releasing his hold on Chuck's neck and stepping back slowly._

"_I guess the pregnancy hormones have killed my sense of humor…don't touch him again…unless you're saving him from some threat…understood."_

"_Yeah…yeah…I got it." he grunted, putting his hand to his neck. 'Jesus, how does she move so fast?' he asked himself as he checked his hand for any sign of blood._

_-00-000-0-0-000_

_By the end of the week, Sarah had to admit that Chuck had been right. Morgan had indeed, turned out to be a great worker and his help was proving invaluable. On Friday afternoon, when Sarah handed Morgan his first paycheck, she had been surprised when he hugged her and thanked her profusely, promising that he wouldn't let her down._

"_After all" he said after glancing down at her stomach, "I have to make my niece or nephew proud of their Uncle Morgan."_

"_What?" Sarah blurted out._

"_Shhhh…let it go, honey" Chuck whispered from behind her. Stepping up, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll explain it all later…OW!"_

"_What's wrong, Chuck?" Morgan asked, suddenly pulled from his mental images of 'cool uncle Morgan'._

"_Nothing, little buddy…nothing at all. Now, how about I take us all out to dinner? Sarah? Morgan? C'mon…we'll take the wagon."_

"_Shotgun!" Morgan shouted, already heading towards the door._

"_What does Morgan think he's doing" Sarah asked._

"_Well…calling 'shotgun' means…OW!"_

"_I know what 'shotgun' means…you big doofus.. Morgan can't seriously think he's sitting in the front seat." Sarah replied._

"_Well…technically…he did call 'shotgun'…OW!"_

"_And…technically…who is letting you butter their 'muffin'?"_

_Chuck released Sarah and quickly stepped to the front door. "Morgan…buddy…sorry, but you're going to have to ride in the back seat" Chuck yelled out the front door while Sarah smiled behind him, obviously happy that her boyfriend got the hint…finally._

_-00-00-000-00_

_Monday afternoon, Chuck had insisted that he accompany Sarah to her first regular appointment with the doctor Ellie had set her up with. As they sat in the waiting room, Sarah had to put her hand on her boyfriend's knee to get him to stop bouncing his leg up and down._

"_Chuck…relax. You're not the one who's getting examined."_

"_I know, Sarah…I'm sorry…I just can't help it."_

_A few minutes later, they were shown to one of the examination rooms and shortly there after, the doctor wandered in. "Hi Sarah" she said as she extended her hand and Sarah shook it. "This must be Chuck" she added as she released Sarah and then offered to shake Chuck's hand. "Wow…sweaty palm there…you nervous?" Chuck answered with a shake of his head. "Well, don't be. We're just going to do a few tests and then we'll take a listen with a heartbeat monitor."_

_Sarah took a seat on the exam table and Chuck found a seat on a small stool near the wall. The doctor explained all the tests as she went along and then, after finishing them up, she pulled out a odd looking device with several leads attached, Placing it on Sarah's stomach, she played with a few dials and then they were treated to the sound of a heartbeat. Chuck and Sarah exchanged glances while the doctor appeared to be listening intently._

_Chuck spoke first. "That seems really fast for a heartbeat…isn't it?"_

"_Well yes, Chuck…that would be very fast…even for an infant heartbeat…however" she added as she tweeked a few of the dials, "it's perfectly normal for two sets of heartbeats."_

_Sarah's eye got very big. "Twins?" she choked out._

"_Yes Sarah…congratulations…you're going to have twins." the doctor answered with a smile._

_The loud crash beside her caused Sarah to look to her right. She found Chuck flat out on the floor. The doctor got to her feet and rushed over to check on Chuck._

_Don't worry doctor" Sarah explained, "I'm pretty sure that he's just fainted…again."_

_P/N: (c'mon...you caught it...Pope/Note...hardee F***ing har...) Please review. Thanks. JT_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Howdy...boy, I'm just pleased as punch to be here...whatever the hell that means...here ya go...another chapter...hope you like...and , of course...any and all reviews are not only read...but encouraged...that's right...good or bad...let me know...hell, let every author know...it doesn't take much effort and we really appreciate it...ah...Sunday...a perfect day to ramble...soooo...did you get the email...it's official...I'm Pope of the world...how cool is that?...what?...you what?...well, that's just too bad...I don't care if you did vote for Hasselhoff...I got the job so, pfffftttt!...still accepting applications for bishops, cardinals, and all the rest including the Pope-ettes...that's right, my back up singers...just imagine that old Robert Palmer video...only sexier...that's my Pope-ettes...no, I'm not sexist...guys can apply as well...you just may not be featured as prominently in the videos...sorry...also...make sure you take part in that voting thing going on over in that discussion group thingie...ah, vagueness...something I'm sorta, kinda ok at...I'm goona finish this A/N and go work on some walkabout...and Last(ish) is starting to knock about inside the old melon...maybe a chapter soon(ish)...JT

Hey Jim...get better! ( Hi Nic )

As most of you may know by now...I don't own Chuck or anything in the Chuckverse...even though I should...really, I should...because then...no worries about renewal...nope...one of tv's best shows would be on forever. Also...this story, just like all of my other ramblings is done beta free...isn't that f***ing amazing?...what?...what do you mean, no?...well...PFFFFTTTT!...who cares what you think...are you the Pope of the world?...didn't think so!...neener, neener... JT

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 12

"_Dad…you promised!"_

"_Yeah dad…you did promise"_

"_What?" Chuck said, a little confused. "What did I promise?" he asked, looking into the faces of the two children standing in front of him._

"_Chuck…" Sarah's voice called out from behind him. Turning around, he was shocked to see that Sarah had two little girls standing at her side, their hands held tightly in her own. A closer look at their blonde hair and brown eyes convinced him that they were identical twins. "…you know that the tournament is only a week away and you promised to practice with them since 'Uncle' Casey is on one of his business trips."_

"_Oh…ok…not a problem" he answered, still a little confused. "How tough can it be?"_

"_Chuck, we've talked about this…'Uncle' Casey didn't just give them their black belts…they earned them." Sarah replied, clearly concerned that he wasn't taking this seriously. Before she could say anything else, the two little girls shook loose from her hands and rushed out onto the mat and wrapped themselves around Chuck's thighs._

"_Be careful daddy and remember…' the little girl on right thigh said._

"…_the safe word is pineapple." the little girl on his left thigh added._

_Chuck looked down into the two sets of brown eyes looking up at him and was touched by the concern he saw there. "I'll be fine" he said with a smile. As if on cue, both of the girls leaned out to look around his legs at the two children standing on the other edge of the mat._

"_You better not…"_

"…_hurt daddy."_

_Chuck smiled at the way the girls finished each other's sentences. He knelt down and pulled them both into a hug, touched by their show of support. "I'll be fine…now, go stand with mommy while I help with the practice." he gave each girl a quick kiss on the forehead._

"_Ok…"_

"…_daddy." they said before walking back to edge of the mat and taking Sarah' hands._

_Chuck stood back up and turn to face his 'opponents'. "Ok…who's first?" he asked with a smile. The kids exchanged glances and the young boy stepped forward and bowed. Chuck watched as his opponent slowly started to circle him. A noise behind him temporarily distracted him and in an instant he was on his back, the victim of a leg sweep take down. _

"_Daddy!" the two girls at the side of the mat yelled in unison, trying to get out of Sarah's grip so they could rush to him._

"_Chuck?" Sarah asked as she struggled to keep her grip on the twins. "Are you ok, sweetie?"_

"_Fine…" he gasped as he slowly got to his feet. "I'm fine girls, I promise" he said with a smile. Turning back to face the other side of the mat, he found that his 'son' had returned to the edge and his 'daughter' was slowly walking onto the mat. After a quick bow, Chuck watched his new 'opponent' as she began to circle him, just as her brother had. Chuck managed to block a series of punches and was feeling pleased with himself when his 'daughter' feinted to his right and lunged to the left, grabbing his arm and tossing him over her hip. As soon as he landed on his ass, he felt her arms wrapping around his neck. _

"_Daddy!" he heard the twins yell._

"_Chuck!" Sarah called to him. He tried to talk but the hold on his neck was beginning to make breathing difficult. "Chuck!" he heard Sarah call again._

"_Pineapple" he tried to gasp out, his vision starting to blacken around the edges._

"_Chuck!"…_**"Chuck! Wake up, Chuck!" Sarah said, a note of concern evident in her voice.**

"**Pineapple…Pineapple…I'm fine girls, Sarah…pineapple" Chuck mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes.**

"**Come on Chuck…wake up" Sarah said as she gently stroked his cheek. Seeing his eyelids start to flutter, she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he finally opened his eyes.**

"**Sarah? What happened?" Looking into her eyes, Chuck saw the concern reflected there. Taking stock of his surroundings, he realized that his head was cradled in Sarah's lap and the doctor was standing at her side.**

"**You big doofus" Sarah said with a smile, "you fainted…again. What is it with you and baby news? The doctor told us that we are going to have twins and , poof, out you went."**

"**Twins? Sarah…that's…that's…unbelievable." he said as he sat up and pulled Sarah into a hug. The sound of the doctor clearing her throat made them both look up, realizing that there was someone else present. "Uh…sorry doc…um…you were saying?"**

"**Actually, Chuck…I haven't said anything since you fainted…which seems odd, the fainting I mean, not the me not saying anything. Do you faint often?" **

**Chuck slowly got to his feet and offered Sarah a hand up. "No…not often…only once before, actually…when Sarah first told me that she was pregnant" he said with a slight smile. **

"**Well, if it happens again…for any reason…I want you to have Ellie call me so I can schedule you for some tests…ok?"**

"**Trust me, doctor…if he faints again…he's gonna be seeing you!" Sarah said as she gave him a slight shoulder bump.**

"**Alright…now, Sarah…I want you to get started on those neo-natal vitamins and I'll have my receptionist set up your next appointment. Any questions? No? Good…in that case, I'll see you both next time."**

"**Both?" Sarah asked.**

**Before the doctor could answer, Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand. "Of course 'both', because I'm not going to miss a single appointment!"**

"**Well, doctor…you'll be seeing both of us" Sarah said as she smiled at the man seated next to her…sure that he was just about perfect. "C'mon Chuck…let's go home…I want to hear about 'pineapple' and 'the girls'…and you have your afternoon 'walk' with Casey…and then, we'll tell Ellie the great news."**

**By the time they had made their way to the parking garage, Sarah had taken control of the keys to the wagon. Chuck had told her repeatedly that he was feeling fine but she insisted that she was driving and that turned out to be that. **

**Chuck had watched the smile grow on Sarah's face as she got the wagon onto the freeway and stomped on the gas, throwing him back into the seat and keeping him pinned there until they reached their exit. By the time Sarah pulled into their parking space his heart rate had slowed back down to normal and he quickly climbed out of the passenger seat. After closing the door, he started around the front of the car, intent on opening Sarah's door for her. Before he could reach it, she was already out of the car.**

"**I respect independent women, I really do…but you have to let your chivalrous boyfriend open your door for you…at least every now and then."**

"**I'll try to remember that." Sarah answered with a smile while she wrapped her arm around his waist. As they headed towards the courtyard, they both caught sight of Ellie sitting on the fountain's ledge. When they got about ten feet from her perch, Ellie leapt to her feet and rushed to pull them both into a big hug. "I think she knows" Sarah said with a smile**

"**You think?" Chuck replied with a smirk.**

"**I'm so happy to see you guys" Ellie said with a huge smile threatening to split her face. "So…how did the appointment go?…everything ok?…any news?…" she rambled as she stepped away from the couple.**

**Chuck and Sarah exchanged looks, both deciding to tease her a little bit. "What appointment?" Sarah asked while Chuck started to walk away.**

"**I'll talk to you later El…right now I've got to go for my walk…"**

"**CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI! You will get back here and tell me about the twins! Right this instant!"**

**Walking back, Chuck wrapped his arms around a smiling Sarah. "Well…it seems that you already know…but, yes…the doctor says that we're going to have twins…" a quick elbow to the ribs caused him to look at his girlfriend who was smiling at him. "…well, actually…Sarah is going to have the twins…I'm just going to be there to make sure she never needs anything." His answer must have been right because he suddenly had a very beautiful woman attached to his lips. He lost all track of time until he heard his sister clear her throat and Sarah stepped back, a slight blush beginning to creep up her neck which brought a smile to his face.**

"**Alright you two…Devon will be home in a little while and we'll all be having dinner around seven. So, Chuck…you go for your walk and Sarah will come over and help me with dinner."**

"**But Ellie…I don't know anything about cooking." Sarah offered, looking embarrassed to admit that there was something she couldn't do.**

"**Well…don't you think it's time you started learning? Go on, Chuck…I promise I won't hurt her."**

**Seeing the look in Sarah's eyes, Chuck almost laughed out loud. Super Agent Sarah Walker almost looked terrified and all he could do was pull her into a hug and whisper words of encouragement into her ear. "You'll do just fine…I promise. I'll be back soon. Have fun." he finished before giving her a kiss on the forehead. After releasing his hold on her, Chuck walked towards their apartment, already thinking about his upcoming time with Casey. Their short 'walks' had evolved into Chuck actually jogging a couple of miles while Casey berated him for his lack of physical conditioning and as much as he hated to admit it, he was actually beginning to enjoy the small improvement he had begun to notice in himself. As he got closer to the apartment, he noticed that the front door was ajar. His first thought was to turn around and go get Sarah…after all, if someone had been stupid enough to break into their apartment, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything if the imagined 'perps' were still inside. Suddenly wishing that Casey was at his side, he slowly crept to the door, promising himself to just take a quick listen before hauling ass to Casey's to get help. He was within inches of the door when a noise from behind caused him to jump and squeal…just a little.**

"**Ha…way to go, super sleuth…now, move it or lose it."**

**Chuck spun around to find Casey pushing a furniture dolly towards him, several boxes stacked atop one another. "Uh…what's up?" he asked as he tried to regain his composure.**

"**I've decided to move my beanie baby collection into your spare room…"**

**Deciding to play along, Chuck struggled to keep a straight face when he asked "really?"**

"**No, not really…numbnuts" Casey barked and then saw the smile on Chuck's face. "Ha ha…very funny. We'll see if you laugh this much once you start using what's in the boxes."**

"**Uh…what is in the boxes?"**

"**Well, your boss had me purchase a home gym…I guess she wants you to expand your exercise routine…probably wants you to get some more meat on your bones." **

"**Why would Beckman want more meat on…"**

"**Not my boss, moron…your boss…the 'incubator'…**

"**Sarah had you get a home gym? Why didn't she tell me?"**

"**I have no idea…now, go get ready for our run. While you're doing that, I'll finish setting this up. Well…what are you waiting for…get a move on."**

**Almost a half hour later, Chuck followed John Casey out the front door and to the street. After they had been jogging for about thirty minutes, Casey surprised Chuck by speaking to him.**

"**So, numbnuts…How long will it be, after the nerdlings hatch, before their wonder twin powers activate?" Chuck skidded to a halt and stared at Casey's back until the large man stopped and turned back around. Even after he had walked back, Chuck continued to stare with an open mouth. "Is something wrong, moron…if not, get a move on. We've still got two miles to go and then some more exercise back at the apartment."**

"**Casey, how did you know about the twins…and more importantly…did you just say 'wonder twins power activate'?" Chuck asked after finally getting his mouth to close.**

"**First…I knew because I'm a spy and second…that just slipped out…"**

"**Casey…are you a comic book nerd?" he asked with a smirk on his face.**

"**Listen…moron…I may have watched some Saturday morning cartoons when I was young and impressionable…you will never mention it again….got it?"**

"**And why is that, Casey? Afraid some nerd might think you are a human being?"**

"**NO…because if you do…my size thirteen foot will park itself in your size ten ass…got it?"**

"**Clear as crystal Casey" Chuck answered before resuming their jog. Casey just grunted before following after Chuck, knowing that he hadn't heard the last of his slip.**

**-000-0-0-0-0-**

**It was getting close to seven and Sarah was beginning to wonder where Chuck had disappeared to. After telling Ellie that she would be right back, she went over to their apartment and found him stretched out on their bed. **

"**Get up, Chuck" she said into his ear. "It's time for dinner over at Ellie's." A tired sounding groan was his only response so she decided to fight dirty. Rolling him over onto his back, she stuck her hand down the front of his shorts and waited. Seconds later his eyes shot open and he moaned. Releasing her grip, she stepped back towards the bathroom, knowing that he would be following her in moments. She smiled when he sat up and got up off of the bed and began walking towards the bathroom. The sleep gone from his eyes, Chuck's hands grabbed for Sarah and she had to dodge him while still trying to coax him into the bathroom. "C'mon Chuck…take a shower so we can go to dinner"**

"**Are you gonna wash my back…and stuff" he asked while giving her the eyebrow dance.**

"**No Chuck…you're going to wash yourself while I get your clothes ready. After we have dinner, we'll come back here and then I'll take care of your 'and stuff' for you…promise."**

**Chuck grinned as he began taking off his workout clothes while Sarah tried to not watch…and failed miserably. Feeling herself beginning to weaken to the point of no return, she closed the bathroom door and went to find clean clothes for him, promising herself that she get even with him later for teasing her like that.**

**-000-00-000-0-**

**Dinner had been great and both Chuck and Devon had smiled a lot and complimented the chefs. After getting everything cleaned up and put away, Chuck and Sarah gave their goodnights and headed back to their apartment. Reaching the front door, Chuck threw it open and then spun around and gathered Sarah into his arms, obviously intending to carry her into the apartment.**

"**No…Chuck…put me down." Sarah said. Seeing the question in his eyes, she quickly added, "a piggyback is one thing…but if I'm conscious , the only way you'll carry me across the threshold, like this, is if our last names are the same…got it?"**

**Chuck slowly put Sarah down, his eyes never leaving hers. "Got it…no threshold carrying until we're married…ok" Chuck said, a look of wonder on his face. "So…you wanna.."**

"**Chuck…don't even joke about something like that" Sarah blurted out before turning on her heel and walking into their apartment, leaving Chuck standing in the doorway, a strange look on his face. By the time Chuck had gotten around the using his legs, Sarah was already down the hallway and heading into her room…a room she hadn't used since they'd moved into the apartment. Before he could catch up the door was closed, leaving Chuck standing in the hallway, wondering what had just happened. He raised his hand to knock at the door and then thought better of it. Turning around, he went back to his 'office', figuring to kill two birds with one stone…he'd review some dailies and let Sarah calm down since he didn't have a clue what he'd done to upset her.**

**Chuck didn't realize how many hours he'd been sitting at his desk until he happened to glance at the corner of his monitor. 'Crap…it's one o'clock' he said to himself, promise to do just one more review before going to bed. Hitting the keys, the next image appeared and the flash hit. The room seemed to spin while the images flowed through his mind and once they stopped, he moaned and put his hands to the sides of his head. Reaching for a pen, he made some notes on the legal pad in front of him and then reached for the aspirin bottle off to the side. The voice behind him , startled him.**

"**Do they always hurt you like that?" Sarah asked softly, concern in her voice.**

"**They don't always hurt…that much." he answered, wanting to spare her any worry but not wanting to lie. The touch of her hands on his shoulders immediately relaxed him. "Sarah…I'm sorry for whatever I said that upset you earlier"**

"**Shhhh…you didn't say anything wrong, Chuck. I….I don't know why I got upset with you and I don't know why it took me this long to come and tell you that. Please…come to bed. I've discovered that I don't like sleeping without you…not one bit."**

**Standing up, Chuck pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Wanna know what I've discovered?"**

"**What?"**

"**I like sleeping in the nude…I just can't believe it took me twenty-five years to figure that out…or, maybe, it just took the right partner" he finished, adding the eyebrow dance for good measure.**

"**Come to bed you big doofus…I want to whisper sweet nothings in your ear while you, oh what's the phrase I heard in that movie…oh yeah, 'knock the bottom out of it'…you think you can manage that with a headache?"**

"**Lead the way…you dirty mouthed vixen."**

"**No Chuck…I think I want a piggyback…would that be ok?"**

"**Sarah…I'll carry you into our room anyway you want."**

** "Chuck...tell me about 'pineapple' and the 'girls'**

** "Well...our oldest daughter was choking me out and our younger identical twin daughters were worried and..."**

** "That's enough for right now...you can tell me the rest...tomorrow."**

_**A/N: Please, drop a review. It would mean a lot. JT**_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey everyone...I'm back...sorry for taking so long...little...no, lotta blockage...things sorta slid sideways and I'm scramblin'...hoped the Shnuff Fics would help and they did...a little...mostly had to unlock...something, i just don't know...let me know how this chapter seems...feels?...More coming... for Walkabout as well...maybe wrapping that one up and then dealing with life afterwards...for Chuck...yeah, a sequel...and of course...Last(ish)...who lives?who dies?...it might be fun...still plotting...both the story and eventual world domination...just saying. Please review...good or bad, I need it...sorta helps quite the voices...just kiddin'...nothing quiets them...lucky me.

Dammit...just found out...this sucks...!

Should I stand on a mountain top and shout...I don't own Chuck! I mean, I guess I could... because I don't ...but why shout out things that don't make me smile...I know...Here's one...No Beta here!...here...her...he(get it...echo?)(You know you want to smile)(ah, come on...that was fu#$ing funny)(It wasn't?...well, pfffftttt!) JT

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer

As Chuck slowly began to wake up, he became aware of something…something missing! 'Sarah' he said to himself, putting a name to what wasn't where it should be. She should be curled against his side, her warm breath lightly brushing against his neck and a wet spot on his chest where his angel often drooled in her sleep. His Saturday morning wasn't off to the right start…'where was she?' he asked himself as his hand sought out her side of the bed, finding it still warm. She hadn't been gone long he realized as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and threw the covers to the side. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Chuck got to his feet and headed towards the bathroom, hoping that he wouldn't find that the morning sickness that Sarah had avoided so far had suddenly reared it's ugly head.

After finding the bathroom empty, Chuck headed back out into the hallway in search of his angel. He was fairly sure that Sarah wasn't in the kitchen…at least, not there cooking. Pausing briefly, he suddenly became aware of a sound that he hadn't noticed before. A soft metallic clanging and the sound of heavy breathing lead him to the newly christened, 'workout' room. As soon as he looked into the room he froze…and watched Sarah as she worked out with the exercise machine, treating it like she was a pro, which Chuck came to realize, she kinda was. He stood in the doorway for almost five minutes before Sarah seemed to realize that he was staring at her, a faint smile playing about his lips. Stepping away from the machine, she walked over and threw her arms around his neck, drawing him down and attacking his lips with her own. Breaking the kiss, she stepped back and watched a breathless Chuck Bartowski slowly refocus his eyes. She loved that she had such an obvious effect on him.

"Wow…just, wow! And a good morning to you, miss. I sincerely hope that my pregnant girlfriend doesn't walk in here and catch me staring at some smoking hot fitness chick…she might not understand."

"Morning, stud" Sarah replied with a smile. "If you're planning on joining us for a workout…"

"Us?"

"Us…" Sarah said as she placed her hands over her stomach, "…you might want to put on some clothes…not that I mind the view, but…"

Glancing down and then quickly jerking his eyes back up to meet Sarah's, he found her trying to hide an attack of the giggles…and not doing a very good job of it.

"Sorry…" he said weakly, smiling and blushing from his toes to his forehead, "…I woke up and you weren't there and I got worried that I'd find you in the bathroom with…you know…morning…"

"Don't you dare say it!" She nearly yelled, interrupting him mid ramble. "I swear, Chuck Bartowski…if you jinx me…I'll…I'll cut you off!"

"You'll what?"

"You heard me. Now, either go put on some work out clothes and come back here so we can work out…together or…"

"Or what?" he asked with a smirk.

"…or you can get dressed and get your cute butt into the kitchen and make the four of us some breakfast. Your choice." She finished before turning around and walking back over to the exercise machine, obviously planning to return to her workout. He couldn't help staring as she slowly started some exercise that seemed to entail her bending over at the waist…really slowly…and then straightening up…and then doing it again.

"Please Chuck…go put on some clothes before I decide to use you like a workout tool."

"Sarah…that's not much of a threat" he said with a leer.

"Chuck…please."

"Oh, alright…anything for you…you know that" he said before turning around and walking back towards their room. "I'll be back in a few minutes and you can show me some workout stuff" he said over his shoulder.

"oh, you bet I will" she said quietly as she tried to get the mental images out of her head so she could get back to her workout…which didn't really include any of the bending over slowly stuff…she had just done that to see if she could get a rise out of her boyfriend…and she smiled remembering that she had.

-00-00-0-0-000-

Almost an hour later, after pushing Chuck to keep up with her exercise routine that she had worked out for him, she called a halt to the workout and grabbed Chuck's hand and led him to the bathroom. Once in the shower, Sarah couldn't help smiling as chuck began to slowly wash her entire body, making sure that he didn't miss a spot…and washing a few spots more than once. The shower workout might have lasted longer but Sarah noticed that the hot water was almost gone.

"C'mon Chuck" Sarah said as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall, reaching for a fresh towel. "Get yourself all dried off, go put on some clothes and make us some breakfast."

"Yes ma'am" he answered with a smile as he reached for his own towel. "What can I make for the three of you?"

"Waffles…with peanut butter and chocolate syrup…and marmalade."

"…and marmalade?"

"Do not ask…just do!"

"Yes ma'am" he said with a knowing smile. "At least you didn't ask for pickles on top."

"Mmmmmm…that reminds me…"

"Vlassic or Wickels?"

"Spicy…Wickels, please…and a glass of lemonade?"

"Anything for the three of you" he said with a shiver.

-000—0-00-0-00-

After shooing Sarah off to Ellie's for a cooking lesson, Chuck sat down at his desk and started going through the dailies and was pleasantly surprised that nothing triggered a flash. 'No headache today' he told himself. After completeing his report and sending it off to the 'bosses', he was about to check the schedule to see if there was anything pressing that needed to be taken care of that afternoon. Before he could pull up his work calendar, his cell phone started playing the Star Wars Cantina band theme.

"Morgan", Chuck said after thumbing the accept icon and putting the phone to his ear, "yeah, sure. I know the model…what? Can't Jeff or Lester figure it out?...yeah, that sounds just like them…Big Mike really said that?...sure, bring it by this evening and I'll take a look…yeah, Morgan, I'll do the work for free and you can charge Big Mike…no, of course I wasn't being serious…remember?...new business here…bills to pay…mouths to feed…college to pay for…no, I'm not going back to school…for the twins…'What twins?'…mine and Sarah's, of course…oh, that's right, you didn't know…because we just found out, ourselves…ok, ok…we'll talk about it later…yeah, see you then."

After disconnecting the call and slipping his phone into his pocket, Chuck went back to checking his appointment and work schedules. Finding nothing waiting, he was about to log off and go find Sarah when a loud chirp alerted him to an incoming video call. Moments later his monitor screen split in half and General Beckman and Director Graham both appeared.

"Mr. Bartowski" the General started the ball rolling, "is Agent Walker in residence?"

"No ma'am. She's over at my sisters…"

"No matter…" Beckman cut him off, "…this call is simply to apprise you of Agent Hansen's success in the deal you helped…ahem…arrange."

"You mean the deal that my getting shot helped arrange?" Chuck asked, not even trying to hide the sarcasm.

"Yes…exactly" Director Graham answered, ignoring Chuck's tone. "3 of the individuals arrested in the sting had rather substantial bounties on their heads."

"And this means…" Chuck asked, clearly confused.

"It means…" the General answered, regaining control of the conversation "…that since government employees are encouraged to not accept rewards…and since Agent Hansen pointed out that you are not…as of yet…an official government employee…we are following her suggestion and giving you the rewards…"

"Wow…that's so cool" Chuck interrupted.

"…and after subtracting the money used to start your 'business', you will be receiving 72,300.00 dollars…after taxes, of course."

"Well…cat got your tongue, Mr. Bartowski?"

"No ma'am, sir…just absorbing the news. That will make a great start for the twins college fund…"

"Whatever…" the General interrupted, clearly not concerned about Chuck's plans for the windfall. "Just keep up the good work." She said, looking like she was almost choking on the words of praise. Before Chuck could reply the General stabbed a finger towards something Chuck couldn't see and the video link was broken.

"Well, that was a little rude…cool about the money…but rude goodbye" Chuck mumbled to himself as he pushed himself back from his desk and got to his feet. Heading to the front door, Chuck paused and grabbed the keys for the wagon and his shades before practically skipping over to his sister's apartment.

"Hey…nancy…no skipping in the courtyard" Chuck heard Casey shout out his open front window. "Remember…walking at 6 today…don't be late."

Not bothering to respond, Chuck opened the door to his sister's apartment and stepped inside and was shocked to find Ellie hugging a sobbing Sarah Walker. Catching his sister's eye, he shrugged his shoulders, silently asking for an explanation. Ellie shrugged in return, clearly not sure what brought about Sarah's tears.. Chuck was halfway across the apartment when Sarah started to speak and he froze in place.

"Ellie…I'll never learn this and…and…then Chuck will hate me because I can't cook and…and…and then he'll leave us for …for some bimbo who can cook…what am I gonna do then, Ellie?…what?"

"Well, Sarah…first you're gonna stop this silly crying and blow your nose. Then, we're gonna go back into the kitchen and go over the recipe again…and figure out what you missed. It's only lasagna, Sarah…it's not the end of the world."

"But, I have to be able to cook for Chuck…I just have to…" she said as she stepped back from Ellie's embrace and took the handful of tissues that were being offered to her.

"And you will…I promise. Besides, Chuck can't cook either." Ellie answered with a smirk towards her brother. "Sure, he knows how to make pancakes and waffles but everything else?...horrible, just awful. Promise me you'll never let him make you his 'famous' pepperoni chicken…just horrible."

"Hey" Chuck blurted out, causing Sarah to whirl around and stare at her boyfriend who had seemingly just appeared. "You always told me that you loved my pepperoni chicken."

"I lied!" Ellie said with a snort.

Sarah smiled at the back and forth between the two and started wondering why she had been crying in the first place. "Damn pregnancy hormones" she mumbled under her breath. Taking a few tissues, she blew and wiped her nose and then wandered over to Chuck. Standing in front of him, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "You better not leave us just because I cant cook…yet. I'm gonna learn…just you wait and see."

Kissing the top of her head, he used his thumb and forefinger to gently raise Sarah's face so he could look into her eyes. "I know you'll be a great cook…because I know you can do anything…anything you want. And my famous pepperoni chicken isn't that bad…"

"Yes it is, Chuck…yes it is" Ellie said from the kitchen where she'd gone while Sarah and her brother had been…distracted.

"Well…fine then…we'll both take lessons from the master. Right now though, I have some amazing news."

"What?" Sarah asked after wiping her eyes and her nose on the front of Chuck's t-shirt.

"Sarah…you have tissues…in your hand! Why?"

"Because…" she answered with a smile

Seeing the smile on her face, he had to smile in return. "Well, ok…how about…in the future…not in public?"

"We'll see. Now, what's the news?"

"Yeah, what's the news?" Ellie echoed.

"Well…Sarah's aunt Diane called. It seems that some work I did for a firm she referred me to…it seems that they were extremely happy with the programming I did for them…it really paid off for them. We just got a 72,000 dollar bonus…"

"72…" Sarah started.

"…thousand" Ellie finished.

"Well…72,300 dollars to be more precise."

Sarah smiled, guessing that there was more to the story and looking forward to hearing all about it…later. "That's great, Chuck…we can pay back some of the start-up money…"

"No, Sarah…the bonus was on top of the start-up money. Your aunt Diane took out the money she lent us to get started…the business is ours, free and clear."

"Chuck, that's amazing" Ellie said as she made her way from the kitchen to the front room. Pulling Sarah and her brother into a big hug, she smiled while almost squeezing the breath out of the couple. "That must have been some program" Ellie said after releasing her hold on the happy couple.

Chuck winked at Sarah before looking at his sister. "Yeah…it really seems to have been just what they needed. So…how about I take you both to the beach and we can have 'fun, fun, fun" Chuck warbled, off key.

"In the sun, sun, sun…" Sarah finished, proving herself to be no better at singing than her boyfriend.

"Oh God, Sarah..." Ellie said, "…tell me Chuck isn't making you watch that dopey 'Red Wharf' show."

"It's Red Dwarf…Dwarf, as in short…" Chuck said as he tried to look hurt. "…and it's not dopey…it's a classic!"

Sarah winked at Ellie, "Yeah…it's a classic. Now, my suddenly wealthy boyfriend is going to take us to the beach which means…we get to shop for a new bikini…isn't that right, Chuck?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess" he answered, not really sure how he had gone from Red Dwarf to bikini shopping.

Sarah spun back around in Chuck's arms. Standing on her tip-toes, she planted a big wet kiss on his lips. "I'll go get the keys for the…"

"I've got them right here, in my pocket…"

"Great…I'm driving" Sarah said as she fished the keys out of his back pocket…after pretending to search his front pockets…very, very thoroughly.

"Shotgun" Ellie called as Chuck struggled to recover from the frisking Sarah had just given him.

"Why do I always end up in the back seat of …MY…car?" Chuck asked, trying to sound put out.

"You weren't complaining last time we were in the back seat…" Sarah said with a laugh.

"Sarah…that's my sister…right next to you…to much information…"

"Relax…little brother. Devon and I know all about the wagon's back seat…"

Chuck immediately stuck his fingers in his ears and closed his eyes. "Stop it! Both of you…I'm now sure that one of you is the devil and one is the devil's handmaiden…I just wonder which is which…"

Sarah and Ellie both laughed as Chuck struggled to put on the seat belt with his eyes closed.

"Relax, Chuck…we're just teasing you…" Sarah said as she slammed the wagon into gear.

"…as far as you know." Ellie added with a laugh as Sarah punched the gas and sent the wagon flying down the road.

"You are both evil…and I hope you repent…soon!" Chuck mumbled from the back seat, bracing himself for something…he wasn't sure what, but he knew something was heading his way. A moment later he smiled as he remembered the backseat episode Sarah had mentioned. 'Maybe this won't be such a bad trip, after all' he told himself as he caught the reflection of Sarah in the rearview mirror. 'Devil or angel…if she's mine, I win' he told himself as the wagon slowed to take the on ramp for the freeway. Moments later as was pushed back into the seat as the mother of his kids stomped on the gas and launched their wagon into the traffic, smiling as she did.

A/N:2: For those who skip my rambles, bless you...please review. JT


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey there...been a while...I know, I get that...sorry if this seems lacking...I'm trying...just feels odd...better than a few weeks ago, but...sorry for making promises and not keeping them...won't happen again...just gonna try...maybe more Swimmer before Sunday...and I've got 4 pages of Walkabout written...that's right you young whipper-snappers...I'm indirectly responsible for global warming...I actually put pen to paper...no, it's true...way back when...long before your flat screen monitor was even an itch in your...wait...ramblin'...damn, haven't done that in a while...ha!...still got it...just as clueless as ever...and twice as handsome...well, honestly...maybe only 1.7 times as...well, you get the idea.

This chapter may be a little shorter than usual...no excuses...just getting back into it...thanks to OM for the subtle hint...that was a hint, wasn't it?...well, if it wasn't directed at me, I took it anyways. Thanks to Yvonnefan for the not so subtle hint...maybe next time you could just ...no, that would be wrong...besides...an old IBM selectric wouldn't dent this melon...not unless you drop it...wait, just kidding...no sense wasting money on a plane...I'm writing again...just don't know if it's any good...what do you think?...R&R...please, it would do an old egotist a world of good if you tell him it doesn't completely suck...but don't let me sway your opinion...honesty in reviews...yeah, that'll work.

Thanks Jim. JT

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 14

Chuck was more than ready to dedicate his life to whatever god would convince his girlfriend to drive like a normal human being. When Sarah suddenly whipped the wagon into a parking space, bringing their journey to it's conclusion, Chuck half expected a voice to pour from the speakers, thanking everyone for flying 'Air Sarah' and wishing everyone a 'Wonderful Day'.

"Open your eyes, Chuck…we're here" Sarah said as she opened her dolor and started to slide out of the car. Under normal circumstances he would have already been out of the car and opening the door for his girlfriend but not today. He was still trying to un-clench when Sarah actually opened the door for him.

"Come on, Chuck…let go of the back of the seat and get out of the car. It wasn't that bad." Sarah said with a smirk.

"Tell that to my board-shorts, you beautiful maniac. I love you, but…never again!" he answered as he slowly worked his way out of the car. As soon as he had gotten to his feet and closed the door, Sarah pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you, you big, sexy goofball" she whispered into his ear. After giving him a quick kiss on the lips, she allowed her hands to drop and gave his ass a squeeze. Releasing the hug, she turned to catch Ellie's eye across the top of the car, "C'mon Ellie, let's go find ourselves some new clothes" she said with a laugh." I just got Chuck's cards so we can get whatever we want."

"Hey!" Chuck yelled, trying to sound wounded after catching sight of his wallet in Sarah's hand. "So, that's why you grabbed my butt."

"Well…that's one of the reasons." she answered as she did her best imitation of the Bartowski eyebrow dance. "Why don't you go find a bench on the boardwalk and just relax until we finish our shopping…and try to not miss me too much" she added with a smirk before she walked around the car and grabbed Ellie's hand, pulling her towards the surf shop that Sarah had 'landed' in front of.

"Sarah" Chuck called after them, "make sure that Ellie gets whatever she wants…and, of course…whatever you want as well."

The two women paused and Ellie watched as Sarah walked back to her brother and whispered something into his ear that left him blushing furiously. Retracing her steps, Sarah was quickly back at Ellie's side and soon leading them into the store. Looking back over her shoulder, she couldn't believe that her brother still seemed to be rooted to the spot…a dazed look in his eyes.

"Sarah…do I want to know what you said to my brother?" she asked before noticing the hungry look in Sarah's eyes. "On second thought…I don't think I want to know…do I?"

"No, Ellie…you really don't!" Sarah answered. "Now…I wonder if this store sells Speedos. I think Chuck…"

"Stop right there, Sarah…too much information! Please…don't say anything else…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After almost an hour, Sarah and Ellie exited the small store with their hands full of bags containing most of their purchases. They were wearing their new bikinis under their new sundresses and after making a quick stop at the wagon to drop off their bags, they headed towards the boardwalk. Sarah couldn't wait to see the effect her new bikini would have on her curly haired nerd. She was sure his response would be like the Jim Carrrey's in that silly Mask movie…and she couldn't wait, promising herself that she wouldn't laugh at his reaction. Well…maybe just a little.

After reaching the boardwalk, Ellie looked to her left hoping to catch sight of her brother and after not finding him she turned back to her right and immediately realized that something was wrong…very, very wrong. Sarah was frozen in place and Ellie was shocked to hear the sound of knuckles cracking as Sarah slowly curled her hands into fists. Following Sarah's line of sight, she saw her brother seated about three benches away. That wasn't the problem. The two young girls wearing very short shorts and bikini tops wouldn't normally be a problem but one of them was leaning in and giving Chuck a hug…and the growling coming from Sarah let her know that there was a big problem.

"Sarah" Ellie said as she reached for her friend's shoulder. "SARAH!" she said again, raising her voice as she started to worry that the blond next to her might be losing control. "AGENT WALKER!" Ellie almost yelled, hoping that she could get through to her.

"What?" Sarah answered as she shook her head rapidly, almost like she was trying to shake off some fog, before making eye contact with Ellie.

"It's ok , Sarah."

"Excuse me? It's ok for some young skanks to be talking and hugging my babie's daddy?"

"Sarah…really?…'babie's daddy'?" Ellie managed to choke out between bursts of laughter.

"Its not funny Eleanor Faye Bartowski…Not! One! Bit!"

Oh Sarah…it is so funny. That's Morgan's niece, Juanita. Chuck has known her since she was in diapers."

"Well…what about that other bimbette who's making goo goo eyes at my Chuck? I'm gonna whip her ass…"

"Sarah Walker…stop it…right this instant! That's Juanita's girlfriend. They've been together for two years so I don't think she's making 'goo goo' eyes at Chuck…or at any other guy for that matter."

"Really?…they're not after my Chuck?" Sarah asked, suddenly looking a little lost. Before she could say a thing, Sarah threw her arms around Ellie's shoulders and pulled her into a frighteningly tight hug. "I'm sorry Ellie. Please don't tell Chuck…he'll be upset and…and then…he'll leave us" she sobbed into the older woman's shoulder.

"Sarah…stop this right now!" Ellie said sharply, amazed at the sudden emotional changes she'd witnessed in the last two minutes. "Here" she said, offering her a beach towel after she had stepped back. "Wipe your eyes and then we'll go collect your 'babie's daddy'.

"Thank you, Ellie. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me lately…"

"Sarah…you're pregnant…with twins. Of course, you can check with your doctor, but I'm pretty sure that your hormones are just out of wack…although I'm sure she'll give you a more medically correct term for it. Haven't you been reading those books that Chuck keeps bringing home?"

"Well…yes. I just thought I'd be able to control this…"

"Because you're different from every other woman on the planet?"

"I'm sorry Ellie…you're right…and…I'm…"

"You stop right there Sarah…are you really gonna cry because you can't control something that no one else can control?" Ellie almost laughed at the sudden look of awareness in Sarah's eyes. "That's right…no matter what your 'B.D.' might think, you're just like the rest of the women…all around the world…except for one very important difference."

"Oh…what's that?"

"Well…knowing my brother like I do…I'm 100% sure that you are the only woman who will ever carry my nieces or nephews…or maybe both at the same time."

"Really?" Sarah asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Oh yeah, really! Chuck is so far gone over you…well, I just hope you don't have any plans for the rest of your life because you're never gonna lose him. Now…how about I introduce you to Juanita and her girlfriend…they're really good people."

Who "Yeah…that would be great. Thank you Ellie"

"Sarah, you don't have to thank me for anything. Now, let's go embarrass my brother."

"What?"

"The fainting stories…they'll work every time…guaranteed."

Moments later, Sarah and Ellie walked up to the bench that Chuck was relaxing on. Juanita recognized Ellie right away and stepped towards her to pull her into a hug. Sarah stood back while Ellie hugged both of the girls.

" 'nita…Denette…this is Sarah" Ellie said as she pulled her forward.

"So…you're Chuck's babie's momma?" Juanita asked, an innocent look on her face. Chuck and Ellie both snorted while Sarah stood there with an open mouth, not sure how to answer. The girl laughed and then stepped forward to pull Sarah into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, chica" Juanita said with a smile.

"Family?" Sarah asked, clearly confused.

"Well…Ellie doesn't always agree but I figure it this way. There's me…then there's my uncle Morgan…then there's Chuck, Morgan's brother from another mother…making him my 'uncle'…which makes you my 'aunt'…and them" she said as she paused to point towards Sarah's midsection, "my future 'cousins'."

Sarah looked to Ellie who smiled before explaining further. "Morgan?…nope…not related! 'nita? You bet…my favorite 'niece', as a matter of fact…well, at least until an official one shows up." Sarah just smiled and then slid onto the bench next to Chuck, wrapping her arms around him and lowering her head onto his chest. Ellie smiled as she watched the wordless interaction between her brother and the woman she was sure would be loving him until her last breath.

She and her brother had spent a large part of their lives without their parents but instead of becoming bitter, they had used their love for each other to make it through, both knowing that someday they'd find that one person who would step in and help them finish their journey. Ellie just knew that Sarah was that person for Chuck. Now, if her stupid brother would just wise up and ask Sarah to make it official…and if Devon would just get off his ass and ask her…well, then, everything would be so much more…well, just so much more. She smiled to herself and then turned towards Juanita and Denette, planning to ask them over for a big family cook-out some weekend soon. Before she could say a word, an older looking guy wandered up and said hello to the two girls.

"Juanita…Denette…how lovely to see you both."

"Peyman" Juanita answered, "how have you been. We haven't seen you in months…where have you been?"

"Well, I've been overseas…visiting some friends and doing a little business."

Chuck and Sarah had both looked up at the same time…Sarah had noticed the dark skin and slight accent but what really got her attention was the feeling of Chuck suddenly shifting next to her. She glanced to the side, watching as the 'flash' overtook him. Moving quickly, she leaned in and kissed him until she felt him gently tap her shoulder, letting her know that he was back to normal.

"How bad?" Sarah whispered into his ear.

"Bad enough…we'll need to call the bosses…as soon as we can." he whispered back before nipping at her ear.

They both tried to get back into the flow of the conversation and caught just the last. Peyman was saying his goodbyes after inviting everyone to his Malibu home the next weekend. With a quick wave, he wandered away after reminding everyone to wear something casual when they came to the party.

"Well" Ellie started, "he seems nice enough."

"Please" Juanita replied. "He's an old horndog who wears a Speedo…and really shouldn't!"

"And he doesn't seem to know how to shave anything besides his face…and he really needs to learn." Denette added with a visible shudder.

"It can't be that bad." Ellie said with a shake of her head.

"Ellie…I swear to you…think Ewok…without the mask." Juanita said with a snicker.

"Then why go to his party?" Ellie asked.

"Because he has a beautiful house that overlooks the ocean. He always has the best food and beverages…and it's all free." Denette answered as she slipped an arm around Juanita's shoulders. "It was great meeting you, Sarah. We've got a date with a hot tub a little ways up the beach so we're gonna run along."

"Yeah…great to meet you" Jaunita added before kissing the tips of her fingers and pressing them to Sarah stomach. "and take good care of my future cousins" she added with a smile.

The three of them watched as the couple walked away, hand in hand. Sarah moved first, getting to her feet and grabbing Chuck's hand. "C'mon, Chuck. Lets go down onto the beach. I bought something that I think you're really going to enjoy."

"You got me a metal detector?…ow…what about our no more pinching policy?"

"I'm sorry…it seems that my boyfriend's sister is a doctor and…well, she told me that I have a condition that is unavoidable."

"What…is something wrong?" Chuck asked, suddenly worried.

"Yeah Chuck…there is. I'm pregnant…and hormonal."

"Oh…" Chuck answered, his brief moment of worry slipping away. "that condition is avoidable…just don't have…"

"Don't say it, Chuck!" Sarah hissed.

Chuck paused as he thought about the possible responses and decided he just couldn't pass up such an easy slam dunk. "…sex. Ow! Ellie, help…please. Ow!"

"Sorry, funny man…you're on your own. Oh…by the way…I know what she bought for you."

"Yeah?"

"I'd start apologizing now…before it's too late."

A/N: Part deux...hey, once again...sorry for the delay. I'll try and get some more out soon. Please hit that review thingie...even if it's only to tell me you think it's a steamin' pile of...well, hopefully not that exact response...mostly because I wasn't aiming for that but...well, I want too know. JT


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: SPOILER ALERT...for those of you who thought the stay-puft man in ghostbusters was full of fluffly, sugary goodness...well, he a puss compared to this chapter...that's right...diabetics, turn away now...hell, just about anyone is in danger of a suger-coma...just couldn't help it...the fluff just kept flowing...read at your own peril...you have been warned!

Now...for something completely different...walkabout soon...8 pages hand written...just trying to make it shine...no, really...I am...stop that...snickering doesn't become you...and you, I know that guffaw anywhere...stop it this instant!...mom, make them stop...mom?..that was your guffaw?...oh, thanks a lot...more emotional scarring...just for that, I'm gonna sell your walker for scrap aluminum...not so funny now is it?...that's what I thought...get back to work...I want all those weights moved before you wax the floors...now, where was I?...oh yeah...walkabout soon...it'll be fantastic...there will be tears...mostly mine...and jeers...mostly yours.

Hey, guess what...I just got the call...I'm going to the bigs...they want me to write season six of Chuck so I guess I will, sorta, own Chuck...wait...what was that?...oh, very funny mom...hang the phone up...well, wasn't that nice...it seems that I still lack any kind of ownership of Chuck...'I'm so mad at my mother'...first one to place that quote...is a big ole nerd...oh, while I'm busy claiming stuff...I done this beta-less...I know...I'm kinda spectacular that way...what was that mother?...oh yeah?...well same to you...I know you are but what am I?...what?...oh, that's just wrong!...I gotta go...gotta mom to punish...what was that?...same to you mom. JT

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 15

It had taken almost ten minutes for Chuck, Sarah and Ellie to find a suitable section of beach to spread out their towels. Well, it had taken the time for Ellie to give her approval because her brother and his girlfriend didn't seem to see anything except each other. No sooner had Ellie gotten her towel placed before she announced that she was going to go for a walk. After shrugging out of her sundress, she headed off after giving Chuck and Sarah a quick wave, promising to be back in a little while.

Chuck had just pulled his t-shirt over his head when he turned and caught Sarah staring at him. He had to admit to himself that he felt a little intimidated by the look in her eyes, not sure if she was about to attack him right there on the beach.

"Hey lady" he said while snapping his fingers, "my girlfriend probably wouldn't like you staring like that".

"Oh…I'm sure she wouldn't mind" she replied with a smirk. "Now, how about turning that stuff around " she added while giving a little twirling motion with her fingers.

With a smile, he slowly turned around and almost gave a laugh when she gave a low pitched growl and stepped forward to wrap her arms around him, grabbed his ass and put her lips to his ear.

"Chuck…" she whispered breathlessly, "…you better sit down…right now…" she continued after releasing her grip and stepping back, "…before I lose control."

"Geez lady…" he said as he took a couple of steps backwards and quickly lowering himself to the towel, "it's a public beach. Maybe you should just take a picture."

"That's a great idea, Chuck. Smile!" she said as her Iphone seemed to magically appear in her hand. After taking a few quick pics, she tossed the phone to Chuck and then started to wiggle out of her sundress.

"Sarah, how did you…" Chuck started and then looked up…and froze with his mouth hanging open.

After pulling the dress over her head, she looked to Chuck to see why he suddenly stopped talking and smiled, thrilled to see the effect she had on him. Feeling naughty, she slowly stretched her arms over her head and then 'accidentally' dropped her dress behind her. "Oops, clumsy me" she said with a grin and then slowly turned around, bent over and picked it up. After slowly straightening back up, she gave a final wiggle before slowly stepping onto her towel and sitting down.

"You evil, evil, temptress" Chuck managed to choke out, "are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Did you say 'hard' attack?" she asked with an eyebrow waggle.

"Oh, very funny…when did you get such a dirty mind?"

"Chuck…I've always had a dirty mind…it's just that lately, the brain to mouth filter gets used less. Now…what were you saying before you got so…distracted?"

"Huh…what?"

"You were saying?"

"Oh, yeah…um…why do you have these photos of me on your phone?"

"What photos" Sarah asked, trying to look innocent…and failing.

"The ones of me in the shower…and out of the shower…and asleep…and you…"

"What?"

"…doing…what you were doing…I thought that was just a dream…"

"And you're complaining about…what?"

"Um…nothing?"

"Good answer…now, get over here and take care of me."

"Uh…Sarah…it's a public beach and…"

"Chuck…" Sarah started as she slowly settled onto her back after tossing a plastic bottle in his direction, "…I may be constantly horny…but I still have some control. Now…'he puts the lotion on the skin'…please."

"Sarah…'Silence'?…really?"

"Chuck…shhhh…lotion and…a foot massage. If you do a good job, I'll model the bikini that Ellie talked me out of wearing…"

"What?…talked you out of wearing? Why would…"

"Because she said it was too skimpy…now, get to work…now, Chuck!"

-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

The combination of lotion and Chuck's magic fingers on her feet soon had Sarah nodding out with a big smile on her face. Noticing her closed eyes and steady breathing, Chuck moved back over to his own towel and stretched out. After watching the rise and fall of Sarah's chest, Chuck slowly reached out his hand and gently placed it on her stomach, knowing that he wouldn't feel anything but content to with the contact as he slowly nodded off.

-0000-0-00-00-0

Chuck slowly awoke to the feel of a hand gently shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw a look of concern on his sister's face. Before he could move she whispered as she glanced over at Sarah.

"Chuck, very softly, remove your hand from Sarah's stomach."

"Ellie, what …"

"Shhhhh….do as I tell you…now."

Chuck slowly withdrew his hand and then sat up. Looking down he caught his breath…a perfect 'tan hand' was centered on Sarah's stomach.

"Ellie…how long were you gone?"

"About three hours…but that's not important right now. First, get your shirt on…next, grab Sarah's sundress and hold it like you're gonna help her into it…"

"Ellie, why are we whispering?"

Reaching out and giving him a quick slap to the back of his head, Ellie smiled. "Chuck…you just gave a very hormonal, sometimes violent woman a 'tan hand'…we need to get her back to your apartment…just in case she doesn't react well."

"Ok" a still confused Chuck responded as he gathered Sarah's dress in his hands. Bending over, he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Hey honey…wake up…time to go home."

As Sarah slowly opened her eyes and sat up, Chuck held her dress out to her and she held her arms up, allowing him to slide the dress over her head. He got to his feet and reached down a hand to help Sarah get to her own feet. As he began gathering up his towel and other items, Chuck glanced over and almost sighed out loud when he saw the sundress settle around Sarah's knees. He wasn't sure why but his sister had successfully freaked him out.

"Give me the keys, Sarah" Ellie said with a smile.

"But I…" Sarah started.

"But nothing…you said I could drive home…remember?" Ellie answered as she tucked her towel into her shoulder bag.

"Oh great…the speed of light one way, the speed of molasses the other way…ow…ow…really, both of you pinching me now? That's just not fair."

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"Go start the car…please. That way the AC will be nice and cool by the time we get there." Sarah said with a grin.

"Yeah, Chuck. I need to talk to Sarah…girl stuff…ok?"

"Oh great…start the car, Chuck…take us shopping, Chuck…I'm driving…ow…ow…stop it! I was only kidding! I'll have the car waiting and if you want to stop and have those talons trimmed…ow…ow…I'm going, I'm going."

-0-00-0000-0000-0-0-0-0

Chuck would never say it out loud but he was beginning to think that his girlfriend was having a bad influence on his sister. The return trip had left him shaking and wondering what the hell had happened to his sister. As soon as the car was safely parked, Chuck made a big show off climbing out and pretending to kiss the ground. The women made it very clear that they were ignoring Chuck's actions.

"Sarah…you're so right! I'm really starting to enjoy driving. Thanks for the lessons" Ellie said as she tossed the keys to Chuck. "Come over after you get changed and we'll tackle that lasagna again."

"Lessons?" he whispered to Sarah as he watched his sister walk towards her apartment.

"Sure…She's teaching me to cook so I offered to give her some driving lessons. She's actually getting very good."

"Just great…now I have two maniacs in the family…"

" Chuck…'in the family'? Does this mean you're asking me to marry you?"

"I…uh…um… "

"Oh Chuck…" Sarah said with a huge smile, "…it's so much fun to tease you…and easy too. Now, go check in with Casey while I go get cleaned up so I can get over to Ellie's for that lesson."

Chuck watched as she walked away for a few moments before turning towards Casey's. After knocking on the door and hearing Casey's grunted entrance invitation, he let himself in, finding Casey seated in his easy chair. After doing a double take at Casey's movie choice, he couldn't resist.

"You're kidding, right? 'Bedtime for Bonzo'? Really?"

"Shut it, moron…unless you really want to do five miles today."

"Ah…you know what?…that really is a classic, come to think about it. Sooooo…anything form 'auntie' Diane?"

"Yeah…check the computer…quietly. Interrupt the 'Gipper' again and I'll…"

"Got it." he answered before taking a seat at the desk. Before he could log on, the sound of his name, yelled with scary intensity, caused him to freeze.

"What did you do now?" Casey asked, already on his feet and staring at his front door.

"I…uh…" Chuck started before a very loud banging reverberated through Casey's front door.

"Charles Irving Bartowski!" Sarah's voice echoed as she threw open the door. Standing in the doorway in her bikini, Casey started to laugh when he noticed the 'tan hand" but quickly swallowed the laugh when he caught the look of pure menace in his partner's eyes. Crossing the room, she latched onto Chuck's ear and started leading him towards the still open door. "Not a word…" she growled out as she pulled him along. "Casey…he won't be walking with you today…got it?"

"Sure…so, not happy about the boy toy marking the outside of the 'oven'?"

"Casey…Carina…nose…got it?"

"Sorry Chuck…you're on your own" he said to the retreating forms of his partners. Giving it a gentle shove, he watched his door close while chuckling to himself. "Sorry for the interruption , sir" he said towards the television before sliding back into his chair.

-00-0-0-0-0-0-000

"Ow…ow…ow…" Chuck whimpered as Sarah pulled him into their apartment.

"Oh, stop whining, you big baby." Sarah said as she released Chuck before slamming their door.

Spinning around and grabbing his ear, Chuck looked at Sarah's back as she stood by the door. The sight of her shoulders shaking suddenly filled him with remorse and he stepped towards her, putting his arms around her and pulling her in tight.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. It was an accident and…and…you're laughing, aren't you?" he concluded as he released her and stepped away.

"Oh Chuck, don't be mad…it's just so easy sometimes. Why would you think that a 'tan hand' would bother me?"

"Well, Ellie said…she was in on it, wasn't she?"

"Yeah…she was" Sarah answered with a smile as she stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck. "Now kiss me…and make it a toe curler!"

"So, you want the usual, huh?"

"Of course…now, more kissing, less talking."

Chuck attacked her lips and then seemed to lose track of time. Moments...or maybe minutes later, he broke the kiss to take a breath, his senses reeling. He felt Sarah's hand as it slipped into the waistband of his board shorts.

"Sarah…not that I'm complaining but what about your cooking lesson?"

"Postponed until tomorrow."

"Well, I guess I should go change for my workout with Casey…"

"No Chuck…" she growled as she worked at the fasteners on his board shorts which were quickly laying in a pile around his ankles. "…you'll take off that t-shirt, before I rip it off of you…and then you'll be wearing all you need for our 'exercise' session."

After pulling his t-shirt off, in what he was sure was record time, Sarah grabbed him and began dragging him towards their bedroom…and she hadn't grabbed his ear this time.

"Ow…ow…ow…stop it . I'm not some kind of pull toy."

"Oh yes you are, Chuck. You're my favorite pull toy…and I promise, if I've hurt you, I'll kiss it and make it better. And…if you're really good…I'll model that other bikini for you…now, time for some exercise."

-000-0-00-00-000-

The sound of loud knocking on their front door pulled Chuck from a sound sleep. Glancing at the bedside alarm clock left Chuck amazed. They had been asleep for almost ten hours and Chuck was sure they could've gone for more if someone hadn't started in on their door. Looking around, Chuck reached for the closest piece of clothing he could find and after shrugging into the robe, went out to see who had decided to use the door for a drum. Flinging the door open, he was surprised to see Jeff and Lester standing in front of him.

"Do you buy-morons have any idea what time it is?" Chuck hissed as loud as he could..

"Why yes Charles, we do. As they say, the early word gets the burm and we…"

"What the fuck…are you two idiots drunk?"

"Of course not, Charles. We would never show up for a job imterbrew introxicrated." Lester said as he tried to straighten his tie…which he wasn't wearing.

"Yeah…we're gonna make a good impressination" Jeff added, slowly blinking one eye and then the other. "That way, you'll fire Morgan and then hire us."

Chuck was stunned beyond words and stammered as he tried to come to grips with the scene playing out before him. Before he could say anything he felt Sarah at his back.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked, still sounding sleepy.

"Um…trust me…you don't want to know. Now, just go back to bed…I'll be there shortly."

"Sound advice, Charles…send the rady of the house back to her room whilst we finish the interbrew." Lester said, still trying to straighten his non-existent tie.

"Yeah…this is man stuff, sweetheart…now run al…"

Before Jeff could finish and faster than Lester could follow, Sarah had stepped around Chuck and had the buy-morons by their throats.

"Now listen to me, you fuck-wits. You just woke me up! You got my Chuck fired! And even though that was a blessing in disguise…we would never hire either one of you!" Sarah explained calmly as she lead Lester and Jeff towards the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. "We wouldn't even hire you to clean this fountain" she finished as she released the two. "Now…get the fuck out of here! If you ever show your faces again…I might lose my temper and beat you both…until you're crying for your mommies! Well…you're not moving yet…and you really should be…"

"Going…exactly right…come, Jeffrey. We'll allow them to consider our offer and check back later."

Sarah almost laughed out loud. Shaking her head, she turned back towards the apartment only to find Chuck doubled over with laughter. Losing the battle, she started laughing as well as she walked back and pulled Chuck into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry Chuck…I just couldn't take anymore. I guess I scared Jeff pretty bad…he pissed himself."

"No Sarah…that wasn't because of you…he does that every time he closes Bennies…now Lester on the other hand…yeah, I'm pretty sure you scared the piss out of him. How about I make my 'problem solver' some breakfast?"

"Pancakes? With blueberries…and chocolate chips…and marmalade…"

"..and Wickles?" Chuck asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, you really now what mamma likes, don't you?" she answered with a smile.

"Well, I like to think I'm learning." Chuck replied and then, before he thought about the possible side effects, he added the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Oh Chuck…you're exactly right…breakfast can wait…c'mon…I wanna add some new pics to my phone…and you're just the model I want!"

'Dammit' Chuck said to himself. 'I've got to stop doing that…or she's gonna wear me out!'

"No I won't, Chuck…you can't wear that out"

"How did you know what I was…oh yeah, right…you're a spy."

"And don't you forget it. Now, come along…momma needs some exercise before you make breakfast for the four of us."

"Yes ma'am."

A/N: Sorry but I forgot to plead with you all for reviews...please,please,please...oh, and no moms were actually injured in the writing of this story...unless they didn't heed my warnings and read it anyway...in which case...pffffftttt! on you, now go and review. JT


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey everyone…guess what?…give up?…well, here's a hint…fluff…still can't guess?…well, here's another hint…more fluff…ah, I give up…it's another chapter of fluff 'n' stuff…just because I like you all so much…and because I typed, after writing, all of these words…how nifty is that?…well, pffffttt…I think it's nifty…and, yes…sugary sweet…hope you enjoy…no really…I do…so what are you gonna do for me?…review?…who could ask for more?…you're right, I could…but I won't…please believe me…the reviews are enough…for now…once the rest of the trans-dimensional universes acknowledge me as the supreme overlord…well, then we'll re-prioritize things…but for now…sunshine and smiles and…reviews…thanks….JT

As I'm so fond of saying…and many would laugh at my hubris…this stunning work of fiction is completely beat free…and even though I own nothing in the official Chuckverse and I'm still not making any money at this…I'm still one of the many authors who post here…hoping that you'll read and enjoy my 'stuff'…and that you'll send me copious e-mails, declaring your undying devotion for me, offering to serve the supreme overlord…when that day comes…and, wait…is it times for my meds?…again?…oh, that explains it…sorry, my bad.

Thanks Jim.

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 16

Chuck sat at the kitchen counter, staring into his coffee cup. Since the day of the 'tan hand' incident, he had come to suspect something about, to know something about and to fear something about the love of his life…Sarah Walker.

He suspected that Sarah was trying to drive him crazy and she was doing it in the sexiest way imaginable. She had taken to wandering around their apartment with little or no clothing on. Whenever she would catch him staring, which he had to admit was damn near every…alright, every time, she would give him the eyebrow waggle and moments later his own state of dress would be mirroring her own. He smiled as he thought about this 'horrible' problem and wondered how long, if what he suspected was true, it would be before he finally went 'koo-koo for cocoa puffs'?

Abandoning what he suspected, Chuck thought about what he knew…he knew that he couldn't continue to take Sarah out on installations. He loved her company but on every job she would find the supply closet…or a similar, small room…and would then trick him into joining her, in said room and that would always lead to…well, it would lead to Chuck emerging from said room, a sweaty mess and, moments later, Sarah emerging with a glow and a smile. If Chuck was honest with himself, he was pretty easy to trick, as far as the 'supply closet gambit' went.

When he combined what he suspected with what he knew…he reached his fear. He was sure it was just him being silly but , still, he feared that the woman he loved, the mother of their unborn twins…the undeniably sexy and adventurous, Sarah Walker…was going to be the death of him…or at the very least, the reason that he would slip into a 'sex coma'.

A light knock at the front door shook him from his musing and he glanced at the clock for the microwave, noting that it was just a little after five. Chuck had been awake since four-thirty, thanks to…well, thanks to biology…more specifically, Sarah's biology. A burning sensation in his nostrils had awoken him and he fled their bedroom, sure that he would return to discover that all of the paint had peeled from the walls.

Chuck was the first to admit that he couldn't say no to Sarah but he promised himself that if she ever asked for a late night snack like the one she'd inhaled last night, he would say yes and then, at the first opportunity, he would sneak out of the room and sleep on the couch. The request had started simply enough…a grilled banana and peanut butter sandwich. He was about to put the sandwich in the frying pan when Sarah had added to the order, requesting that he add some Wickels pickles, some sauerkraut and then finally, some miniature marshmallows to her treat. He'd made two sandwiches for her and two grille cheese for himself. He'd taken the plate with all four sandwiches into the bedroom and left it, returning to the kitchen for a Rockyroad milkshake. He returned with her drink and found the plate empty. Shaking his head, he'd handed the milkshake to the vacuum cleaner in their bed, shrugged out of his robe and slid into the bed.

He'd gotten almost five hours of sleep before the gas attack commenced. With his eyes and nose burning, Chuck quickly and quietly wiggled out of bed and fled to the kitchen, hoping coffee would help him start his day a little early. A second set of soft knocks reminded him of the first ones, getting him to his feet and headed for the front door, promising himself that if it was Lester and Jeff, he'd let Sarah or Casey kill them. Using the peephole, he sighed and then swung the door open and walked away, sure that Casey would close the door behind himself.

As he watched, Casey entered the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee and then took a seat at the counter. He almost laughed when he watched Casey take a sniff, then pull his cup closer and sniff again before putting the cup down, giving one final sniff.

"Jesus, Bartowski…two questions. One, what the hell did you eat last night and two, is Walker still alive?" the big man asked, the look on his face a mixture of a smirk and a grimace.

"For your information, I…"

"You're kidding…the 'two-seater' was responsible for that crop dusting? I'm impressed, horrified and worried about your health…all at the same time."

"Casey, please…don't tease her about…"

"Do you honestly think I'd poke that hormonal bear with a stick?" Casey asked with a glare. "I'm not stupid. Get into some work-out clothes and we'll go get some fresh air. Hurry up…I'll be waiting…outside." Casey said as he downed the last of his coffee and got to his feet. "You realize that this just goes to prove that Walker really is a bad…"

"Don't say it" Chuck tried to interrupt.

"…ass!" Casey finished with a snort.

"Oh, ha ha…very funny. Maybe I should tell Sarah that you suddenly have a sense of humor…and then share that joke with her…"

"Uh…no. That won't be necessary. Three minutes, hurry up" he said over his shoulder as he walked out the front door.

-00-0-00-0-0

Casey started off at a steady pace and Chuck was surprised that he wasn't struggling to keep up. After what seemed like a mile or so, Casey began speaking in a low voice, forcing Chuck to maintain the same pace in order to hear what the older man was saying. Chuck seemed to lose track of time as he listened to details for, and advice about, their upcoming mission to Peyman Ah Lahee's Malibu beach house.

"There's something else we need to talk about, Bartowski."

"Um…ok. I'm listening" Chuck answered, his breath getting a little short.

"Walker won't be able to do to many more missions with us…I mean, maybe she'll be able to man the van …but, before to long, we're gonna have to get a new 'third', you know what I mean?"

"What? Can't we just run the missions ourselves?"

"Because, numbnuts, no matter what sick little thoughts you may have…I don't look good in a strapless and heels." Casey replied with a snort.

"Ok…I get it. So, who do you think we should get? I'm guessing that you have someone in mind."

"Yeah…I do…but the baby maker is not gonna like it."

"Carina? You can't be serious…you are, aren't you?"

"Yeah…believe it or not. I know she's a little wild but after the last mission, she'll be very careful with you…wouldn't want to get her nose broken…again. And as an added bonus, she's already sorta familiar with you…so less people to know about , and possibly blow your cover."

"What about 'auntie' Diane and 'uncle' Art…will they be cool with it?" Chuck asked, thinking ahead to possible problems.

"Well…if Walker and I both offer our 'support' for the idea…and you agree…yeah, I think they might give it a try."

"Alright, Casey. I'll talk to Sarah…after the mission. Maybe I'll wait until after the next mission as well. There's something else I want to talk to her about first…"

"Don't you dare!"

"What, Casey?" Chuck asked, clearly confused.

"Just don't…at least not for another twenty three days."

"Uh…why not? I mean, why not do whatever it was …I …was thinking about doing?"

"Because…moron…there are several pools going and it's too soon for me to win…"

"Pools?"

"Oh yeah…when…where…what time…if Walker says yes or no…"

"Casey…you can't be serious."

"Sure I can…in fact…Walker's running all of them…well, except for the 'yes or no' one…that would be unfair…after all, she already knows the answer…so…" Casey answered, looking just a serious as Chuck had ever seen.

"So?"

"So…we're home. Tell Walker you did seven miles today…maybe she'll give you a reward. Remember, mission 'wheels up' at noon."

Chuck stopped and watched as Casey jogged into the courtyard and angled towards his apartment. Moments later he watched as the burly NSA agent disappeared behind his front door. Glancing around, his eyes locked on the apartment door behind which were answers…Chuck just wasn't sure which answers he actually wanted. Shaking his head again, he managed to clear enough of the mental debris to continue his forward motion, getting within feet of the apartment door before it seemed to open in anticipation of his arrival. A blonde vision stood within the doorway, her arms spread wide, ready for a hug.

"Hey, Sarah…can you guess who jogged seven miles today?" Chuck asked with a smile as he stepped through the door and into her waiting arms.

"Um…the big, sweaty nerd in my arms…who really needs a shower" she finished as she released him and crinkled her nose.

"That's right…sorry 'bout all the sweat…and stuff. I guess I didn't realize how far we ran, what with Casey talking to me about …stuff." Chuck finished, hoping Sarah wouldn't push for more information on what they had talked about.

"Chuck, that's ok…I prefer to be the one responsible for you sweating…but since you are getting in better shape…and that will ultimately work out for me…I'll let it pass. Now, go take a shower while I make you breakfast.' Sarah said as she turned Chuck with her hand gripping his shoulder and pointed him towards the bathroom.

"Um…Sarah?…we're out of pop tarts…so…"

"So what?…I'm going to make you an omelet…just the way you like it….don't give me that look…Ellie taught me yesterday…and she agreed that I was ready…so be prepared to be amazed. Now go…" she said, giving him a swat on the ass. "…I want you clean…until I decide to get you all sweaty again."

Holding in a sigh of relief, Chuck closed the bathroom door and after throwing all his sweaty clothes into the laundry basket, he climbed into the shower, confidant that he'd dodged a big one. Minutes later, the sound of the bathroom door opening had him rethinking his earlier conclusions.

"Chuck?…What exactly were you and Casey Talking about?"

"Oh, you know…stuff."

"Chuck…I don't know…hence the question…so?"

"So?"

"So answer the question , Chuck…or I'll tell your sister that you're suddenly not feeling well and I'm worried…"

"Don't do that, Sarah…" Chuck almost pleaded, knowing that 'Ellie concern' was vastly less embarrassing than 'Dr. Ellie concern'. "…we just talked about the mission today and then he told me…."

"What was that, Chuck? You seemed to be mumbling. Care to try again?"

"Sorry. I just said that I asked him about something and he…." Chuck mumbled again and then froze when the shower door slid open. Reaching in, Sarah grabbed his ear.

"Care to try again…Mr. Bartowski?"

"Ouch…Sarah?…Ok…Ok…I sorta told Casey I was thinking of asking you a question and he…well, he sorta told me not to…because you were running the pools and he wanted to wi…so he told me to wait…"

"What?" Sarah almost shouted. "You were asking Casey advice on…let me guess…proposing…and John Casey told you I was running pools…on your proposal?…is that about right?"

"Well…yes?"

Releasing his ear, Sarah gave him a quick slap to the back of the head before re-acquiring his earlobe. "And you believed him?"

"Well…he seemed really serious and we had just finished talking about the new third and…"

"WHAT?" Sarah did shout…with quite a bit of effort. "You're coming with me…" she hissed as she used his ear to pull him from the shower, pausing for a moment to let him grab a towel before continuing her path towards the front door.

Chuck scrambled to wrap the towel around his waist as he stumbled after the grim faced force of nature who, only minutes earlier had been ready to make him breakfast. Before he knew what it, they were standing in front of Casey's door, Sarah knocking politely…as if nothing was wrong. Chuck watched as the door opened and Casey took in the sight before him and then Chuck saw something he honestly thought he'd never see…he saw fear in Agent John Casey's eyes.

A/N: Again...sorry it was short...could've added more words but then...it wouldn't have been such a nerve wracking 'cliffie', would it? what?...you didn't think it was nerve wracking?...well, pffffftttt!...you try writing this...just not you quistie...tha'll be enough of that...writing all that cool stuff...and , well...stuff...oh, go ahead...have fun...just remember...i'll be able to say...remember that 'Shaw death' thing?...and you'll be like...'please, I can't forget, god knows I tried, it took took 3 Pulitzers to wash the stink of that off me'...god, there I go...rambling again...I know what you can do, review. JT


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: hello everyone…and how is everyone today?…no, really, I want to know. After reading this, hit that review thing and talk to me…I'll listen…I really do care…or I'll leave the illusion of caring…which ever is easier for me…sure I'm shallow but I do appreciate your continued support…that's why I keep stabbing these keys…hoping to provide some entertainment…and hoping to be discovered…I heard that's how Billy Shakespeare got started…no really…I think I read that in wikipedia… JT

As I seem to be overly and needlessly proud of, this mess is done without a beta…you should see the smile as I typed those words…the smile of the village idiot…blissfully unaware…yup, that's me. Make the idiot smile…Review…good or bad, it doesn't matter…the mere presence of mail in my inbox gives me that smile.

Thanks Jim.

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 17

Major John Casey backed slowly into his apartment, his eyes never leaving the blue eyes that were boring into his. The cold fury he saw reflected in those eyes left him with a feeling he hadn't experienced in years…fear. If he was honest with himself, the last time a woman's stare had left him feeling anything like this, he'd been standing over the shattered remains of one of his grandmother's beloved Hummels. That event had left him unable to sit for over a week and he believed that there was a chance that the bundle of hormonal wrath, currently standing in front of him, looked two or three times as pissed as 'meemaw' had been.

"Bartowski? Chuck? What did you do?" Casey asked, balanced on the balls of his feet with his arms held in a loose but defensive position. He was prepared but still didn't see the blow coming, leaving his right shin feeling like someone had taken a hammer to it. "Dammit, Walker…was that really necessary?"

"I don't know, Casey. Why don't you tell me everything you said to my boyfriend this morning, and if I was out of line, I'll apologize." Sarah said with a calm voice that carried an undeniably scary tone.

Casey glanced quickly towards Chuck and noted that his ear was still held tightly in Sarah's fingers. He could try to lie but he knew that the asset couldn't lie…not that he wouldn't…he just couldn't. Walker would know right away and that would just compound the problem. With a shrug, he turned and started walking towards the kitchen, hoping that a 'handful' of the moron would discourage any attacks. The blade that suddenly 'sprouted' from the doorframe inches from his head made him stop and turn back around.

"What the hell, Walker? Are you crazy?"

"Crazy?…No, Casey…I'm not crazy…I just thought that you had forgotten that we were talking…in fact, you were about to tell me what was discussed on the jog this morning" Sarah answered as she walked across the apartment to retrieve her knife, leaving Chuck and Casey frozen in place, both of them unsure what to do. "Well, Casey…I'm still waiting…"

"Alright, alright…we mostly talked about the mission this afternoon…running through possible scenarios, making suggestions…and…uh…Bartowski sorta hinted about asking you some question…and I…decided to yank his chain by telling him you were running all the 'proposal pools' and …" Casey stammered to a stop as Sarah crossed the distance between them and grabbed his ear, pulling him down so she could glare into his eyes.

"Did Chuck actually say he was going to propose?" she hissed, her grip on his ear eliciting a small yelp from the NSA agent.

"Dammit, Walker…that hurts…and no, he didn't."

"Well…what did he say…exactly?"

"Sarah? You do realize that I'm standing right here…" Chuck started and then fell quiet when a flaming pair of blue eyes glanced his way. "…uh, sorry. I'll just be quiet and …yeah, I'll stand right here, being quiet."

"Thank you" Sarah replied before turning her attention back to the victim of her current 'earlock'. "So, Casey, Chuck didn't actually mention the word proposal?"

"No" Casey answered and then stepped back when the hold on his ear was suddenly released.. "Jesus, Walker…that …well, that wasn't pleasant."

"It wasn't supposed to be pleasant…now, Chuck…join us please" Sarah said over her shoulder before turning back to face Casey. "So, major, what about this other thing you talked about?"

"The…uh, proposal pools?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck" Sarah answered, a smile on her face. "there are no proposal pools…"

Oh…ok then…everything's all cleared then…"

"Not so fast…" Sarah whispered, looking at the two men standing in front of her. "…let's talk about this 'new third'…well, I'm waiting."

"Well…um…I…Casey?" Chuck managed to stammer out before he found something on the floor that fascinated him and decided to stare at it.

"Thanks a lot, moron" Casey said with a disgusted look in Chuck's direction. "I pointed out to your 'donor' that, pretty soon, you wouldn't be able to do field work and we needed to figure out what to do about a new 'third' for the team."

"And?" Sarah asked in a calm voice.

"And…I suggested that Miller might be a good replacement. She's worked with us before and she's very aware of your desire to keep the asset safe."

"That's also very true. I agree with your reasoning. Remember, I agreed to allow you to determine when my 'condition' didn't let me perform to the best of my abilities."

"Well…what the hell's the pro…ow! Walker, what the hell?" Casey asked as he reached for his now sore left shin.

"The problem, boys" Sarah hissed as she moved very quickly to grab both of their ears, "is that you didn't discuss this with me…first. Next time…" she said as she pulled both of them towards her, "…you both will include me in any discussions about the team. Understood?" she finished as she released the ears she had been holding captive. Stepping back, she looked at both of her partners who were rubbing their ears. "Understood?" she asked again as she took a threatening step forwards.

"Yes!" both Casey and Chuck blurted out as the stepped backwards.

"Good…I'm glad we got that cleared up. Chuck? You need that shower and I'll have your breakfast waiting. Casey? We'll see you this afternoon" Sarah said as she led Chuck towards the door.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Chuck saw the relief and confusion in Casey's eyes, the same look he was sure was visible in his own. Breaking the contact, he looked down and found Sarah smiling back at him, her hand gripping his as she pulled him along. Returning the smile, he couldn't help but wonder about what had just happened, sure he had missed something but, if he was honest with himself, afraid to ask.

-00-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck and Sarah watched as guests milled around the pool and three service bars. The early afternoon sun glistened off the sunscreen that most of the people seemed to be wearing. Since their arrival at Peyman's Malibu estate, Casey had been offering his observations through the ear pieces they both wore, most of the comments related to their mission which he was monitoring form the house next door. The owners of the house had accepted a gift cruise from the government in exchange for the use of their home for the day and Casey had spent most of the morning setting up the equipment needed to keep an eye on things.

"Heads up, team. The host has finally made his appearance. Check your six…" Casey's voice alerted them.

Turning slowly, they watched as Peyman Ah Lahee wandered through his guests, stopping to exchange greetings with various people, a handshake here…a hug or kiss there. He seemed to know most of the people scattered around the deck and was ready with a smile for anyone introduced to him.

"It's true…" Chuck whispered into Sarah's ear, "…there are definitely people who should never wear speedos, or even go shirtless, for that matter."

Sarah almost shivered, the feel of Chuck's breath on her neck giving her a delicious feeling. Forcing herself to focus, she clamped down the feelings coursing thru her and turned to look at her nerd. "Chuck" she said softly, "let's take a walk and see if we can give ourselves a tour of the house."

"Sounds good" he answered and followed as Sarah started towards the far end of the house. Casey had already let them know that he'd disarmed the house's security system, remotely, and they should be able to gain entrance through one of the doors located at the side of the residence. As they walked slowly, taking the time to exchange greetings here and there, Chuck slid his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the small, velvet pouch that held his future. He'd been carrying the ring for over a month now and still hadn't found the 'perfect' setting to ask Sarah if she'd be willing to change her last name. He was sure that she'd say yes…she even hinted at it several times but he just hadn't had that perfect setting. A sudden squeeze of his hand snapped him back to reality and he looked around as Sarah opened one of the house's side doors. Not noticing anyone paying attention, he allowed himself to be drawn inside, making sure that the door closed behind them.

Minutes later, they found themselves staring into a room, the center of which was dominated by a pedestal supporting a diamond that looked to be as big as a mandarin orange. About to step into the room, their ear pieces suddenly came to life.

"Hold it!" Casey's voice commanded. "Ok…you're clear now. Had to shut down a nasty surprise in the pedestal…in case either of you touched the rock…back to work."

"Thanks Casey" Sarah offered as she stepped into the room. Chuck joined her as she stared at the diamond, his hand back in his pocket.

"So, what do you think?" Chuck asked, trying to keep his tone light. "It's beautiful, right?"

"I suppose…" she answered as she turned and locked her eyes on his, "…but there is really only one diamond that I would love to see."

"Oh really? What diamond would that be?" he responded with a smile.

"The one in your pocket, Chuck."

"What?…I don't have a…how did you know?" he asked as he pulled the pouch from his pocket and pulled the ring out.

"I'm a spy, remember? I've known since you first brought it home…I've just been waiting."

"Well, let's see if it fits" Chuck said with a smile as he reached for her hand.

"Not so fast…" Sarah said with a smirk, "…aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?…I…uh…" Chuck stammered to a stop, clearly confused.

"Moron!" Casey's voice announced thru the ear piece. "It's bad enough that you're costing me the pool…if I have to tell you what to say…"

"Shut up, Casey" Chuck whispered. "Hey…what pool?"

"Chuck?" Sarah asked, looking concerned. "What is Casey telling you?"

"It's nothing, Sarah. He just called me a moron and he's right because I forgot to do this" he replied as he dropped to a knee. "Sarah Walker…I know it's not the most romantic setting, but I love you and …will you marry me?" he finished as he held up the ring, surprised to see tears in Sarah's eyes.

"Of course I will!" she answered as she offered her hand. She watched as Chuck, despite the fact that his hands were trembling, managed to slide the ring onto her finger.

Before either of them could say anything else, Casey's voice interrupted their moment. "Great…now that you've gotten that out of the way, can we get back to the mission?…Wait, I've lost the furry little troll…oh crap…heads up… he's about to crash the party."

The sound of a gun being cocked followed, almost perfectly, Casey's warning. They both looked to the doorway to find Peyman Ah Lahee, flanked by two of his security guards, staring at them with a smile on his face.

"So…you broke into my home to propose?"

Chuck got to his feet and took a step forward, putting himself in front of Sarah. "Uh…no sir.." Chuck answered. "…the door was open and we were looking for a the restroom and…"

"…and we saw this beautiful room…and that amazing diamond, and…" Sarah took over as she stepped in front of Chuck.

"…and I hoped that my girlfriend would like my diamond better…" Chuck continued as he stepped back in front of Sarah.

"I need you both to stop moving…now!" Peyman said as he gestured to one of his goons who then pulled out his phone and hit a few buttons and then stared, intently, at the screen. While the bodyguard waited for some sort of response from the phone, Peyman stepped over to a touchpad , keyed in a series of numbers, and waited...never taking his eyes off of Sarah.

Before Chuck could say or do anything, Casey's voice was once again in his ear. "Stay calm…I'm on my way to you." Looking at Sarah, he saw her give a slight nod, indicating that she'd gotten the message and agreed, even going so far as to seem to relax.

"Hey, boss…" the 'phone-goon' said, looking up from the screen in his hand. "…it looks like the whole system is down…locks, alarms, cameras…everything."

"Yes…that would seem to be the case." Peyman answered, frustration evident in his voice. "…damn junk. I knew I should have monitored the installation myself…not leave it to you. Let me guess, you had those 'geek squad' idiots back out…even after that pair nearly electrocuted themselves trying to install that flat screen in the wet bar by the pool. Is that about right?"

"Well…yes, boss. They gave a discount to make up for the earlier problems…"

"Excuse me, sir? If I may offer my help?" Chuck said, as a small plan started to form. " I happen to have my own company that specializes in custom electronic systems and installations, some very similar to your own. I would be happy to take a look…"

"What kind of a fool do you take me for? You broke into my home and now I should trust you with my alarm system?"

"We told you, sir…the door was open and we were just looking for the bathroom…" Chuck began their story again.

"Yes…yes…I remember all of that. And why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because…well, because it's the truth?" Chuck offered, opting for something simple instead of a drawn out reason. "And, if I can fix it for you…I'll only charge you half price…after all, my girlfriend just agreed to marry me so I'm in a pretty good mood…despite the whole 'gun pointing' thing." Chuck ignored the growling in his ear, focusing instead on gun pointed at him instead.

"Well, that certainly is a generous offer…" Peyman said with a smirk, "…first thing …who invited you to my house?"

"Uh…my niece Juanita and her…friend , Denette" Chuck answered, changing girlfriend to friend at the last moment after he remembered that the two women's lifestyle choice was frowned upon by many in the middle east.

"Ah, yes…now I remember…you were at the beach last weekend, talking with them…yes?"

"Yes…that's right." Chuck answered, feeling a little of the tension leave the room. "My name is Chuck" he said, extending his hand. "and this is my gir…fiancée, Sarah" he finished with a smile, realizing just how much he liked the sound of the word fiancé…especially sine it referred to one Sarah Walker.

"Ok…Chuck. I will give you fifteen minutes with this system. I will be watching closely." Peyman said as he took a step away from the keypad, motioning for him to step forward.

"I hope you're as good as you think you are, Bartowski" Casey's voice whispered in his ear. "I'm close by, if you two need anything…well, just let me know."

-00-00-0-0-00-

Just as the ten minute mark passed, Chuck gave a triumphant 'yes' and then stepped away from the keypad. Turning with a smile, he motioned for Peyman to step closer. Looking over his shoulder, he winked at Sarah and then turned back to explain what he'd done, promising his latest customer that his system was now working as it had been designed.

Less than ten minutes later, Chuck and Sarah walked back out onto the rear deck, a smiling Peyman Ah Lahee gently guiding them both as he introduced them to his guests. Offering a brief recap of the engagement and then touting Chuck's computer skills, Peyman seemed intent on introducing everyone to the happy couple and, more importantly, encouraging everyone to call Chuck for any computer related problems. In what seemed like no time at all, Sarah had given out all of their business cards and Chuck had flashed almost a dozen times. Luckily, Chuck was wearing sun glasses so the usual facial tic wasn't noticeable but Sarah knew, and she was beginning to get worried. She knew that the flashs left Chuck with a headache and she was sure that his head must be hurting him…a lot. Making up her mind, she announced to Peyman her need to get her fiancé home so they could get ready for a dinner with Chuck's sister.

"Well, if you must go, you must go" Peyman responded to Sarah's announcement. ":Remember, you are always welcome here. And if I, or any of my friends, have computer problems…your company will be my first call."

"Thank you so much, Peyman" Sarah answered as she wrapped her arm around Chuck's waist and started towards the front of the house.

"The car's ready" Casey's voice sounded in their ears. "I just watched the valet bring it around. I'll see you two back at the apartment. Great work today…both of you. Bartowski, you have got to be the luckiest man I know…but I'm still pissed about the pool. I'm gonna ask Ellie who won…see you soon."

Chuck looked at his fiancé, a question in his eyes. Seeing Sarah smile, he simply decided to wait for the explanation…hopefully after he managed to take the edge off of the headache that was threatening to bring tears to his eyes.

"Take me home, Sarah. My head is splitting and only your tender loving care will help." Chuck said as they exited the house, making their way to the wagon. "I won't even complain about your driving. Just, please, get me home."

"Yes Chuck, 'tender loving care'?…I think I can handle that. Let's get you home."

-00-0-0-0-0-

Casey watched as the wagon pulled away from the front of the house and then fell in behind, shaking his head as he recalled the afternoon's mission. "Only Bartowski" he mumbled to himself. The general wasn't going to believe his report…hell, he couldn't believe it. Sure, they didn't get the diamond but they ended up with something that Casey was sure was even more valuable…an in into Peyman Ah Lahee's world…and he was sure that the General would like that.

A/N: I know…sorta disjointed…reviews are a kindness…unless you hated this chapter…no, go ahead…be honest…as I've said before, I'm wearing my big boy shorts…I can take the truth…I just can't take codliver oil…man, I'm tired. JT


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi gang…he's back…no, please, hold the applause…I'm just following my compulsion…just wanted to drop this…what the hell, it was done…the chapter…not the story…sorry, more story to come…sorry if you're allergic to fluff, well…no I'm not sorry at all…I like me some fluff…if you're here, you probably like it too…don't worry, I won't tell anyone…your secret's safe with me…for a small fee…just hit that review button and I won't have to tell anyone that you're a 'fluffer'…wait, that isn't right…that sounds wrong…I must …I don't know where that came…wait, there I go again…stop it, you twisted old git…get back to your normal, innuendo-less ramble…crap, now I'm lost…ok, what was Casey warning Chuck about…there at the end. How big a comedy nerd are ya? Huh? Let's see. JT

I don't own Chuck or any of the other famous, semi-famous or infamous people or things mentioned below…and I done did all of this without a beta…for which, countless betas breathed a huge sigh of relief…inordinately pleased that they'd dodged the mental stigma that attempting to beta anything I've done would undoubtedly cause…just saying.

Thanks Jim.

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 18

The sound of the alarm clock had Sarah reaching under her pillow for one of her knives, planning to kill the offending electronic torture device. When her hand found nothing, she immediately reached for her curly haired 'love' pillow, finding only a still warm empty spot where her fiancé had been. After briefly debating getting out of bed to answer the beeping 'little bastard', as she had named Chuck's latest alarm clock, Sarah opted for the 'remote' off switch.

"Chuck…CHUCK!" Sarah whined, with emphasis. "Turn off the 'little bastard', please" she finished, stretching the final word into six or seven syllables. Opening one eye to watch the doorway, she was rewarded moments later when the subject of her summons appeared, a toothbrush still in his mouth.

" Yeth?" Chuck said before removing the toothbrush. "You called?"

"Please…turn off your alarm clock."

"Ok…but I thought it was our alarm clock?" he replied as he walked over to the dresser and, reaching behind Sarah's jewelry box, turned off the electronic timepiece.

"It was ours…until you started hiding it."

"I had to start hiding it because you killed three of them…rather brutally, I might add."

"Speaking of which, where's my knife?"

"Isn't it under your pillow?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"No, Chuck, it's not. I agreed to your 'no guns in bed' rule…so, where's my knife?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now…it's under my pillow. Well…I'm gonna finish my teeth and go for my run with Casey" he answered hurriedly before ducking back towards the bathroom.

Sarah reached under his pillow and pulled out her knife, encased in a sheath. With a smile, she sat up in the bed and let the sheets slide down to pool in her lap, hoping that she could entice her fiancé into postponing his morning run. 'Fiancé' she said to herself, loving the sound of the word and all that it meant. Moments later Chuck stuck his head in the doorway and immediately clapped his hand over his eyes.

"You are an evil seductress" Chuck said in his best melodramatic voice. "Cover your wares, wench…before I'm forced to flee so that I may save my virtue."

"Methinks the man doth protest too much" Sarah replied, using an old sounding English accent. "Ok…they're covered…you big baby."

Chuck dropped his hand and raised it back again. "Sarah…I meant with a sheet…or t-shirt…not a hand bra…that involves to much squeezing and smiling." Chuck turned his back and started to walk away.

""Get back here, Chuck Bartowski…I have need of your services…strictly in a workout capacity, of course."

Looking back over his shoulder, Chuck paused and smiled before resuming his journey towards the front door. "Sorry, honey…I promised Casey I wouldn't miss another workout. Smoke me a kipper…I'll be back for breakfast" Chuck said in an odd accent.

"Sorry 'Ace', we're all out of kippers…I had the last of them on my chocolate pop-tarts yesterday."

Chuck froze in his tracks and then slowly turned around, his eyes wide. "Kippers on pop tarts?"

"I was joking, Chuck. Go for your run…the twins and I will have some breakfast waiting for you…" Sarah said with a smile before blowing Chuck a kiss. Just before he stepped out the door, she added "..and it was sardines, not kippers" and giggled when she saw him shudder before closing the door behind himself.

-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Chuck entered the courtyard alone, Casey having decided to extend his run. Looking around him, he went through a mental checklist, making note of anything that wasn't in it's usual place. The checklist habit was something new to him. Casey had 'invented' a 'game', requiring Chuck to take note of the courtyard whenever they returned from a run and if anything was different and he didn't catch it, the Major would slap the back of his head and if he did catch it…well, he wouldn't get slapped. He had to admit that he didn't like the 'game' but he was getting better at it…in fact, since Casey hadn't had a reason to hit him in the last week, he'd expanded the game to include their workout route, forcing Chuck to pay more attention to his surroundings…which he realized, begrudgingly, was probably the Major's intention.

Two things caught Chuck's attention, right away. First, Morgan was seated on the fountains edge, which wasn't too unusual…his attire, however, was. Struggling to contain his laughter, he took in the purple tuxedo and yellow tux shirt…shaking his head in amazement. Glancing away was almost impossible, the clothing combination was almost hypnotic and it was only the brief glance towards the second odd item, leaning against his front door, that enabled him to look away.

Crossing the courtyard, Chuck paused about five feet from his front door and stared. Turning to his right, he found that Morgan had joined him and was currently staring at the giant, horse-shoe shaped bouquet. The flowers making up the arrangement were obviously well on their way towards mulch and the banner stretched across the 'horseshoe' was very worn looking. Underneath the letters proclaiming 'CONGRATULATIONS' someone had added, with a black magic marker, '_ON UR NEW EMPLOEES'._Stapled to the end of the banner was a legal size envelope that appeared to be addressed to one Chuk Bartowskey.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Three questions…"

"It was here when I got here…"

"OK…and why…"

"I just figured that today would be a good day to get to work early."

"And third…"

"Well, when I stopped at the Buymore yesterday, someone told me that today was national impress your boss day and someone else suggested dressing up and…"

"Let me guess…Lester and Jeff?" Chuck asked with a smile. He could swear he could see the gears turning as Morgan processed the data…'and there it is' he said to himself, picturing the light bulb turning on.

"Darn it! They got me again…didn't they?"

"Afraid so…but don't worry about it" Chuck answered as he leaned down so he could detach the envelope from the banner, refusing to drag the whole bouquet into the apartment. Straightening back up, the removal successful, he turned look at Morgan. "Listen, buddy, why don't you…"

"Go back home and get into something a little less formal?"

"Exactly" Chuck answered. "Have you ever noticed how we…"

"Finish each other's sentences? Yeah…must be that 'twin' thing we have. I'll be back in a few." Morgan said as he turned and left.

"Alright, Morg…we'll have some…"

Breakfast when I get back? Sounds good." Morgan answered over his shoulder.

"Right" Chuck said to no one in particular. Being careful of what he touched, he moved the bouquet to the side and then opened the door while he looked again at the envelope in his hand. The return address in the left corner caught his attention.

' _Samuel K. Patel, Esq._ ' Chuck read and immediately new that it was going to be a fun morning. "Sarah?" he called out as he opened the clasp holding the envelope closed.

"In here, Chuck…slaving over this hot stove so my future husband has something to eat…I wouldn't want him to waste away…at least not until after I get my morning workout…" Sarah stopped when she felt Chuck's arms wrap around her waist and felt his warm breath on her neck as he nuzzled at one of her weak points. "Chuck…you're all sweaty…and it wasn't my fault. Go take a shower…"

""Yes ma'am…are you gonna be this bossy after we're married?" he replied as he let her go.

"Oh no…I'm gonna be even bossier…is that a word? Well, no matter…you get the idea?" Sarah asked as she returned to her project on the stove top.

"Can't wait" he shot back. "I'm gonna go take that shower…how would you like to read this?" he asked, waving the envelope.

"What is it?"

"Would you believe something from a lawyer named Patel?"

"Patel?…as in Lester Patel?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep…his cousin, as a matter of fact"

"Oh yeah…leave it on the table…I'll open it after I get your breakfast ready…oh, sorry 'Ace', I was right…we're out of kippers…I hope an omelet will be an acceptable substitute?"

"Oh yeah…that sounds great…oh, Morgan should be stopping by soon…he went home to change out of his prom tuxedo…don't ask…I'll tell you later. Hey, when he gets here, tell him you found a recipe on-line and made him chicken vindaloo…be back soon, all clean and irresistible" Chuck promised after tossing the envelope onto the table and walking to the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-00-

Chuck finished lacing up his 'chucks' and, rising form the bed, strolled back out to the kitchen. He found Sarah seated at the table and immediately became worried by the fresh tears on her face. He looked around and then noticed the stack of papers in front of his fiancé and was about to ask what was wrong when he realized that she wasn't crying…well, she was, but she was also shaking and smiling.

"What is it, Sarah?"

"Chuck…just sit down and don't say a word…" she finally managed to choke out, "…just listen". Picking up a piece of paper, she started to read aloud while she struggled to keep a straight face.

'_Mr. Bartowski, please find enclosed copies of two employment contracts for my clients…Mr. Lester Patel and Mr. Jeffrey Barnes. Following their instructions, I've made sure that the contracts included all of the pertinent facts and conditions as explained to me by Mr. Lester Patel…who explained that that you had given him all of the information contained here-in. Once you have gone over the documents, all that will be needed is your signature…and the first pay-checks for Mr. Patel and Mr. Barnes…'_

Sarah howled as fresh tears started down her face. Chuck reached over and took the paper from Sarah's hands and after scanning the page, continued to read aloud.

'…_also enclosed you will find a DVD containing several music videos that you may use for advertising purposes…provided you are willing to pay the additional licensing fees for the use of the material , as performed by 'JEFFSTER', the thriving entertainment group containing, and solely made up of my clients_ …' Chuck paused as he reached for one of the 'contracts' that was sitting in front of him, picking it up he started to skim over the page and then paused, looking over at Sarah who was still struggling to contain her laughter.

"Sarah?" Chuck said, "did you already look at the DVD?"

Unable to speak, Sarah grabbed the laptop in front of her and spun it around so Chuck could see the screen. Reaching over, she hit the enter key and the sound of a Sitar started to pour from the computer's speakers. Chuck couldn't turn away as the sight of Jeffrey Barnes, wearing what looked like a baggy orange diaper, sat playing the classical Indian instrument. Moments later, Lester appeared with a microphone in his hand. Wearing a classic Nehru jacket and what looked like baggy pants borrowed from MC Hammer, Lester began moving, in what Chuck was sure was a painful manner, while he sang…"Stand By Your Man". He couldn't help it…he howled and soon joined Sarah as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Bollywood?…and Loretta Lynn?…and a drum machine ?…please, tell me there's more…this can't be the only …well, I hate to use the term…video?" Chuck managed to weeze out, still unable to take his eyes of the screen.

"Oh yeah…" Sarah managed to answer. "…although this is the only one I've watched…I was afraid…and I wanted you with me…in case I passed out."

"That was actually a good idea…if one of us drops, the other can pause the video until we're both ready again" Chuck said as he glanced up and caught Sarah's red-rimmed eyes. "Maybe we should make Casey watch this with us…that is the only way this could be any funnier."

"True…but Casey might hurt you…you know how he is."

"Sarah?…believe it or not, I think Casey has a very twisted sense of humor…sure he keeps it buried but I'm sure it's there.

"What are you talking about, Chuck…Major John Casey doesn't have a sense of humor…I believe he murdered it, years ago."

"Sarah…I caught him watching Bubba Ho-Tep…and laughing" Chuck said with a smile as he watched Sarah's eyes open wide. "Honest" he added as he saw the look of disbelief in her eyes. "plus, I checked his Tivo, when he wasn't around, and he's got some movies that shocked me…really…Shaun Of The Dead, Hot Fuzz, Blues Brothers…and lots of other classics. I'm telling you, Casey actually has a sense of humor."

Before Sarah could reply, there was a knock at the door just as it swung open to reveal Morgan, with Casey standing behind him.

"Hello…" Morgan said as he walked in, Casey just a step behind him.

Chuck smiled as a weird mental image hit him. "You know Casey…all you need is a black leather jacket with the words…"

"Moron…if you say 'One Wolf'...I will end you" Casey growled at him.

Chuck couldn't help himself…the fact that, somehow or other, Casey had caught his reference left him breathless…clutching his sides as he laughed harder. Morgan and Sarah both missed the interplay between the two men but it didn't matter because by then, Morgan was standing behind Chuck, looking over his shoulder and Sarah had picked up one of the contracts and after beginning to read…the end result being that both of them were soon laughing, leaving only Casey without a smile. Chuck decided to remedy that situation…with drastic measures.

"Casey…I have something you have to watch…" Chuck as he stood up and hit the restart key and then the pause. Offering his chair , he waited until Casey had sit down and Morgan had pulled up a chair next to him before hitting the start key and then stepped back to watch the reaction as two new victims were exposed to 'Jeffster'. He caught Sarah's eyes and nodded, knowing that she was waiting with anticipation, to see the reaction. Easing quickly around the table, he stood behind her and held his breath as the first notes from the Sitar began to play…

A/N: A cliffie?…nah, just tired and…well, wanted to save some more 'Jeffster' goodness for the next chapter. Casey's reaction? The contract's contents? Casey's search for a new head after his old one explodes?…review, please…if you have the time…and the desire… JT

Hey Quistie...does this count as a cliffie? Sorta?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone…happy Friday…or whatever day you are enjoying while reading this…unless it's a Tuesday…never liked Tuesdays…or the letter R…or the number seventeen…don't know why…part of the puzzle, I guess…I guess it's ok if you like those things…I promise not to judge…where was I?…oh yeah, hope you like this chapter…a little short but can't be helped…well it could be but I'm just not in the mood…well, that's not true…I'm not saying I'm in the mood, I'm just saying…thanks…thanks for your continued tolerance and support…I really have little control over my actions…I just hope some of you get a smile from these strings of letters and pauses…and, of course, I'll beg for your approval…made evident by your REVIEWS…HINT HINT…sorry, I know I shouldn't shout but…I couldn't help it…the weekend is here…whoopee. JT

Beta less…yup, that's this story…and almost rudderless…just me floundering around, hoping for guidance…and talent…that'd be nice. Also, contrary to some vile rumors floating around…I don't…at this moment…own anything in the Chuckverse…I also regularly fail to make any money from my efforts here…don't look so surprised…it seems that I really am just another pretty face…throwing it on the street for nothing…tears, doesn't that just figure…sometimes I just feel so cheap…well, most times, actually.

Thanks Jim. It really is fun.

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 19

Chuck and Sarah watched Major John Casey as he struggled to keep a straight face. The video playing on the laptop had finished a couple of minutes ago and they waited for Casey's reaction. The big man had been silent since the video had begun, the only outward sign that it had affected him at all had been a single tear that had rolled done his cheek.

"I should kill you, Bartowski" he finally said as his body started to shake. Reaching up, he wiped the tear from his cheek before pushing the chair he was seated in away from the table. "If you ever do that to me again, I'll…I'll…" Casey started before he ground to a stop and snorted, twice, before he began braying like a drunken mule. The sound of his laughter pushed Chuck and Sarah over the edge and they both dissolved into hysterical laughter of their own.

Chuck was the first who noticed it…something was missing. Looking around, he finally realized what wasn't happening…Morgan wasn't laughing…or even smiling. Knowing the little man like he did, he couldn't believe that his oldest friend was beside himself in hysterics. He'd taken a seat at the far end of the table and sat with his head in his hands...looking about as far from happy as a person could look.

"Morgan…little buddy" Chuck said, suddenly concerned. "What's wrong? You can't tell me that's not one of the funniest things you've ever seen. So, what gives?"

Sarah and Casey had both caught on and had turned there attention to Morgan…Sarah, because she actually cared and Casey…well, he saw it as an opportunity to regain some degree of control over himself.

"So…are you guys gonna fire me so you can make room for your new employees?"

he asked, his question coming from so far out of left field that Chuck was rendered speechless. Sarah stepped in, asking the question that Chuck seemed unable to voice.

"What the hell are you talking about, Morgan? Why would we fire you? You're our best…ok, you're our only employee…but why would we fire you?"

"Well…I saw the bouquet and…I see the contracts, they're sitting right there" he said as he pointed to the stack of papers sitting in the middle of the table. "I put two and two together…"

Chuck and Sarah sat, dumbfounded, not able to say anything. Casey surprised them both when he spoke up. "Grimes…you didn't put anything together, you moron. Me, I'd fire you but Bartowski here, and the future Mrs. Bartowski…for some reason, they seem to be attached to you…I really hope that their obvious mental problems aren't passed on to the innocent little nerdlings that Walker's currently ferrying around…and I doubt they'd replace you with the doofus twins…although, the aforementioned mental problems mean anything might happen."

Chuck and Sarah sat in shock…neither one of them could believe how long or how, even stranger, nice, Casey's speech had been. Even Morgan seemed shocked by the big man's eloquence.

"Now, we won't speak about what I just said, ever again…understood?" Everyone at the table merely shook their heads in agreement. "Good, now…what are we going to do with this?" Casey asked, pointing towards the laptop but clearly meaning the video.

Before Chuck could say anything, Morgan smiled and held up a finger. "I've got it…we'll send it into American Idol and then we'll…"

"Shut it, moron" the old Casey reared his head. While he began pounding away at the keyboard he briefly looked up at Chuck and Sarah…and winked. "You'll use the copy I just emailed you, and after you hack Lester's corporate account, send the video to everyone who works for Buymore And then you'll use his account to also post the video to Youtube…simple, really…now, go get to work" he finished while pointing to the front door.

The sound of the front door opening caused all four of the table's occupants to turn their attention to the couple that were standing in the doorway. Ellie and Devon stood in the doorway, staring with curiosity at the four people in gathered around the table.

"What was making that god awful noise we heard a few minutes ago?" Ellie finally managed to get out. Following Chuck and Sarah's glances, she couldn't believe that her neighbor could have made the noise she and Devon had heard. Morgan stood behind Casey with two fingers pointed at the big man. "John?…that was you? Are you sick?"

"Uh…no ma'am…that was your brother's fault" he answered while turning to glare at Morgan who had decided that perhaps now would be the perfect time for him to leave.

Ellie and Devon stepped aside so Morgan could make his exit. "How was that noise you were making my brother's fault?" Ellie asked, still confused.

Instead of answering, John Casey motioned the young couple to the side of the table where he'd been seated. Once Ellie and Devon were positioned in front of the laptop, he hit the play key and quickly stepped away. He made it as far as the kitchen before the sound of laughter started again. Sticking his head around the corner, he mouthed the word 'coffee' to Chuck and Sarah who merely nodded their acceptance, both clearly mesmerized by the other couples reaction to 'Jeffster'. By the time he returned from the kitchen with the fresh pot of coffee, the young doctors were once again standing in the doorway, obviously ready to leave.

"John…I understand" Ellie said as she struggled to keep a straight face. When Casey grunted a reply, she offered a quick goodbye to her brother and her future sister-in-law before taking Devon's hand and turning to leave. Pausing just outside the door, she turned back. "Chuck…what about this eyesore of a bouquet?"

"It's part of…never mind, I'll explain it later. You guys have a good day at work, we'll see you later" seeing the look in his sister's eyes, he added, "I promise it will be gone before you guys get back home."

"Alright, Chuck" Ellie replied. After giving a quick wave to Sarah, she pulled the door shut.

"Listen up" Casey said as he sat back down at the table. After closing the laptop and taking a swallow from the coffee cup in his hand, he took a deep breath. "Ok…we've got a mission. Beckman and Graham want you two to attend a charity function in La Jolla, tomorrow night. Bartowski…I need you to look over this guest list" he said as he slid a piece of paper across the table.

After picking up the list Chuck had only reached the fourth name when the flash hit. Casey and Sarah watched as Chuck made his way down the list and noted four more flashes before he set the list back down on the table.

"Well, I have news" Chuck said as he started to massage his temples. "Sarah?"

"You want me to get you some aspirin?"

"While that would be great, thank you very much…first I have to tell you that you can't go to the party with me…"

"Really?…and why is that?" Sarah asked, her smile slipping a little.

"Well…um…one of the names I flashed on…it's Jim Palmer…"

"Craptacular" Sarah mumbled under her breath.

"Spill it, Walker" Casey said before picking the list up and taking a look.

"I worked him…as a mark…about three years ago. He got busted but a rookie agent blew my cover…I doubt he's forgotten me. You're right, Chuck. I'm off this one…to big a risk. What about the other flashes?" she asked as she got to her feet, preparing to retrieve the aspirin she'd offered earlier.

"Well…" chuck started and then paused as he watched his fiancé walk towards the bathroom.

"Hey…numbnuts…focus. Your girlfriend's ass will still be there after we get this stuff out of the way."

"…yeah, sorry Casey…it's just so hypnotic…" his head seemed to turn on it's own and only Casey's growl forced him to return to the task at hand. "…oh, yeah…three of the other four names are all low level douche bags but the last name…that guy's MI6. He's been tracking this baddie who goes by the name of 'La Ciudad'…no pictures…up here" Chuck tapped his head, "so, that's kinda scary."

"And not at all helpful, moron."

"Really?…let's see…I tell you about a guy who could blow Sarah's cover, I identify three scum bags and I point out an MI6 agent who's chasing a major baddie…who just might be in our back yard…and I'm not helping? How about I call auntie Diane and ask her opinion on my intel?" Chuck asked, clearly not happy.

"Listen, you little…" Casey started and then froze when he felt the feather light touch of a blade at the side of his neck.

"Were you just about to threaten my fiancé?" Sarah asked in a quiet, steely voice.

"How the hell did you do that, Walker? Nobody's that quiet." Casey asked, still frozen in place…the edge of the knife hadn't moved.

"I would have to say that this situation speaks to the error of your statement…" Sarah answered, the dangerous edge still in her voice. "I'll repeat myself…were you just about to threaten my fiancé?"

"How the hell am I supposed to answer that?"

"The correct answer, John, is…'no, I was just going to ask him if he had any other ideas that might help with this mission…"

"The hell I…" he started to reply and then felt a second blade, this one on the other side of his neck. "…I…uh…is there anything else you can think of that might help us?"

"Very good, John. Now, please remember this little discussion…that way I won't have to use my 'reminders' again…ok?" Sarah whispered before stepping back, her knives already put away before her second step.

Chuck almost smiled and then realized that Sarah was a really scary person, when pushed. That conclusion chased away any grin that might have tried to escape. He watched as she walked around the table and held out her hand, several capsules sitting in her palm. Taking the offered pain relievers, he tossed them into his mouth, chasing them with a swallow of his coffee. No sooner had he returned his cup to the table when he found his lap full of a smiling Sarah Walker.

"So, Casey" Sarah said, all signs of the valkyrie who had been at his throat, moments before, gone, "I guess we'll need to see if Carina is available to keep Chuck safe…you want to make the call?"

Casey shook his head in disbelief. "You know Walker…I think you've gotten scarier since the baker there, put his buns in the oven. Yeah, I'll call her…I don't think she'd take your call…what, with the nose breaking and all." Getting to his feet, he thought about picking up the list and then decided against it. "Listen, num…Bar…Chuck, maybe you should brief the powers that be…you made the connections so, maybe, you should try your hand at mission planning…just this once." Seeing the smile on Bartowski's face, well that didn't phase him, but seeing the nod of approval from Walker…that made him feel a little…better. He couldn't believe how much this assignment was weirding him out. If he wasn't sure he knew better, he'd swear he was actually enjoying himself. "If you need any help…call. However…if you make me watch another 'Jeffster' video…without the aid of Johnny Walker…I'll double your work out run…with me riding piggy-back…got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks…for the …well, just thanks. See you this afternoon?"

"Of course…seven miles…don't be late" Casey added over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Chuck turned back around to find Sarah staring at him, a familiar hungry look in her eyes. Before he could say a word, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him forwards, her lips finding his. Moments later, a breathless Chuck found himself being led towards their room…Sarah using her free hand to undo the drawstring on her sweat pants which never made it into the room.

"You know, Chuck…I can't believe how much I want you…right now! You better be naked before I am…or else I'm gonna double your 'workout' time…and I won't be riding you piggy-back" Sarah said after releasing his hand and reaching for the hem of her t-shirt. Seeing his smile but noticing that he hadn't sped up his clothes removal pace…she growled at him. "I'm serious, Chuck. Get! Naked! Now!…she growled, her t-shirt now resting on the floor.

"Yes ma'am" he answered, amazed at how frightened and turned on he was…at the same time. He wasn't sure how he accomplished it but his boxers hit the floor moments before Sarah's thong.

"Good boy" she said. "Now, that was the last thing I want you doing really fast…everything else?…you better do it really slow…starting now…" she said as she pulled him down onto the bed, "unless, of course, I tell you to speed something up…then…well, just listen, you'll know what to do"

Chuck considered reminding Sarah that they had some jobs to finish …later. He quickly reconsidered that plan when the beautiful woman in his arms whispered in his ear, reminding him of a job she'd be finishing soon.

A/N: You know you wanna…go ahead…hit it…that review thingie…what? Oh…the magic word?…please?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello…how is everyone feeling today? Good? Glad to hear it. Anything new going on? Really? That's so cool for you….sorry, just can't do it…need to ramble…must confess…nobody seemed to catch the reference to Pen and Teller Are Dead in my Shnuff fic…sure, an obscure film…well, homage?…any way…before you go further, please be advised…the is a little bit of fluff ahead…just a teensy, weensy, amount…no more than I usually do…maybe less than I've done before…ok, you've been warned…Changing topics…phuq, it was a hot mother f…shut your mouth…see that?…another sorta movie reference…does heat stroke make you want to wear lederhosen while filming your own re-imagined video for Safety Dance featuring even more short people?…No?…then what the hell is my excuse? Gotta go…midgets are so expensive to rent…probably would've been cheaper to just kidnap them…enjoy and review…or just enjoy…or, don't enjoy and then review…ah, do whatever you want…I just want you to be happy…is that too much to ask? JT

Because I don't own Chuck, I don't make any money from this…and I won't get good seats at Comic-con…pffffftttt.

Thanks Jim.

I also would like to thank all of you who offer such kind words when you review. Those reviews really do help. Also, thanks to all of you writers who keep us all entertained with your stories...they really do make life a little better, a little more fun.

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 20

Chuck watched as Sarah slid out of their bed and headed towards the bathroom. Pausing at the doorway, she looked back over her shoulder and smiled when she saw the look on her nerd's face. She loved the fact that her fiancé clearly enjoyed watching her, a mixture of adoration and lust in his eyes.

"Scrub my back?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Before Chuck could answer, a knock at the front door caught their attention.

"That's probably Morgan" Chuck offered while reaching for a pair of shorts. "Let me go see what's up. I'll get him started with one of today's jobs and then I'll join you." He paused to give her a quick kiss before heading towards the front of the apartment.

Opening the front door, Chuck was surprised to see Carina standing behind Morgan. Standing aside, he waved them both in and watched as his oldest friend suddenly realized that someone had been standing behind him. The look on the little man's face, after doing a classic double-take, was priceless.

"Morgan…Carina, come on in. Hey, buddy…why don't you get some coffee started while I get today's work orders together" he said as he guided Morgan with a hand on his shoulder. He looked back over his shoulder and mouthed the word 'civilian' to Carina, hoping she'd pick up on the need to watch herself and what she said.

"So, Chuck…" Morgan said as he took a step to the side and turned around to look at the woman behind them. "…how do you know…Carina?" he asked as he took one of Carina's hands and tried to kiss it, only to find his own hand beneath his lips after the red head slipped her hand out of his grasp. Not deterred at all, Morgan simply reached for Carina's other hand, determined to show his 'smoothness' to the beautiful woman who towered over him, a smile on her lips.

"Morgan…I'm sure Carina doesn't need her hand kissed…by a stranger, so early in the day…"

"I'm not a stranger, Chuck…"Morgan blurted out, a hurt look on his face, "…you've known me since fifth grade…"

"Not a stranger …to me…you're a stranger…to her…"

"And who's fault is that? If you keep butting in, she can't get to know me, can she?" Morgan tried to explain, using his own, special brand of logic. He started to turn back to Carina again when Chuck grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Listen, buddy…go into the kitchen and get some coffee started while I talk to Carina."

"But I…"

"Morgan…are you here to work?"

"Well, yes…but I…"

"Morgan…go make some coffee…now"

"Ok Chuck" he finally said, giving another look in Carina's direction before heading back towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that, Carina. Morgan's harmless…he just gets distracted by shiny objects and beautiful women" Chuck said with a small shake of his head. "So, what brings you to Casa Bartowski?"

"I got a call from Casey…he said you needed a girlfriend for some charity event. I was in the area so I thought I'd stop by. So, where's Walker?…she still pissed?"

"Shit…she's waiting for me. I'll be back in a little bit…please, don't break Morgan. He's harmless…and totally unaware of what we really do…and I want to keep him that way."

"Alright Chuckles…whatever you want. I've gotta say, I'm really enjoying the new you…" Carina said as she stepped back and allowed her eyes to roam over his body. "Your workouts are really starting to show."

Chuck glanced down and realized that he'd answered the door in just his shorts. Looking up, he saw the smile on Carina's face and he felt the blush that he was sure now covered him from head to toe. Turning quickly, he'd taken a step when a thought occurred to him and he turned back. "Well…glad you approve. I'll be sure to tell Sarah that, after a close visual inspection, you've given me your seal of approval" Chuck said before turning and heading towards the back of the apartment.

"Hold on partner…that's not really necessary" Carina said after Chuck had turned back to face her. Why don't we just pretend I didn't say anything."

"Well, if you think that's best" he replied before turning to leave, hoping Carina hadn't seen his smile.

"Yeah…that's a good idea. I'll be in the kitchen helping Martin."

Ok…oh…and Carina?…his name's Morgan" he said over his shoulder. A few moments later, he knocked lightly before opening the bathroom door. Letting himself in, he closed the door behind him and was greeted with one of his favorite sights…Sarah Walker sans clothes. His fiancé was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, her breasts cupped in her hands. Moving closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed his chin to rest on her shoulder.

"Chuck…" Sarah said before he had the opportunity to say anything. "…are my tit's getting bigger?"

"I…uh…" Chuck managed to stammer out, wondering if this was a trick question, asked by his very pregnant, very hormonal and sometimes very scary fiancé. Before he could answer his own question, Sarah had grabbed his hands and, using her own hands as guides, wrapped them around her tits.

"Well…are they getting bigger?" she repeated with a serious look on her face.

"I…uh…I believe they are…maybe just a little" he finally managed to choke out, unsure how she would react to his reaction to her…'and there it is' he said to himself when Sarah began to grind back into him. "Um…Sarah…honey…we have company. Morgan and Carina are out in the kitchen."

"Good place for them. They won't die of thirst or starve to death while we're busy…now, you know darn well that if you light the fuse, the dynamite goes boom" Sarah said with a snicker as she began to guide one of Chuck's hands below her waist.

"Sarah…as much as I love you making a Family Guy reference…how on earth did 'I' light the fuse?"

"Don't you play innocent with me, stud. You walk in all shirtless and then you start getting all handsy while you're grinding up against my ass…now, you have a choice…do me right here on the counter and then we'll take our shower or…I'll make you do me right here on the counter and then we'll take our shower."

Leaning forward, Chuck gently licked Sarah's earlobe before he started nibbling on her neck. Pausing, he whispered into her ear. " Better turn on the radio…someone's gonna be screaming someone's name pretty soon."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-09-0-0

Carina glanced up from the game controller in her hand to find that Morgan had once again killed her and now stood triumphantly over her character. Looking to her side, she saw that her opponent was trying, with little to no success, to hide a smirk. Reaching out, she smacked him in the back of the head. Using one hand, she removed one of her ear plugs and motioned for Morgan to do the same. After thirty seconds of silence, they both sighed in relief and removed their other earplugs.

"Are they always this loud?" Carina asked, a look of curiosity and wonder on her face.

"I honestly don't know. Thanks for the ear plugs, by the way. Want to go another round" he asked, motioning towards the television screen with his controller.

"Morgan…to be honest…if a guys gonna dominate me the way you have…I usually have a lot less clothing…and a lot more fun. Maybe some other time?" Carina replied before getting to her feet and heading towards the kitchen. "More coffee?"

"Yeah…I'll be there in a minute." Getting to his feet and grabbing his cup, Morgan was half-way to the kitchen when Chuck and Sarah appeared, arm in arm, their hair still damp. "Hey guys...Carina and I were playing video games…with the sound turned up…and ear plugs…so we didn't hear…uh…anything…much"

"Smooth, Morgan" Carina said as she took a seat at the kitchen table, a smile on her face. "So Walker…are your boobs getting huge or what?"

Chuck snorted while Sarah just glared at the red head, ignoring the fact that now, Morgan, was trying his hardest, and failing miserably, to not stare at Sarah's chest. Giving up, he walked past them onto the kitchen, his eyes locked straight ahead.

"So, Chuck" he said to the cabinet in front of him. "You wanna tell me which job you want me to get started on…I'd be happy to get out of here."

"Sure Morgan" he answered as he let go of Sarah's arm and made his way into the kitchen to stand beside his friend as he filled his own coffee cup. "We've actually got two installs for you today so it should be an early day."

Sarah watched the exchange for a few moments before turning her attention to Carina. "So…you like staring at my boyfriend when he's shirtless? I'm so glad you approve of the workout plan I have him on" Sarah said as she led Carina out into the living room.

"He ratted me out?'

"No…Chuck didn't say a word…I just know you. I'll let it slide…this time. Now, I'm guessing Casey called you…what did he tell you?"

"Not much…just that you guys needed a third for some charity auction thingie…and that you wanted to talk to me about some possible future gigs."

"Listen…I'm gonna get Morgan and Chuck out of here so we can talk."

"Getting rid of any witnesses?"

"No, Carina…just getting the civilian out of the way. Some of the stuff we have to talk about is…above your current clearance level. Once I've talked to Graham and Beckman…then we can talk about something besides this 'charity auction thingie' as you called it. Ok?"

"Sure thing. I'll just grab a seat until you're ready."

"Great…oh, and one more thing…no more staring at my fiancé…are we clear on that?" Sarah asked, somehow managing to sound calm and threatening at the same time.

"Yeah…got it" she answered, suddenly finding something fascinating on a bookshelf on the far side of the room. She remained 'studying' the titles of a couple dozen books until Chuck and Morgan had finally exited the apartment. After the door closed, Carina actually breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to find Sarah watching her from her seat at the kitchen table. Walking over, she pulled out a chair and took a seat.

"So…Walker…your ass is getting bigger too."

A knife suddenly appeared in Sarah's hand and she proceeded to use it to peel an apple she picked up from the bowl in the center if the table, never once making eye contact with the agent on the other side of the table. "Perhaps you might want to reconsider how you word your 'compliments'…at least until this whole pregnancy 'thing' is over and done. Of course, after that, you'll be so busy thinking up nice things to say about the twins and how quickly I'm getting back into shape, that you won't have time to say…or do, anything stupid…right?"

"Crap, Walker…Casey's right…you have gotten scarier. Hormones, right?"

"That's what my future sister-in-law tells me…but I have to believe…even after I've given birth…I won't like you staring at Chuck's ass…or any other part for that matter. Now, I'm gonna make a quick call and after that…well, then, you and I are gonna have a long talk about how you're going to keep my baby's daddy safe…understood?' Sarah finished and smiled as Carina watched her finish peeling the apple, keeping an eye on the knife in her hands.

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As she had expected, Director Graham and General Beckman agreed to push through the upgrade in Carina's security clearance, also promising to expedite her transfer from the DEA to Team Intersect…until such time as she was no longer needed. Sarah then spent a couple of hours bringing the 'Team's' newest member up to speed on Chuck, and the Intersect. The conversation was sprinkled, liberally, with Sarah's promises of extensive bodily harm if anything where to happen to Chuck…again.

Carina was shocked, to say the least. Of course she, like just about any other intelligence operative, had heard the rumors about a 'super spy-type computer' but the rumors were just that, rumors. Most of what she'd heard she'd written off as new recruits making wild 'sci-fi' shit up and older agents not bothering to tell the 'newbs' just how crazy, and wrong, they were. As she sat at the table, she now knew that the crazy stories hadn't been crazy enough. She was now part of the team that included the human being who'd downloaded, and could sometimes recall, all of the governments secrets. That certainly explained why Chuck was considered such an amazingly important asset…but it didn't explain why Sarah Walker…someone she'd gone through basic training with and who she knew to be one of the best in the 'business', had gone 'cuckoo for cocoa puffs' over said asset. Sure, he was cute…and, thanks to Sarah and Casey's physical training, was becoming much more…well, 'hunkier', she told herself…but that still didn't explain the change in Sarah. Her curiosity getting the better, she decided she'd just ask.

"So, Sarah…I get the whole 'Intersect' thing…and why both you and Casey are 'taking care' of him…but what is it about Chuck that's got you engaged…and preggers?" she asked as she readied herself in case 'psycho Sarah' suddenly appeared. Having one's nose broken…twice…usually left one with a healthy respect for the 'breaker's' abilities. Sarah didn't move. She saw a small smile appear on her face as she appeared to be thinking of an answer. Minutes later, Sarah still hadn't spoken so Carina reached across the table and gently placed a hand on her arm and watched as Sarah's eyes seemed to come back into focus.

"I honestly don't have a clue. There is no 'one thing', Carina. There's so many little things but I couldn't begin to list them all for you…and I wouldn't try. Ever since I met him, it's been like a slow motion explosion…and he and I are caught right in the middle of it. I don't know what causes it…I just know I want to spend the rest of my life, caught up in it, with him. Now, we're bringing two brand new lives to join us…and if we can show them the same love we show each other…well, they'll be the luckiest kids in the world…sappy, huh?"

"Oh, definitely, sickeningly sweet. If you don't mind…if anyone asks me, I'll just tell them that he's hypnotized you with his ability to recall…and use to devastating effect…every page in the Kama Sutra…unless they're cuter than you…in which case I'll just tell'em to mind their own frakkin business."

"Perfect" Sarah replied with a smile. "Now, how about you give me a hand getting some food together for tonight. I'll call Casey and we can all have a little mission briefing with lasagna."

"Sarah…you're learning how to cook? He really must be 'devastatingly good' if he's got you cooking…hell, if I remember correctly, you once burned water trying to make ramen noodles…"

"I did not burn water…just everything else in the general vicinity…and yeah, he is…"

"Tell me more…" Carina said with a laugh.

"Well…remember that guy from training…the one you swore made you pass out from pleasure?"

"Yes…that's one memory that's kept me warm on more that a few cold nights."

"Well…you will never repeat this…understood?'

"Repeat what?" Carina asked with a smile.

"Well. After hearing you brag about him, when he asked me out, I said yes. Now don't go getting pissed off…this was months later…anyway, as good as he was…being with Chuck?…that agent couldn't hold a candle to my future husband…and that's all I'm going to tell you."

Carina smiled as she looked into her friend's eyes, secretly envious of the truth she saw reflected there. Whatever Chuck and Sarah shared, she hoped that someday she'd find something close because she'd never seen such happiness in anyone's eyes. "Alright…what can I do to help…besides actual cooking, that is."

Sarah turned around and pulled a pen and a notepad from a drawer. A minute later she put a list into Carina's hand. "There's a market a few blocks away…make sure you get everything on this list. When you get back, I'll show you what Ellie showed me. We'll have fun and I promise not to burn anything. Oh, wait a minute…I'm in the mood for olives…pick up a bottle…actually, make it two."

"Sarah…you hate olives…you've always hated olives…you once threatened to maim an old boyfriend of mine when he tried to eat olives at the same table as you…he still has that scar where you pinned his hand to the table with a fork."

"That's all true…but I've learned to never argue with the twins.." she said as she placed her hands on her stomach, a strange smile on her face. "Oh…and get a loaf of banana bread as well…something tells me that olives and banana bread…"

"Please, Sarah…not another word. I'm outta here…be back soon…"

she said with a shudder before bolting for the door.

'Good thing I didn't mention the pickled herrings' she said to herself as she started to gather up all the pots and pans she'd need once Carina got back.

A/N: Please review…thanks oodles. No, really…I'd appreciate it.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Some more swimmer…hope you like…don't know why but this chapter seemed just a little off…maybe just the ending?…well, I'm sure that you'll let me know…chapter's a little short but just felt…I don't know…next time-'the mish'…La Ciudad? Yep…MI6?… Yep…More fun with Jeffster?…not out of the realm of possibility…serious mental health issues?…no thanks, already got some…well, not serious…just fun…pondering Jeffster…yeah, there's problems in that area atop the neck… JT

I can claim no ownership of anything Chuck related…at least nothing that lends itself to me making money…but I really want that 'Jeffster' video that I described…somebody, please make that happen…I can't be the only person who's life would be made forever better by that video. No beta. Hey, feel free to add your, or anyone else's Shaw punishment to that community I threw together. One shots, chapters, whole stories…just make sure that danny boy is mistreated and it's welcome.

Thanks Jim.

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 21

Chuck and Morgan had been busy most of the day and despite a few unexpected problems, they'd gotten all of the day's jobs finished. As they walked through the front door of the apartment, they'd been surprised to find John Casey and Carina both sitting on the couch, game controllers in their hands.

"Moron" Casey had offered as a greeting without looking up from Super Mario Kart.

"Martin" Carina said with a smile on her lips as she appeared to be concentrating on her driving.

"Right…well, always a pleasure to see both of you" Chuck responded as he headed towards the kitchen. Turning the corner, he stopped and stared. Sarah was bent over, checking something in the oven, and Chuck just couldn't take another step. "I've changed my mind…I really do like seeing you in the kitchen!"

Slowly straightening up, Sarah turned around and smiled. Closing the oven door behind her, she stepped over to Chuck and threw her arms around his neck. Her kiss took his breath away and she left him feeling a little dizzy when she suddenly broke the kiss and backed away. "I love it when you objectify me, Chuck Bartowski. Now, go get changed…Casey and Carina have been waiting…you've got seven miles to do before dinner."

"But, honey…it was a really rough day at the office and…"

"Office, Chuck? Oh, you poor baby…I didn't know. So, was that the office… at the arcade on the pier…where you and Morgan spent over an hour?"

Chuck's mouth fell open and then closed with a snap. "You've got me lo-jacked, don't you? Are you tracking my phone?"

"Of course not…"

"Then how?…oh, Morgan's phone?" Chuck asked as he watched his fiancé's face. Seeing her sudden look of guilt, he pounced. "A-ha…gotcha…you…you…big sneak."

"Well…duh" she answered with a smile as she wrapped her arms back around his neck. "Remember" she whispered into his ear, "you knocked up a spy." She punctuated the statement with a gentle nibble on his ear. "Now, go get changed for your run."

"Yes ma'am" Chuck mumbled as he turned and headed towards their room.

After doing a quick visual of the kitchen, Sarah wandered out into the living room and watched as Morgan grabbed a controller and after plugging it in, slid into the space on the sofa between Casey and Carina. She almost laughed out loud when, within a minute, he'd wrecked into Casey's cart, giving Carina the perfect opening to grab the lead.

"Way to go, moron" Casey growled. "Do that again and I'll wreck you…and don't think your 'girlfriend' is gonna protect you…Martin."

"It was…an…accident?" Morgan said as he seemed to almost shrink closer to Carina.

"Let me get this straight…you accidentally veered across the track and t-boned me…allowing the woman whose lap you're almost sitting in to take the lead?"

"Uh…yes?"

Before the conversation could go any further, Chuck appeared at Sarah's side, startling her because she hadn't heard him approaching. "Leave Morgan alone" Chuck said, the amusement evident in his voice. "Lets get those seven miles done. Morgan, why don't you go home and get cleaned up…maybe we'll have a Mario Cart night…I'll give you a call later."

"Sounds good Chuck" he said, already on his feet and offering his hand to Carina who smiled at his gesture.

"Thanks…Martin" Carina said with a wink as she got to her feet. "Uh…" she said , looking down at her hand that Morgan still had held in his. "…Morgan?…Are you planning on joining us for the run?"

Morgan looked down and then dropped her hand like it was suddenly burning him. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Smooth move, Romeo…I can see why the ladies are just beating down your door" Casey said before turning and heading out the front door. "Let's go, Chuck" he said back over his shoulder. "Hansen…whenever you're done swooning…" he added with a snort.

Walking over to stand beside Sarah, she watched as Chuck followed Casey out the door. "He sure is fun to watch when he's walking away" she said to Sarah.

"Carina" Sarah said in a quiet voice that carried a hint of a threat, "is that nose healed yet?"

Without another word, Carina was out the front door, leaving Morgan standing near Sarah. "So" he started, "…need some help with dinner?"

"Morgan…did you drag my fiancé to the arcade this afternoon?…while you were supposed to be working?"

"Wow…would you look at the time" he replied, looking down at his wrist that lacked a watch, "…I guess I better get going….have Chuck give me a call, ok Sarah?" he said as he hastily made his way out the front door and closed it behind him.

Sarah smiled to herself as she walked back to the kitchen, mentally going over her 'to do' list so she could have everything ready when Chuck got back from his run. She was looking forward to this dinner, sure that she'd done everything right. Finishing her mental checklist, she smiled to herself when she decided to add one more thing to her 'to do' list…her fiancé.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chuck had been surprised when Casey and Carina both matched his pace, taking up positions on either side of him. They began going over plans for the mission, making sure that he understood that there would have to be back up plans for the back up plans. They both asked about the persons of interest he'd flashed on, insisting that he tell them everything he could recall. When he started talking about the MI6 agent, Carina seemed to perk up until he described the agent as being five foot ten and very average looking.

"What's wrong, Hansen?" Casey asked. "Hoping it was Cole? I figured he'd already buttered that muffin."

"Shut up Casey! You're just jealous because he knows how to get out of handcuffs…naked. Maybe I should have him tell you how."

"Do I even want to hear this story?" Chuck asked.

"No!" both Casey and Carina answered at the same time.

"What…who is this Cole…some sort of James Bond?"

"Oh yeah" Casey said, "a regular Roger Moore."

"More like …Daniel Craig" Carina replied with a growl.

"Yeah, right…more like that Remington Steele tool…all wrapping, no substance"

Casey shot back.

"Casey, he was great in that Matador movie. Just because you haven't liked a Bond since Connery, that doesn't mean that they all sucked."

Chuck had taken a step back as he watched something he never could have imagined…two actual spies arguing over an imaginary spy.

"Thanks for your amazing insight, Hansen. Got anything good to say for Lazenbee?"

"Well, no. I did hear that his dad owned the studio and that's how he got the part."

"You're crazy, Hansen…everyone knows he got the part because he had photos of the director in a room full of naked midgets…"

"Oh please…you have no clue. I'll bet Chuck knows. Right Chuck?" Carina asked and when she didn't get an answer right away, she broke her eye contact with Casey and looked around. "Right Chuckles?…" she asked before realizing that the he was nowhere to be seen. "Casey, where the hell is Chuck?"

"Oh great, Hansen…first afternoon on the team and you lose Bartowski. Can't wait to tell Walker about this."

They both stopped and looked around, finally noticing that Chuck had stopped jogging and stood several hundred feet behind them. Exchanging quick glances, they turned and jogged back to where he stood, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"What the hell?" Casey asked as he slapped Chuck on the back of the head.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Carina echoed, punching him in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I guess I better tell my very hormonal fiancé that I caused you both to be so distracted, with your talk about James Bond, that you lost track of me. Does that sound about right?"

"That's not really necessary" Casey said after exchanging a glance with Carina who was lightly touching her nose.

"Yeah, that's not really something she needs to hear about" Carina agreed, nodding her head.

"Ok then…I'll just forget about it…I just hope I don't have a bruise…" he said as he rubbed his shoulder, a smile on his lips. "I guess I could just tell her that I slipped…or something. Maybe, if someone was to go to the grocery store and get some Chunky Monkey…Sarah's current favorite…I could think up a really good excuse."

"Are you trying to blackmail one of us?" Casey asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word…I prefer to think of it as me, encouraging one of you, to do something nice for my very hormonal fiancé." Before either one of them could respond, Chuck resumed jogging, leaving them behind…a satisfied smile on his face. "Oh, I really hope you both enjoy the food tonight …" he said as he looked back over his shoulder, "…and you make sure you tell her how really great it is" he finished before turning back around.

"Damn, he's getting good" Carina said to Casey.

"Yeah…but she won't be pregnant forever…sooner or later…it's payback time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck just couldn't believe how great the dinner had been. The food had been delicious…everyone had agreed on that fact and had mentioned it several times. Each time Casey or Carina said something, they would glance quickly in Chuck's direction and he began to worry that Sarah might begin to wonder what was going on. As soon as he'd finished his second helping of lasagna…it really had been that good…Chuck excused himself to start cleaning up. With a handful of plates, he made his way into the kitchen and started cleaning them off before loading them into the dishwasher. He wasn't paying attention and when Sarah wrapped her arms around him, he jumped and almost dropped the plate he was washing off.

"What is going on, Chuck?" Sarah asked in a hushed voice. "Are you feeling ok? Was I too rough on you in the shower earlier? I couldn't help myself…you know how I get when…well, whenever I'm around you."

After putting the plate down, he spun around in Sarah's arms and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Everything is wonderful. I can't believe how great the food was…well, I take that back, I can believe it. You can do anything you set your mind to…the food tonight just proves that."

"Chuck…what's really going on? You've been acting jumpy since we all sat down at the table."

"I guess I'm sorta worried about the mission. We went over lots of stuff this afternoon but …well, I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Charles Irving Bartowski…" she hissed as she tightened her hug, "…you will tell me what's really going on or I'll…"

"I blackmailed Casey and Carina into saying that everything was great tonight" he blurted out, somehow managing to look sad and terrified at the same time. "…I mean, everything is great…so, they aren't lying or anything…except maybe about the garlic bread…but probably not… it's really great…just a little garlic-y…and Carina brought the 'Monkey' cause I'm sorta blackmailing her and Casey…wait, I already said that…and …"

"Chuck…slow down and breath" Sarah said with a smile. "Now, what are you babbling about?"

"Well, this afternoon…while we were jogging and going over plans for the mission, Casey and Carina started talking about James Bond and they got distracted and didn't notice that they'd gotten ahead of me and…"

"Stop right there, Chuck…are you telling me that you're blackmailing two government agents because they slipped up?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, yeah…sorta" he answered sheepishly.

"And there was nothing wrong with the food…it was actually good?"

"It was great!" he told her, the truth evident in his eyes.

"Ok…so what else are we going to make them do?" she asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Uh…what else are 'we' going to make them do?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Oh yeah…I can't believe you've got them over a barrel…wait a minute, what else happened…did Carina make a pass at you…did Casey threaten you…what happened?"

"Well, I sorta suggested that I might have to talk to my 'very hormonal fiancé' about their slip up and…it snowballed from there. I just wanted tonight to be perfect and…Sarah, I'm just not cut out for this sneaking around crap…hell, this is just between friends and I feel so guilty about the blackmail…well, a little guilty…and about keeping it from you…and…"

"Chuck Bartowski" she said gently, staring into his eyes as she placed her hands on either side of his face, "you are the most wonderful man in the world and I'm so lucky to have found you. I don't ever want you to change…not one bit" she finished before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. One small kiss led to another and before either of them knew what was happening, they'd lost ten minutes and only Casey's sudden appearance in the kitchen followed seconds later by Carina brought them back to reality.

"Are you trying to make me want to blind myself? Really, can't you two wait until after your guests leave?" Casey asked while sliding past the couple to place the stack of dishes in his hands into the sink. "I'm out of here. Tomorrow morning, Bartowski…don't be late" he said as he turned to leave. Pausing, he looked back. "Walker…thanks…the food was great. Hansen…running with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah…see you then. Night Casey. So, what's next? Movie?" Before Chuck or Sarah could answer, Morgan's voice sounded from the front door and both Chuck and Sarah were amazed to see the small smile suddenly appear on Carina's face. "Never mind…I think 'Martin' and I have a rematch scheduled…I'm gonna figure out how to beat him at Mario. Well? You guys coming?'she asked as she turned and headed out towards the living room. Pausing, she looked back. "Well…the more the merrier" she said before turning back around. "Alright, 'Martin'…Super Mario…put up or shut up…"

Chuck and Sarah exchanged smiles before they followed Carina out of the kitchen. "The dishes can wait for a few minutes" Sarah said as she grabbed Chuck's hand, pulling him towards the living room after giving him a quick kiss. "Besides…" she added, "…after you and Morgan lose to Carina and I…you'll have help to get them done…"

A/N: Not sure how I feel about this one…let me know.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Welcome back…sorry I've been neglecting you…it wasn't intentional…can't be helped…so many chapters rattling around, only two fingers…flailing away at the keyboard. Hope you like this installment…if not, please leave a note with your concerns…if you do like it, please leave a note with your overflowing heaps of praise…I'll take your notes, either way. Hey, if you're 'SpreadtheNerd' who reviewed last chapter…yeah, set yourself up with an account…it's easy and…oh, so fun!…and you can tell your friends and watch them turn green with envy…ah, memories…wish I had some…electro shock can do that to you…never should have stuck that fork in that socket…couldn't find any radioactive spiders so figured I'd cheap out on the 'accident' that would give me my 'powers'…don't try it…it just doesn't work.

No beta's were (or are) in any way affiliated with this work of fiction. I don't own any of the characters in the 'Chuckverse' and I'm making no money from these words…which, come to think of it, really isn't all that surprising.

Thanks, Jim. JT

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 22

Chuck opened his eyes to find that the dream he'd been having was actually a very nice reality. Forcing his eyes to focus, he took in the beautiful sight of his fiancé who was grinding herself against him, a look of blissful concentration on her face. The rhythm of her thrusts, which had awoken him, was beginning to increase as was her breathing. Opening her eyes, she realized he was awake and she smiled before reaching down and pulled his hands up to her breasts. After giving him a wink, Sarah closed her eyes again and increased her pace…again.

A couple of minutes later, Chuck felt her rhythm change again and noticed a hitch in her breath just before she suddenly gave a final downward thrust and seemed to freeze in place. As he watched, Sarah seemed to deflate, slowly lowering herself until her face was buried in his neck.

"Morning, stud" she whispered into his ear as her body seemed to shiver. "…aftershocks" she murmured against his neck, "…the things you do to me, Chuck Bartowski…oh god, you really have no idea."

"Sarah…I was asleep…"

"Not all of you and…are you really going to complain?"

"No, of course not…this is really my second favorite way to wake up…"

"Second favorite?" Sarah asked as she sat back up. "And what, pray tell, is your favorite?"

"When we both finish?" Chuck said with a smile, "…together."

A brief look of confusion was replaced with a smile as Sarah began to grind against him again. "Thanks for reminding me…I didn't mean to forget you…give me a couple of minutes and I'll see if we can't move this morning up the list…".

Chuck had closed his eyes and lost track of time as he and Sarah worked together, both of them breathing heavily and covered with a light sheen of sweat. Sensing that they were both close to release, he shifted and rolled, leaving a pleased look on Sarah's face as she found herself looking up at him. Leaning down, he nipped at her ear and then whispered encouragement, hoping she was ready to join him as he slipped over the edge. Feeling her breath hitch, he knew that they'd reached destination together and he reveled in the feeling of her body shuddering beneath him.

"Oh god…" he whispered into her ear, "I love you, Sarah Walker." He felt her warm breath against his neck and was about to take another nip at her ear when the sound of applause suddenly sounded from their doorway. Before he could turn his head to look, Sarah bucked him off of her towards the far side of the bed. Before he had even reached the floor, he heard the distinctive sound of a tranq pistol being discharged…twice. Scrambling to his knees, he noticed that Sarah was on her knees, the pistol in her hands pointed towards the doorway. Glancing towards the door, he was surprised to see Carina leaning against the doorframe. "Bitch…" she managed to say before sliding to the floor, unconscious.

"Sarah…you just shot Carina…"

"Yeah…so? Serves her right…dirty, sneaky skank" she finished under her breath.

"Sarah…if I hadn't swapped your gun for that tranq pistol…" Chuck said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Chuck…really? Do you think I didn't know that you've been swapping my gun out…for the last twenty three nights? Think about it…" she said with a shake of her head. "…spy?" she added, pointing to herself with a thumb.

"Oh…of course." he replied, looking a little relieved. "You didn't realize it was Carina?"

"Of course I did."

"And you shot her anyway?"

"Well…yeah" she answered slowly after noticing the look on his face. "She was peeping…and clapping…and…and…"

"Yes? Are you ashamed of what we were doing?"

"Of course not, Chuck. Hey, why aren't you blushing?" she asked, hoping to turn the tables. "Are you suddenly someone who likes showing off? Well…Mr. 'I don't like PDA's'…what do you have to say for yourself? "

"Sarah…what…"

"I guess you just want to get rid of your fat fiancé…trade her in for some skinny skank…well, go ahead…" Sarah shouted out through tears that had suddenly appeared. Before Chuck could respond, Sarah through herself down on the bed, burying her head in a pillow.

Chuck got to his feet and stared down at Sarah, her body shaking with sobs. Forgetting all about Carina, he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her back, moving it gently in circles as he tried to figure out what to say. Leaning over, he whispered into her ear. "I love you, Sarah Walker…only you." After a few moments, she rolled over, her red rimmed eyes locking on his.

"Really?"

"Really…you're it for me, Sarah."

"Chuck…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…well, I guess I do…according to your sister, this is all your fault" she said, a small smile appearing on her face. Seeing the question in his eyes, she added "it was you who knocked me up so…"

Chuck's lips found Sarah's, sure that a kiss might be the best way to stop the discussion. He deepened the kiss as he felt Sarah wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. A moan from the doorway got their attention and they both looked up to see Carina starting to move.

"Chuck…maybe you should put on some clothes…not that I don't enjoy the view…I just think Carina's seen enough for today…ok?" Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Chuck got up from the bed and went to get into some workout clothes. "Chuck…toss me one of your t-shirts…please" Reaching into a drawer, he grabbed a shirt and through it across the room and then watched as Sarah slowly pulled it down over her head. Catching him staring, she smiled and then grabbed the hem of the shirt and started to pull it back up, pausing just before her hands reached the bottom of her breasts. "Maybe after your workout…and after you've made us breakfast" she said, allowing the t-shirt to drop back down.

"Tease" Chuck said with a smile before turning back to the dresser and shrugging into a t-shirt. Reaching into a drawer, he grabbed a pair of his boxers and then returned to sit on the edge of the bed. "Here" he said as he offered them to Sarah. "Should cut down on any drafts" he added as she took them from him.

"Thanks, sweetheart" Sarah said as she watched Chuck putting on his running shoes. The sound of someone clearing their throat made her turn towards the doorway where Carina had rolled onto her back and was obviously struggling to get to a sitting position.

"Walker…" Carina croaked out, "…what the hell?"

"Sorry…I didn't realize it was you…I just thought it was some poor, undersexed pervert who had broken into our apartment and who couldn't resist watching a hot guy giving it to his girlfriend…"

"Cut the crap, Sarah…you knew it was me…" Carina replied as she finally managed to get her back against the door-jam.

"Did you break into our apartment?"

"Well…sorta"

"And were you watching my hot boyfriend…"

"No, I was not…I got to your doorway after you'd…well, after…"

"And you didn't look at Chuck's naked ass…"

"Well, I…"

"So, that makes you an undersexed pervert…"

"Sarah Walker…I am not a pervert…"

"So, just undersexed?"

"Sarah…"

"Carina…you're kidding, right? What about Casey? You're living there…what about Prague?" Sarah asked, suddenly curious about Carina's reaction.

"Ladies" Chuck said, having decided he'd heard much more than he wanted to. "Could you please save this conversation until I'm not anywhere near…if I hear anymore I may be forced to shove spikes into my ears." Having finished lacing up his Nikes, he headed towards the door and stepped over Carina who still hadn't managed to get to her feet. "I'm going over to Casey's…I'll be back after our run…" pausing, he turned back and looked down at Carina. "Should I tell Casey you're not gonna be joining us this morning?…I could tell him you're not feeling good."

"Don't say a thing to Casey…I'll catch up with you guys in a couple of minutes" Carina said as she fought her way to a standing position.

"Ok…see you in a little bit…Sarah?…be back soon."

Both women watched as Chuck walked away and then looked at each other once he was out of sight.

"Don't say it Carina" Sarah almost growled, knowing exactly what she'd been watching.

"Ok…listen, sorry about walking in…un-announced."

"I'm sorry too."

""For tranqing me?"

"Oh, hell no…you deserved that…sorta. I'm sorry that you're not getting any. Maybe you should get a nerd of your own…so you'll quit staring at mine."

"Maybe I should…" she replied with a smile before she shook her head and then turned to leave. "…maybe I should" she repeated to herself as she left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Casey hadn't asked about Carina's absence, simply nodding his head when Chuck showed up at his door. Minutes later, as they started into the second mile of their run, Carina silently appeared beside them, looking a little green around the gills but not offering an explanation for her late appearance. The trio simply jogged along in silence, each one seemingly unwilling to start a conversation. Finally, Casey cleared his throat before glancing to his right.

"So, moron…you ready for tonight?" the big man asked.

"Almost…still have to go with Sarah to pick up the new tuxedo. They called to say that the alterations were finished so we're going to get it this afternoon."

"Good…last thing…you can tango, right?" Casey asked.

"What…tango…like the dance?"

"No moron…like the movie…you impersonate Kurt Russell when I start doing my Sylvester Stallone…of course the dance!"

"Well, Casey, since you asked…yes I can tango. Ellie insisted I take classes at the 'Y' when I was in junior high. I can also do several waltz variations and, if pushed, I can even do the Foxtrot."

"Why did your sister make you take dance lessons?" Carina asked, evidently having recovered enough to join the conversation.

"Because she figured that a tall, gangly nerd with ballroom skills would be a chick magnet" Casey offered with a snort.

"And it worked on Walker" Carina added softly.

"Well, everyone knows she's crazy" Casey said and then quickly added, "…about Bartowski."

"Maybe I should tell her your opinion" Carina offered.

"Yeah, Hansen…great idea…and I tell her you keep jogging behind us so you can stare at Bartowski's ass."

Chuck ignored both of his partners, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. The conversation behind him seemed to come to a halt until Casey decided to jump back in…with both feet.

"So, Hansen…you were late…hangover?"

"I wasn't hung over, Casey."

"So…Walker tranqed you…why? Offer your opinion on numbnut's ass?…Tell Walker she looks fat?…Walk in on them playing post office?…that's it, isn't it? You walked in on them and Walker tranqed you."

"Shut up, Casey!" Carina almost shouted before she sprinted on ahead, leaving him staring at Chuck, a smile on his face.

"So…you and Walker had some company this morning?"

Chuck simply exchanged looks with the big man beside him and then turned his eyes forward and picked up the pace. Minutes later, and not exactly sure how, he caught up with Carina. Falling into pace beside her, he glanced over and found the agent staring back at him. "Casey can be a real dick, sometimes" he said with a smile.

"Yeah…I know. I just can't figure out how he knew…did you say something to him?"

"Do you honestly think that Sarah would react positively to me talking about this morning…given how , well, touchy she's been lately? Yeah, like I'm gonna poke that very hormonal bear with a stick…which is exactly what you did this morning."

"Yeah, I know. I was a little tired this morning…otherwise I would have been thinking a little better. I didn't get much sleep last night…"

"You and Casey…?" Chuck started to ask and then shut up quickly when the anger flashed in Carina's eyes.

"Been there, done that…a long time ago. No, I wasn't up half the night with the 'grunter'…" she said. Obviously hesitating to say anything else, she looked at Chuck again before shrugging her shoulders. "I was spending time playing online…one of those games that Martin turned me on to, if you must know."

Chuck's eyes couldn't have possibly gotten any bigger as he stared at Carina in disbelief. "You were up all night, playing online…with Morgan?"

"No…not with Mar…" she started to say and then caught Chuck's look, "…Morgan, he just got me started. No, I …I will deny this if you repeat it…I met this gamer who seems like a cool person. I'm sure that it's probably some pimply faced kid sitting in his mom's basement but…he's got a great sense of humor…a little twisted but fun…and he's great at the game. He gave me all these great tips and it helped me improve my game. I think I'll give Morgan a run for his money the next time we have a game night. We're supposed to be hooking up…online…tomorrow night."

"So, Special Agent Carina Hansen…who is this mystery gamer that's started you down the path to 'nerdvana'…what's his name?"

"Don't you dare tease me, Chuck Bartowski. I blame this on you…and Morgan…and you better not say a word…to anyone!"

"Ok Carina…you have my silence. So…?"

"Chewienerd342..." Carina said, refusing to look at the man running beside her. If she'd been looking, she would have seen a look of shock on Chuck's face that was quickly replaced by a big smile.

"Sounds like a Star Wars fan" he replied, trying to keep the laughter he felt, trying to break free, from actually escaping, "…you're probably right, just some nerd in a basement."

"Yeah…but he really did seem sorta nice" she said with an almost confused look on her face. "Enough of that…I'm really sorry about this morning…I really didn't do it on purpose."

"I know…just, please, apologize to Sarah…again."

"Chuck…she tranqed me…"

"May I remind you of a few facts…you did, kinda, break into the apartment…and you know Sarah is pregnant…and very hormonal…and did I forget to mention that Sarah is pregnant and very hormonal?"

"Wow, thanks Chuck…I'd forgotten that little fact" she replied as she used her thumb and forefinger to caress the bridge of her nose, "but…I'll apologize…again."

"Alrighty then…you gonna come over for breakfast this morning…I think Morgan's going to be there"

"Ok…sounds good. Wanna race the last mile? Loser has to give the winner a massage."

"Yeah, Carina…do you actually think that would be a good wager? Win or lose…Sarah would hurt somebody"

"For racing? C'mon Chuck…how could she possibly get pissed at us for racing?"

"Not the racing, Carina…the massage?"

Seeming to consider Chuck's answer, she smiled. "You're right…we'll just forget I said anything…Ok?"

Chuck just smiled and picked up the pace, trying to pull away and then shaking his head when Carina just accelerated past him like he was standing still. Moments later he heard heavy footfalls behind him and they were getting closer. Realizing that he didn't have anymore speed in him, he just watched as Casey passed him by.

"Pick up the pace, moron. Last one back cooks breakfast" Casey said over his shoulder.

"Well, John…I guess I'm cooking breakfast…again" he yelled to Casey's back as the big man pulled ahead and then set a pace that would keep him ahead…but not too far…just in case.

-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-

About twenty minutes later, Chuck stumbled into the courtyard to find Casey and Carina doing some cool down stretches by the fountain. They both looked up with smiles on their faces.

"Not too bad, Bartowski…that's actually the fastest you finished. Not fast enough. I'm looking forward to breakfast. Maybe, one of these days, I'll have to cook…I wonder if they'll still be chickens when that finally happens." Turning around, he headed towards his apartment.

"Don't worry about it, Chuck…you really are getting better. I'll get cleaned up and be over in a few."

Chuck simply gave a quick wave before heading towards his apartment. Opening the front door, he was surprised to smell bacon cooking. Stepping into the dinning room, his mouth dropped open when he caught sight of the people seated at the table. He'd been expecting Morgan and he figured that Sarah was busy in the kitchen but it was the other two people seated there that shocked and, if he was honest with himself, troubled him. He had planned to tell Morgan an interesting fact he'd learned earlier but the two people seated to either side of his little buddy put an end to that plan.

'Holy crap' he said to himself, 'this can't be good!'

A/N: Yep…cliffy…next chapter…breakfast and an actual mission…and one of the two involves gunplay. Please review. JT


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: How's this for fast turn around time?…I had the opening conversation rattling around my head and the rest…good or bad…just happened. Hope you like it. Of course, you could review and let me know…don't be shy…it will be our little secret…sorta…yep, just hit that review tab and go wild…speak in tongues if you must…I'm sure there's a translation app somewhere…JT

No change since yesterday…still don't own Chuck or related Chuck stuff…and still no beta…also, the spelling and grammar errors?…still mine.

Thanks Jim.

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 23

Chuck Bartowski was speechless…simply speechless.

"Ah, Charles…how nice to see you this morning."

"Lester" Chuck finally managed to choke out, "what are you and Jeff doing here…in my apartment…this early in the morning? How did you get in and, most importantly, why are you here?"

"Well, Charles…your minion, Morgan, invited us in…"

"I did no such thing!" Morgan almost yelled.

"Please, Charles…I realize that using the Americans with disabilities act to afford hiring Morgan was inspired, but, could you please tell him to keep quiet until the adults are done talking? Thank you. Now…as for the reason for our visit…we regret to inform you that we won't be able to allow you to hire us…or use our music in any of your advertising, It seems that one of our over-zealous fans posted one of our audio/video masterpieces on Youtube and, unsurprisingly, it has become quite the sensation. In fact, there have already been over one hundred thousand views."

"Uh…wow" was all Chuck could manage to say before Lester started talking again.

"Exactly, Charles. Now, with impending stardom, we can't afford to lend our talents to you and your little 'Mrs.'…"

Chuck could have sworn he heard a growl coming from the kitchen.

"…in fact, after we finish our breakfast here…say, I realize you have your girlfriend right where she belongs…barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen…but she seems to be taking her time bringing out some food…"

Chuck was definitely sure now that he was hearing growling and energetic banging about coming from the kitchen.

"…perhaps you should offer her some assistance…Jeffrey and I would like two egg white omelets with rye toast…and some freshly squeezed orange juice with the pulp and seeds strained out."

"Chuck!" Sarah almost screamed. "Get in here…now!"

"Here's your chance, Charles. We'll be right here while you get things straightened out" Lester whispered while giving a dismissive wave of his hand.

Chuck got to his feet, too stunned to say a word, and stumbled into the kitchen. As soon as he stepped around the corner, Sarah grabbed him…and not in the playful but frisky way he enjoyed her using when she grabbed him…no, she grabbed two handfuls of collar and pulled his face down to hers. "You better get those two assholes out of here…or, so help me god…you are gonna be scrubbing, whatever they call brains, off of the walls for days!"

"I…uh, see your point. Consider them gone."

"They better be…or consider them dead…and consider yourself cut-off."

Seeing the look in his fiancé's eyes, he took the threats very seriously. When he walked back to the table, he found Lester and Morgan engaged in some sort of staring contest while Jeff appeared to be playing with a PSP…that was invisible.

"Lester…Jeff, I'm sorry but Morgan and I have to get things together for today's installs so…"

"Charles…just a minute…we didn't have the chance to offer you a once in a lifetime business opportunity" Lester said, suddenly looking a little panicked. Before he could say anything else, the front door swung open and Carina walked in followed by John Casey.

"Carina" Morgan called out, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Martin" Carina answered with grin.

"Great…a meeting of the moron society…looks like everyone's here" Casey said with a snort.

"Please, John…if Charles and I wanted to talk about grilles or large appliances…we'd seek you out. Please, allow the businessmen to finish speaking…" Carina managed to snag one of Casey's arms as he started towards Lester who had already turned his back and was once again talking to Chuck. "…you see, Charles…Jeffster had already been approached by the Chkgun93 management group who wish to book us for a tour of exclusive clubs throughout the pacific northwest…"

"What the hell are you talking about Lester?" Chuck asked as he kept a wary eye on Casey who looked ready to explode.

"It's really simple, Charles…we are offering you…and, of course, the little 'Mrs.'...the opportunity to become a corporate sponsor for…Jeffster."

"What ?"

"Charles…it's not difficult to understand. Chkgun93 management group is ready to book us to play a string of exclusive dates at exclusive clubs. The members of these clubs enjoy dressing up in furry animal costumes. We need a corporate sponsor so we can make sure Loretta is ready for a road trip and to purchase the costumes we'll need in order to take this booking. So, how much would you like to invest…"

Chuck suddenly burst out laughing, followed moments later by Carina and then Casey. Morgan had a confused smile on his face, not sure what had gotten the others laughing but fairly sure it wasn't something he'd done. Sarah wandered into the room, wondering what the hell was going on and why Lester and Jeff were still sitting at her table.

"Chuck, what the hell is so funny and why are those two assholes still in my apartment?"

Before Chuck could say a word, Lester stepped into the buzz saw.

"Hold on there, missy…the boss and I were discussing corporate sponsorship opportunities…maybe you should just wander back into the kitchen and get our breakfast finished…"

Both Casey and Carina were in motion before Lester finished speaking and that is the only thing that saved his life. Chuck looked up to find Sarah's hands inches from Lester's throat with both Casey and Carina struggling to restrain her.

"I'll kill him!" Sarah screamed as she struggled with the arms holding her. "Let me go so I can dance on his soon to be lifeless body! Where are my knives…GIVE ME MY KNIVES!"

Lester finally realized the danger he was in and, with suddenly saucer sized eyes, he turned and grabbed Jeff and began dragging him towards the door. "Charles…perhaps we chose the wrong time of the month to visit…maybe we should reschedule…" he stammered out as he watched Chuck add his own arms to the others already straining to restrain the now frothing at the mouth Sarah Walker.

"LET! ME! GO!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. "WRONG TIME OF THE MONTH? I'M PREGNANT YOU FUCKING MORON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU…I SWEAR TO GOD! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!"

"Morgan? Please get them out of here…I don't know how much longer we can hold her…please" Chuck said as he held Sarah's wrists while her fingers seemed ready to detach themselves from her hands and fly into Lester's eyes.

Morgan finally managed to get the front door shut after pushing Jeff out after Lester. Afraid to turn around, Morgan finally found some courage and, putting his back against the door, allowed his eyes to look towards the group of people who had been wrestling with the blonde she-devil. The sight he found was about as far from what he expected as it could be.

"Alright guys…you can let me go now" Sarah said in a calm voice.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, clearly confused as he watched both Casey and Carina release their holds after exchanging looks. Once free of the restraining arms, she stepped forward and pulled him into a tight embrace, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Chuck…I'm ok…really" she whispered into his ear. "I just really hate that little weasel…never, ever let him into this apartment again…although, if my little performance worked, he'll never come near me again."

"Sarah?…you really scared me."

"I know…and I'm sorry for that. I promise to make it up to you later" she said as she gave his ear a little nip. Releasing her hold on him, she stepped back and nodded towards Casey and Carina. "Thanks guys…ready for some breakfast? Morgan, you hungry?…Morgan?"

Everyone looked towards the front door, expecting to find Morgan still standing with his back against the door…but the door stood open and Morgan was nowhere to be seen. Crossing to the doorway, Chuck looked out into the courtyard, expecting to see Morgan seated on the edge of the fountain but the courtyard was empty. After double checking and seeing no sign of his friend, Chuck ducked back into the apartment and slowly closed the door behind him.

"So, where's Martin?" Carina asked, a smile on her face.

"I don't know where Morgan is" Chuck answered, making sure he enunciated the name. Walking over to the table, he picked up Morgan's pack and looked at it quizzically.

"What is it, Chuck?" Sarah asked from his side.

"Morgan never goes anywhere without this pack…never."

"Moron probably just got scared and ran away…" Casey offered with a snort.

"Yeah…that's hilarious, Casey. Hell, I was scared…and I know that Sarah's…well, Sarah…Morgan was probably terrified". Dropping the pack back onto the table he turned and headed towards the door.

"Where you going, moron?" Casey asked and immediately regretted his choice of words.

Chuck whirled around. "Casey…if you call me…or Morgan…a moron… one more time…I'll do something stupid for you…like erase every trace of you on any data base I can find…and trust me on this…I can find a shitload of data bases! I'm gonna go and find my friend…you spies have a great breakfast" he said before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Way to go, Casey" Sarah said as she headed towards the door.

"Sarah…wait a minute" Carina said as she walked towards her. "Do you really think that Morgan really needs to see you…right now? I know he's a friend…sorta…but, you did sorta freak him out. Maybe a different face might help."

Sarah was clearly torn. "Ok…but you call me when you find him. I really am starting to feel bad. Keep your phone with you…"

"Duh…of course I will" she responded before giving Sarah a quick hug and then walking out the door.

Turning back towards the kitchen she found Casey staring at her. She was surprised to see what looked like remorse on his face.

"I was just kidding …with the whole 'moron' thing…you know that, right?"

"Yeah Casey, I know that…and I'm sure that Chuck knows that as well…but, seriously…I wouldn't use that word again…for a long time"

"Right…like Bartowski's gonna erase me if I do."

"Casey…you know how we always get those updates about hackers who can do so much 'damage' to computer systems?"

"Yeah…so? Bartowski's gonna 'hack' me? Like he's as smart as these little pimply faced whiz kids we're always recruiting?"

"John…he's smarter. I know that look…you think I'm just talking him up because I'm in love with him…well, I am in love with him but that's not why I warning you…I'm doing it because, what he threatened you with?…I know he could do it…without even breaking a sweat. You'd be gone, just like that" she said as she snapped her fingers. "Every trace of you that exists anywhere on a computer…it would vanish…forever."

Casey seemed to take time to consider what Sarah had just said. "He wouldn't do that…he's not built that way."

"John…think about it…we're rebuilding him…exposing him to more of our world. I know it's necessary so that we can keep him safe but, think about it. Chuck Bartowski is the sweetest guy I've ever met, but I believe, that if you push him, just once too often…poof" she finished with another snap of her fingers "…you're gone"

Casey simply stood there, obviously lost in thought. Snapping out of it, he looked at the woman who'd just given him a whole lot to think about. "Ok…good to know…no more 'moron' cracks. What do we do now?"

"Come with me" Sarah said as she headed down the hallway towards the 'office', "Right now, we find Morgan"

"Ok…how are we gonna do that?"

"Casey…I have his phone lo-jacked…"

"But he left it sitting on the table."

"…and his watch" she added with a smile.

"Why didn't you just remind the mo…Chuck, about that little fact? Don't tell me you lo-jacked him with Bartowski knowing about it?"

"He knows about the phone, not about the watch. We'll locate him, call Carina…and after we give her a few minutes alone time…we'll call Chuck. Hopefully Carina will have him calmed down before Chuck 'finds' them and we'll have everyone back here for breakfast…ok, probably lunch"

"What…is Carina gonna 'seduce' him into calming down? Get him under control? "

"You know, Casey…you really can be an insensitive prick sometimes. Carina may be a bit of a wild card…ok, more than a bit…but she actually doesn't seem to find Morgan totally un-appealing. They sat here and played video games…with you, if I remember. Did it seem like she was treating him like a 'mark' to you? She'll talk to him…it'll work…wait and see" she finished with a smile as she sat down at the computer and got to work finding Morgan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Carina had gotten the call from Sarah and now found herself standing where she never imagined she'd be standing…at the doorway of a large video arcade. Promising herself that it wouldn't be that bad, she took a breath and walked inside, immediately feeling the eyes of every young man turn her way. Wandering further in and pretending not to notice the stares, she finally found he quarry standing in front of a large video display with a plastic guitar hung around his neck.

"Morgan…there you are. Mind some company?"

"I guess not…wanna play?"

"I don't know how to play a guitar" she answered.

"Neither do I…although, off the topic…sorta… Chuck does…but that doesn't help him…I still kick his ass."

"Would you mind giving me a few pointers?"

"Sure…I guess so…if you really want to…play, I mean" he answered, still trying his hardest not to stare at the beautiful woman standing beside him.

"Won't I need one of those guitars?"

"Well, yeah…sorry…wasn't thinking. Just go to the booth…over that way" he said as he gestured with his guitar. "The attendant will sign one out to you and then just bring it back here and I'll so you how to play."

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck looked down at his phone and then hit the accept button before placing the phone to his ear. "Hey, Carina…you're where?…doing what?…yeah, I understand…I should have looked there first…how's he doing?…really?…ok, should I 'find' you guys?…ok…if you say so…yeah, I'll see you back at the apartment…well, have fun…and Carina?…thanks…it means a lot to me…yeah, I'll call Sarah and Major Douche and let them know…yeah, I see you then." Chuck hit the disconnect, After making the call to Sarah, he pocketed the phone and headed back to the apartment…sure that Morgan was in good hands.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Carina smiled as she watched Morgan set a new high score on Guitar hero. She gotten the hang of the game but Morgan seemed to beat her every time…even though, and she smiled at th thought, he tried to throw the game a few times. She watched as he entered his name at the top of the high score list, _Chewienerd, _ and then smiled.

"So, ready to get back to the apartment for some lunch?"

"Yeah…sure. Carina? ...Thanks a lot."

"Any time, Morgan…any time."

A/N: So, I lied…no mission this time…next time though…a mish… just for all of you. JT


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: hey there…Some new Swimmer for ya…and I've got several pages of TRFW written, just waiting for a few more and then the typing fun before I post. Hope you like this…I sorta had fun doing that writery thing with it…as I am fond of saying, your reviews are always welcome…good or bad….just hit that thingie at the bottom of the page…wow, hot day today…Shut It, Prince Boo Boo, I don't want to hear it!…besides, in my sun weakened state, I just might forget my pronise and start posting those pictures of that 'Teddy Bare Picnic' you threw last weekend(no, that isn't a typo…he really is that twisted)…gotta go. JT

Don't own Chuck or it's environs. Not making money doing this. No Beta so all errors are mine!

Still having fun. Jim, thanks for the nudge.

Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 24

Sarah Walker looked down at the clipboard that was sitting in front of her and smiled at the sudden flashback to Junior high. While she had been watching the bank of monitors in front of her, she'd unconsciously picked up a pen and had been writing _Sarah Bartowski_, over and over. Thinking back to her junior high days, she realized that she had never spent the time to change her name to some boys…she'd changed her name too many times as it was but she remembered watching .

Shaking her head to clear the memories, she glanced back at the monitors and could immediately tell by the tilt and angle of Carina's button cam that she had a fire she needed to put out. "Carina" she spoke into the mic, "stop staring at what I know you're staring at!"

"_Walker, calm down, I'm not staring at Chuck's ass, his tux jacket is in the way."_

"Carina, I'm not going to argue with you about where your eyes shouldn't be. Remember what's directly below your eyes and remember how easily it can be broken. If you don't want a threepeat, just keep your eyes open and keep your mind on the job. We have at least one MI6 agent present and, possibly, La Ciudad."

"_I got it, Walker. I'll keep him safe."_

'You better' she said to herself knowing that, when it came down to it, Carina would do her job. Shifting her view, she checked the other cameras they'd tapped in to and watched as Chuck and Carina made their way to the bar. She had to admit to herself that Chuck really did look scrumptious in a tux and she couldn't blame Carina for looking but that didn't mean she had to tolerate it.

As she watched, her partners reached the bar and she listened as they placed their drink orders with a smirking Casey who promptly ignored Chuck's request for a martini, placing

a Shirley Temple in front of him. She smiled when she realized that it looked like the two of them had gotten past the tenseness from earlier in the day and, maybe, they'd settled back into the light teasing and jokes. She remembered the afternoon's meeting where the four of them had tried to plan and make sure they had everything ready for that night. The team had decided that Chuck would use a cover name despite the slim possibility that he might run into some one he knew or, maybe, one of their clients.

'Charles Carmichael' he'd announced when Casey had asked if he had a name he might want to use. Sarah had been sitting in his lap and had turned to look into his eyes, surprised with the quick response. He'd smiled and answered the unasked question that her eyes had held, explaining that he might have thought about 'Mr. Carmichael…once or twice. The 'he' had graduated from Stanford, started his own software company and retired within five years after his company's meteoric rise and subsequent sale.

'Not bad' Casey had said, clearly impressed with the cover. The rest of the meeting had gone smoothly and Sarah had decided that Chuck's lap was one of her favorite places to be for a meeting…especially when a little wiggling on her part would leave her fiancé with a blush on his face after she'd whisper into his ear, asking him if he had a gun in his pocket or was he just happy to see her. The sound of Chuck's voice snapped her back to the mission.

"_Thanks, Jorge"_ she heard Chuck say, deliberately mis-pronouncing the GEORGE on Casey's name tag, sounding a little snarky about the drink switch.

"_My pleasure, Mr. Carmichael" _Casey had answered with just enough sarcasm. _"I don't like serving alcohol to pregnant women."_

"_I'm not pregnant" _

"_That's too easy." _Sarah heard Casey mutter as he wandered away, looking for his next customer as he scanned the room, constantly alert for anything out of the ordinary. She watched as Chuck turned and did his own scan of the room while he pretended to point something out to Carina. She noticed right away when he flashed and switched her observation to Carina's button cam as he aimed her towards the man he'd spotted.

"_That's our MI6 agent" _he whispered into Carina's ear when he leaned in, pretending to be an attentive date. She watched as the red head gave Chuck's cheek a quick kiss and then wandered towards the man he'd pointed out to her. Switching the camera she was using, Sarah watched as Carina approached the man and struck up a conversation. She noted the subtle signal the man gave to one of the men standing near him and the next thing she knew, Carina had a well concealed gun in the small of her back and she was following the MI6 agent out of the room.

"Casey, Carina's got a new friend" Sarah spoke into her mic as she swiveled the camera to follow where her partner was being directed.

"_Yeah, I noticed. I'm on it. Chuck, stay right there." _Casey said as he made his way to the end of the bar and then walked away, following the Carina and her 'escort'. Sarah used the hotel's camera to follow her partners while she placed a call to the 'bosses', informing them of a possible situation. While she was concentrating on keeping an eye on Carina and Casey, she failed to notice the striking brunette who had walked up to the bar and was now standing next to Chuck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After Casey had hurried away, Chuck had turned around and was standing with his back against the edge of the bar, scanning the entire room slowly. He noticed a rather striking looking brunette who was inspecting one of the paintings that were to be auctioned later in the evening. For some reason, the woman looked up and seemed to make eye contact with him. He watched as the woman slowly made her way across the room, heading straight towards where he was standing. Looking quickly to either side and finding no one standing there, he began to wonder what he'd done to attract her attention when she was within ten feet of him and showed no signs of having any destination other than him. He turned slightly as the woman stepped up to the bar right next to him, standing close enough for him to catch a faint hint of whatever perfume she was wearing. After getting the bartenders attention and ordering a mojito, the woman turned and with a smile on her lips, spoke to him.

"I don't mean to be forward but may I have the bartender refresh your drink for you?"

"Of course" Chuck said, offering his glass to the young man behind the bar.

"My name is Malena" the woman said, offering her hand.

"My name is Chu…Charles, Charles Carmichael ." Chuck said as he took the woman's hand and gently kissed the back, hoping that the little gesture didn't 'set off' the 'blonde bomb-shell' that had been quiet for the last few minutes. When his action didn't result in any shrieks or hisses, he figured that she was 'ok' with his behavior since it was a mission. He thanked the woman next to him for the drink. "So, Malena, what brings you out tonight? Planning to bid on one of the paintings?"

"Why so curious, Mr. Carmichael?" the brunette asked, a suddenly serious look in her eyes.

Chuck knew he had to back off or risk offending the woman he was talking with. "I apologize, Malena. I was simply making small talk."

There was a brief lull in the music and then Chuck recognized the opening notes of the classic tango. "Ah yes, the tango" Chuck said, to no one in particular.

"Do you?" Malena asked.

"Do I what? Tango?" Chuck asked and when his ear piece remained silent he decided that he had clearance. "Sure. I mean, yes, that would be very nice." he replied as he took her hand and lead her towards the dance floor. Chuck had learned how to tango from an elderly woman who taught at the 'Y' and wasn't ready for the 'tango' that Malena was about to introduce him to…and Malena wasn't ready for the 'force of nature' that was soon to ruin her evening.

While Chuck and his dance partner were taking their first steps, Sarah was watching as Casey and Carina were straightening out the mis-understanding between the NSA, the CIA and MI6. As soon as Sarah had contacted Director Graham and General Beckman, they had reached across the 'pond' and asked MI6 to contact their agent and have him stand down. Casey, gun in hand, had caught up with Carina and her 'escort' just as the MI6 agent had received a call from his 'boss. A couple of minutes later, all of the agents were exchanging apologies while promising to help each other with the search for La Ciudad. Sarah meanwhile, had returned her attention to Chuck and felt a tinge of panic when she found that he was no longer standing at the bar where Casey had left him.

"Casey, didn't you leave Chuck at the bar?"

"_Yeah"_

"And didn't you tell him not to move?" Sarah asked after checking the rest of the security cameras and finding him on the dance floor…with some brunette in his arms.

"_Yeah, I did. Why?"_

Because he's dancing with some skank…WHO JUST GRABBED HIS ASS!" Sarah finished with a scream as she reached for her gun, only to remember it wasn't in it's usual place because she'd been given 'van' duty. Casting about, she found her purse and grabbed for it, intent on interrupting Chuck's dance with her badge and weapon.

"_Walker…stand down!" _Casey's voice commanded over the speakers but Sarah was already behind the wheel, the van speeding towards the front of the hotel. When he got no response, Casey turned to Carina, a worried look on his face. "We've got trouble, let's go."

"What's up?" Carina asked, already falling into step behind the big man.

"Bartowski's on the dance floor, with some brunette who evidently just grabbed his ass."

"Oh crap." Carina said under her breath as she sped up and pulled away from Casey.

Out on the dance floor, completely oblivious to the shit storm that was about to happen, Chuck had just flashed on a small scar on the side of Malena's neck and come to realize that he was currently dancing with one of the most sought after killers in the western world…who had just grabbed his ass.

The dance had started off with Chuck placing his hands in the customary positions for the tango and Malena had immediately drawn him in closer than Mrs. Noosebaum had ever held him for lessons. He told himself that the sudden rise in temperature was due to the close proximity of the brunette who was currently leading him around the dance floor…without actually being the one in the lead. He found himself enjoying the dance but secretly wishing that Sarah was the woman he was holding in his arms.

After the flash, Chuck struggled to maintain his calm and when the song reached it's end, he dipped Malena, as was customary. Just as he pulled them both back to their upright positions, he felt a hand on his shoulder and then felt himself being jerked backwards. As he stumbled backwards, fighting to regain his balance, he saw a flash of blonde hair which was immediately followed with a loud crack. He managed to halt his backwards motion just in time to see Malena's eyes roll back in her head just before she dropped to the floor in an unceremonious heap. Standing next to the unconscious form was his fiancé, holding a tight stance as she stared down at the woman she'd just dropped like a bad habit. When she turned to look at him, his breath caught in his throat as he recognized the deadly look in Sarah's eyes. It was the same look she'd had this morning when she'd lunged for Lester.

"Sarah, how did you know she was La Ciudad?" Chuck asked, feeling the eyes of dozens of people on them.

"La Ciudad? La Ciudad is here? Where?" Sarah blurted out, moving closer to him as she began to scan the room, looking for the threat that Chuck had just named.

"Right there." he said in a hushed tone as he pointed towards the woman he'd just been dancing with. Carina and Casey both chose that exact moment to join the party, both of them looking around before turning their attention to Sarah who, due to her all black, non-formal clothing, was beginning to attract quite a bit of scrutiny. Chuck could've sworn he saw the 'light bulb' suddenly turn on as the blonde angel in front of him realized who she'd just knocked unconscious with one snap-kick. "That's La Ciudad" he said to her, trying to keep his voice from letting the entire ballroom know what had just occurred.

Casey quickly caught on and pulled his ID from his pocket, taking control of the scene, announcing that he was with the NSA and that there was nothing to worry about as he reached into a pocket and tossed his handcuffs to Carina who deftly caught them with one hand and was soon snapping them shut on Malena's wrists. "Not a word!" he hissed at her as she smiled at him. "I mean it, not one god damn word!" Turning his attention back to Chuck and Sarah, he nodded towards the exit. "Get her out of here. We'll handle this and meet you both back at your place after we get her securely locked away until we can decide what to do with her. You're sure this is La ciudad?" Casey asked and seeing Chuck nod in the affirmative, he shook his head, not believing what had just happened. "Well, get going before your pictures end up somewhere they shouldn't."

Chuck reached out a hand and grabbed Sarah's arm, pulling her towards the closest exit which just happened to be the front door. Sarah followed Chuck's lead, the look of confusion which had replaced the murderous glare, still on her face. Once outside, he lead her to the first cab he found and after giving the driver his address, practically pushed Sarah into the back seat. The cab had already pulled away when Sarah Walker suddenly returned to the 'party'.

"So, that bitch that grabbed your ass was La Ciudad?"

"Sarah, are you saying that you didn't know? That you just knocked out some woman because she grabbed my ass?"

"What?" Sarah said as the wheels started to turn. "Of course not. I would never do that!"

"Cool, so how did you figure out who she was?"

"Well, I…uh…"

"You didn't know! You just came rushing inside because you saw her grab my ass! What if it hadn't been a 'bad guy'? What if she'd been someone who just happened to ask me to dance?"

"I saw it on the monitor, Chuck! She grabbed your ass!…and you were dancing a little too close for my comfort! That is something that I will not tolerate, not from anyone… especially not from a wanted assassin!"

"But Sarah…" Chuck started to say something but found his ability to speak severely compromised by Sarah's lips that had just attached themselves to his. He lost track of 'stuff' and before he knew what had happened, the cab driver was informing them that they'd arrived at their destination.

"Pay the nice man" Sarah commanded as she exited the car, her hand firmly gripping Chuck's. Somehow he managed to find his wallet and take care of the fare before his fiancé began dragging him towards their apartment, a glint in her eye. "hurry up, Chuck. I plan to debrief you before Carina and Casey get back here…and after we get rid of them as well." She didn't bother looking back to make sure that he was keeping up because her grip on his hand wouldn't allow him to.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Almost an hour later, Casey and Carina finally showed up, both of them looking tired as they stood outside of the apartment, waiting for someone to answer the door. They exchanged knowing looks when the door opened and a shirtless Chuck Bartowski, his hair looking very rumpled and his boxers on inside-out, stood aside, allowing them to enter.

"I'll go get Sarah" he said, obviously still struggling to catch his breath as he padded towards the rear of the apartment

"Tell Walker that the 'bosses' are really looking forward to hearing how she managed to identify La Ciudad and felt it necessary to abandon her post and crash the charity event in order to capture the her. They just don't seem to understand why she didn't simply notify one of us" Casey said, clearly referring to himself and Carina.

"Ok, we'll be right back and we can explain the whole thing." Chuck answered over his shoulder. "At least, I hope we can" he said under his breath. A quick glance down confirmed his fears, he was wearing his boxers inside out. 'Well, I better add getting dressed to the list of things to do before the official de-briefing' he added silently as he was walking into their room. 'Honey, it's time for the official de-briefing."

Sarah looked up from her reclined position on the bed. "But, I want another 'un-official' debriefing first she answered, her eyebrow dance putting a smile on Chuck's lips.

"Casey and Carina are here. Let's get this over with and then, I promise, I'm all yours…again."

"Oh, I know you are!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Hola, amigos (and 'amigoettes'?)…some Swimmer for ya…not much to this one…sorta fluffy…Irene has me distracted…even though we're not gonna get the 'big blow' that others will, it's still moist…shut-up Prince Boo Boo…I don't want to hear it…just because you're bummed that Jim Cantorri refused to send you candid toe shots…man, what a fun day…I've got some TRFW for y'all soon…maybe another BLDBAL as well…and, there's another blast of Shate that I'm trying to beat into submission for your entertainment…in the mean time, re-watch Bambi Meets Godzilla and picture Shaw in the role of Bambi…ah, see, makes you smile every time…once again, big thanks to STN for helping me see ways to get better…although, the whole implementation of those improvements may be beyond my skills…ERK, I do agree with a lot but still like what I'm spewing out…some of the ideas may infect future stories…we'll see.

As usual, no betas, yadda yadda yadda…don't own Chuck or anything else of great import…and, most surprising of all, not making money here, just having fun…Thanks Jim. JT

**A/N:P.S. -**Esardi and uplink2...here ya go. Gonna try for another before 9pm

**Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 25**

Chuck and Sarah finally joined Casey and Carina as they sat waiting for the video conference to begin. As soon as the group had made themselves comfortable, the flat screen came to life, the now familiar split screen showing General Beckman and Director Graham looking the same way they always seemed to look, despite the fact that it was past midnight in Washington DC.

"So" General Beckman got things started, "I understand that congratulations are in order for a successful mission. MI6 has been in contact and wish to thank Agent Walker for her assistance in the apprehension of La Ciudad. We, of course, acknowledged their gratitude…despite the fact that all of the surveillance footage seems to indicate that Agent Walker acted alone in the take down."

"What we would like to clear up, Agent Walker, is how you ended up in the middle of the dance floor despite the fact that you were supposed to be running over-watch from the surveillance van. Any comments, Agent Walker?" Director Graham asked even though he appeared to already have drawn his own conclusion.

Sarah exchanged a quick glance with Chuck before launching into her report. "I was in the van, observing all of the incoming video feeds when I noticed that Chuck had flashed…"

"Flashed?" General Beckman asked, curious about anything relating to the intersect.

"That's what we cal it whenever the intersect activates" Chuck answered, "I thought we'd mentioned this before, in one of our reports".

"Yes, now that you mention it, that does sound familiar. Please, Agent Walker, continue."

"Yes ma'am. Anyway, I saw that Chuck flashed while he was, um, interacting with the woman that we now know to be La Ciudad. I knew that Agents Casey and Hansen were busy with the MI6 agent so I decided that I should lend my assistance to Ch…Agent Bartowski. I made my way into the event and subdued the prisoner before she could possibly harm Ch…Agent Bartowski,"

"Amazing work, Agent Walker. I'm guessing that the comment about someone having their , what was it again?", the General asked as she looked down at a piece of paper she had in her hands "oh yes, 'that bitch has her hands on his ass' was the gist of what was said just before you abandoned your post and joined the 'party'. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Well, yes…I, uh, I was referring to…"

"That will be enough, Agent Walker. I'm not a fool. Jealousy is not acceptable when an agent is on a mission. While I'm sure that you believe that Agent Bartowski's ass is your private property, if you can't control your emotions, it might be time to consider taking your maternity leave. We don't need your answer right this minute, take a few days and discuss it with your teammates."

"Yes ma'am…sir. You are absolutely correct. I'll give you're my answer before the week is out." Sarah answered, surprising everyone in the room with her un-emotional response.

"Good. Now, Agent Hansen, the paperwork has finally cleared and, with your release from the DEA, you are now officially a member of Team Intersect…unless you do not wish to accept the transfer." When Carina simply nodded her head, a small smile on her face, the General once again glanced down at the paper in her hand, obviously ready to move on to the next item on her list. "Finally, over two dozen countries had outstanding rewards offered for La Ciudad, dead or alive. With her capture, those reward monies, which had been held special account, have now been forwarded to the United States government with the understanding that the funds will be used to pay for the trial and incarceration, with any excess given to the person responsible for the capture. The MI6 agent immediately claimed the reward on behalf of his government but then withdrew his claim when the video evidence showed that he had no actual contact with La Ciudad. So, congratulations, Chuck…"

"What?" Chuck blurted out, "I didn't have anything to do with her capture."

General Diane Beckman almost smiled before continuing. "Not true, Chuck. You were able to 'distract' La Ciudad, allowing your team to capture her. Since your partners are all currently employed by the U.S. government and thus ineligible for rewards and we didn't want to risk exposing their identities, it was decided that Charles Carmichael would be thanked for invaluable assistance in the capture. The money should already be deposited into your account."

"Um…thank you?" Chuck said, not knowing what else to say.

"Major Casey" the General said, changing the focus of the meeting, "how is Mr. Bartowski's rehab and training coming along?"

"Well General, I would have to say that the exercise and weight training that Agent Walker and I have been putting the mor…uh, Chuck through have gotten him into surprisingly good shape…for him. I believe that as long as we keep him on this workout schedule, plus whatever extra exercise Agent Walker is putting him though, we should have him at minimum agent requirements within two months" Casey finished, ignoring the dirty look that Sarah had shot his way at his mention of 'extra exercise' and the look of pride that Chuck was suddenly wearing.

"Very good. Once again, good work team. Enjoy the next few days off but remember that Team Intersect has to remain on standby, just in case of any emergencies. Dismissed." the Director announced moments before the video connection was cut, leaving the four team mates staring at a blank screen.

"Well, that was interesting" Carina said with a smile, "so, when are you taking us shopping, Chuckles?"

"What?" Chuck asked, when he looked up from his laptop. He couldn't believe what he'd found when he'd checked his bank account.

"What is it, Chuck?" Sarah asked when she noticed the look her fiancé's face.

"Well, I think that we just got the twins college education taken care of…and then some" he replied as he found Sarah's eyes and locked onto them. He felt, rather than saw, both Casey and Carina's looks of curiosity.

"Well, numbnuts, just how much did Sarah's bout with jealous insanity put into the bank?" Casey asked as he slid behind Carina, making no secret that he was not above hiding behind a woman when he poked the 'Sarah-bear' with a stick.

"What the hell, Casey?" Carina said as she quickly stepped away from the big man while glaring at him.

"What? Like you aren't afraid of the baby-maker" Casey replied as he shuffled after Carina, clearly hoping to use her for a temporary shield.

Chuck couldn't help but smile as he watched his two partners shuffle back and forth, Carina now smiling at Casey's antics and moving every time she would realize that he'd come to rest behind her. "Casey, you realize that, even if you turn sideways, Carina would still make a lousy shield?" he pointed out, trying to not laugh as the pair continued their odd dance.

"Uh, yeah, you're right" he answered just as he grabbed Carina's shoulders, holding her in place in front of him, "but she should block any shots at vital body parts."

"Let go of me, you big pussy" Carina said as she struggled to extricate herself from his grip, "besides, in case you haven't noticed, it looks like Walker's broken."

Wondering what Carina was talking about, Chuck turned and noticed that his fiancé was standing at his right shoulder, staring down at the laptop that was sitting on his thighs,

"Holy shit" Sarah whispered, not believing what she was seeing.

Chuck looked down and then back at Sarah. "I know…pretty cool , huh? I mean, I was feeling so objectified when she grabbed my ass…"

"Oh, ha ha, funny man" Sarah said with a smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close. "Holy shit!" she whispered into his ear, "I mean, I've always liked your ass…before I would have called it 'priceless but now I can actually put a number on it, now I know how much it's actually worth" she finished by nipping at Chuck's ear, catching the earlobe between her teeth and giving it a light tug.

"Oh great, now my future wife is objectifying me as well." Chuck said with a mock pout. He turned to look at his two partners who were standing frozen, wondering what was going on. "Aren't you guys going to help? Can't you see I'm being objectified over here?" he said in a horrible English accent.

"Shut it, moron. And, it's 'repressed' not objectified" Casey answered as he allowed Carina to wiggle out of his grasp. Following his temporary 'almost' shield, he was soon standing behind Sarah, looking over her shoulder while she lowered her lips back to Chuck's neck. He caught sight of the computers screen and almost gasped. "Holy shit" he said at almost the same time as Carina who was looking over Chuck's other shoulder. He straightened up at the same time as Carina and looked over to see the surprise on her face, sure it was mirroring the look on his own. "A true patriot would refuse the reward, Bartowski."

"Oh, stop being a dick, Casey" Carina said as she slapped his shoulder, a playful smile on her face. "I'm gonna have to find out if touching Chuck's ass is really worth that much" she added and then quickly stepped back when Sarah lifted her face from Chuck's neck and glared at her.

"When you have that much money, in your hand, in cash…maybe I'll think about letting you find out" Sarah said with a predatory smile before lowering her lips back towards to Chuck's neck. "Don't you say a word, Chuck. Not. One. Word." she said quietly before returning to nibbling on his neck.

"Ugh…I can't take anymore of this" Casey said as he turned and headed towards the door. "Remember Bartowski, it doesn't matter how much extra exercise Walker puts you through, we still have a run in the morning. Also, hickees are for high schoolers" he added with a snort before stepping through the front door.

"I'm outta here too…I've got a game to get to" Carina said as she followed Casey.

"What game?" Chuck asked, curiosity getting the best of him despite Sarah's efforts to capture his full attention with her attack on his neck.

"C.O.D. Chuckles. I'm gonna kick wookienerd's ass. G'night."

"Night Carina" Chuck said as the front door closed. "Now, where were we?" he said as he looked into Sarah's eyes.

"You were about to put the laptop away, lock the front door, take my hand and lead me to our bedroom where you're going to slowly take off all of my clothes and show me just how much you love me…repeatedly" she whispered into his ear and after giving it another nip, she unwrapped her arms from around him. "It's been over an hour since I've felt your lips and tongue on my body and that really is too long" she added with a lustful look.

Chuck was at the front door and had just engaged the second lock when he realized what Carina had said. "Do you think that she knows that 'wookienerd' is Morgan?" he asked and when he didn't get an answer he turned and found it suddenly very hard to breath. Sarah had pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor and she was standing, with her eyes closed and her hands gently massaging her breasts. He watched, his mouth hanging open, as she to pinch her nipples and he almost choked on his tongue when one her hands began dropping downwards, working it's way down the front of her shorts. He walked across the room and stopped in front of Sarah who, sensing his presence, opened her eyes and stared at him, the desire easy to see in her eyes.

"Take me to bed, Chuck…now!"

He stepped to her side and gently lifted her in his arms and carried her towards their room while she continued to play with herself, her breathing beginning to quicken. He had just stepped through the doorway and was about to lower her onto the bed when her breath hitched and her entire body seemed to tremble. He stood and held her until she opened her eyes and looked into his. "What brought that on?" he asked as he lowered her onto the bed and, as he began to straighten back up, Sarah's hand shot out and grabbed the drawstring in the front of his workout pants, pulling him towards her.

"Are you complaining? I didn't think so. Now. Get. In. This . Bed." Sarah said , leaving no doubt that Chuck was not going anywhere. As he was about to sit down on the edge of the bed, Sarah gave the drawstring a quick yank. "You better be naked when you get in this bed or there could be problems" she said with a hungry smile.

"Yes ma'am" he answered with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck was feeling very good about himself as he jogged into the courtyard only a few steps behind Casey and a few steps ahead of Carina who had been lagging behind since they'd started. With a 'good run this morning', Casey had veered towards his apartment and Chuck had skidded to a stop when he caught sight of the two individuals who were seated at the fountain. He stumbled forward when his other running partner, who hadn't noticed his abrupt halt, ran into his back. 'Sorry' she'd mumbled and when she moved to step around him, she frozen in place, an odd look on her face.

"Uh, morning Martin" Carina said as she hurriedly brushed her hair back out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked with an odd smile on her face.

Chuck watched as Morgan stepped slowly away from the fountain leaving the second visitor standing all alone. Big Mike looked like a defeated man as he slowly walked over and offered his hand to Chuck.

"Morning, Chuck" he said as he slowly shook hands with his former employee. "I was hoping that we could talk."

"Sure, Big Mike. What's up?" he said as he walked towards his apartment, pausing briefly to look back over his shoulder at Morgan and Carina who seemed to be deep in conversation and he wondered what they were talking about. 'Later' he told himself, promising to talk to Morgan after he'd found out what his ex-boss wanted. He'd opened the front door and invited the big man in. Grabbing a couple of coffee cups and a fresh pot of coffee, he waited until Big Mike had sit down and then pulled out a chair for himself.

"I'll just get to it. Lester and Jeff got some fool notion in their heads about being a band and they both quit yesterday afternoon saying something about getting out of town before, as Lester put it, 'that crazy woman can find us'. I don't know what I'm going to do, Chuck. It's going to take a few days before I can hire some new herders and I was wondering if you might be willing to take any jobs that I can't farm off to other branches? Now, I know that you aren't happy about what happened but I'm hoping that you could help me out here."

Chuck thought about it for a minute, remembering how the man sitting next to him had fired him without seeming to care about the five years he'd worked for him. He was about to answer when Sarah appeared at his shoulder. She put her hand on his shoulder and cleared her throat.

"We'll help, if we can. You'll have to pay our regular rates and we're not going to do any warranty related work. If that'll work, give me a call and I'll see if I can work you into our schedule…if not, well, I don't know what to tell you." Without waiting for an answer, she gave Chuck's shoulder a quick squeeze and after placing a kiss on his cheek, she left.

"Damn, that's one hell of a business woman" Big Mike said, the appreciation obvious in his voice. As he was lifting the coffee cup to his mouth, Chuck slid his chair back and got to his feet.

"Thanks for stopping by, Big Mike" Chuck said, making it obvious that the visit was over as he gently took the cup from the man's hand and set it down on the table. He stood patiently as Big Mike got slowly to his feet and started towards the door. Moments later he followed him into the courtyard and waved as he left. He turned to his right and was shocked to see Morgan and Carina sitting, surprisingly close together, on the fountains edge, deep in conversation. He watched for about a minute and turned when he heard someone clearing their throat, finding his fiance standing in their doorway with an impatient look on her face. Realizing that his fiance was waiting for him and their morning shower ritual, he gave his head a quick shake and, promising himself to ask Sarah what she thought might be going on, he headed towards the apartment with a smile on his face.

Once he'd walked through the door, he turned to find Sarah already untying the front of her robe. "Shower. Now!" she said as she stepped towards him, the movement giving Chuck a glimpse of her naked body. "Once you've gotten yourself and, more importantly, me, clean, then we'll have a talk. We have work already scheduled and I won't be surprised if Big Mike calls with more. Today's going to be a busy day, Chuck, and Morgan's going to be earning his keep."

"Yes ma'am" he replied with a smile as he scrambled to catch up with Sarah as she headed towards the back of the apartment. 'Morgan and Carina can wait' he told himself as he grabbed Sarah's robe as she let it slide off of her shoulders. The vision in front of him drove all other thoughts from his head as he followed her into the bathroom, leaving him with one thought…what an unbelievably lucky man he was.

**A/N Again** - Go ahead…do that review, voodoo that you do, so well. Thanks. JT


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Something new for all of you…not an exceptionally long chapter…and, of course, I'll apologize in advance for any errors…I've got another chapter from TRFW almost completed and, believe it or not, I'm about halfway through chapter three for Last(ish)…of course, BLDBAL 13 sometime soon…yup, they're going to. You know…oh, don't make me say it, they're gonna…they're gonna…go bowling…there, I said it. Now, on to the important disclaimers…don't own Chuck…don't own anything in the 'Chuckverse'…don't own any sea shells…well, I do but I just leave them strewn about on beaches all over the world(thank you, S. Wright)…I make no money with this dazzling display of my literary skills…all errors are my own although STN is lending assistance, trying(and succeeding) to expand my skills…I'm still having fun so…Jim, thanks for the nudge. JT

**Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 26**

Chuck struggled to open his eyes, the sound of the alarm clock in one ear and the sound of his fiancé, begging him to turn off the alarm clock, in his other ear. He allowed himself to recall the last two weeks and the staggering amount of work that they been doing, wondering if maybe they should take some time for themselves. Reaching out a hand, he managed to find the off button for the alarm clock and as soon as the offending noise disappeared, he was rewarded with a soft 'thank you' from his bed mate who then proceeded to pull herself even closer to him, took a soft sniff and mumbled 'good run?' before giving his neck a gentle nibble. Closing his eyes, he thought about simply allowing himself to go back to sleep, the warm 'tick' that was attached to him adding a soft, warm 'pro' to his list of reasons to stay in bed.

Just as he was about to slip back to sleep, Sarah's hand slowly started sliding down his chest and moments later, when she began gently stroking him, all thoughts of sleep evaporated. He opened his eyes as he felt Sarah shifting her position, her hand guiding him into her waiting warmth. The sharp intake of breath told him that the vision of loveliness, who was looking down into his eyes, was now wide awake and when she raised herself up and began thrusting against him, he was reminded just what a lucky man he was. Just as he moved his hands from her hips to her breasts and began gently squeezing them, the bedroom door swung open.

"So, do you guys know what Morgan likes for break…oh god, I'm so sorry" Carina said when she finally realized what she'd walked in on. Chuck sat up quickly, his arms wrapping around Sarah as he stared at their unexpected and, at that moment, very unwelcome visitor. "I'm really sorry, guys. The door was open and…"

"Get out, Carina!" Sarah shouted, "NOW!"

"Yeah, gotcha" she answered and spun around, pulling the door shut behind her.

"I guess we're gonna have to start locking our door" Chuck said with a smile. "Well, I guess we'll have to actually go to work now" he said and then noticed the look on Sarah's face.

"Oh no you don't" she replied before using a hand to push him back down onto the bed. "Put those hands back where they belong" she ordered as she slowly began to resume the rhythm that she established just moments before. "Now, Chuck!" she demanded as she began to increase the intensity and speed of her thrusts. Knowing better than to disobey a 'bossy' Sarah, and not really having any desire to do so, he followed 'orders'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck was adjusting his necktie as he walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee maker, After pouring himself a cup, he went to the refrigerator and poured a glass of orange juice for Sarah before making his way to the dining room table. After pulling out a chair and taking a seat, he noticed that the other person already sitting seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, a glazed look in her eyes. After taking a couple of swallows from his cup, Chuck was about to say something when Sarah joined him at the table, sliding a plate into place in front of him. Looking down and taking note of the pop-tarts, he gave her a quick questioning look.

"What?" she replied. "Fresh pancakes or…" she finished with her own version of the 'eyebrow dance'.

"I love pop-tarts" he answered, giving an 'eyebrow dance' in return. He glanced at Carina again and, seeing no change in her 'lost' look, he caught Sarah's eye and directed her attention to their early morning visitor. Seeing the confused shrug that Sarah offered him after she took note of the same glazed look that he'd noticed earlier, he reached out a hand and gently touched the red head's arm.

"What?" Carina blurted out as she seemed to suddenly notice that she was no longer alone at the table. Seeing the questioning looks directed her way, she gave her head a quick shake. "So, great run this morning, Chuckles. Sarah, you wouldn't believe how much his stamina seems to be improving, wait, what am I saying, of course you've noticed. Oh, sorry about this morning. So, you guys gonna be busy again? Morgan gonna be helping you? What do you think he likes for breakfast? I, uh…" she stammered to a halt when she noticed the way that Sarah and Chuck were exchanging confused and concerned looks. "What?" she asked.

"Carina, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sarah asked, "I've known you for years and you never ramble like this"

"What? I wasn't rambling. I never ramble" she answered as she looked from Sarah to Chuck and then back again. Seeing the affirmation of her rambling in the smiles on their faces, she let her head drop into her hands. "Oh crap, Walker. I really need to get laid…and no, I'm not asking for you to… although I wouldn't say no if you said yes… after what I saw this morning…but I'd never ask that…and not just because you might break my nose…again…"

"Carina" Sarah said as she snapped her fingers in front of the red head's face, trying to get her attention. "You're rambling again"

"Oh god, Walker. It's worse than I thought. What the hell am I going to do?" Carina asked before letting her head sink back into her hands.

"Chuck, why don't you…" Sarah said with a look to her fiancé.

"Go make sure that everything is in the wagon for today's service calls? What a great idea." Chuck finished while getting up from the table and, after giving his cup a quick rinse, headed towards the front door. "Carina, I'll see you and Casey this afternoon. Honey, see you in a few minutes" he called over his shoulder as he stepped out the front door.

Sarah waited until she heard the door close before turning to her oldest friend. "Ok, Carina. What the hell is going on?"

"You're not going to believe me, hell, I'm not sure I believe it myself…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

Chuck was sitting on the edge of the fountain, listening as Morgan told him all about the previous night's gaming and the amazing time he'd had chatting with a gamer who used the handle, RHSG. To here him tell it, this gamer had 'mad skills' and, despite the use of some sort of voice distortion program, he was pretty sure that the gamer was a 'chick'. Nodding his head as Morgan launched into the story again, he was really happy to see the front door of his apartment open and Sarah and Carina head in their direction. He took note of the look an his fiancé's face and promised himself to ask her later what she and Carina had talked about.

"Morning, Martin" Carina said as she walked up and took a seat beside Chuck on the fountain's edge. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, not much. I was just talking to Chuck about C.O.D. and we were going over some of the work orders for today" Morgan said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Whoa, slow down Morgan, you completely forgot about your new girlfriend" Chuck said, adding some air quotes to the word girlfriend and was shocked when Sarah gave him a dirty look.

"What new girlfriend?" Carina asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Oh, just some gamer he met online last night. What was it Morgan, RHSG or something like that? Probably some pimply faced teenager" Chuck answered, failing to notice the brief look of relief that flashed on Carina's face.

"Well, good luck with that" Carina said as she turned to leave. "Movie night, tonight, Martin?" she called back over her shoulder.

"What you got?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I found the boxed set for those movies that you and Chuck are always going on about and I thought you might like to pop my LOTR cherry" she answered, her reply causing both Chuck and Sarah's heads to whip in her direction and then both whip back, hoping to catch Morgan's reaction to her offer. A hush seemed to fall over the courtyard that lasted for a few heartbeats before Morgan figured out his follow-up question.

"Director's cut or theatrical release?"

Sarah and Chuck exchanged shocked looks, wondering if Morgan hadn't heard Carina's offer.

"Well, the box says both"

"Cool. What about your room mate? Casey sorta scares me."

"Casey's going to a Ronald Reagan film festival tonight so we'll have the ap…the big screen all to ourselves" Carina said before opening the door to the apartment. "I've already got some microwave popcorn, some red vines and a twelve pack of grape soda. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great. After work?"

"Well, of course. Have fun at work" Carina said as she stepped into the apartment and closed the door.

Turning back around, Morgan found both Sarah and Chuck staring at him, their mouths hanging open. "Alright guys, I'm gonna go ahead and get started on the installs I've got for today. Call me if anything comes up" he said as he picked up his workcase and walked away.

"Alright, Sarah. What the hell is going on?" Chuck asked, unable to wait anymore for some sort of explanation for the weirdness that was going on. Reaching out his hand to grab hers, he pulled her into his lap and after she made herself comfortable, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel the smile that always seemed to be on his face when he had Sarah this close to him but when she leaned into him and then whispered in his ear, he felt the smile fall away as his jaw dropped open.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Chuck almost yelled and then felt Sarah's hand covering his mouth.

"You can't say anything to Morgan…or anyone else for that matter" Sarah said softly.

"Who could I tell that would ever believe me? You told me and I can't believe it. But what about this 'chick' that Morgan's been gaming and chatting with?"

"Who? RHSG? Red head spy…"

"Girl" Chuck finished for her, even more stunned than he'd been just moments before. Not knowing what to say next, Chuck simply gave Sarah a quick kiss on the lips while giving her a subtle nudge. Once she'd gotten to her feet, he allowed her to pull him upright as he tried to make sense of everything he'd just learned. What are we going to do now?"

"Nothing, Chuck. We're not going to do anything except keep our mouths shut…and try not to smile too much as we watch this, whatever 'this' is, as it unfolds.

"Sarah, you don't think she's going to hurt him, do you? I know you don't really know him that well but I don't want Carina to hurt him" Chuck said softly as he pulled Sarah towards the parking lot, determined to get the days work started despite the huge 'bomb' that had just been dropped . "Do you think she's just gonna 'handcuff' him and then walk away?"

"Chuck, I'm pretty sure that if sex was all that she wanted, she be able to seduce Morgan with little to no work, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, you right about that. Hell, I'm pretty sure that Morgan would give a kidney or even his comic book collection for that" chuck replied as he opened the passenger door of the wagon and waited for Sarah to slide in. When he noticed that she hadn't moved, he looked at her and saw the look in her eyes. "What?"

"Give me the keys, Chuck. You drove yesterday, it's my turn"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck and Sarah were sitting on the couch, snuggling as they watched Toy Story. Sarah would be the first to admit that the Pixar movies that she had watched with Chuck would all be staples in their children's lives, once they were old enough to watch them. She smiled and took a handful of Goobers from the bowl that Chuck offered to her.

"What do you think is happening over there?"

"Chuck, do you really want to know?" Sarah responded as she reached for the bowl that her fiancé had placed in his lap. She watched as Chuck considered her question and then shook his head.

"You're right. I really don't want to know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck jolted awake at the same exact moment as Sarah. They exchanged looks, each afraid to ask the question that was going through their minds. The echoes for the wounded bellow had died down by the time they managed to open the front door and stumble into the courtyard. They couldn't believe their eyes when a quick scan of the courtyard revealed John Casey, sitting on the edge of the fountain with his head resting in his hands. They tried to make out the incoherent mumbling that was coming from the big man and finally decided to wander over and ask him what was wrong. When they had gotten within five feet of him, his head came up and they couldn't believe the odd look in his eyes.

"John, what's wrong?" Sarah asked, real concern in her voice.

"They ruined it" he said before letting his head slip back down into his hands. "They ruined it…" he repeated softly.

"Who ruined what, Casey?" Chuck asked

"Them" was all he replied while using his hand to point towards his apartment.

Chuck took Sarah's hand and pulled her towards the door of Casey's place that was standing open. Pausing briefly in the doorway, the couple then stepped inside, wondering what they could possibly find that had upset the hardened NSA agent to such a degree. Once their eye's adjusted to the dim lighting, the only thing they found were Morgan and Carina, sitting on the couch, staring at the images on the big screen.

"What is going on, Sarah" Chuck asked, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Sarah leaned in and whispered in his ear and then he saw what he'd missed on his first inspection. Morgan's shirt was on inside out, both he and Carina seemed to be out of breath and, most telling of all, an torn open foil packet, sitting on the coffee table, the '**JAN'** now easy to read. Grabbing Sarah's hand, Chuck almost ran for the door, his new knowledge of what Casey had evidently walked in on leaving him with a mental image that would bother him for days. He loved Morgan like a brother but, there were some things a best friend just shouldn't have first hand knowledge of…ever. Once outside, he turned and looked at his fiancé and was shocked to see the smile on her face. Not knowing what to say, he pulled her towards the fountain where they both sat down.

"Casey" Chuck said as he placed a hand on the big man's shoulder, "are you going to be alright?"

"They ruined it" he said, repeating what he'd said earlier.

"Ruined what? Casey, do you, you know, like Carina…or something?" Chuck asked, wondering if jealousy was the root of the big man's problem.

"What? Oh, god no! Don't be such a moron, Bartowski! I couldn't care less who Hansen decides to bone…although, I have to admit that I really never would have guessed she was into hairy little trolls…they ruined my couch. I really loved that couch and now I'll never be able to sit in it again!"

"Well, I'm sure that it can be cleaned. Plus, I'm pretty sure that I noticed a blanket, there" Chuck said as he exchanged looks with Sarah.

"Oh really? Well, where am I going to get the 'brain bleach' that I'm going to need to remove the image of them on my couch from my mind?"

Chuck tried and come up with an answer and when he couldn't, he simply nudged Sarah and they got slowly to their feet. "Casey, I don't know what to tell you. Sarah and I are going home. Please, don't kill anyone after we're gone."

"Kill anyone? Christ, Bartowski, I may want to vomit but I'd never kill some one for what I've just been through. I'm going back inside, grabbing a bottle of Blue label and then I'm going to bed. I'm sorry if my yell woke you guys up. It was just a shock, that's all"

"Well, if you're sure"

"Yeah, yeah. Beat it. Remember, seven miles in the morning" Casey said as he got to his feet and walked towards his apartment. "and you two" they heard him say as they walked back to their place, "you owe me a new couch! Get that defiled thing out of my place before sundown tomorrow, or else!"

**A/N: **I know, I know, short chapter. Just wanted to get something out for you. Next time? More words! Please, remember that reviews are little bits of magic that make me smile…I know that may not be at the top of your 'to do' list, making me smile, but I would be positively giddy if you'd take the time and share with me…tell me your likes, dislikes…heck, tell me anything…except you, Prince Boo Boo…the last time I allowed you to do that, I had such a huge case of the 'Skeevy shakes', I couldn't hold a shot glass for weeks.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **I know, I know…it's been a while…sorry for the delay and I truly hope this might be sorta worth the wait…thank you to everyone who's let me know that they like this story and I'm apologizing again for the long wait…sorta sidetracked with other scribbles…and reading all of the other great stories here…now for the disclaimers…don't own Chuck…don't make money doing this(make a little money doing that, but that hardly counts)…and still banging away like a blind monkey, beta-free…still having fun so please insert the standard thank you to the writer who got me started…thanks, Jim!…last ,but certainly not least, thank you to all of you who have alerted or favorited this or any of my other stories…thanks so very much for your support and your valuable time that you give in the form of reviews…remember, I may not always answer reviews but I always read and enjoy them…good or bad, they all help! **JT**

**Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 27**

Sarah Walker opened her eyes and turned her head slightly, focusing on the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table on Chuck's side of the bed, surprised to find that it already after six. She'd become accustomed to the alarm going off precisely at six and she wondered if her fiancé had forgotten to set it the night before. She remembered they'd been quite 'busy' the previous night and maybe she'd 'busied' him so much that he'd simply fallen asleep. Promising herself to ask him later, she was about to drift back to sleep when she noticed that the 'bilge' under the comforter where her pregnant belly was located seemed to be three times it's normal size…and it was singing. Pulling the covering back, she smiled when she realized that her 'bulge' was a certain curly-haired nerd who had recently begun talking to their twins, telling them stories about whatever had happened the day before. She'd come to love hearing him speak to her belly, constantly amazed and touched when he spoke to her rapidly expanding mid-section, the soft vibration of his voice, coupled with his deliciously warm breath, often leaving her so aroused that his stories were almost always followed with her grabbing him and throwing him onto his back, pinning him beneath her as she would scratch her favorite kind of itch.

Something about this morning was different and as she listened to the sound of his voice she realized that he wasn't speaking to the twins…he was singing, softly. Refusing to move a muscle, almost afraid to breath for fear of interrupting him, Sarah couldn't believe what a wonderful voice her fiancé possessed and she couldn't believe she was just finding that fact out. The words sounded familiar but she couldn't positively identify the song, promising herself to ask him about it later. All to soon the soft crooning ended and she quickly brushed a tear from her cheek before Chuck could see the evidence of the effect of his voice on her.

Slowly moving his head, Chuck trailed kisses upwards until he found her neck where he paused and then started to nibble his way to her ear lobe, leaving a fiery trail that had her breathing heavy as her hands found their way into his curls at the back of his neck, pulling him to her lips. When they finally broke to catch their collective breath, Sarah felt herself smiling.

"I didn't know you could sing like that…it was beautiful, Chuck."

"Uh, thanks? I don't usually sing when people can hear me" he replied, sure that he was blushing at the unexpected compliment. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't wake me but we can add that to the list of things that I won't mind you waking me with."

"Good to know" he answered before leaning back in and capturing her lips with his. Before the kiss could deepen, Chuck gently pulled away, not wanting to make himself late for his morning run…again. "I gotta go" he told a now pouting Sarah as she tried to entice him into staying by grabbing his ear lobe and pulling him towards her chest that was suddenly thrust in his direction.

"Oh no you don't, Miss Walker. Casey's still pissed at Carina about the 'couch incident' and I'm not going to get him mad at me by being late again" he said as he slipped from her grasp and quickly slid to the side of the bed, getting to his feet and taking two steps away just as Sarah lunged across the bed, her hands grasping at the empty air where he'd been moments earlier. He smiled until he noticed the hungrier than normal look in her eyes at which point he grabbed his clothes and shoes before escaping to the bathroom, worried that Sarah wouldn't care about pissing off Casey as long as she got what she wanted…and it sure seemed that she really wanted him.

"You have to come out of there sooner or later, Chuck Bartowski" Sarah called out, the desire in her voice giving it a husky timbre. "I really like your singing, Chuck, but when you get out of there I'm gonna need you to do a little yodeling in the valley…well, actually, more than a little."

A couple of minutes later she heard the bathroom door open and she found herself giggling when a puzzled looking face appeared in the doorway.

"Yodeling in the valley?"

"Singing to the little man in the boat" Sarah replied and laughed at the blush that accompanied Chuck's sudden realization about Sarah's request.

"You naughty minx" Chuck answered, his head disappearing from the doorway as Sarah started moving towards the edge of the bed. "I'm going for my run" he called over his shoulder as he hurried towards the front door, ignoring the calls for his return to the bedroom. "I'll make it up to you when I get back" he added before stepping out the door and gently closing it behind him. Turning away from the door, he found Carina and Morgan seated on the fountain's edge, both of them staring in his direction while John Casey stood off to the side, obviously trying to ignore everything that was going on around him. He was less than halfway across the courtyard when he heard the door open behind him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Chuck?" Sarah called after him.

Seeing Morgan's eyes open wide and watching the smile grow on Carina's face, he had a good idea what he'd find when he turned around.

"Christ, Walker" Casey growled, "put some clothes on."

Chuck spun around to find his fiancé standing in the doorway, wearing the same clothing she'd been wearing when he'd left their bed…none. Re-tracing his steps, he stepped back into the apartment, pushing Sarah ahead of him and closing the door once he was back inside.

"You do realize that you walked out of the apartment naked, right?"

"Actually, Chuck, I never stepped out of the apartment. Now, if you hadn't forgotten to give me my kiss before you snuck out, I wouldn't have had to remind you, now would I? Now kiss me, go for your run and gird your loins for your return home."

"Gird my loins? Really?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Bartowski. I have plans for you that most definitely include your loins and the longer your wait to give me my kiss, the longer it will take for you to finish your run and the longer it takes for you to finish your run, the longer I have to plan how I'm going to allow you to make it up to me…" she was suddenly quieted by soft but firm lips that found hers. Just as she began to reach her hands for the man standing in front of her, he was gone again, the door closing behind him before she could catch her breath.

Chuck had signaled Casey and the pair were almost out of the courtyard when he heard his front door open again.

"Run Forrest, run" Sarah called out, "just remember, you're going to have to sing for your breakfast when you get back"

"Yes ma'am. I love you to" Chuck called back before turning the corner and stretching out his legs as started his run.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck had been concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. Noting that the sounds weren't heavy enough to be Casey, he readied himself and sidestepped and ducked just as Carina swung an open hand towards his ass. Feeling her hand breeze past him, he skidded to a halt and lightly bounced on the balls of his feet while his partner whirled and closed the distance between them. Just as Carina launched a punch towards his chest, he heard footsteps behind him and he dropped and rolled to the side just as Casey stepped into the space he'd just vacated, huffing in surprise when Carina's fist landed in the middle of his chest. Before either of his partners could recover, he was back on his feet and after darting in and slapping the back of Casey's head, he spun to his right, reached out and slapped Carina's ass before taking off, hoping to put some distance between them before the two agents could catch up.

As Chuck settled back into an easy rhythm, he thought back to the first day Casey had decided to incorporate the spy version of tag into their run and he winced, remembering the feeling of the older man's ring when he'd smacked him on the back of the head. "what the hell, Casey?" he'd asked and been rewarded with a second smack before the bigger man had fallen into step beside him with a grunt.

"You need to start listening as well as watching when we run, Bartowski. From now on, I'm going to catch up with you and smack you at least once every time we go for a run…and so is Carina" he announced just before he felt the smack on his ass that announced that his other partner had joined the 'game'.

"Do you think Sarah is going to appreciate the two of you smacking me around?" he'd asked, beginning to worry when Carina fell into step on his other side.

"What, are you going to tell on us?" Casey had asked with a snort.

"Sorry, Chuckles, but it was your fiancé's idea. She wanted us to step up your training and agreed with us that this would be a good step" Carina added.

"Sarah told you to smack me on the ass? I find that hard to believe, Carina."

"You can ask her, if you want. She told me that grabbing your ass was definitely out of the question but I could smack your ass whenever I wanted, as long as it fell under the rules of the game" Carina had explained with a big smile.

"And just what exactly are the rules?" he'd asked.

"Don't let us catch you un-aware" Carina had responded before reaching out and smacking his ass again.

Casey had simply offered an affirmative grunt before smacking him in the back of the head…again.

The next day, Chuck had decided he'd simply outrun his partners, sure that his stamina would allow him to keep ahead of them. He'd been wrong and Sarah had chuckled when he'd returned home, out of breath and sore from the repeated 'tags' he received once he'd winded himself. By the end of the second week he gotten good enough that he usually avoided his partners and their solo attacks at which point they'd switched up and started double teaming him. Four days later, he'd managed to avoid them both and decided to sprint the last leg of the run only to have Carina step out in front of him when he'd rounded a corner and the two of them went down in a tangle of arms and legs, which was where Casey found them when he caught up to them about thirty seconds later. Sliding to a halt, he'd pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a quick pic which caught the two of them still trying to un-tangle themselves, Chuck's hand ,unfortunately having landed on Carina's ass.

"Wait until Walker gets a look at this" he'd said with a snort before pocketing his phone and jogging away, leaving both Chuck and Carina struggling to catch up, sure that Sarah might find the photo funny, except for the whole 'Chuck's hand on Carina's ass' part of it. When they'd finally run into the courtyard, they'd found Casey and Sarah standing together, the older agent looking insufferably proud of himself and Sarah tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest, looking less than happy. They'd both begun offering an explanation of the photo, each telling Sarah that it wasn't what it looked like and then Carina had started sniffling while blaming the whole thing on Chuck, claiming he'd groped her because he just couldn't help himself and that Sarah shouldn't blame her for being so hot and irresistible. Chuck had looked to his side, ready to tell Carina to stop making shit up when he noticed the tears in her eyes. Not knowing what the hell was going on, he couldn't figure out what to say and simply stood there, shocked. The sound of laughter from across the courtyard got his attention and he turned to find Sarah and Casey both doubled over. Confused, he looked back to his side to find that Carina had joined in the laughter, obviously in on the joke.

"Oh, very funny, guys" he'd blurted out, walking away from Carina and moving around Sarah and Casey as he headed for his morning shower, already beginning to think of some way to get even for the joke that he still failed to see the humor in. He'd already climbed into the shower when he was joined by his fiancé who was still giggling. He'd closed his eyes while turning to rinse the shampoo from his hair when he'd felt Sarah press close to his back and begin washing him, her hands wasting no time in drifting below his waist.

"I'm sorry, honey" she'd said, "Casey thought it might be funny to give you crap about 'groping' Carina and she just jumped in. I'm sorry" she finished as her soapy hands continued their effort to make it up to him.

Chuck wanted to say that everything was alright but he decided to let his blonde angel finish her cleaning before telling her that everything was ok…because it really was.

Later, over breakfast, he'd told Sarah that everything was ok and she'd smiled in relief before coming around the table and lowering herself into his lap, putting her hands around his neck kissing him senseless.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps snapped him back to the present and he whirled around, ready to face whichever of his partners had decided it was time for round two. He'd just braced himself when a body barreled into him, knocking him down and leaving him gasping for breath. Before he could move, he felt someone rolling him onto his stomach and his arm being wrenched behind him as someone snapped a cuff around his wrist. Recalling what Sarah had taught him about evading capture, he threw his free elbow backwards as he bucked his hips upwards and was rewarded with the feel of his elbow making contact followed by a popping sound. The weight on his back suddenly disappeared and he rolled over and quickly got to his feet.

"You brote my node, Chuck" Carina blurted out, the hands on either side of her nose doing little to slow the flow of blood.

Chuck gaped at the sight of his partner on her knees, looking at him in disbelief. He wanted to offer his help but he didn't know what to do. Before he could say a word, Casey jogged up and after taking in the scene, he knelt beside Carina and slowly helped her get to her feet. "What did you do, Bartowski?"

"I heard someone approaching, I turned and then before I knew what was going on, Carina tackled me and then started trying to cuff me. I remembered this move that Sarah taught me and then…"

"Wud?" Carina asked, not believing what she'd just heard.

"Well, Carina, it looks like Walker just broke your nose…again" Casey said, trying, and failing miserably, to keep a smile from his face.

"Oh, vedy fuddy, Casey" Carina replied before lashing out, her foot finding Casey's shin, leaving him hopping around on one leg while he cursed.

"What should I do, Casey?"

"Go get the wagon, Chuck, so when can take Carina to the hospital to get her nose set" he answered and watched as his partner hesitated for a few seconds before turning and jogging towards the apartment complex. Turning back, he tried to hide his smile before speaking again. "So, Carina, do you get something like frequent flyer miles for all the work you keep bringing to your doctor?" he asked and then stepped quickly back when his partner tried to kick him…again.

"Yur fuggin hilarious, Casey!"

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sarah and Chuck both looked up when Carina walked into the waiting room, the white tape contrasting sharply with the discoloration that was already beginning to show around her eyes. Before either of them could get to their feet, Morgan was at her side, gently wrapping an arm around her waist.,

"I can walk, Martin. Walker broke my nose, not my leg" Carina spat out, immediately regretting the words and tone they'd been delivered with. "I'm sorry, Morgan" she said as she grabbed for his hand at her waist, refusing to let him let her go. "Would you take me home, please."

"Of course, whatever you want" he replied as he guided them past Chuck, Sarah and Casey who stood together, watching the odd couple leave. "Could we stop for ice cream?" they heard the tall woman ask.

"Of course"

"And could we watch that movie you're always talking about…Star Words, isn't it?"

"No, it's Star Wars, and of course we can watch it. I'm sure Casey won't mind if we use the big screen" Morgan's voice drifted back to them.

"Stay off my new couch!" Casey yelled after them and after exchanging looks with Sarah and Chuck, turned and hurried after them, promising himself to do whatever it took to keep his furniture safe.

"Do you think he'll shoot them?" Chuck asked as he stared into his fiancé's eyes.

"No…maybe tranq them, but I'm fairly certain he would actually shoot them."

"Maybe we should go, just to keep an eye on things?"

"Yeah, maybe we should."

**A/N: Duex **-been a while so I hope the feeling is still right…let me know.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I just had the urge…hope you like…remember, I don't own Chuck…I don't make money doing this…I do this without a Beta…and I'm still having fun for which I owe Jim a huge 'thank you'…I also owe a debt to everyone who reads, alerts, favorites and, most importantly, gives up some of their incredibly valuable time to drop a review…remember, good or bad, your reviews are what keep me scribbling…thanks to all of you! I'll be trying to catch up on answering to reviews just don't hate me if it seems like I'm being lazy...I am, just a little bit, but please don't hate me for it. **JT**

**Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 28**

Sarah opened her eyes and rolled slowly onto her side. When she didn't find her fiancé stretched out beside her she reached out her hand to touch the empty space next to her, the residual warmth letting her know that Chuck had been gone for at least an hour. Rolling back to her other side, she looked at the alarm clock next to her and was surprised to find that she'd slept in again. The last three weeks had found her sleeping more than she ever had in her life. Her doctor had told her that it was to be expected as the twins began to demand more from her body. Chuck had offered to adjust his training schedule so he'd be with her when she awoke but she'd insisted that he continue his morning runs, telling him that she loved the changes in his body almost as much as she loved the changes in her own.

Struggling to sit up, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly got to her feet, smiling when she heard the front door open and close, letting her know that her shower companion had finished with his morning workout and would soon be naked and wet. Taking her time, she walked towards the bathroom, pausing at the full length mirror. Turning slowly to check herself, she gently used both of her hands to caress her belly and then to cup her breasts that were definitely swelling. Chuck happened to pick that moment to stick his head into the room, offering a throaty growl and a whistle before ducking back out, continuing his trip to the bathroom.

"Like what you see?" Sarah called after her nerd while she continued to rub her breasts.

"You know I do" his voice drifted back to her.

After a couple of minutes, Sarah dropped her hands, turned and resumed her trip to the bathroom, purposely slowing down so she'd be able to walk in after Chuck had slipped out of his sweaty work-out clothes and climbed into the shower. The sound of running water let her know that her plan had worked and she paused in the doorway and watched as Chuck allowed the water to cascade over him before beginning to wash himself. Feeling her heartbeat increase, she admired the way his body moved as he stretched and turned, amazed at the changes in his body that the training had brought about. She remembered the first time she'd seen him and when she compared it to what she was looking at now, she felt an immense sense of pride in the changes that his exercise regime had brought about, proud that he'd stuck to the workouts despite his claims that nerds aren't supposed to have muscles.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed the tiled floor and pulled open the now steamed up shower door, stepping in and taking the wash cloth from Chuck's hand. "Let me wash your back" she said, stepping close and reaching her hands around him.

"Sarah, that's not my back"

"Really? Wow, must be all this steam" Sarah replied. "Should I stop?" she added while her hands slowly drifted down his stomach.

"No, that won't be necessary" Chuck managed to say before Sarah's drifting hands stole his breath away when she started stroking him. "Not necessary at all."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck wandered into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist, the smell of bacon cooking leading him to expect to find Sarah at the stove. He wasn't expecting to find his sister and Carina in the kitchen as well.

"Looking good, Chuckles" Carina said with a growl before moving just in time to avoid a swipe from the spatula in Sarah's hand, taking refuge behind Chuck's sister.

"Ellie, would you please smack that skank. She's objectifying your brother" Sarah said with a laugh.

"I hate to say it Sarah, because it sounds a little weird, but she's not wrong. Quite a few of the women I work with have noticed as well" the brunette responded, smiling at the frown her news caused.

"What the hell, Ellie?" Sarah asked.

"I can't help it if you're dating a 'hottie', Sarah. I might not like having to hear it but I can't make people I work with not say anything. Even a couple of the men have said as much. One new nurse even asked me for his number after she noticed he wasn't wearing a ring."

"That does it, Chuck. We're getting married next weekend" Sarah announced while handing him a plate full of food.

"We're getting married? Next weekend?" Chuck asked, the surprised look on his face causing the three women to laugh.

"Yes we are" Sarah replied, "Now eat your breakfast and then get to work." Turning back to the stove, Sarah took a quick side step and smacked Carina on the arm. "Stop staring at my fiancé or something might happen to your nose…again. Tell me why you aren't eating breakfast with Morgan" Sarah asked as she offered her oldest friend a plate of food after passing one to Ellie.

"Well, his mom doesn't seem to like me and Casey won't let him sleep over with me so…"

"So get your own place. You already have your own couch" Sarah replied and smiled when she heard Ellie giggle.

"Oh, very funny, Walker. Casey still gives me a ration of shit whenever he gets the chance…'couch-wreckers' my ass. Just wait until Casey finds some troll to date, then I'll get even. I'll dig out some old photos and start calling him 'cuff-boy' whenever he has company" Carina mumbled as she took a seat at the counter and dug into her breakfast.

The four friends ate silently until Carina decided to liven things up.

"So, Walker, how does Chuck like having bigger tits to play with?"

"Carina!" Sarah, Ellie and Chuck yelled at once.

"What? Everyone knows that your boobs are getting…"

"Carina!" everyone yelled again.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Well, don't say anything else or I'm not going to invite you to the wedding" Sarah said with a glare. "And I won't let you be a bridesmaid."

"Sarah, are you being serious about us getting married…next weekend?" Chuck asked after seeing the serious look his fiancé was giving Carina.

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna put a ring on that finger so that everyone knows that you're taken. Have you got a problem with that?" Sarah asked while getting up from her seat and planting herself in Chuck's lap.

"Uh, no…of course not. I'm just wondering if we can pull it together in such a sort time, that's all."

"Listen Chuck, I'm pretty sure that if I ask her really nice, your sister would be happy to help…"

"Oh yeah. Devon and I are off that weekend and I can pull a few sick days between now and then to help get everything together" the elder Bartowski announced with a huge smile.

"…and I know that Carina would love to help with…"

"The bachelorette party? Not a problem. I'll get some strippers and some tequila and…"

"…decorating and arranging for the food and…"

"…a couple of back-up strippers in case the first ones aren't that good and some extra tequila and…"

"Shut up, Carina" Sarah hissed, the glare on her face was far scarier than the one earlier and Carina did as she was told. "There will be no bachelorette party because A., I don't need to see any other man naked when I have my fiancé and B, in case you've forgotten, I'm pregnant, so no tequila!"

"What? The strippers and tequila weren't for you…you're just the excuse for…"

"And what should I tell Morgan?" Sarah asked, interrupting Carina's rambling.

"Uh, well, I'm thinking…nothing?" Carina answered while looking to the two women seated near her. "Just one stripper?" she tried. "fine, no strippers. How about if you let Chuck…OW!" Carina yelled after both Sarah and Ellie smacked her. "Fine" she pouted, "I'll help. Maybe I can get Morgan to…"

"Shut up, Carina" the other three said at once.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The days leading up to the wedding seemed to fly by for Chuck. He got every morning for his usual workout…and then he would exercise with Casey and Carina. His business was expanding at a frightening rate, thanks to word of mouth and he would often be busy until after sundown. He'd get home and Sarah would have either cooked, often using a new recipe that Ellie had given her or, she would've used her prodigious dialing skills to order take-out. After they'd shared a meal, Sarah would catch him up on the preparations for the weekend and he couldn't help smiling at the fun Sarah seemed to be having with his sister and Carina as the three let their inner 'girls' out.

Sarah had panicked the day after her declaration, asking Chuck several times if he really wanted to get married. The panic grew when she realized that she'd have no one to walk her down the aisle which led to more panic when she realized they didn't have an aisle to walk down. Chuck spent hours with her pulled tight against her chest while he explained that he didn't care where they got married or who was there; as long as she wanted to be his wife, that was all that mattered to him. When Sarah finally smiled, agreeing that he was right, Chuck felt like he might just be the luckiest man in the world.

Chuck was singing to the twins when Sarah suggested that they get married in the courtyard which would also be the perfect place for the reception since the guest list wasn't very big. After finishing his song, Chuck moved back up the bed and pulled his blonde angel into his arms, telling her that it was the perfect idea. Moments later she was on the phone to Ellie whose squeal of approval could be heard across the location for the Bartowski/Walker wedding.

Once the location had been chosen, everything else seemed to fall into place. By a huge stroke of luck, everyone who'd been invited happened to have the weekend off, the weather forecast was calling for clear skies and best of all, Chuck found out that Jeffster were out of town so he wouldn't have to worry about Sarah killing one or both of the idiots if they tried to crash the party.

Sarah solved the one problem that seemed to be bothering her the most when she asked John Casey if he'd mind giving her away. She'd been prepared for some snide comment or joke about her fiancé but was shocked when the NSA agent simply said that he'd 'be honored to do it' but that he wouldn't be getting all 'gussied up' to watch her and the moron get hitched. He offered a terse 'congratulation's before slamming the door in her face. Sarah laughed out loud, realizing that Casey couldn't allow her to witness any 'lady feelings' and the door slam was the perfect counterpoint to his brief moments of weakness.

Morgan and Devon teamed up with a grumbling Casey to take Chuck out for a night on the town but the group was gathered around the courtyard fountain before 10 o'clock, the 'wild' bachelor party finished. Casey grunted goodnight and what may have been a 'thanks' before disappearing into his apartment. Chuck, Morgan and Devon walked through Chuck's front door to find Sarah, Carina and Ellie on the sofa watching some rom/com on the big screen with popcorn and other snacks spread out all around them.

After a quick re-cap of the evening's festivities, Ellie and Devon excused themselves and left, explaining that they both had an early shift the next day. Morgan and Carina were soon cuddled together while Chuck and Sarah both said goodnight and wandered off towards their room.

"Lock up when you guys leave" Chuck called out before closing the bedroom door behind himself. Before either of them had started getting ready for bed, they exchanged glances.

"You better handle it, Chuck" Sarah told him.

"Uh, why can't you?"

"Duh…pregnant woman here" she answered, pulling her t-shirt up and pointing to her belly.

"Is that really your default argument ender now?"

"Oh yeah. It sure is."

"What about after the twins are born? What's going to be the argument ender then?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll go back to the old argument ender" she replied while she pulled her t-shirt the rest of the way off and then untied the drawstring of her sweatpants.

"Oh, the old 'look, I'm naked…why are we fighting' argument ender?"

"Did it ever not work?"

"No"

"Good, now that we have that straight, go take care of or guests. When you get back here we'll see about getting something else straight" Sarah replied while giving her ever improving imitation of the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Yes ma'am" Chuck answered, already out the door and half way to the living room. Once he turned the corner he skidded to a halt, the sight of Morgan and Carina necking only serving to firm his resolve. "Alright guys, if you want to stay and WATCH the movie, fine. However, and I can't stress this enough, if the two of you decide to try and add to your furniture collection with, oh, I don't know…another couch?…I'll be forced to revoke your un-supervised visitation privileges for Casa Bartowski…do I make myself clear?"

Carina smiled when Morgan shook his head. "I'm not sure what you mean" Morgan answered. Before Chuck had the chance to answer, Carina leaned in and whispered into the bearded man's ear. "Oh!…say no more, say no more" Morgan said with a horrible British accent.

"I'm not kidding guys. Behave yourselves or else!" Chuck said before turning and leaving. Once back in the bedroom, he flicked the light switch before starting to get undressed so he could climb into bed.

"Chuck?"

"Yes"

"Tonight was my bachelorette party."

"Ok"

"And since I was behaving myself…"

"Yes?"

"And since I didn't let Carina hire any strippers…"

"Yes?" Chuck asked for a second time, suddenly feeling just a little uneasy.

"I was thinking that maybe you could…" Sarah smiled and reached over to hit the play button on the CD player next to the bed, the sound of Joe Cocker's 'Leave Your Hat On' suddenly spilling from the speakers, "…show me what a really sexy stripper looks like?"

"Sarah, as much as I'd love to, you know I can't dance, let alone dance sexy."

"We'll see…now start taking those clothes off…"

**A/N:** Chapters for two stories in one day? Yeah, begging for reviews. JT


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **This is a short chapter and it seemed to take forever…I don't know why but it just didn't seem to drop like most …not sure how it turned out…hopefully the next chapter, of whatever I tackle next, will be easier…not exactly blocked just slowed way down…thanks for all of you who have taken the time to alert, favorite and review…it really is appreciated. In case you've forgotten, I don't own Chuck or anything in the 'Chuckverse'…I don't make any money with my scribbles…I'm still having fun so I still owe my thanks to Jim. **JT**

**Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 29**

Sarah awoke to the now familiar sound of her soon to be husband singing to the twins, his warm breath and the vibrations from his voice sending a thrill through her. Listening closely, she recognized the melody but, like every morning, the words were new. Paying attention, she couldn't help smiling as Chuck improvised, listing reasons why he was so happy that he'd be marrying her before the day ended.

"Chuck!" she blurted out, struggling to sit up as the realization that their wedding was less than nine hours away. "How could you let me sleep in?" she asked, after glancing at the bedside clock and finding it was almost eight o'clock.

"Sarah, calm down. Everything is already taken care of. Ellie has been up since five, making sure that everyone is taking care of their assignments."

"But, what about…"

"Sarah, calm down. I checked in with your maid of honor after my run and everything is going according to plan. Carina says that Morgan was up half the night, memorizing his lines and Casey said he polished his shotgun and…"

"Why would Casey be polishing his shotgun? Did the bosses call with a mission? I thought we had the weekend off. Maybe I should call Graham and find out what's going on" Sarah said while reaching for her phone, the smile on her face suddenly replaced with a look of concern.

"Sarah, calm down. It's just a joke…you're pregnant…we're getting married…shotgun wedding?" Chuck responded while moving closer to her and gently taking the phone from her hand. "Breath, Sarah. Everything's ok" he said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Chuck? We're hungry" Sarah said after returning her fiancé's hug. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, after I take my shower…"

"After we take our shower" Sarah corrected him with a smile.

"Yes dear, after we take our shower, my sister expects us to join her and Devon for a wedding day brunch" Chuck replied, getting to his feet and offering Sarah his hand.

"Dear?" Sarah asked while sliding from the bed, tightening her grip on Chuck's hand while raising an eyebrow.

"Honey? Sweetheart? Ow!"

"I love you, Chuck Bartowski, but…"

"Ok, pet names out for now, got it" Chuck said with a smirk. "Come along, future Mrs. Bartowski" he added, pulling gently on the hand that still gripped his, "Ellie is expecting us and I know how you like your morning shower time…"

"So do you, future Mr. Walker, so do you" Sarah answered with a smile as she slid off the bed and followed Chuck towards the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck had his hand raised to knock at his sister's door when a voice called out an order to 'just come on in, guys, the door's unlocked'. After opening the door, he stepped aside to allow Sarah to enter first, Just as he was about to follow her in, Carina swept past him while smacking him on the ass.

"Tag, you're it, Chuckles" his partner said over her shoulder, giving him a wink. "You weren't paying attention, were you?" she added, disappearing into the apartment.

"Make way for a real spy" Casey's voice announced as he walked past him, his hands filled with a steaming casserole dish.

"Anyone else?" Chuck asked as he turned to check the courtyard for any other guests, not surprised to find Morgan making his way towards him, his hands filled with a large, covered pan. "Morning buddy, what you got there?"

"Eggs Benedict, turkey bacon and French toast" the bearded man replied as he walked past Chuck. "Morning, future Mr. Walker" he added as he headed towards the kitchen, the comment getting a round of laughter from inside the apartment.

"Hey!" Chuck called, trying to sound wounded. After checking the courtyard for any other stragglers and, finding no other guests, stepped into the apartment and closed the front door behind him. Deciding to avoid the crush of people in the kitchen, he was about to sit down and turn the TV on when his sister's voice called out, warning him not to sit down unless he'd already set the table. "Yes ma'am" he'd answered and set about making sure there were enough place settings for everyone around the table that didn't look large enough for seven people, six of whom were currently crammed into the kitchen.

Just as he finished placing the last setting, Chuck felt two hands grab his butt and he spoke without looking, warning Carina that twice in one day was really pushing it.

"Carina grabbed your ass, Chuck?" Sarah hissed.

"I wouldn't say grabbed so much as slapped…uh" Chuck replied after turning to find his fiance standing close, the hands that had just been groping him now balled into fists. "Sarah, no nose breaking this close to our wedding…please" he said softly while moving to wrap his arms around a simmering Sarah Walker. "Please? Remember we need Morgan and if he has to go to the hospital with Carina we can't get married."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Carina asked, choosing a really bad time to make her entrance.

"You're lucky we need Morgan today, otherwise I might have to take offense to you touching my husband's…"

"Future husband" Carina responded and then took a quick step backwards as Sarah stepped towards her, dragging Chuck with her.

"…my man's ass" Sarah hissed and then realized that the rest of the kitchen's occupants were now standing behind Carina, all of them smiling.

"Let's all take a seat" Ellie Bartowski said in a voice that left no doubt that her idea was the one that everyone should be moving to carry out. "Carina, I think you should sit on that side of the table while Sarah will be sitting with me on this side of the table" the older brunette declared as she stepped in between the two old friends, her presence managing to diffuse the situation. Taking her future sister-in-law's hand, she led her around the table to a seat and then laughed out loud when the two spies stuck their tongues out at each other before they both joined in the laughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The brunch had been a group of good friends enjoying lots of good food and before anyone realized it, two hours had slipped by. When Ellie finally happened to notice the time, she was immediately on her feet, ordering the men at the table to get everything cleared off and cleaned up while she grabbed both Sarah and Carina and pulled them behind her as she headed towards her bedroom.

Stopping at her door, Ellie turned and issued more orders, reminding Morgan that he and Casey better be cooking and Devon and Chuck better have the courtyard decorated when the three women returned from their spa appointments later that afternoon, waiting long enough to get three 'yes ma'ams' and one grunt before disappearing in to her bedroom.

Five minutes later, Ellie paused at the front door to repeat her orders and wait for the same responses before leading her two charges out of the apartment and towards the limo that was waiting to whisk the bride-to-be and her court away to their date with Chas and the rest of the eunuchs who staffed one of Burbank's most exclusive spas, ready to be pampered before the afternoon's festivities.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sarah couldn't help the smile that she felt growing as she walked towards the small group of friends that stood near the courtyard's fountain. Looking to her side, she was surprised to find a small smile on John Casey's face as he guided her towards her fiance who stood with Devon, Ellie, Carina and Morgan, all of them returning her smile as she closed the distance between them.

The afternoon sun cast delicate shadows over parts of the courtyard but the fountain and her friends gathered there were bathed in it's golden glow and Sarah Walker felt her heart rate jump when her eyes locked onto Chuck's. Taking a final step, she felt John Casey step to the side when her nerd stepped forward and took her hand in his and gently turned so they were both facing the man who would be officiating over their union. She still couldn't believe that she'd been talked into letting Morgan serve as the minister but when Ellie had said it made strange sense, she'd smiled and said yes.

She remembered the smirk on Carina's face when Morgan had announced that he was ordained by the Federation of Planets and then the laughter when Casey had pointed out that the ministry's headquarters were in El Segundo and not in outer space. Soon everyone had been laughing as Morgan explained that every ministry had to start some where and added that he was also a notary which would make any wedding he conducted legal and binding.

Looking around, Sarah realized that the small group of people were all she needed to witness the first steps of her new life. Raising her eyes back up, she looked into the deep brown eyes of the man she loved and wondered what had happened to the cold, calculating spy she'd been less than a year ago. She didn't miss that woman, she was just amazed that she'd changed as much as she had. Without conscious thought, her free hand drifted to her belly and wasn't surprised when Chuck's free hand found hers, coming to rest atop her rounded belly.

"Dear friends…" Morgan began.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ceremony had been relatively short and there hadn't been a dry eye, although John Casey would deny any 'lady feelings', claiming that his eyes were watering because of sunlight glinting off some surface no one else could see. After Morgan had announced them man and wife, she lost herself in their first kiss until Carina had cleared her throat and suggested that they get a room which got a laugh from the people standing around them.

"Ok" Sarah responded after breaking the kiss, taking her husband's hand and started to pull him towards their apartment.

"Oh no you don't, Sarah Bartowski" Ellie said with a laugh. "There are a bunch of people who want to offer their congratulations…and remember all of the food that's waiting."

"Well, I guess we can wait a few minutes" Sarah answered, grabbing Chuck's arm and wrapping it around her waist before leading him towards the tables that had been set up in the far corner of the courtyard. Time to feed us, husband of mine" she added while letting her hand drop a little and grabbing Chuck's ass.

"Hey, I'm not a piece of meat" Chuck yelped.

"Yes you are, Chuck Bartowski…you're my piece of meat" she answered and then pulled him down to her for another kiss. "And I have the papers to prove it" she added with a laugh after releasing his lips and resuming their journey towards the table. "Now, feed us!"

"Yes ma'am" Chuck answered with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by with everyone taking the time to offer their best wishes while enjoying all of the delicious food that seemed to keep appearing. About an hour after the sun had set, Casey had appeared at Chuck and Sarah's side, whispering that they had a video call that they needed to take at his apartment. Getting to their feet, they followed the big man after promising Ellie that they'd be right back.

Following the big man into the apartment, the couple were surprised to find General Diane Beckman and Director Langstom Graham looking at them thanks to a split screen video feed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, congratulations" Director Graham spoke first.

"It seemed like a nice little ceremony" General Diane Beckman added while pointed towards the lower half of her feed that now displayed a birds-eye view of the courtyard in what seemed to be real time.

"You were watching?" Chuck asked, finding it hard to believe that the powers that be had been using a satellite to 'watch' their wedding.

"I must admit that your 'minister' wasn't what I'd been expecting" General Beckman said, using her fingers to add the quotation marks around Morgan's title. "Perhaps we should have Agent Miller report for an updated psych evaluation if she continues to spend so much time with Mr. Grimes."

"I don't think that is necessary" Chuck replied, ignoring the snort from Casey.

"Fine. For now. The team has the next two weeks off…unless something urgent happens. Enjoy your honeymoon" the Director said and before Chuck or Sarah could say a word, both of the video feeds disconnected leaving Chuck and Sarah staring at a blank screen.

"Well, that was …uh, nice?" Chuck asked, turning to look at his wife.

"Let's go, Chuck" Sarah answered, grabbing her husband's hand and dragging him towards Casey's front door. "I think it's time for my first dance with my sexy husband…and then we'll have to cut the cake."

"Yes ma'am" Chuck answered with a smile.

**A/N: **Hope it wasn't to sluggish. JT


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Been a while…I know, I know…hope this was worth the wait…and if not, hopefully at least worth reading. Let me know. Big shout out to DocinOz who contributed a chapter to the _Sarah Walker : Broken Beyond Repair _challenge...if you haven't had the chance to read it...now's the perfect time...it's ok, this will be here when you get back...thanks to all of you who offered ideas for me and my blockage...it really means a lot...it's still there but maybe this will help me push through it...have to wait and see. _**JT**_

**Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer - Chapter 30**

Sarah was instantly awake, the familiar vibrations of her husband's voice as he sang to the twins filling her with a sense of completeness that left her smiling. Listening intently, she found herself drawn into the narrative that Chuck was spinning for their unborn children, the 'song' recapping the previous day, and night, of their honeymoon. She'd been there of course, enjoying their time together, but loved re-living the events thanks to the beautiful voice that serenaded them.

They had been shut away from the world for almost ten days, spending their time doing as little as possible. The small home that overlooked a beautiful but very secluded stretch of California coast had been a last minute destination for them. Originally, they'd planned to spend their 'vacation' at a small bed and breakfast in Napa Valley but a small envelope left with the rest of their wedding gifts had changed their plans.

Sarah had been sitting on her husband's lap as they took the time to open all of the gifts that they'd been given when an envelope had fallen from the pages of a book of love poems that had been given to them, anonymously. After exchanging puzzled looks, Sarah had opened the unmarked package, pulling out a thin packet of papers and unfolding them. After reading the top page, she'd gasped and then turned to look into Chuck's eyes, a look of shock on her face.

"You better read this" she said, handing the sheaf of papers I n her hand to the man who's lap she was currently occupying. She watched as her husband's eyes grew wide with surprise when he'd realized what he was holding in his hands.

"Holy sh…shoot" Chuck had whispered, catching himself at the last moment before he could utter one of the words Sarah had put on her 'list' of things she didn't want them saying around the their unborn children. They'd both heard Ellie laugh at them, assuring them that despite the fact that eardrums developed at three months, swearing posed absolutely no possibility of being remembered. That in fact, words in general meant nothing but vocal tones could have an effect on the unborn so they shouldn't yell, keeping their discussion 'happy and upbeat'.

Chuck had laughed when he'd been presented with the 'list' but quickly agreed to do his best when Sarah had glared at him and mentioned the couch as a possible sleeping place if he went to the 'list'. Deciding that reminding Sarah that she swore with much greater frequency than he did and that she wouldn't be able to sleep without him wouldn't be the best idea, he simply promised to do his best to curtail his bad language.

Looking up from the papers in his hand, he stared into the blue eyes that always brought a smile to his heart, sure that the shock he saw there was a perfect reflection of the look in his own.

"How?" he managed to get out.

"I don't know. Maybe it was seized in some legal action?" Sarah offered.

"But why would our 'Aunt and Uncle' give us what must surely be worth quite a bit of money?" Chuck had asked before looking back down at the deed in his hands.

"Don't you know that you should never look a gift horse in the mouth?" Casey's voice had asked, making them both look up to find both of their partners standing in front of them.

"Plus, it'll be a great place for a honeymoon" Carina had added with a wink. "There's no neighbors within miles and we'll be able to keep an eye on you without being intrusive. And I'll be able to do some nude sunbathing…whenever I'm not watching Chuckles, that is."

"What?" they'd both blurted out at almost the same time.

"You didn't seriously think that you'd be going somewhere without someone there to keep an eye on you?" Casey had asked after taking a quick look around to make sure there were no ears close enough to overhear something that they shouldn't.

"So, we won't be alone…for our honeymoon?" Sarah had asked, suddenly looking less than pleased, "and you will not be doing any nude sunbathing around my husband or you'll be finding out just how close the nearest hospital is."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Walker" Casey had replied, ignoring the glare that was shot his way when he failed to address her by her new last name. We'll be staying at a residence that's about a mile away, just to make sure that the two of you are safe."

"Plus, Chuckles will get to run each day…on top of whatever exercise you put him through" Carina had added with a smirk and a wink. "He's really come along nicely and I'd hate for you to spend two weeks ruining all of the hard work that Casey and I have put in."

"And what makes you think we're going to cancel our plans for Napa Valley?" Sarah had asked, trying to split her 'glare of death' equally between Casey and Carina.

When neither of their partners moved to say anything, the blonde in his lap was suddenly on her feet, blindly reaching a hand behind her, obviously trying to find something on the table. Just as her hand neared a knife, Chuck moved to pull his wife back into his lap, hoping he was fast enough because the last thing he wanted was to have to explain to some paramedic how the person they were treating had ended up with a butter knife in their esophagus.

"Let me go, Chuck" Sarah had hissed at him, struggling to free herself from his arms but not putting her best effort into the action. "I'll kill 'em! I swear I'll break her nose…again!"

"Sarah, sweetheart" he'd whispered into her ear, "I know you're not happy but please put the killing on hold until we see what our wedding gift looks like…please?"

"Chuck" Sarah had almost whined but seemed to ease up on her efforts to get loose.

"Mrs. Bartowski" he'd said softly, bending in and placing a light kiss on her neck. "I don't remember it being on your 'list' but I have to imagine that killing our partners wouldn't be a good thing for them to witness…"

"Chuck, they wouldn't witness anything."

"I know that but you being so upset can't be good for them" he replied while moving a hand to gently rub her belly.

"It won't take much, Chuck" Sarah explained, almost pleading as she continued to weakly struggle against his hold on her.

"It wasn't their idea, was it?" Chuck replied, giving a pleading look to their partners, hoping that even if, by some long shot, it was their fault, they'd be smart enough to disavow any knowledge of the change to their honeymoon plans.

"No, uh, that was all the General" Casey spoke up quickly while moving to pull Carina back from the table a few steps, sure that Chuck might be able to control his Sarah but believing it would be better to ere on the side of caution.

Before anything else could happen, Morgan did something that he almost never did…he interrupted at exactly the right time, taking Carina's hand and turning to lead her towards the small area where another couple were already dancing. After turning to watch the 'odd couple' walk away, the big man turned back with a look on his face that wavered between confusion and disgust. Using the interruption as a perfect opportunity, Casey offered his quick congratulations, thanked them for the invitation and was about to leave when Sarah wobbled to her feet and moved to pull the Major into a hug.

"Thanks, Casey" she said softly and after surprising him with a quick kiss on his cheek, returned to her place on Chuck's lap.

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked, breathing a little easier now that his angel had returned to her place in his lap, glad that their wedding reception hadn't been marred with un-necessary bloodshed.

"I'll be just fine, no matter what, because I'm married to the most wonderful man in the world" Sarah answered, her brilliant blue eyes locked onto his while she leaned in to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

While she was lost remembering the kiss, Chuck finished his song and then moved to reclaim his place next to her, his head settling into the pillow they shared. His eyes had just started to close when he felt his wife move and he smiled when he realized that his wife obviously wanted some 'wake-up magic', her slow and sensuous movements as she worked her way atop him leaving no doubt that she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Again?" Chuck asked. "Da…darn, woman, I'm not a machine" Chuck said, trying without success to give her a 'put upon' look on his face. "I need time to recharge."

"Oh really? And what's that I feel? Seems like your re-charger is working just fine" Sarah growled as she started to grind against him.

"But I have to go for my morning run."

"Well, Casey and Carina are just going to have to wait until I'm through with you" Sarah explained with a wicked smile before bending down and nibbling at the spot, directly below and slightly behind Chuck's ear, that always seemed to drive him crazy. Thrilled to feel his immediate response to her assault on his neck, she couldn't help the evil sounding chuckle that escaped her lips. "Don't worry, husband of mine, I promise not to break anything" Sarah murmured before shifting her hips slightly and moaning as she slid down onto Chuck's length. "I like this to much to ever risk breaking you…although you might feel worn out" she added before beginning to increase her pace.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck couldn't believe his eyes. He and Sarah had decided to spend a day in San Francisco before heading back to Burbank and they'd decided to have lunch at a tiny deli that they'd stumbled across. No sooner had they taken the seats that the hostess had lead them to when a voice called Chuck's name. Turning to look across the crowded room, he was shocked to find Jill Roberts making her way towards the table he and Sarah were sharing. Turning quickly, he knew right away that his wife had seen who had called his name and her hand was already inching towards the cutlery that the hostess had left after showing them to their seats.

"Sarah?" Chuck said while moving quickly to grab the hand that was almost at the butter knife.

"I'll kill her" Sarah hissed. "She hurt you Chuck, and I can't let that pass."

"But if she hadn't, I never would have found the love of my life" Chuck answered, hoping the truth would be enough to calm his obviously nearly homicidal wife.

Before Sarah could say a word, the blast from his past, without waiting for an invitation, pulled out one of the table's chairs and made herself at home.

"Chuck, it's so great to see you. I've always wondered how you were doing…" Jill said before being interrupted by a sharp, bark of laughter from the blonde who was staring daggers at the woman who'd taken the seat next to her husband…without her permission.

"Jill, this is my wife, Sarah" Chuck blurted out, hastily moving his chair as close to the blonde bundle of potential death that seemed to be waiting for some signal to launch herself at his ex, hoping he'd be able to stop any bloodletting.

"Nice to meet you" Jill told the woman, offering her hand across the table, completely unaware of how close she was to a very serious beating.

"Please, Sarah" Chuck whispered under his breath, giving Sarah his best 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Nice to meet you as well" Sarah managed to grit out, somehow resisting the urge to grind Jill's hand in hers when she took the brunette's hand. After giving the other woman's hand a quick shake, she pulled her hand back into her lap and looked to her husband, her eyes leaving no doubt that she was being 'nice' for him and that he'd be making it up to her later…probably multiple times.

After pulling her hand back, Jill turned her full attention to Chuck, speaking rapidly about 'the old days' and friends they'd had in common and what those people were up to currently. She kept talking even as Chuck and Sarah both placed their orders with their servers, rattling on about her own life, explaining how terrific she was doing and asking questions of Sarah but never giving her a chance to answer.

"Chuck, would you please be a dear and go to the bar and get me a virgin Mojito?" Sarah asked, smiling at her husband but leaving no doubt that her request was really much more than a request, in fact, it was bordering on a command.

"Excuse me, ladies" Chuck said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to get a virgin Mojito from the bar. I'll be right back." He was almost half way to the bar when her heard a loud thump and turned back to see Jill slumped over, her head resting on the table, her arms hanging lifelessly at her side. By the time he'd retraced his steps and was back at the table, Sarah had gotten to her feet and was gently shaking Jill's shoulder while calling her name.

"What happened, Sarah?" Chuck asked as he moved to stand at his ex-girlfriend's other side.

"I don't know, Chuck. She was explaining how she was your first love and how she was sorry that you'd probably never get over her when she just fell asleep. Do you know if she has history of narcolepsy?" Sarah asked with a look of innocence that immediately had Chuck couldn't help being worried about Jill and her current status when it came to things like breathing and stuff like that. Reaching down and placing his fingers against the brunettes jugular, he breathed a deep sigh of relief when he felt the steady pulse that told him that, thankfully, Sarah hadn't added to their honeymoon memories by killing his ex. Just as he was about to pull his hand back his fingers brushed against a object that jutted from the side of her neck and, before anyone could notice, he pulled the tranq dart and slipped it into his pocket, his eyes never leaving the blue eyes that watched his every move.

"What? You don't think I would just kill her?" Sarah asked, keeping her voice just above a whisper while ignoring the looks from just about everyone else in the deli. "What? Well, not with this many witness's" she admitted with a shrug, watching as their server was making her way towards their table, dragging a worried looking older man, who Sarah guessed was the manager, with her.

"Is everything ok? Should I call 911?" the fearful looking gentleman asked, his eyes moving from Sarah to an unconscious Jill to Chuck to the cel phone held in his hand.

"I think she just fainted" Sarah said, smiling at the manager in an attempt to lessen the tension that seemed to be radiating off the man. "Give her a few minutes…I'm sure she'll be just fine" Sarah added as she grabbed the strap of her purse that was hanging from the back of the chair.

"You aren't going to just leave her here, are you?" the manger asked incredulously, watching as Sarah moved to stand next to Chuck, slipping an arm through his. Before he could add anything else, the sound of Jill sliding out of her chair and landing on the floor caught his attention and when he turned back, after giving the still unconscious woman a quick look, he found the young couple heading towards the front door, the stunningly beautiful and obviously pregnant blonde dragging her companion behind her.

Feeling the eyes of the rest of the customers on him, he knelt down and put his hand around the brunette's wrist and, after finding a steady pulse, he looked up just as the front door swung closed. "What the hell?" he mumbled to himself before turning his attention back to the woman sprawled on the floor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sarah did what to Jill?" Ellie asked, standing just inside the front door of their apartment, the smile on her face threatening to split her head. "If I didn't already love her, that would have definitely done it for me."

"Please Ellie, don't encourage her" Chuck pleaded, remembering Sarah's explanation for the 'bitch incident' as she had started referring to her encounter with Jill Roberts. They'd barely left the deli when Casey and Carina came jogging up, concern mixed with humor evident on both of their faces.

"She wouldn't shut up and she was staring at Chuck's ass when he went to get me a drink" Sarah had said and then shoved past their partners, her hold on Chuck's hand tightening slightly when he attempted to slow down. "We're going home" she announced and that had been that. The ride back to Burbank had been a little quiet until Sarah had surprised him by apologizing and promising that she wouldn't tranq any other women who happened to look at his ass. Knowing his wife, he took the promise with a grain of salt and was just grateful that the rest of their trip was made in better spirits.

"I'm not encouraging her, little brother" Ellie explained while winking in Sarah's direction, making no effort to hide it from Chuck. "I think it's just terrible and I'm so sorry that it happened."

"Ha ha, very funny, El" Chuck said with a frown that he just wasn't able to hold when Sarah threw herself into his lap and started batting her eyelashes at him while she offered her sexiest pout.

"Maybe you should give me a sound spanking?" Sarah whispered into his ear, "after all, I was naughty and…"

"I'll close the door behind me" Ellie said, turning to go after seeing the look in her sister-in-law's eyes. "Supper in two hours. See you then" she added before pulling the door shut.

"C'mon, honey. I've been bad and I need you to show me the error of my ways" Sarah said, getting to her feet and, after grabbing Chuck's hand, started pulling him towards their bedroom. "We've got two hours to work up an appetite…"

**A/N:2 **Sorry this took so long…I'm trying. JT


	31. Chapter 31

**Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer Chapter 31**

It had been almost forty-eight hours since they'd returned from their honeymoon and Sarah couldn't believe how surprisingly quiet things had been around 'Casa Bartowski', almost too quiet she told herself and then immediately wanted to kick herself, sure that she'd somehow jinxed the calm. Looking up from the 'baby' book she'd been perusing for the last hour, she took a slow and careful visual inspection of everything in her field of view, taking a little longer to carefully scope out the part of the courtyard that was visible through the front window. Taking a relieved breath, she reached for the strawberry and tobacco smoothie that was sitting on the end table when a loud and panicked sounding banging announced someone's presence at the front door.

After marking her place in the book and putting it down beside her almost finished drink, she took three quick rocks before huffing her way to her feet. Before she could take the first step towards the now silent door, the twins decided to start up they MMA practice, kicking and throwing elbows in what she was sure was an attempt to force her womb into a submission hold. Placing a hand to her stomach while sending silent pleas for less rough-housing towards the twins, Sarah made her way towards the front door, wondering who could possibly be pounding on her door with such abandon. Putting together a quick mental list and adding appropriate punishment to each possible offender, she was about to grab the door know and through the door open when she remembered her training and paused with her hand halfway to the knob.

"God dammit" she muttered to herself and immediately regretted her choice of words when the twins resumed their rough housing. Although she would deny it to anyone who asked, she secretly believed that her unborn children had somehow understood their dad when he'd told them to 'kick mommy' whenever she swore. She'd giggled when chuck had issued his instructions one morning while singing to her stomach but ever since then, whenever she slipped up and swore, the twins seemed to pick that exact moment to spend extra energy trying to get her attention. Of course, thinking about her husband, and the thrill she got from being able to call him her husband, helped her send thoughts of love towards their unborn children while she gently rubbed her stomach.

By the time she'd keyed up the video monitor and gotten a good look at the person who continued to treat the front door like a bongo, the twins had calmed back down, apparently 'forgiving' her for her colorful language just moments before. Grabbing the door knob and giving it a violent twist, she yanked the door open and fixed her best 'secret agent/pregnant mom glare at the individual who'd made the mistake of interrupting her book/Tabasco strawberry smoothie time.

"What the he…ck do you want, Morgan?" she blurted out, catching herself just in time.

"So, the twins still following Chuck's 'no swearing' policy?" the short, bearded man asked while trying to appear nonchalant as he tried to slip around Sarah and into the apartment, his head in constant motion, turning back every couple of seconds to scan the courtyard.

"What. Do. You. Want. Morgan?" Sarah repeated, moving to be a more effective door block while staring down at her husband's self-proclaimed 'hetero-life mate' who was continuing to act weirder than normal, still casting fearful glances back over his shoulder as he nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

"Hey…what? Your children's favorite uncle can't just stop by to visit. You know, say hello, shoot the breeze…"

"Morgan! Guillermo! Grimes!" a vaguely familiar woman's voice yelled from outside the courtyard and right away, Sarah pretty sure she had solved part of the mystery of the little man's odd behavior. Now, it was time to find out the 'what' part of the equation.

"What did you do to Carina?" Sarah asked after closing her eyes long enough to take a deep, steadying breath. When she didn't find anyone standing in front of her, she spun around, surprised that Morgan had somehow slipped past her and was now standing in the kitchen, already dumping the remainder of her smoothie from the blender into one of the classic Burger king Star Wars glasses that he had given to them as part of his wedding gift.

"Wait, Morgan, don't…" Sarah managed to say before watching, dumbfounded, as her 'houseguest' swallowed the entire contents of the glass. Cringing a little as she waited for what she assumed would be an epic spit-take, she could only blink in disbelief when a smile appeared on the little man's face.

"Strawberry and tobacco, what a taste treat" He announced before looking past her and seeing something he didn't want to see. His eyes got huge, his jaw dropped and then he disappeared from view, obviously having ducked behind the small island that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

Sliding further down the slope of confusion, Sarah turned around to see Carina, her hand holding a bloody rag to her nose, stalking across the courtyard with a worried looking Chuck and Casey following behind her with looks of worry on their faces which explained the sizable gap between them and the obviously furious redhead.

"Please, don't let her hurt me. It wasn't my fault" Morgan's terrified whisper caused her to turn her attention back towards the kitchen where the sight of two very scared eyes and one sweaty forehead almost caused her to erupt in laughter. Before she could get a question out, all traces of Morgan vanished again and she felt the presence of someone behind her. Turning back around she was stunned to find a teary eyed Carina standing in the doorway while a quick glance showed that Chuck and Casey had taken up positions about ten feet behind her oldest friend, neither one of them looking like they had any clue how to handle whatever was about to happen.

Her husband offered a quick shrug and a small smile before she turned her attention back to the woman standing in front of her. Despite years of experience that involved some pretty outrageous assignments and situations, Sarah was at a complete loss about what to do next. Carina obviously had a broken nose but the look in her eyes seemed to speak more of a broken heart and, for perhaps the first time in her life, she didn't have a clue what to say.

"He's cheating on me" Carina blurted out.

"She hates Dance Dance Revolution" Morgan blurted out.

With both 'blurts' coming at the same time, Sarah found herself unable to pick which side of the accusations to focus on and simply stood stunned. Looking first to her friend who stood in the doorway with a bloody rag held to her nose and tears standing in her eyes and then slowly turning to find Morgan's now confused eyes staring back in her direction.

"What?" Morgan and Carina both managed to blurt out, both again at the same time.

"What the he...ck are you two talking about?" Sarah asked, shaking her head at the absurdity of the situation suggested by the dueling outbursts. Glancing over carina's shoulder she noticed that both Chuck and Casey had moved closer, both of them obviously wanting to know more about whatever was going on. From the look of their clothes, she was pretty sure that her husband and her partner had just returned from a large install that they'd been working on since mid-morning. Casey didn't normally help out but since it involved an eighty inch flat screen that the customer had purchased to replace his sixty-four inch flat screen and Chuck had offered the year old television in exchange for his help, Casey had become a 'helper' for the day and they had been returning home at the same time that the 'Morgan and Carina' show had arrived at Casa Bartowski.

Taking Carina's free hand, Sarah gently pulled her into the apartment while using her other hand to motion Chuck and Casey to join them inside. After guiding her towards the sofa, Sarah waited a moment and the slowly eased herself down, one hand on the arm of the sofa and the other on her belly.

"Jeez, Walker, you move like a…"

"You better think very carefully about what you're about to say" Sarah hissed while glaring at her friend, "or I'll make sure that nose is broken."

"…like a true friend who can't believe that my boyfriend is cheating on me" Carina finished, the rag held to her nose adding a nasal twang that almost had Sarah giggling.

"That was barely a save but I'll let it slide. Now, what is this about Morgan cheating on you" Sarah asked after finally settling into a comfortable position. Just as she thought about putting her feet up she felt her wonderful and, apparently, mind-reading husband, take her right foot and begin to slowly rub soothing circles into the sole. Before Carina could explain further, Morgan's voice called from the kitchen.

"Cheating on you? What are you talking about? I was at the pier, playing, and you snuck up on me and started yelling that you hated me playing Dance Dance Revolution and that you were going to kick my ass for dancing and then I took off…"

"What?" the red headed spy yelled back, clearly upset but, also, clearly confused.

"It's just a video game…" Morgan called from the kitchen.

"And what about that skank you were…" Carina yelled from the couch

"What skank?" both Sarah and Chuck blurted out.

"Would everybody shut the hell up" Casey demanded from his position near the front door and then moved quickly to the side, just barely avoiding the knife that was now imbedded in the door frame.

"Language, Casey! How many times do I have to tell you?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, all right" the older agent grumbled. "What the he…ck is going on around here? You're cheating on Carina? How did you manage to slip this new one the stupid pills?" Casey growled around a smirk.

"Cheating? What? Why? Who?" Morgan asked, leaving the perceived safety of the kitchen to stand in front of his accuser. "And why do you hate Dance Dance Revolution?' he added.

"What are you talking about, Morgan?" Chuck asked, clearly completely lost but desperately wanting to figure something out.

"I was at the arcade with Juanita…"

"So now the skank has a name" Carina muttered.

",,and we had just made it to the dance off bonus round when Carina appears and starts yelling that she hates the game and then she just freezes up and it looks like she's ready to do some damage and I…"

"Let me guess" Chuck interrupts, "you flashed back to sixth grade and your flight or flight response kicked in…"

"Uh, don't you mean fight or flight response" Sarah interjected.

"Uh, Sarah, it's Morgan, It's flight or flight…trust me" Chuck replied which was seconded with a 'da…rn right' grunt from Casey who somehow managed to change mid grunt.

"What about that whor…ible skank you were dancing with?" Carina ground out, somehow salvaging the sentence when she noticed the mother-to-be glare being sent her way.

"Jaunita? That's Morgan's cousin." Sarah answered, remembering her own brief desire to inflict some damage on the gorgeous young woman before she learned of the family connection and other things.

"You weren't cheating?" Carina blurted, staring at her boyfriend.

You don't hate D D R?" Morgan blurted at the same time, returning the stare and failing to notice the third matching blurts of the day.

"Oh, just great. Let me guess" Casey said, tossing his hands into the air and then shoving them into his pants. "The couch wreckers aren't broken up so I'm going to have keep having my furniture scotch guarded the rest of the apartment disinfected weekly, Right? So how did the troll hag end up with a new broken nose…you know what? I don't care! I'm going home to watch my new TV." Casey growled to a stop, yanked open the door and stomped off, leaving the door standing wide open behind him.

"Well, I'm cooking" Morgan announced as if nothing had happened, turning and heading towards the kitchen.

"And Chuck is gonna take me to the insta-med down the street" Carina declared, getting to her feet. "Chop, chop, Chuckles. This nose isn't gonna set itself."

"And I'm going to get back to my book and my tobasco/strawberry smoothie" Sarah said to no one in particular, smiling when she realized just how much she loved her life, no matter how strange it sometimes got.


End file.
